A Delicate Line
by darkNnerdy
Summary: Bella is alone once again and trying to outrun the darkness left behind for her. Will she escape or was she meant for that life all along? Very OOC. AU with Dark themes. Takes place after NM. J/B edited version ch 1&2 are up as of 7-08-2012
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 7-08-2012 by Sushi Loves Whitlock **

**Summary: Bella is alone once again and trying to outrun the darkness left behind for her. Will she escape or was she meant for that life all along?**

**WARNING: This story may contain violence, profanity and some adult themes. If you are not 18 please do not read this!**

**Bella's POV**

If there was one thing I was sure about in my life it was that this time Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life. There was no way in hell he would ever be returning for me. I was promised this. He would have no contact with me, ever.

There was no leaving me in the woods. No desperate cries coming from me for him not to do this to me. The only real sound was the silence that was left when I walked away. I saw the determination in his eyes just like the last time and I knew there would be no convincing him otherwise. He was ready to leave by the time he walked through my front door.

Somehow I knew this was going to happen again and I welcomed him in. I was resigned to the fact that I would not fight him on it and I didn't.

Running through my house as fast as possible without tripping, I began throwing things into a duffel. I already made my call to Charlie letting him know I wouldn't be home tonight. He asked very little and I gave even less. We were simple together; father and daughter, so it raised no suspicion.

I emailed my mother telling her I would be busy for the next few days with my job and friends. Her only response as usual was about her recent trip to the Bahamas with Phil and that she loves me.

I took one picture of each person who meant something to me, a few changes of clothes and my bath bag. When my bag was in my truck and the house locked up I took one last look around and drove off; away from the place I had actually started to like.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when I arrived that I hated it here. The snow, the trees, the cold, the only thing that held me was Edward and now he was gone; hopefully for good this time. I had healed enough to live last time and this time I was expecting it. My heart still hurt and my head still cloudy but I knew it was coming.

The only problem I had with him leaving besides the little consideration and respect he had for me was the fact that he left me unprotected. He knowingly left a human behind as a feast for an army to ravish and devour. I knew when he left the first time most of the words he spoke were true. You don't say so much to one person while tearing out their soul without at least some part of it being the truth.

Maybe it was the change that was unbearable, or the fact that I am still a human that he found in some way unattractive, either or he didn't completely lie to me. I blame him very little for this time, in fact I don't blame him at all for this. I knew saving him and putting him back into my life that I was just setting myself up for more trouble. I couldn't help it though; he was an intense love for me, unforgettable and forever in my heart. Having him back felt like our first days all over again. It was like he had never left for me when I awoke to him. I couldn't see past the fact that I had back what I thought I so desperately wanted. I was so wrapped up in the idea of us that it took me too long to see that in all the time he was gone I had gotten over him.

I had my Jacob, he helped but I'd always been strong and somehow had done it for myself. Even when he was back I was letting go. With each look I gave I became more distant. Every time his arms wrapped around me it was nothing more than for security. He made me feel safe and I took that from him.

Now though when I need that safety, he leaves. Once again leaving me as nothing more than bait for the razor sharp teeth of another. My blood may have called to the monster within him but my love once again failed to keep the man beside me.

I drove on slowly looking, watching the trees pass me by. I was in no hurry for the fate I had created for myself. There was so much I knew I was leaving behind by running like this. The only thing that kept my foot held firmly on the gas pedal was the fact that Charlie was safe. The wolves were more than capable of handling themselves.

I had already spoken to Sam and Billy about what I was doing. Just moments before I called Charlie I called them. None of them were fond of me at the moment anyway, so the arguing about my departure was minimum. Jacob was out so they assured me there was no stopping me, I would be in the clear to go until Sam phased. By that time I would either be dead or long gone from Forks.

As my drive wore on I was still only miles from my house. The truck had been freshly tuned and the thunderous roar was now gone thanks to Rosalie. She actually stole my truck from school one day to fix it. Edward had asked her to demolish it but out of her newly found respect for me she fixed it instead. Edward wasn't pleased with her work but neither of us cared about that, I was happy she was happy and we spent a full hour not glaring or throwing snide comments at one another. It was the first of many times we hung out and I would miss that. She grew close to me just as her husband, my brother, Emmett had. If there were any of them I would wish I could still have in my life it would be those two.

When I made it to Port Angeles I stopped for gas, food, and a map. I knew the general direction I was heading but because this was me, I grabbed a map just in case.

After I washed my face and paid for my things, I jumped back into the cab. I opened up the glove box and went to throw everything inside of it when an envelope dropped to the floor board. Stuffing everything in I closed the compartment and grabbed the paper off the floor. Looking around when I sat back up I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I had no idea who could have put this here but if it was who I was trying to get away from, I was in trouble.

The only writing on the front was my name, Bella, and nothing more.

Opening it up I found hundreds of dollars in cash and a key with a small note attached. Shoving the cash back inside the envelope I sat up and put it underneath me. I took the key and put it in my pocket and took one more look outside. Seeing no one there I unfolded the note carefully in case something was inside of it and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that we have not been there for you when we have been needed the most and I, along with the others, apologize for this. It was never our intention to leave you the way we have. Edward is very persuasive and capable of many things; making us agree with him being one._

_I know a note is not a very good way to tell someone good bye but it was the only way I could without having everyone go crazy. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and I still needed you to know that we love and care about you. You are our family Bella, no matter what._

_We are still unsure of the circumstances as to why we had to leave this time but whatever it is, Edward assured us you want this. I don't trust him, you know this, so I am writing to you in hopes that maybe, just maybe I will hear from you. I don't believe what he has told us is what is really going on and neither do a few of the others. I know you're leaving, I could tell just by the way Edward talked, and I have given you a few things to help._

_I hope that I am right in assuming you're heading north for now. If I am, there is a key to a safety deposit box with ID and other essentials; they are a gift from Jasper just in case you need them. There is a set of keys to a truck, paid for and in your name from me, the address to it is in the box. Emmett gave you something but I am bound not to tell you by him, I actually have no idea what it is so beware ok?_

_Carlisle wanted to give you a credit card but I knew you wouldn't want that so they only put cash in there so you would be able to get by._

_I know you Bella and I know that you do not accept gifts. These things are not those type of gifts, when you get there you will understand why. We all ask you to please just take these things, we love you more than you can know and hope that one day soon we will see you again._

_You are my sister Bella, I know I have treated you roughly but that does not mean I love you less than any of the others. There is nothing I want more beside a child than a sister, a true sister, and you gave that to me. Please don't take that away from any of us before we get the chance to really have it._

_Love, Rosalie_

_Also, Edward has no idea we are doing this and neither does Alice so please do not think that this is their bidding. Contact us when you can and please be safe._

I sat there inside my truck going over the note for almost two hours before making my decision. I couldn't let my pride make choices for me any more; I didn't have that luxury now. It was either accept what they were doing or try to do this on my own and fail.

I knew over the last few months that if I could count on any of the Cullens, Rosalie and Emmett were it. Both of them had shown more interest in spending time with me than anyone. I trusted the both of them and knew there would be no way they would try to hurt me, even now. Rosalie would never do a favor for Edward even if it involved me. She does things for herself and her mate only. I also knew that if it weren't for Emmett I would be very much alone and without help right now.

I looked over the map and found where the bank was and drove there as fast as possible, always looking in my rearview for signs. I knew by now she had to know I had left, after all, she was having people watch me daily. I was lucky as hell to have made it out of the house alive much less all the way here.

When I reached the bank it was already getting dark outside. The street lights were just flickering on and my hands started shaking. I wasn't afraid of the dark, I never was, but knowing what was out there now had me terrified. I could, at any point, be snatched out of here without any one person even noticing what was happening. It wasn't like they could really do something but having the comfort of at least knowing someone would see it would have been nice.

When I got myself calmed down enough, I stepped out of the truck and walked up to the bank. I had less than fifteen minutes before the bank closed which meant that when I leave, others would be leaving with me. I knew she wouldn't risk so many lives at one time just to get me so for the moment I would be safe.

Stepping into the bank I walked directly up to the first teller who looked at me. After about twenty questions and copies of all the forms of ID I had on me she walked me into the back with the safety deposit boxes.

I stood inside the room with the box opened and just stared at it. I was trying not to debate this but pride is such a hard thing to just throw away. I knew I was stubborn and hard headed, I knew this was her form of helping me but old habits die hard. Looking inside I saw three large envelopes, each was marked differently, the handwriting was different as well. When I picked them up there was only one note at the bottom.

_Belly,_

_I miss you, I left you a surprise when you get to the truck a few actually. Enjoy them ok? Everyone says they love you and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for letting you down again. I promised you I wouldn't let him do this to you again and I did. I hope one day you can forgive me. Remember this is not good-bye._

_I love you sis. Emmett_

This was the one and only time Emmett ever talked seriously and I was surprised. I knew this wasn't his fault. It was none of their faults really. They did what they had to do and there is nothing to forgive.

I gathered everything up and threw it inside my backpack and left quickly. Everyone was locking up and walking to their cars, I felt like I was in some sort of buddy system. Every person walked with a partner to their cars and everyone left at the same time. I knew they felt safer this way and I was grateful that I showed up at the right time for this.

When I got back into my truck I took off down the road as fast as I could to where the truck that Rosalie had left me was parked. I gathered my belongings and tossed them inside. When I went back to get the map out of the glove box there was another note inside.

I grabbed it along with the map and got into the new truck.

It was nothing I would call Cullen fancy but it was what I would call Emmett. It was a 1999 Z-71 Chevrolet, lifted six inches. This was one of Emmett's prized babies. Midnight blue in color and fixed to perfection by Rosalie. I was jealous of this the first time I laid eyes on it and new for a fact that's why it was sitting here now with me in it, keys in hand. This was his surprise and right now I was on the verge of tears knowing good and damn well it was his way of letting me know he did in fact love me and was going to be seeing me again.

I started the truck and drove out of town. I didn't want to stay in one place too long especially right beside the truck I was letting go of. I knew my scent would be all over it and just sitting here going over everything in my head could cost me my life.

So far I was being smart about all of this. Getting the hell out of Forks was priority number one and I did that. Leaving behind the people I cared about was number two, if any of them were to stand a chance then I had to leave them.

It's weird but leaving all of them wasn't all that hard. I said my good-byes easily and without tears. I knew for some reason it would always come down to this; me having to go away. Once the Cullens entered my life, being a normal human was out of the question. Even the first time around I was still surrounded by vampires and shape-shifters. They still looked for me, hunted for me, I would never be free of them and I knew that. I would miss Charlie and the rest of them but it was not my life being there; I didn't belong, not anymore.

After five hours of driving in complete silence, I stopped in Kennewick and got a hotel room for the night. I used the cash that Rosalie left me and ordered room service instead of going out. I had taken enough risks today and I wasn't up for any more.

While I was waiting on the food I went through each envelope. Setting each one out across the bed I opened them up being careful not to rip anything that could be important.

Peeking inside I noticed there was cash in each one, I didn't even bother to try to count it I just stuffed it all in one and closed it. In the second one was two forms of papers for a new ID. My picture was already attached to the passports and licenses. I was given two options to choose from and I appreciated it. I could be a Hale or a Whitlock, I wasn't ready to decide yet so I just shoved what I could in my bag and would use them both for now.

A phone was in the one from Carlisle along with some paper work. I decided to keep the phone just in case I wanted to call. I knew they could possibly find me by keeping it but I trusted them enough to let me be until I wanted or was even able to be found.

There were three other notes , one from each envelope. Emmett and Rose wrote another, Carlisle had one along with Jasper too. By the time I got to them the food finally arrived.

Sitting down on the bed food in hand I decided to read the note that was left in the glove box. I was surprised that they had actually left another one and not tried to look for me or talk to me. They were so close to me back there.

When I opened it I knew it was not from any of them and I knew I was one step closer to death. I instantly felt dizzy. My stomach weak from all that's gone on started to turn and my hands began to once again tremble.

_Isabella,_

_Thank you. You are making this much more fun for me this way. As I am sure you know if you close your eyes and think back to when my mate was still alive you know we love games. He taught me well over the years and this is the one thing I am very good at. I've decided to give you a little time, false hope if you will, to get away. know that I will be watching though and you will be mine._

_Your mate has gotten away but left it very clear that you are not a priority of his any longer. That's a shame for you my sweet girl but a gift for me. Please take this time to live a little outside of the world you have thrust yourself into because I will take deep pleasure in making sure you are no longer a part of it._

_Victoria_

**I hope this version reads much better. I wrote this story when I first started so I know there are mistakes but I'm proud of this story. 54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-edited by Sushi Loves Whitlock 7-08-2012 **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, I just like to play with Jasper!**

**Jaspers POV**

Over the last few weeks I have felt a kind of shift within the walls of my family; my brother Edward to be exact. He had been more uneasy, withdrawn from all of us. Barely speaking words to any one person was like his new routine.

Ever since we returned from Italy he had been like this. He had almost completely ignored his mate, barely seeing her unless we reminded him. Bella was the most important thing to him before he thought she was dead but now, I was not even sure it was her that was on his mind most days. If he still loved her I no longer felt it; all I've really gotten from him was suspicion. Who that was pointed at I had no idea but this shit just kept getting stronger every time he entered the door. Something was going on with him but because I lack the ability to figure it out completely without actually speaking to him, I had little clue.

Today it was worse and he has talking to us even if it's only in confrontation. I could feel the hatred pouring from him, every single bit of it was aimed at all of us. His eyes were black as night but the hunger that was usually associated with it was not there, when he looked at us I could see the fight in him is still there but he was giving up with his words.

"You can't ask us to leave again." Emmett told Edward as he ran around the house gathering all of Bella's things. He'd been doing this since he walked in telling us we were leaving and then going back to making sure she would be gone from our lives again.

_You're such a fucking coward Edward._

I wanted him to know how I felt about this shit he was pulling again. He didn't even look my way as I yelled the words to him in my mind. He was focused on this enough to ignore our thoughts; everyone had to be screaming at him about this but he just kept going.

"I'm not asking you Emmett I am telling you, we are leaving." Edward said as he slammed the door to his room. There wasn't an ounce of sadness coming from his ass. I wanted to rip his ass apart for that. He loved her I knew he did but he doesn't even act as if it was bothering him this go round.

"I can't leave her again. She's my sister for fuck's sake." Emmett said to everyone. He was upset, hurting, he was leaving his sister again and it was tearing him up.

"We are leaving in one hour, be ready." Edward said as he shuffled around his room.

"Why are you doing this to her again, to us?" Rosalie asked. Bella and Rose had become really close over the last few months and she didn't appreciate that he was just going to leave her behind again. She was a wreck after the first time, almost losing her brother because of the human, as she referred to her. Bella had become just as much a part of her life as any of the rest of us and I knew she wasn't just going to lay back and watch this happen without a fight.

"Do you think of nothing but yourself Rosalie? I am doing this for us not you not me but us. Our family is in danger and I am removing us before it gets too far and there is no turning back." Edward said as he raced down the stairs. There was a small spike of fear but he quickly covered it as he locked eyes with me.

_What the fuck do you have to be scared of? Is Bella in danger, is that why you're leaving again? You're nothing but a prissy ass coward._

"Jasper I'm warning you." Edward said to me but I ignored him. I wanted him to remember what he had done to her so I pushed out all of the hurt and anguish Bella had felt when we came back.

"It's not going to work this time." He said to me as kept moving. He was right, there was no remorse for what he had done and none for what he was doing now.

_You better be prepared for what will happen to you if something happens to Bella. She is still a part of this family and taking her things will not change that. If Emmett doesn't get to you first, I will make sure you feel every bit of what you've put her through again and again. You think that hearing she was dead was hard on you I will show you what true death feels like. You're nothing but a child playing with her like this._

"Why the hell are you so worried about her, take care of your mate stop worrying about her. She has nothing to do with this family anymore so stay the hell out of this." Edward said to me I could hear his teeth clenching as he spoke.

Carlisle rushed to me then hearing what Edward had said and looked at me for answers. I had none to give him, I still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"How are we in danger son?" Carlisle tried asking Edward.

"I just know and if we stay here we will lose someone in this family." Edward told him.

I could see Carlisle ask Edward something through his thoughts just like many times before. Edward simply nodded and they both took off in a hurry around the house gathering things up.

"This isn't right Edward." Alice said as she opened her eyes for the first time all night.

"Have you seen something then. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me we lose no one and I will stop right now. Tell me Alice." Edward demanded.

"Don't speak to her that way Edward." I said to him as I stood up. I could feel his anger building slowly as we all questioned him but there was no reason for it to be aimed at anyone but himself.

"We will lose more than just one." She said to him quietly and shut her eyes again.

"You don't know that. You told me yourself you can't see anything." He said off handed at her.

"That's not fair. I know what will happen I saw it before any of my visions stopped Edward." Alice said eyes still shut tightly.

Not long after our return from Italy, things changed within the Cullen household for everyone.

Edward pulled away from us and spent little time here anymore. He spoke one or two word greetings and not much else. He was gone more than he was ever here and often times no one knew where he was going. Some of us followed him but he was much faster and after the first few times we lost him. We knew he'd never gone to Bella's though, it was always in a different direction and his scent wasn't strong at her house.

Sometimes she would show up here upset and asking questions. She was always happy to see us but there was something else something was off with her when she showed up. Bella was much more guarded around all of us. She kept herself in check when it came to emotions. There was hardly a time when I was actually able to get a read off of her.

Carlisle spent more time at the hospital trying desperately to gain the trust back he once had within the walls there. He was upset about leaving them behind, he had built up his reputation there among them and loved taking care of the people of this town, another move would cut all ties at the hospital for him. The only reason he was doing this was because of his son. He loved Bella just as his own, if not more. The last thing he would ever want to do is hurt her but he also wouldn't want to hurt Edward and if he believed this was for the best, then he would follow whatever the prick wanted.

Esme, most of the time she stayed in her room or in town keeping busy with as much designing as possible. She was devastated to have to leave her daughter behind, just like the rest of us. Bella was a huge part of her and when she got her back I had never felt such happiness from her. Now though she was being forced to leave again and I could see she may not recover from it this time around.

Rose and Emmett stayed in their rooms shining up their sex lives for all of us to hear. We could hear them almost every day up there, if they weren't screaming, then they were breaking the furniture. The only real time they stopped was to have Bella up there to talk or when she and Rose would go off places. Emmett always made time for her but it was rarely here. I knew they were going to try and stop Edward from doing this to her again but I felt his determination this time. He was not unsure about this, he wanted to leave and it wasn't for her safety, at least not from what I could tell.

Alice and I stayed in the house most of the time. We rarely talked to each other anymore either. She had her things and I had mine. We had slowly drifted apart after she lost her visions. She didn't want to be around me like she used to and I was fine with that. The tension between us could have been felt in the house if anyone was interested. No one seemed to pay attention to anything anymore other than Bella or Edward. The only reason I even knew most of what I knew was because of my gift. No matter what any of us tried to hide, emotions were always open. We all were pretty content with how things were going until tonight.

The first words out of Edward's mouth other than in passing over the last few months were the only words that could have caused an issue among us.

"Have you even talked to her, or are you just going to leave her behind again, maybe in a bear trap this time?" I asked out of nowhere. I knew I was hitting a sore spot with him but I didn't care, he deserved this.

I hadn't liked the way he left her, and I liked even less the fact that he hadn't told us but lied about how he left the first time. He knew better than that shit, yet he just left her in the woods by herself, and in danger once again.

"I think maybe we need to go speak to her, make sure she's alright." I told the others, as Edward came running down the stairs. My eyes were on him as I spoke, and I was gauging his emotions.

"I told her, in her home, for your information." Edward said as he came face-to-face with me.

His anger was beyond out-of-control as he looked at me, but he wasn't lying. There was something missing, though I just couldn't tell without getting him to actually tell us.

"You're hiding something Edward." I told him, feeling his emotions shift as the words left me.

"No I'm not and I expect you to keep that gift of yours to yourself." He said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Like you do?" I asked him. I could feel him trying his best to block me. I had years of experience over him, and I sent him a wave of confidence, letting him know I was much better at this game.

He did nothing but smile, and go on about the task of getting all of Bella's things out of the house. This is what first brought on my suspicions, and grew the others. When we left her the first time after her birthday, he took things with him that he had of hers, not left them behind. He wanted a piece of her with him always - even if it was only a picture, he kept something.

"I'm going to give this to her and by the time I return, we leave." He said, as he held a box and a bag in his arms.

Before any of us had the chance to say a word, he was out the door.

"I need to get our things from the cottage a few pictures, books. I'll be back in just a minute," Alice said. I didn't need my gift to see her sadness, it was evident by just looking at her.

I wanted to comfort her, I felt like I should be going after her but I couldn't move. My mind didn't want me going after her anymore. Something was keeping me planted here.

"I can't let him do this to her again," Emmett said. This was the only time I had ever felt a sadness so deep from the man I call a brother, if he were a human he would be on the verge of tears.

"You won't have to, I've already taken care of a few things. I need help, but we don't have to make her feel completely abandoned by us again." Rosalie said, shocking all of us. She started speaking fast to us, as she knew they would be back soon and this was not for their ears.

"Everyone needs to be on guard when Edward is around. If he reads what we've done he will try to take care of it, and she may not hear from us again. Alice will be easy, she's lost her visions so there's no way she has seen this." Rosalie said, as she went into the kitchen. There was some movement and then she was back.

She explained everything to us quickly, shoved sheets of papers and pens at us, and went upstairs to pack.

Everyone did their part, writing down something special and making phone calls. I had already had my things together, and when Bella entered our lives, we were certain it was permanently. Carlisle had asked if I could have Bella a new identity made as one of the family in case something happened.

It only took a phone call and a handful of cash and she had her pick of who she wanted to be. I was only supposed to make her one for either Hale or Cullen, but we grew close after I was forgiven for her birthday.

We didn't speak much, but the tension was gone and a bond formed between us. Words were often not needed when I was near her. It was almost as if we shared my gift. If I felt uneasy or upset I would swear she felt it too. If it was her that felt that way, I was automatically sending her a vibe of something, anything, to make whatever discomfort better. She was an odd human to me, willing to be so close to us even after she heard our stories, knew about the things we had all done, and still wanted to be near us. I was fascinated with her before but now I wanted to be near her. Leaving her was breaking my heart, but knowing that we could still help her seemed to ease the pain just a bit.

After everyone put what they had into envelopes, Rosalie and Emmett took off. They both drove separate cars. One was for Bella and the other to drive back in. We left vehicles behind every place we went, so no-one would be suspicious when it was gone. Edward and Alice would probably just think they gave it away.

"Is everyone ok with this?" Esme asked. They were the only words she'd really spoken since Edward came in demanding things, and I knew she was hurting bad.

"As ok as we can be. We are offering our help and letting her know she is still a part of this family, which she should know, but this is Bella we're talking about. Leaving her these things should make that concrete for her." Carlisle said, wrapping his arms around his wife, trying to offer a small comfort. Her emotions were telling me it was doing no good, but I said nothing. I knew Carlisle needed to do this, not only for her but for himself as well.

"You're hurting too, Jasper." Esme said, as she looked over at me.

I had been sitting here in my corner of the room after I finished my things, just thinking about Bella, and hadn't realized I wasn't saying a word. The others were already pulling back in and it was going to be getting dark soon.

"It's ok, I know." She said, as she came over to me and sat beside me.

I just looked up at her, confused. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn't question her, not with everyone returning.

"Everything is set." Rosalie said, as she walked in the door, motioning behind her.

It was then that Edward walked in. He looked a little upset but not as much as I felt he should have been. Leaving your mate behind is the one of the worst things a vampire can do to themselves, but he was going about his business like it was just another day, more like when we did if there was a risk of exposure.

"Is everyone packed and ready?" Edward asked, as he looked all of us over.

I knew he wouldn't be getting much if he was trying to read our minds.

"Mind your own business Edward." I reminded him. I had nothing to offer him but annoying country songs if he tried listening in again.

When everyone gathered downstairs, Alice walked through the door, bags in hand and ready to leave. Everyone started loading what they could into their cars, as Edward came outside to inspect. No-one was going to be driving together. Edward wanted as much as possible to go, saying we would not be returning this time.

"Is that everything?" Edward asked his tone was clipped.

"We've got all we could." Carlisle said to him, as he loaded the last of his medical books into his Mercedes.

"Then let's go, it's dark now so we should be able to travel for a while." Edward said, as he got into his Volvo.

"You're not going to let us tell her goodbye?" Rose asked him, as she blocked him from shutting the door.

"She's already gone, Rose." Edward said, as he threw her arm off and slammed the door.

"You asshole, I knew it." She said, as she ran to her car. She was pissed but we had gone over this already, they knew there was more to this than what he was telling us, and him saying that just confirmed it.

It was just one more piece to the puzzle. It made me worry even more now for her. If we were leaving because of something big, then of course she would. What I didn't understand is why didn't Edward just take her with us?

"What about Charlie, Edward?" Esme asked. She looked as though she was about to tear his car apart. She was growing more irritated with her son than any of us.

"I don't have time for this. We need to leave, he'll be ok I'm sure." Edward said inside his car. He was getting antsy in there, revving his engine as he spoke.

_You've gone too far this time, asshole. . . . ._

I said one last time to him, and didn't even give him a second look as I turned to the others. I knew he heard me, the low growls coming from his car made that clear.

"Let's just go ok, we can talk about this more when we get to where we're going." Carlisle said, as he guided Esme to her car.

"It could be too late then." She said, her voice breaking at the end as she took one more look at the house that held more than just a place for us to live.

We had lived here many times in the past; but this time, this house meant more to us than any other possession we had. The memories here would be much more cherished. It was hard letting it go. I, just like most of the rest of them only moments ago, wanted nothing more than to just stand our ground and walk back inside, but when Edward said she was gone, I knew none of us wanted to go in again.

Everyone closed their doors then, in silence, no-one saying anything as they started their engines and pulled off. I didn't even get a word from Alice before she left. Not a mumbled "I love you" or "goodbye", just dust from each of the cars as they pulled down the driveway and away from here. It seemed that she was hiding just as much as our brother was, her vision that she spoke of before. She didn't try sharing it with any of us, the danger we could all be in, but I didn't dwell on it. I knew I would get to the bottom of this, and I hoped it was before something happened to Bella.

I took one last look at the woods in the direction that we always ran when we went to Bella's, and heard Carlisle praying for her safety. I didn't have the faith that my father did, and I hoped his words would somehow be heard and she was safe wherever she was right now.

**Re-edited so I hope it comes together more fluidly. Leave some love and let me know.**

**Nerdy **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, I read and appreciate all the love you've showed this story! BIG thank you goes to my Beta Stitchcat for making me squee like a school girl when she sent this to me! To my pre-reader JaspersBella you rock doll! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, SM does!**

By the time midnight came I had read the letter so many times that the words were starting to fade.

If it wasn't the letter that I was reading, then there was a spot that I had picked out on the ceiling that held my attention. It was just a dull, oddly-shaped black spot almost too small to really recognize if you hadn't been searching for it, but I was searching.

I needed something to take my mind off of the threatening words written on the piece of paper still in my hands. It was all I could do not to rip it up into little pieces and throw them around like confetti, a celebration of sorts. I had no idea what I was celebrating, maybe my impending death, the hunting party I was sure to encounter sooner rather than later?

I wanted to drink and party, cry and scream, maybe destroy the room around me. It was that little black fucking completely irritating spot though that was stopping me. It meant everything to me in this world where I was now prey. If this letter was my death, then this black nothingness hole was my savior. If I stared long enough maybe, just maybe, I could make it out of this alive. Get sucked up into a tiny world where I was once again invisible to those around me. Maybe back to before I met the Cullens, before anyone knew who I was, thought of me only as the shy, awkward, girl who talked to no-one.

It was bullshit, though, the entire thing. Nothing was going to stop her, not the dead bolts along the door or the security in the hotel, not even the hole. I wondered briefly if I should run out in the road screaming "eat me", or just wait and see if she was going to bust through the door and kill me.

I had other options too. Easier ways out of this, but of course this wouldn't be my life without having risks.

Isabella Swan/Cullen/Whitlock or whoever the hell I am tomorrow is a danger magnet unlike any other you've ever come across before. If there is a pot-hole I will find it, rabid dog running about the streets, it will find me, revenge-driven vampire seeking slow gratification, I am your girl!

_You sound like a circus attraction._

A very amusing attraction, that at least others would get the joy of watching.

Maybe that's why Edward kept me around so long, the entertainment of it all. I couldn't be mad at that could I? It had to be funny watching a simple human running around town looking like a fool, tripping and falling all over herself. If people hadn't known me they would have probably thought I was abused. That may actually be another reason he came to me in the first place, a charity case, except I wasn't a tax deduction.

Really though, I knew in the end it was my blood that kept him, and I didn't even care anymore about it.

Now if I could convince Victoria that I wasn't his mate, I could maybe get her to show mercy? Who the fuck am I kidding, I was the reason James was dead, and if I could I would dance on that sadistic fucker's ashes right in front her, smiling the whole damn time. If I found some way out of this, that is exactly what I'll be doing too. It was something to look forward to, I guess. I could just imagine it too, which scared me. I'd never been one for violence, but now just thinking about smelling her burn brings a smile across my face. Seeing her red hair as flames burn the strands makes me giddy as hell.

I sat back and looked between the note and the spot I picked out, that I was calling my black hole of peace. If it could take me then maybe the death would be less brutal. No-one would have to identify the body. I could just be gone, away from all of this.

Then it hit me. Edward. He deserved the death that she was hoping I would receive. Another dark smile crept across my lips as I thought about his death. Seeing his eyes beg, just as mine had when he left me the first time. Hearing his voice call out for me. I wondered briefly what he would smell like while the flames burned his marble skin. Would he sparkle against the fire as it consumed him, or would it consume him before it got the chance?

I laughed out loud and scared myself at the sound of it. It wasn't a happy sound, it was maniacal.

Bringing myself back into the reality of things, I thought about what he was doing right now, what his family was doing. I wanted to call them, pick up the phone and just cry to Rose and ask for her help.

Not yet. I can't do that yet.

_What the hell else do you have going on right now besides death knocking at your door?_

No, I need to try and go about my life. Making the best of a bad situation, as the saying goes.

How does one go about their days, exactly, always living in fear and paranoia? I can't hide from her, anywhere, I can't really run because she'll just catch me.

I sure as hell can't count on living anymore.

I may not blame Edward for leaving me, but I do blame him for this. Ruining my life. He brought this onto me and he just takes off, knowing good and damn well she was after me. How could he not? I mean what other reason would he make his entire family just up and leave?

_FUCK!_

The more I sit here and think, the more I want to strangle that asshole. Of course he knew, for fuck's sake she's been after me forever, always lurking in the shadows near my house. I'm sure he's read her thoughts more than once. Hell, as much as all of them had been around my house I couldn't understand why any of them left now.

_What if they all knew and left me like this anyways?_

It doesn't explain why they would be helping me.

_They could just be helping because they love you._

Shit! I know they care about me, especially Rose and Emmett. They would never have left if they knew she was after me. Emmett would have been right beside me now if he knew, right? Of course he would be, something isn't right with this. Did they not demand an explanation from Edward when he told them they were leaving?

_Really, you think Edward would give them anything less than demands, he might have thrown an insult in somewhere but he is not one for answering honestly._

I'm right. He would do just that, especially to Emmett. I really hope he beats the hell out of him for this. There's not a damn thing I or my black hole can do about it now but wait.

I looked over at the phone, debating once again. I could call them and ask for help, but then that could cause problems for them. I could call and just talk, but then I would just upset myself even more and maybe even them if I did that. I could use it as a weapon but really all that would do is damage the phone.

_What the hell am I thinking, throwing a phone at her - really, this is your plan?_

"Okay, more options." I said aloud to no-one. I was tired of not speaking, and talking to myself seemed better out loud than it did in my head.

I had money, a vehicle that wouldn't break down on me, and a place to stay. Those seemed like good things to have. I needed something more though, I needed a destination.

I grabbed my map and began looking at places to go, maybe somewhere sunny. Victoria didn't seem like the girly type so I doubted she was into the sparkling thing, I'm sure the glitter effect pissed her off. Sunny is the direction then! Now to pick a place.

I sat the map down on the bed and grabbed the bible and phone book out of the night stand and laid them on the north half of the united states and closed my eyes.

_This is how you plan to pick a place?_

It seemed reasonable. Plenty of people did this kind of thing all the time and what did I have to lose anyways? My life, well it's not mine anymore, so fuck it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and started whirling my hand around like I was crazy. The first place my finger landed was Florida. That's definitely out - the only protection my mother had right now was the sun, and if I went there I knew Victoria would go for her immediately.

_Okay onto the next place._

Mexico. No, out of the question. I do not speak the language and I really like water.

I closed my eyes again and this time tried to become more serious. I wanted to laugh at myself, and really, on the inside I was. This was ridiculous, trying to find a place to hide from her. I shoved my finger at the map anyways. Texas. That could actually work. It couldn't be much different from Arizona.

Desert, sun, heat. Yeah my albino-looking ass wouldn't look out of place there at all.

I got up then and started to pace the room, thinking over what my first move needed to be. Leave now, or sleep and leave in the morning? I hadn't gotten any real sleep in the last few days. Even before Edward said something to me, I had a feeling something was going to happen, and I couldn't shake it long enough to get a good night's sleep.

I looked over at the phone and thought about my options once again. Call them and ask for help or sit back and stare at a hole and a letter? Decisions, decisions.

Fuck it.

Slowly I picked the phone up in my hands, and scrolled down to the right number and hit send.

The ringing barely made it to my ears before a voice came through, it was Jasper.

My body stiffened at the sound of his voice. We hadn't talked much, but for some reason just hearing him made me feel a bit safe right now.

"Hello." He said. I couldn't hear anything in the background but that didn't mean he was alone. The others could be listening, Edward could hear me and stop the conversation in an instant.

"Bella?" Jasper asked sounding concerned. I wandered why he would. We had talked very little in the past.

"Jasper is that Bella on the phone?" Rose said, sounding close to him.

"I think so, I can hear breathing but she's saying nothing. Something's wrong Rose." Jasper said, and I could tell he was worried by his voice.

_You're worrying them again. You need to say something._

"Give me the phone Jasper, before they come back." Rose demanded of him. I heard the shuffling and then Rose spoke.

"Bells I'm here and I need you to tell me what's going on and why we left. No one is giving us answers and you're the only one who can tell us. Do we need to come get you, are you ok?" She said so rapidly that I almost missed it.

My sobs broke then. He hadn't said anything, hadn't told them a damn thing, only ran like a goddamn coward again!

"FUCK!" I screamed into the phone as the sobs were beating through my body.

"Calm down Bella please. I can help you but I need you to calm down, ok baby girl?" Rose said quietly. I could hear her heart breaking in pieces as she spoke to me.

"South." I choked out before I threw the phone across the room, effectively ending the call.

Why in the hell did I tell them that? What good could it have done?

What the hell was I supposed to do now? Call them back and tell them everything, again there are risks with that. I am so fucked, so thoroughly up-a-creek fucked right now. Edward isn't about to let his family help me, if he wasn't even man enough to tell them the truth and give them a choice.

I looked back up at the black hole then for answers.

Nope, nothing, just a hole, it wasn't even kind enough to try to shut me the fuck up when I was on the phone. That call did nothing for me or them. There wasn't even a real conversation, just babbling on my part.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

I screamed. I couldn't help it, who the hell knocks on a door at three in the morning?

"Ma'am are you okay?" Whoever the hell was out there asked.

"What do you want?" I asked, climbing off the bed and hiding beside it like an idiot.

"Room service." They said.

"I didn't order anything, shouldn't you be closed?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ma'am can I please just give this to you?" They asked me and I could tell they didn't want to be here just as much as I wanted them to leave.

"Just leave it." I shouted at them.

The only response was the clanging of the trays and someone running down the hallway.

I debated on what to do. I hadn't eaten the food earlier and I was hungry. Victoria wouldn't poison me, she wanted to torture me slowly not kill me in my sleep. Something still wasn't right though.

I waited five minutes, arguing with myself the entire time before I went to the door.

Wrenching it open I looked around once, grabbed the food and closed the door, locking it up tightly.

There was nothing unordinary about the plates. Everything was just as it had been when I ordered before. I sat back on the bed and sighed in relief.

_Okay so I can sleep peacefully tonight and even eat a little._

I looked up at my friendly black hole again and opened my plates.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could prepare me for what was inside them.

**Bwahahaha! In the words of my fuckawesome beta "Your an evil baby h00r" dont let that fool you she loves me!**

**So anyone wanna take a guess as to what was in the plates? Who wants to show me some love? I'll take threats as love too, all you gotta do is push the button!**

**xoxoxo**

**DarkNnerdy**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I know a lot of you were a little bit upset with me last chapter for the cliffy (my beta included) and for that I offer no apology! Bwahaha! Instead I am giving you a little more Jasper, we all know everyone could use a little more Jasper, right? **

**BIG thank you to my readers and reviewers, I did not get to you all because I was busy writing this and chapter 5, to those of you I did not reply to I love you all so fucking hard, thank you! I want to also thank my fuckawesome beta Stitchcat for getting this done so quickly, she's going on vacation this next week and was kind enough to get it back to me so you all could enjoy it! To my pre-reader who also rocks my world JaspersBella, thank you doll!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight; I own not a damn thing!**

_**Chapter 04**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

When I reached the end of the driveway I felt torn. I looked right and then left. My family was one way, and the one person I felt I owed a hell of a lot more than them was the other.

It wasn't her fault my actions that day were starting to push themselves back into my thoughts. The minute Edward said we were leaving again they came rushing back at me. With my past mistakes, and the blame Edward laid so quickly in my hands, I knew it would come up again. She had forgiven me but it made little difference. I still felt as though I had ruined her life.

I owed my family too, though. They had put up with so much from me over the years, and still they loved me like I was one of them, even if I never felt like I was. They helped me become who I was today, and that is why I made the turn out of Forks.

I regretted my decision the second I made it. Rose had told me that Bella would have our help in any way she needed or wanted it, but I had a nagging feeling that us giving it from a distance wouldn't be enough. I ignored it though, because I wanted to believe that Edward wasn't a coward, and that whatever was causing him to rush us away wasn't going to hurt Bella.

It didn't change the fact that I was a coward too.

I could have said to hell with them and go after her, but what justification could I give? A feeling? Edward would just tell everyone that my blood lust was my reasoning, and because he is the golden child our leader, our father, would side with him just like he is now.

I would just have to trust Rose in this for now. She was really the closest I had to real family besides Peter and Charlotte, and because of Alice's wishes I hadn't seen or spoken to them in years.

She wasn't very thrilled with my interaction with them. Their lifestyle was something she referred to as common, as ours was more civilized. She claimed that she was afraid their ways would tempt me and that I would leave her for the blood of humans. In reality, though, she just didn't want the attention off of her. I knew there was a chance of her not accepting them completely, but for to think so little of them caught me off guard. She never held back around them, and spoke her thoughts about how she felt about them clearly to my brother long ago. Since then we'd barely spoken, which I regretted. She controlled me but I didn't care, not then anyways. Now, though, the pull that kept me at her side was shortening and the love I had for her was fading.

Maybe she realized that as well, and that's why she was acting so strangely, or maybe she knew more than she was letting on. Either way it didn't make a difference ,we just left the one person who we all loved equally, and it was already tearing us apart.

When we got to our destination very little was said with words. Emotions were on high and gestures spoke volumes. Everyone eventually moved to their own corner of the house, not really wanting to have family time or talk about what we had just done. Not one person looked at another unless it was their mate, and no-one spoke to Edward. By the way he looked at the rest of the family, I'm sure their thoughts were not pleasant for him.

He deserved everything he heard though. And if he was reading my thoughts then he knew exactly what I thought of him.

_You're a coward and you're hiding something Edward._

"Jasper." He warned, as he went about getting his things from the car.

I felt very little from him besides annoyance. In the house, though, remorse was thick inside the walls. It was our first stop of many until Edward and Carlisle decided on a place permanently. I had gotten two calls from Carlisle on our way here, explaining that we could only stay in one place for so long, and that we would be most likely staying in Alaska permanently.

I knew this was coming. Edward had a preference for Alaska and Carlisle's close friend was up there. No-one else had a choice in this though. I had a feeling that at this point, though, it didn't matter what the rest of us wanted and I was fine with it. If we could get Edward somewhere he felt more comfortable then maybe we could get it out of him - why he was doing this.

If he didn't love Bella anymore then I think we as a family have the right to know. The Volturi were surely going to be nosing around before long, and at the very least we needed to figure out how to deal with telling them we just left a human, who not only knows about us but the people who rule over vampires.

"That's easy, we just tell them I want nothing to do with her anymore. It will be up to them what they do with her, not me." Edward said from his room.

Everything in the entire house stopped then. Not one sound was coming from any room besides Edward's and every person's emotions shifted with his words.

Anger, suspicion, disgust, fear, loathing, distrust. They were high and coming with force.

"I really hope you're not talking about what I think you are, Edward." Emmett boomed as his door slammed open. His steps couldn't be heard and I knew he was already up the stairs and at his door.

"She's not our concern Emmett. She knew what she was getting into at that castle and she chose to still be a part of it." Edward said resigned.

"She chose. Really, you think she chose this. What other option did she have you ass. Be their dinner or wait and be yours?" Rose growled at him as she entered.

Every one of us were at his door instantly and looking on as Edward did nothing but hook up his stereo. He wasn't even mildly worried about what was going on. His focus was just listening to his music and that was it.

"When did you turn into the caring type Rose? You can't stand Bella so just stop whatever act you're up to and go back to humping your husband." He said, flicking his hand at her.

"Edward, son, we can't let the Volturi hurt Bella. She is my daughter and you know I can't do that to her." Esme said to him as she grabbed Carlisle's hand in comfort.

"She's right, Edward. Bella is a part of this family. We made promises to her that we cannot break and we need to protect her, especially from Aro." Carlisle told him.

"You're right we all made many promises to her, but you all left her, again. And so easily might I add. What do you think she's thinking about all of you right now? Used, hurt, unloved? You all know Bella, always the trusting kind. That self-esteem of hers has probably taken a pretty big hit right about now, don't you think?" Edward told us.

Something inside of me snapped at his words and I had Edward pinned to the floor beneath me. My lips were curled back and my teeth bared right in his face. I was pissed that he'd played us so well and used Bella along the way.

He might have just burned a bridge we may never get back, and I wanted him to pay for it this time.

"You got off too easy with her. She trusted you." I told him. I could feel my eyes slowly turning black with rage and watched as Edward's registered that fact.

"She trusted…" Edward started but I cut him off, slamming his head into the carpet.

"She wasn't something to be played with, she is a person Edward and you just shoved her head-first into her death." I sneered at him. I was pushing my disgust with him out and letting him know that I was no longer playing this game.

_Why would you do that? Is it games that you want to play. You want to use a human to play a game you know nothing about. I tell you what golden boy how's about you and I play a little game. In less than a minute I want you to run. Run as far as you can and if I can't catch you then I'll let you live, but if you say anything or I catch you, then I let the beautiful Isabella figure out how you die._

I knew I could potentially lose my family with those words, but Bella had just lost hers because of his, and I thought a little payback was due.

"Jasper, let it go, she can't be saved." Edward said barely above a whisper.

"And why is that?" I asked, my hand still firmly planted around his neck ready to tear it off his shoulders at any minute.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, killing me? You could, too, I've seen exactly what you have planned but then you'd never find her, none of you would." Edward said, and I could feel he was holding back a smile.

"Why are you doing this? What did she ever do to you to make you want her dead?" Emmett asked.

"I never said she did anything. My priorities just changed. It happens." He said with nonchalance.

"She is your mate, nothing changes that." I told him, not completely believing my own words.

"Yet you have doubts with your own mate. You were tempted to leave her and take off after Bella yourself ,Jasper. How is it you're so easily able to leave your mate, but I am not mine. And really, who is to say she is my mate. She's a human, my mate should be a vampire not human." He said as he picked through my thoughts from earlier.

"But she's your singer, Edward." Carlisle said as he watched his two sons on the floor. He hadn't tried to stop me, which gave me some reassurance that he was not in with whatever Edward was.

"Yes, and most vampires who come across their singers kill them. You all stopped me from that but it does not mean that she is my mate." He said with anger, but I also felt one thing the rest could not, his regret when he spoke of being stopped. His hunger was still there for her blood, he's just hidden it well.

_Still thinking bout gettin' a taste? Her blood tempts you like no other yet you abandoned her. A meal like that doesn't come around often, Edward, and you have just left her on the menu for so many other vampires. She's just sitting there all by herself somewhere, waiting to be attacked. Can you just imagine how she must feel, fuck can you imagine how she must taste? Fear, Edward, it makes the blood so much sweeter and I'm sure she is just full of fear._

I let him feel the thirst I'd taken in so many nights from him and it set him off. He shoved me off him and into the wall to his room, and was in my face just as the plaster began to fall. It was the last straw, and I pushed and performed perfectly.

"Do not underestimate me Jasper. I will have no problem getting just that." He said cryptically out loud. It didn't matter though, I got some of the answers I needed just from that one sentence.

"Then go get it Edward, oh wait you threw her away, again. Did you get a taste of something else, did Bella get in your way?" I asked, pushing him further.

"You don't listen at all." Edward said, as he tried shoving me to the floor.

I caught him just as his hand hit my body. I twisted him around and threw him at Emmett, who was waiting with open arms for our dear brother.

"I am the one you should not underestimate, Edward. You keep dictating everyone's moves, their lives, and you think we were all just going to sit here and let you? I, just like you, am most certainly capable of making a decision for myself, and I do not need your arrogance doing it. I will find out why you left her, and what the fuck is going on, and when I do you better do more than beg for forgiveness this time." I sneered at him as I walked out of the room.

"Why is she so important to you? You tried to eat her for God's sake." Edward said as he struggled with Emmett.

"Family, Edward. I don't take that lightly and she was my family, much more than you are - or should I be clearer and say were." I told him truthfully. She had become my family and in this life, and even in my old life, family is important to me.

"It's more than that." Alice said as she stepped in front of me.

"Really? Are you sure I'm worth your time now Alice. Was it not just yesterday that you would barely look at me much less speak to me?" I said to her as I narrowed my eyes.

"Jasper do not make this harder than it has to be." Alice pleaded with me. I could feel she was scared and worried, but I didn't feel her regret or her remorse. Not for me, not even for Bella, her so-called best friend.

"What exactly do I need to not make difficult for _you_ Alice? Is this hard for you too? Because ever since we left her you haven't shown anything but willingness to get away. You cared more about photographs and knicknacks than you did her." I told her. I was having a very difficult time reigning in my anger towards Alice. She had hurt and disrespected me so many times over the last year.

I had thought all of her distance from me was because of what I had done to Bella on her birthday, but I knew better. Bella, the one person who I had earned the disgust and space from forgave me and became close to me. Something else was going on here and it had nothing to do with Bella's birthday.

"There was nothing I could do about Bella ,Jasper. You need to understand that so we can move on as mates." She said, and I felt a small flicker of deceit from her.

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do about her?" I asked.

"What is done is done. We are a family and we stick together and we need to do so now, not let a human ruin our lives." Alice said, trying to move away from me. I grabbed her by the arms, it was the first time I'd ever laid my hands on her like this and I realized as I did so there was only a small hint of disappointment within me.

"Let me go Jasper, what do you think you're doing?" She asked as she tried to yank her arms free of me.

"What is with you and Edward calling her a human. She was his mate and your best friend and now she's nothing more than that to you? Do you hear yourself talking? If you or him are hiding something from me and I find out before you tell me, this will not end well." I told them. My anger was coming from nowhere I had ever felt before. It was strong and consuming me by the minute.

"You would kill us." Alice said.

"No that wouldn't be a decision I would make for you." I told her as I let go. I gave Edward one look and then I ran out of the house to clear my head.

After only an hour of hunting I arrived back at the house only to find it empty. The lights were all on and the cars in the drive-way but everyone had gone out.

I sat on the front porch and looked out at the sky. I had no idea why I had gotten so upset about all of this, but something had been nagging at me, it was strong, it had been since Edward told us we were leaving Forks. I trusted my gut also, if something wasn't right and it was affecting me enough to get me angry then it meant it was serious. If there was a chance that I could save Bella from whatever Ewdard and Alice had us running from then I would do whatever I could. Bella had saved our family and at the very least if no-one else felt they owed her, I knew I did, as a gentleman and as a friend.

I felt a vibration in my pants then and I grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked wandering who would possibly be calling me right now.

There was nothing coming through the phone and I knew who it was immediately. For some reason my entire body was lite with relief and happiness just by hearing her breathe on the other end.

"Bella?" I asked, trying get her to answer.

Rose and Emmett came running through the trees then, both looking extremely worried.

"Jasper is that Bella on the phone?" She asked me as she stopped at my feet.

"I think so, I can hear breathing but she's saying nothing. Something's wrong Rose." I told her and the sinking feeling came back into play inside my gut again. My mind was in overdrive over the many things that could be wrong with her.

"Give me the phone Jasper, before they come back." Rose demanded from me. Her patience was gone and she looked as though she would hit me over it.

I reluctantly handed it over and tried hiding my displeasure of it. I wanted to be the one she spoke to first. It was overwhelming me thinking about her and thinking that something could be wrong.

"Bells I'm here and I need you to tell me what's going on and why we left. No one is giving us answers and you're the only one who can tell us. Do we need to come get you, are you ok?" Rose told her almost at vampire speed. I wandered if Bella even heard her and thought so until I heard the sobs tear through Bella over the phone. I almost grabbed the phone then but held myself back.

"Jasper?" Emmett said looking at me as if something was wrong.

"FUCK!" She screamed into Rose's ear as the cries became louder.

"Rose we have to find out where she is, give me the phone." I demanded quietly, in case anyone was around. I needed to speak to Bella, find why she was crying, do something to make this better for her.

"Calm down Bella please. I can help you but I need you to calm down, ok baby girl?" Rose said quietly. If she could have had tears in her eyes they would have been pouring out just as hard as Bella's, and I instantly felt remorse for the way I spoke to her.

We waited then. I don't know how long we sat with Bella on the phone, and if not for the crying we would never have known she was even on the line still. We all looked at each other in question, not knowing what to do or say.

"South." I heard her choke out quickly before the phone went dead.

Rose went to throw the phone then. She was upset and irate and I didn't blame her.

"We need that phone Rose. If she calls back we need it." I told her as I took the phone and a step back from her.

Emmett was at her side the second I moved and Rose fell onto him, her body shaking and the tearless cries breaking through her normal aggravated facade.

Emmett was rubbing her hair and soothing her as best he could, but I could feel him breaking just as badly as his wife.

The only clue Bella had given us was off the wall and not understandable. What could south possibly mean? Was it a warning or a welcome?

My phone started vibrating again and both of them turned sharply in my direction.

"Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"Whitlock do I sound like a chick?" The voice said over the line.

"Peter." I sighed out, and just as the words left me another feeling came over me.

**So am I still the evilbabyh00r? Wanna put a hit out on me? If so then your in luck, I have a hit-woman who has disguised herself behind the review button below! All you have to do is push it, and she will get your message, I promise! **

**Love you all and I can't wait to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok I'm giving you all this chapter a little earlier than planned and it's all because of the love I've gotten (not because of the evil plots to take me out, i'm not scared!) Special thanks to my stand in Beta Lucy Lu she did such a great job on this and got it back to me super fast! I love her! To my full time Beta who did read a rough draft of this and sorta forgave me for the evilbabyh00r thing, Thank you for telling me it wasn't trash, you always know how to make a h00r feel good :) JaspersBella my fuckawesome pre-reader who literally had me jumping up and down on my bed for and hour with her words, I love you sugar! **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight, I don't.**

**BELLA'S POV**

I looked down and my entire body crumbled to the floor. I cried. I screamed. I beat the floor beneath my shaking body.

I looked at the plate again and I wretched, nothing but dry heaves and the sickening cry could be heard.

"Why? Why would you do this? Why couldn't you just fucking protect him? Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I rocked myself and the tears fell down my face as if they were meant to be there, staining the innocence within me. I didn't even try to wipe them away. I couldn't, with my fingers digging themselves deep into the carpet. I could feel the nails snap and give, the blood slowly coming from under them and I dug them in deeper. I didn't care though, I welcomed the pain that came with it.

Anything was better than this.

I stared blankly at the tray above me and slowly picked myself up off of the floor. The tears never stopped as I picked up what was left there for me by that sadistic bitch.

_Games. She's playing more fucking games with me._

Charlie.

I cried as I thought about my father. I fell to the floor again, as I thought about what she did to him. I clutched what she had left me of him, the only thing that was left of him.

I knew the cruelty she was capable of and I was starting to realize that this was how she was going to get to me.

In what reality did I really think those stupid roid-raged shape-shifters could really protect him?

_Stupid fucking animals!_

With as much strength as I could find, I threw the plates across the room. Dishes hit the wall shattering on impact, food stuck on everything. The lamp was turned over and the T.V. screen split, as the cover to the plates smacked into it.

I ripped the blankets off the bed and threw them aside. I took the books and through them at the door. I turned over the tables and chair.

I just sat there looking at what I had accomplished, nothing.

_It felt good as hell though._

I screamed again and clutched the only thing that mattered to me anymore. My fingers wrapped tightly around it pressing it hard into my chest. I wanted to somehow push it into me. Put it beside my heart maybe. I wanted to be able to keep this with me forever.

I must have fallen asleep because sometime later I awoke to the destruction around me. My clothes were wet from crying and blood was dried beneath my nails and on the floor. I was still gripping what Victoria had left me.

When I opened my hand I saw it again and couldn't stop the sobs.

My hand was already bruised and forming an imprint of it.

A badge, Charlie's badge. It was covered in blood and hair, Charlie's blood and hair. There was a simple leather bracelet and vile connected to his lively hood. I had never seen the bracelet before but the vile I didn't need to open it to know she'd put his blood inside of it for me.

She'd tortured him, just as she was torturing me with all of this.

I looked on the floor where I threw the plates and saw an envelope.

I didn't even attempt to run over to it, I knew there was more, there always would be. There was no way I could stop any of this. She was just going to keep giving me the pieces to her game over and over. It was inevitable that there was going to be more.

I picked it up slowly and before I could even open it I threw up once again.

Blood. There was blood on the outside of it in the bottom corner. It was a small amount but enough to know this wasn't over, not yet.

I opened the flap slowly and closed my eyes tightly. I wasn't ready to see what was in it, because I knew it was just going to break my heart all over again.

The smell hit me first. There was no food to bring back up and the heaves weren't coming now either. The smell was death and somehow she had already made me used to the stench.

In it was a tooth. Blood was covering it but there was no mistaking what it was, or whose it was.

Jacob.

I removed it slowly and watched as more tears came and washed away the blood on it. It was a large canine tooth and I knew then that she killed him after he'd shifted.

His russet colored hair was inside the envelope. It was matted by even more blood and shoved inside of a baggy.

He's dead.

I was trembling so hard that the tooth fell from my fingers and onto the floor. I didn't waste the time bending to pick it up, I knew what was about to happen and I just let go. I fell to the floor on top of the shattered glass and debris. Crying and screaming.

Everything stopped abruptly when images flashed through my mind and I gasped loudly.

Seth, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah!

She killed them too. Every single person I cared about. Jakes family. His pack. She went after them and she murdered them.

I cried as I thought about all of them. We hadn't gotten along, but they were still important to me.

I bit back a scream as I thought about the blame I had now taken on with the families of the reservation. I deserved it. I could have protected them if I'd just stayed behind and gave myself to her. They could have all been saved if I hadn't run. Charlie would still be alive.

_Jacob. _I thought as I picked up his tooth. He would be working on something in his run down garage right now.

_Charlie. _He'd be enjoying pizza and a game, if I hadn't just left him like that.

_Edward fucking Cullen. _None of this would have ever happened , not one single fucking bit of it, if he hadn't of walked into my life. He destroyed every single piece of me and just walked away from it. Washed his hands of any responsibility he had.

I clutched the tooth tightly and noticed something was breaking the skin. I opened my hand up and saw what the bracelet was really for.

I scrambled to my feet quickly and tore open the envelope.

Dozens of pictures fell to the floor and scattered.

Charlie sitting on his recliner looking like her was sleeping, peaceful, until I looked at the next. His arm was torn almost completely from his body, blood was all over the wall behind him. The next, his throat slit and his eyes were open wide. Another was his chest, she used her nails and scratched him all over. Blood and skin and shirt were all mixed together. The last one I could bring myself to look at, was a close up of his face. His eyes were half open and there was blood running into them. There was no fear behind them. She couldn't take that, he wasn't giving it.

I quickly dropped to my knees and shoved the pictures around scanning them quickly.

She took a picture of each of the pack. All of them had been slaughtered beyond recognition but I knew. I knew who was who and I saw exactly what she did to them.

I took another look over the pictures again and saw blood. It was all over them. She had put them in the envelope herself. Leaving me even more of them.

I grabbed the tooth and saw the tiny silver ring and the hole that she had drilled inside of it. She wanted me to put this on the bracelet and wear it.

Something in me snapped then, not slowly either. It broke, shattering into millions of pieces around me, inside of me. It all came apart and with my heart, so did I.

I stopped my movement and just stood there. Jacob's tooth was in one hand and Charlie's badge was in the other. I wanted to throw them both, get them as far away from me as possible but I couldn't. They were the only things I had left of them and I needed to have a reminder, to have motivation, at the very least.

I needed to think about this, my next move. Do I go ahead and leave for the south or do I just sit and wait for her next move.

I walked over to where I kept my things and grabbed my duffle bag. I shoved in everything I brought into the hotel, including the map. I unzipped the inside pocket and stared at the two pieces of memories I had left and shoved them inside along with the bracelet.

I scanned the room quickly for anything I may have forgotten and spotted the envelope and the pictures on the floor. I walked over to them, with every intention of burning all of it, but stopped the second I found a piece of paper hidden under a plate that had been broken.

_So now she's my pen pal?_

I knew it was from her. No one else could have gotten away with all of this. Of course she'd leave me another note. I mean really, why not kick me while I'm already down?

There was blood smeared all over it just like the pictures and I knew she was making a point. I was her pawn in all of this. She got to what I thought was protected and was turning it into a joke now.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing tonight? Good I hope._

_So did you like the presents Bella? I had a hard time figuring out what to get you and then I ran across something that screamed your name, literally! I thought it was perfect, I didn't have to spend any money which I know you prefer and it was homemade, another favorite of yours. Well I can't take all the credit, the bracelet was actually supposed to be a present from Jake but since he couldn't make it, well you know how it is, everyone was just so busy that I figured the least I could do was make sure you got it._

_From the looks of it, he put a lot of work into that so you better appreciate it. Make sure you wear it when I see you next, will you? _

_Your father was a bit of a disappointment. I rather like a screamer, but he didn't say a word. He didn't even try to fight me off. Well, that's not completely true. He did unload his gun on me, but when he realized the bullets were doing nothing he just sat down. I'm sure you know where, I mean I did send you the pictures after all. Was that his favorite chair? _

_His blood on the other hand was like nothing I've ever tasted. He reminds me of you in that way. I never got the chance to get a taste of you, not yet, but I imagine you both taste a lot alike. _

_I did get the chance to speak to him before he died. I told him a little about you, the new you. He barely gave away anything when we talked, I'm pretty sure he wasn't happy with you though. I mean, you did cause his death after all. Really, what kind of a daughter leaves her father in the hands of puppies? Did you really think they could keep me away? They were the easiest. I won't go into detail about what I did, just know that I saved Jake for last._

_Now that one, he had a lot of fight in him._

_The reason for this letter, besides the obvious, was that I wanted you to know that you are completely and utterly alone now. Wow. That doesn't give a person much to live for does it? I want you to stay strong though little one. I want the fight in you, when the time comes. _

_Just so we're clear Bella, if I don't hear you scream or beg, I will make it last years. The torture you have imagined I inflicted on your father, on your best friend will be nothing compared to what I will do to you._

_Do not ever think that you can outrun me. Do not ever believe that you are better than me. And most importantly never ever think that you can out smart me. I have found you with no effort so far and I will find you again._

_I'm always watching,_

_Victoria_

I knew she was serious, that she meant ever single word. I couldn't find a part of me that was scared anymore. My hand never trembled the entire time I read the letter. I didn't get the feeling like I was going to be sick.

Really, the only feeling I was getting was pissed off.

She succeeded in taking important things from me. Leaving me little reminders of what she had done and how she'd done it, behind for me. She was taking every step to make sure I became nothing more than her broken human, and it was working.

There was a flaw though, it was small, but it was a flaw none the less.

I started plotting a plan in my head by then. I needed to learn to play the game with her, I needed to play it better, and I needed to start quickly.

It was going to be her turn to hurt soon.

**Alright so am I still Evilbabyh00r or am I forgiven? How can you resist this face :( Show me the love people, review me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! I loved every single one of them and appreciate them all! You guys really fucking rock!**

**Thank you to my stand in Beta Lucy Lu who is helping make this readable and doing a kick ass job while Stitchcat is relaxing on vacation, she is working her ass off and getting these chapters back so fast! I love that rustydoggywolfyh00r! JaspersBella, this woman has made me laugh so hard and stroked my ego so much. She is my pre-reader and is rocking my world so hard right now! I love her so HARD for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to SM, not ME!**

**JPOV**

"Peter, I can't talk right now." I told him. If she was going to call right back, then I needed to end this conversation now.

Rose and Emmett were looking at me with worried expressions. They both knew of my past and the past I shared with my brother.

"Nice way to make me feel important." Peter said I could hear the pout forming on his face.

Not only could I hear my siblings snickering at this ass, but Charlotte was as well. I was surprised she was actually laughing, I figured she'd be on me right 'bout now for not calling sooner.

"You are important, but I can't tie up this line right now." I said impatiently to him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but if it meant getting him off my phone right now then I would do just about anything.

"You're not gonna miss her call." He said nonchalantly. I swear he was probably filing his damn nails right bout now.

"What are you talking 'bout?" I asked wandering what he was up too.

"She ain't callin' back. Not right now any ways." Peter said and I had a feeling he was right.

"You don't know that." I said to him. I had to hope that there might be a small chance.

"You doubtin' me now? After all we been through you're gonna doubt me on something important like this?" He asked more seriously. I knew I'd hurt his feelings for sure this time.

"How the hell do you know what's important?" I asked, getting irritated with my brother.

"She is, I know that much and I also know she aint callin' back." He said

"What else aren't you tellin' me Peter?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Just that it would be in your best interest to get you're balls back and get the hell down here and away from them." He said right before hanging up on me.

Ass!

Right then Edward and the others came into sight and I knew instantly why Peter had hung up so quickly.

Rose and Emmett straightened themselves out not wanting to flare suspicions about what had just happened. Edward looked us all over trying to read our minds and when he looked at Emmett, I knew he was stopping it right away.

I laughed out loud and right at Edward. He was really fucking stupid sometimes, and for him to think he was gonna get something important from his big goof of a brother served him right. Especially if it was the dirtier side of him that he caught a glimpse of. Same images were probably coming from Rosalie as well. They really hadn't gotten much alone time and I knew they were in desperate need of it. They'd probably end up breaking a bed or a wall before too long. Hell I'd seen them explode all the tires on Emmett's jeep when they were going at it, not a pretty picture.

"Alright, alright I get it." Edward said as he ran past me and into the house. I could feel his disgust from what he'd seen in our minds and just smirked as he went by.

_Maybe if you'd get laid sometimes, that stick in your ass would break loose._

I looked over at Rosalie and saw that twinkle in her eyes and new she's caught on to what I had done.

"We'll be back." Rosalie hollered to the family, tilting her head to the side in the direction she wanted me to go.

When they took off I stuck around for a few minutes, just looking around me. I didn't want to alert anyone as to what we were doing.

When I took off into the woods Rosalie's scent hit me and I followed it for about five miles before I came into a field, boulders scattered about and the grass was tall. It wasn't hard to spot them though, they were both sitting under a tree atop one of the boulders.

I ran over to them quickly wasting no time, whatever plan she had brewing up I needed to know about it before any of the others grew suspicious and came looking for us.

"Did he get anything from you Jasper?" Rosalie asked me.

"No I was thinking about you and Emmett's sex life and I'm pretty sure he got out as soon as he could." I said chuckling.

"Whoa man, why the hell were you thinking 'bout us?" Emmett asked me. I could feel a small amount of anger coming from him, then but there was a hint of humor behind it.

"Relax, I didn't want him knowing about Peter or Bella calling, so I just thought about what I figured you guys were thinking. It worked, he was thoroughly disgusted." I said to him and he relaxed, laughing at the same time.

"Always the prude." He said, laughing at his brother.

"Are you sure he didn't get even a little information from you before you started thinking about us?" She asked me.

"What's your problem Rosalie? Do you think I wouldn't have noticed if he got anything? His mood would have changed dramatically, and in case you forgot, I'm impath." I said staring at her.

"Just tell me." She said.

"Rose, watch the fucking attitude around me. I'm not Edward or Emmett, don't think I won't shut you up for that shit." I said getting pissed at her tone. She just stared at me shocked, but I didn't bother apologizing.

"Edward doesn't know anything and as long as none of you slip, he won't know anything. We just need to try and keep him out of our heads until we leave. Think about whatever you have to until then." I said to them.

"What are you going to think about? Killing him?" Emmett asked curiously. I'm sure it wouldn't have actually bothered him if I was.

"Maybe. I could just think about you guys again, that'd keep him out." I said bluntly.

"Yep that'll scare the prude." Emmett said busting out laughing.

"It would disgust him more than anything but he wouldn't suspect us." I said to them.

"So what do we do now? I mean, do you trust Peter? I couldn't figure out what he was talking about or how he even knew about Bella." Rose said and I could tell she was thinking all of it over. Her curiosity had spiked when he first called, but now it was in over drive along with her doubts.

"Rose, I trust Peter. He has a gift of sorts and if he knew about Bella, than it was for good reasons." I said, hoping that I was right and things weren't about to get worse.

"You better be right about him, this is Bella and I won't let anything happen to her if I can help it." She said, as she narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel her anger and protectiveness over Bella and she was pissing me off with it.

"Don't you think I know that Rose? Do you think I wouldn't do anything I could to protect her? Peter has been my brother for almost as long as I've been a god damn vampire. There is no one and I mean, not one fucking person, I trust more than him. If he says I need to get my ass away from here, than I need to go. If he says one word about Bella, than I trust it. He was right, she didn't call but she will, and I'm not going to take you, or your mate bad mouthing him. You want to protect her, than you need to trust him yourself and not question every move or word he says." I said. My anger was boiling and I could feel my old self trying to come through as I spoke about Peter and Bella. The demon that wanted nothing more than to rip them apart because of what they'd said was trying to inch his way closer into the open and I was getting more inclined to let him as the seconds ticked by.

"Jesus Jasper, I didn't say I wasn't gonna trust him. I just wanted to know that you did." Rose said to me.

"Look, Peter has never steered me wrong and he wouldn't now, not with Bella. This is serious enough that he got some kind of a feeling and he called me about it. He wouldn't have done that over nothing. So we need to figure out our next move, and quickly before something else happens." I said to the both of them. I was feeling antsy and ready to move.

"Alright, do we just leave? I mean, should we say where we plan to go? Do we even tell them anything? They are our family." Emmett said. I knew this would be hard on him, they all had been a real family to him, but my ties were slowly breaking with the Cullen's.

"Look, you two can stay, if that's what you want. I won't make you leave and I won't make you hurt anyone. I know you all love them and that's fine, but I can't stay here." I told them, offering them another option.

"Yeah right, you really think that we'd just let you go alone? Bella is our sister too and I plan to figure this shit out and do whatever I have to too make sure she's ok. You're not doing this by yourself. We leave tonight." Rose said as she jumped off the rock.

For some reason her words made me cringe. The demon inside of me didn't like it either, it made him even more angry which was dangerous at this point.

I had never actually felt like Bella was my sister, family yes, but saying she was my sister felt wrong somehow. I didn't know how to class her in my life, but I had a feeling Peter was going to be telling me more about that when I got there.

"Ok then, we leave. We need to get as much as we can together and go as soon as we can." I told them as I started to turn and run back to the house.

"We're going south aren't we?" Emmett asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes we are." I said

"How does he know that's where she's going?" He asked me. I could feel his sorrow for his sister, he wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

"Peter is in Texas. He has a gift that lets him feel things. It's almost like having a deja vu moment only he knows it's not. Whatever this is, that we're getting into, it is strong enough to connect Peter to Bella, which connects it to me. He knew the minute this all started." I said, once again feeling the pit of my stomach tighten. I was worried even more now that Peter was involved, not because he couldn't take care of himself, but because whatever this was, it pushed him in the middle of it and quickly.

We took off back to the house. I didn't bother running a different direction than them. The rest of the family was going to know we had been up to something the minute we started to leave anyways and no matter what they tried now or then, it wasn't going to stop me.

The rage inside of me was too strong at this point for anything they said to matter. I just didn't care for their opinions or their games. Edward had left her, we all had, twice now and I'll be damned if I wasn't gonna try and get her back. I'd never make her come back to them, but I wanted her to be a part of my life at least and If I had to spend an eternity having to beg her for that, than I would. I also knew Emmett and Rose would do the same.

I started guarding my thoughts again as I entered the property line.

I knew what I wanted to take with me, very little. Anything I needed I could get along the way or once I got there. And anything I couldn't, well if it fit into a bag, then it was going with me.

I ran up to the porch and walked inside the house. Emo boy was the first I picked up on, his emotions were….uncomfortable. He wasn't upset this time or worried, he just felt uncomfortable, almost like he did when Bella was around.

"I ask you not to say her name Jasper." He said from his room.

"I didn't say it Jackass. How about you stay they fuck out of my head and you won't hear it." I snapped at him as I walked into my room.

I went into the closet and started rummaging around. Alice had already put our bags in here and there were still some things from when we stayed earlier. I wanted to see if I could find anything worth keeping.

"Can I help you with something Jazz?" Alice asked as she came up behind me.

"Bingo!" I said smiling, picking up the cowboy boots Alice left here, hoping I'd never ask about them again.

"Oh Jasper, not those. They make you look like a hick, like Peter. We are not going line dancing, so what on earth do you need them for? Here give them to me and I will burn them for good. God, I should have done this when we first met." She said, reaching to grab them just as I was slippin' my foot into one of them.

I grabbed her hand and snatched her away so hard, tearing it right off of her.

That's all it took, her one movement, on the one thing I had left from my past, reopened it.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." I said, shaking my head. "Do I fuck with your shoes?" I took a step towards her. "Do I touch your things?" I waved her hand in the direction of the closet. "Do I tell you what you can and can't do? Dictate your moves, dress you, tell you what to fucking eat?" I asked her and I was in front her before she could answer, my hand moving slowly up her body, starting at her tiny waste.

"Have I ever threatened anything you care about?" I asked, kissing along her ear.

"Bella." She squeked out and the demon roared at her name.

"Alice … I did not give you permission to talk." I sneered, biting down on her ear, causing her to scream in pain. I slammed her into the wall, growing tired of her cries.

"Now don't act like you ever gave a fucking damn about her, we all know you used her just like you've used me all these years. So shut your fuckin' tiny little mouth about her or I will burn your hand, understood?" I asked and she shook her head in response, whimpering from the pain.

"Not a sound Alice." I said as I dug my nails into her side.

Fear was dripping from her and the monster was begging for more. She was absolutely terrified and I loved it.

"You have run my life fucking long a enough and I'm tired of it. If you so much as say another peep about my god damn boots, I will rip your other hand off and take it with me. These are mine and I will wear them and you will smile and fucking like it. Understood?" I asked, as I laughed darkly in her ear.

"Jasper I'm sorry." She said, the second I let go of her and I lost control.

"Alice." I said as I ran back at her and grabbing her face in my hand, slamming it into the mirror behind our door.

I then bit down right on her cheek and her screams filled the room and sang in my ears. My venom was marking and burning her skin. I could feel her pain double as she tried to break free from me. The monster was only laughing at her struggling, smiling as he looked on at the work we had done. My mark would forever be a part of her, every where she went I'd be there as a reminder that she fucked with the wrong person. She wouldn't be able to look at herself without thinking of me and I could only smile down at her as the wound sealed and my teeth marks rose.

"Look at what you made me do." I told her as I grabbed her face roughly and made her look at herself. She was horrified and I couldn't have been happier.

I could hear the rest of the family trying to talk to me, trying to break through the door, but I was busy and Alice's face was making for a great door stop right now.

_I know you're out there Edward. Can you hear her begging inside her head. Is she scared yet? God I can smell her fear and it smells almost as good as Bella does. Did you ever get to smell her fear? I bet you wanna break this door down and save poor Alice. Don't you worry, I don't plan on killing her._

"You know Alice, it's too bad your visions aren't working or you coulda seen this. It's ok though I know how much you like surprises." I told her as I turned her around.

"Jasper son, I know you don't want to do this, so just let us come in and help you." Carlisle said from right outside the door. I could feel his concern for me and Alice.

Alice though was looking straight into the wall as she sobbed quietly. I knew what she was doing and it was pissing me off even more.

"This isn't some bloodlust gone wild Carlisle, I know what I'm doing?" I said, as I smiled and cocked my head at Alice.

"Are you begging him? Edward? Do you really think he can come in here and protect you? You know what I'm capable of Alice, if you want I can let him in and he can try." I told her and instantly her look sobered and she stopped sobbing.

"Now I want to ask you something and I want you to open that pretty little mouth of yours and answer me or I will make you." I told her as I grabbed her jaw in my hands to make my point.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked, pushing out small doses of fear into her.

Her body started trembling lightly then and I smiled as I felt the fear flow into her and it rush back at me. I knew she'd been keeping something, she thought she was doing a good job, but I knew her too fucking well for something like that to just go by. I was a hell of a lot smarter than she had ever given me credit for and it was about time she realized that.

"Come on Alice open up wide and tell me all about your secrets. You love me, don't you? You wouldn't want to keep anything from me, so go ahead and say it before I rip another limb off your fucking body." I told her. I had tried to be sweet, but my demon was too worked up and wanted a piece of her.

She looked at me with those sad eyes that used to work so well, but this time though I just wanted to find something sharp and stick it right into them.

"Alice, I'm not gonna ask you again, either speak when spoken to or you pick what I take with me." I told her as I raked my finger roughly over her skin. Her fear spiked quickly along with pain as I dug in deeper. I was enjoying this so much and the monster was grabbing a hold of the bars, shaking them wanting more. I was tempted to let him take complete control but I knew this wasn't the place, not with so many waiting to stop me. Killing Alice or Edward I could care less about, but if I killed them all especially Rose or Emmett, I'd feel bad about that at some point.

"You're leaving?" She asked shocked at my admission.

"Alice, I warned you." I told her as I grabbed her hand roughly in mine and shot more fear into her. Quickly before she could react, I snapped one of her fingers off and threw it across the room. She screamed out and I laughed darkly at her.

"Shhh you're going to scare them." I told her, placing my hand over her mouth.

"If you try to even bite me, I will have to rip your head off of your body until you can learn some respect. Now answer me you little bitch." I told her as I yanked on her head roughly and let go of her mouth.

"I'm not your mate." She almost yelled out.

"Damn it Alice." I heard Edward yell from outside the room.

"Interesting" I said as I shoved her off of me and opened the door.

"Jasper what did you do?" Carlisle asked as he looked inside the room.

Alice was lying in the floor twitching as her cried got louder and louder. One hand was gone while the other was missing a finger.

"You took her hand off? How could you?" Edward asked as he rushed in to help his poor sister.

"You're right. How could I do such a horrible thing?" I asked Edward. I could feel my eyes blackening as I watched him search the room for her missing pieces.

"Rose, Emmett get your shit together or I'm leaving without you both." I said as I grabbed my boots, my bag and my hat and walked right past the rest of them.

They were all in shock as they looked on. I just smiled at Alice's public humiliation. She deserved much more than what I just gave her, but I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who wanted a chance.

"I'll meet you down there." I told them over my shoulder as I took off towards the door.

"Jasper, violence son? Really? I think you're right, it would be best if you left for a while." Carlisle said. He was upset but for the wrong reason, but I chose not to correct him. It was none of their business what I was doing anyway.

"You are absolutely right, I need some time to clear my head dad. Maybe help a hitchhiker or two find their way somewhere, what do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

He just looked at me as Rose and Emmett came rushing down the stairs, bags in hand and ready to go.

"Are you two sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked them.

"Good bye Carlisle." Rosalie told him as she walked out the door dragging Emmett behind her.

I slid my hat on and instantly felt like I was heading in the right direction for once in my life. I tipped it once to Carlisle and walked out just as I added one last thing for Edwards ears.

_You think Bella's my mate?_

**Well what did you think? Wanna tell me? Hit the button peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am back and I'm early! I'm posting today because mini-nerdys 7th Bday is today and he has me all day! I want to thank all of you that reviews this story, you guys got me to over 200 reviews and I LOVE you all so hard for that! I read them all and appreciate the love! Big thanks to my fuckawesome Beta Stitchcat who is back! She did such a great job on this and always does, I love her hard! I want to thank Lucy Lu who stepped in and did a great job while Stitch was on Vacation! She knows just how much I love her!**

**To my pre-reader JaspersBella thank you so much! I'm giving her major credit for this chapter! She was up with me a few nights playing email tag and we were laughing our asses off at the stuff we came up with! She, as always, rocks my fucking world! I love you HARD h00r!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own shit!**

**Peter's POV**

"Charlotte, baby!" I called up to my wife.

I was prepared for this today. Other times when I'd broken any kind of news to her I had paid dearly for not being more….gentle about it. I'm a man, what other kinda way is there to tell someone something, other than just sayin' it?

Today, though, I added a new rule into my life when it comes to her, something I shoulda been doin' all along; kissin' her ass. And I planned on kissin' it as much as possible.

I had been trying to figure out a way to tell her this, though, for some time, and saying it too soon could have really fucked things up for everyone. If I didn't do this now, though, we could lose our brother and a new sister.

"Peter." She said, as she glided down the stairs, kissing me on the cheek as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I asked innocently.

"Yes sir, you have, now what do you want?" She asked, quirking her brow at me.

"What about your beauty, have I said you're smoking hot?" I asked, tryin' to be charmin'. I even tried batting my sexy red eyes at her, just for good measure.

"Peter." She warned me as she put her hands on her hips.

"I brought these for you." I said, as I took the flowers out from behind my back.

"Damnit Peter, just tell me what you did wrong." She said angrily at me.

"That hurts Char, hurts real bad, right here." I told her as I pouted and put my hand over my dead heart.

"Peter so help me if you don't spit that shit out you're gonna need to be coverin' up another part of your body." She said, as she looked down at my dick.

"Charlotte, not my baby-maker." I told he,r as I quickly covered myself.

"You can't have a baby you moron." She said as she went past me and into the kitchen, ignorin' my ass.

"Doesn't mean you can go around threatenin' him." I said, as I followed behind her, my hand still tryin' to protect my future juniors.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" She said as she laughed. She started cleaning up a bit. Then, as she walked around the kitchen, I knew if I didn't so this now then my chance was gonna be gone.

"We're having company darlin'." I told her quickly "A human." I added, and started out the door.

"Oh Peter Whitlock I'm about to hyde your ass." She said, as she came running at me. "I don't think so." She said, grabbing my arm and jerkin' me around to look at her.

"Charlotte this isn't a joke I swear on Peter junior." I said, as he cringed at me using him in this.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I cupped him.

"Are you apologizing to your dick?" My wife asked as she tried not to laugh at me.

"Yes ma'am and I think you owe him one too." I told her, and instantly blocked the hit junior was about to take.

Sure enough she came at me, with a knife!

"Tell me what you know or he gets it." She laughed at me.

"Damn it Char stop! Ok, ok, look she's coming here and she needs us, she needs Jasper." I told her, and she stopped trying to kill me immediately.

"You dumbass why the hell didn't you just say that in the first place. I swear sometimes I wonder if Jasper injected enough venom in you." She said, as she smacked me on the head.

"Thanks sugar." I said, kissing her cheek and grabbin' my phone.

"Did you just thank me for smacking you? 'Cause it would be my pleasure to do it again." She said, smiling that beautiful smile she always gave me when she felt mischievous.

"Char, I need to call Jasper and tell him to get his ass here. You think you can control yourself enough not to hit me while I do it, or do I need to tie you up?" I asked, wiggling my brow at her.

"Down, cowboy, make your call." She said, as she sat across from me at the island.

I made the call and got it over with within about five minutes. Something told me I had to make it quick, and I never went against a feeling. I knew Jasper was gonna be pissed at me for not telling him shit, but he had that mind readin' pussy and the over-the-top pixie side-show freak who I knew could easily get it out of him. I didn't lack faith in my brother, but I knew what those two were capable of and I didn't trust 'em as far as I could throw them.

"He's not bringing Tinker Bell with him is he?" Char asked me.

"No darling ,she ain't coming anywhere near this place." I told her, knowing if Alice did show up Char would kill her on the spot. She'd never go for my idea of death by Jell-o match - and I had tried asking - but I kept my mouth shut this time around.

"Why isn't she coming Peter, you know she stays up Jasper's ass. What the hell is really going on with this human?" She asked, and there was a slight sparkle in her eyes which meant she knew that I knew, which wasn't always good.

"I don't know what you mean. Alice just isn't coming, some sort of scuffle I think." I told her, trying damn hard to hold back the snort that was wanting to come out.

There was a hell of a lot more than a scuffle if what I knew was right. I wonder where he bit her.

Damn, all this knowing stuff is confusing as hell sometimes.

"Alice better not show herself around here if Jasper and his mate are coming." She said, and winked at me.

She hadn't liked that bitch since the first time we met her, and neither had I. There was always something about her that screamed "run" when we came in contact with her. I knew she didn't like us, and I always made trouble for her when Jasper came and visited. It was probably the reason he hadn't been in awhile.

"What do we need to do about the human?" Char asked me breaking my thoughts.

"Her name's Bella and she's gonna be here soon." I told her, as I started to think what it is she might need.

"Bella, huh? Well ok, what's the plan, cowboy?" She asked me thoughtfully.

"I need you to go shopping Char." I told her, as I grabbed my wallet.

"Smart man." She said, chuckling as she watched me pull out my credit card.

"I can do it myself ya know." I told her.

"Uh huh, and what would you buy her, exactly?" She asked me, as she rested her face on her hands like she waiting for something.

"Condoms are always good, right? I mean, as you pointed out, I can't have babies but she can. Unprotected sex is the leading cause for pregnancy, Char." I said, using what I'd thought I had heard on TV somewhere.

"Where do you come up with this shit? I swear, me and Jasper are definitely having a talk about you when he gets here." She said, as she tried grabbing my card.

"Oh no, those who insult do not get my black card sweetheart. You're mean, you know that." I told her as I pouted.

"Peter, we're wasting time, you said she's gonna be here soon now give me the damn card." She said as she pulled her trusty knife back out, pointing it at me.

"You know that can't hurt me." I said, laughing at her.

"Wanna try me?" She asked ,as she stood up and then pointed the knife back at junior.

"If you really wanted some of him you coulda just asked. I'd have gladly bent you over the counter." I told her, and took off running to my truck.

I knew when to joke and when to mess with her, right now though, all I was doing was pissing her off, and that was gonna do nothing but help get my ass beat by a woman with a knife; and I was getting the hell outta dodge.

"Peter Whitlock!" She yelled out the door and took off after me, landing in the back of my truck.

"Alright, fine, you can come with me but leave the knife woman. And don't hurt the truck." I told her, as I opened the door like the gentleman I am.

"What are her sizes, ass?" She asked me, as she grabbed the card out of my hand before slamming the door in my face.

I told her the best I could about her, which was all a guess, and offered her a ride again, but she just had to go being mean to me once again.

"Oh no, you go buy what you think she needs and I'm going to go get what she can actually use." She said to me, as she kissed me and took off towards her car.

"I really don't deserve this kind of treatment. I have feelings Charlotte." I told her, and gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Peter hunny stop talking and watch a professional at work. I'll see you back here in a few hours, behave yourself." She said and started to leave the driveway.

"Oh ye of little faith." I told her, as I started my behemoth of a truck and petted the dash as she came to life.

I was gonna show my wife up for once, and she was going to be kissing my feet. She had no idea what was about to happen, and I was starting to feel a little excited about Bella's arrival. Not only was I about to get my brother back ,but there was about to be a hell of a lot of shit going down and I was gonna have a front row seat to it.

I didn't get much when all this started. I really only knew that there was a human in trouble who was going to mean a lot to me and Charlotte. That alone was enough to get my ass in gear. Jasper was more of an afterthought in this whole thing, and I was almost tempted to not even call him. He's a big boy, he was taught how to defend himself if he needed to.

Really, though, I wanted to spend some time with the human all by myself before he got here and took her away from me. I just had a feeling he was a stingy child.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Walmart in town and waited. I played with my phone and messed with my switches in my truck and listened to some music; nothing that would keep my attention too long, and I waited some more.

I sat my impatient ass inside my truck for almost 3 hours before I decided to get out and see what Walmart was really all about. I grabbed my sunglasses so no one would notice my eyes and took off.

I'd heard Char talk about going there a few times and when I got within feet of the entrance I could see why this place was so loved!

I felt like I was in heaven. It was a sea of muffin tops and moobs! I think I may have even seen Elvis, but I can't be sure until I hear him sing. The smell was horrible but the scenery was great. I felt like a kid in a candy store, and no Charlotte in sight to stop me.

This is fucking great, I can't believe she kept this from me all these years.

I spotted my cart and jumped on it immediately.

"I have got to get me one of these." I said out loud as I started the scooter up and put it in drive.

I grabbed my phone then, and snapped a quick picture and sent it to Char with the request to have one soon.

"Excuse me Sir, but you can't ride on one of those unless you're disabled." A tall, lanky, blonde boy with braces and face full of acne said.

"Do I not look disabled?" I asked him, as I crossed my eyes.

"Um….no?" He asked, unsure.

"I assure you my helmet is in the car, this will be my go-go wagon, now if you will excuse me I need meat!" I exclaimed loudly and took off at .5 miles per hour.

I left the poor receipt checker just staring at me as I went by. The minute I turned down the isle I couldn't stop the laugh as I thought about what he must've been thinking.

I had time to kill so I started going down isle after isle, checking to see what the fuss had been all about when Char came here. The minute I spotted the parakeet I knew this was my new favorite place.

So, technically, she was no parakeet but she looked like she channeled one when she got dressed this morning. Now I'm not known to make fun of large people, not all the time, but I could only compare her size to a California king. I did this only because her shirt looked as if it was meant for the toddler she had hidden in front of her. Yes she had a kid with her, I could make out an arm and sometimes a leg, I'm pretty sure it was her kid but it could have been her husband.

I did the only thing I could do in this situation, and I took a picture. I captured the moment Walmart became my favorite place on Earth.

I rode my scooter up and down the isles and watched person after ridiculous person make a fool of themselves. I grabbed boxes of fruity flavored condoms and decided to stop and enjoy the entertainment that was Walmart. It was a great show too, so much more than I could have ever hoped for and it was free. There were brightly-colored clowns and platform shoe-wearing men, then it was shit-stains, back boobs and buttcracks, and once I even spotted a midget.

I grew bored of the fashion show at Walmart when I spotted a phone on a pole. I'd always wanted to see what would happen when I used one of these.

I picked it up and called out the first thing that popped into my genius mind.

"Attention Walmart customers. If there is a Drew P. Wiener in the store could he please come to the front, Amanda Huginkiss is waiting for you. I repeat, Drew P. Wiener, Amanda Huginkiss is waiting." I said, snickering as I hung up the phone and fired my scooter up once again.

I could hear I wasn't the only one laughing at my little joke, and decided to have a little more fun with it. I grabbed my phone again, looked up the number to Walmart, and called them up.

After pushing almost a hundred different numbers and my cussing of an automated system, I finally reached a human.

"Customer Service. This is Pat Hisscock, how can I help you?" She asked me, and I was completely unprepared for this.

I had to hang up on her. I could not take it, her name was just too much.

I calmed myself and slowly dialed the number again, and this time I started thinking about Charlotte and how bad she'd beat my ass for doing this in the first place.

After she answered, and I took a second to compose myself once again, I gave her a simple question.

"Um yes ma'am my friend is in the store and I was wandering if you could page him for me?" I asked, laying on my southern charm.

"Yes sir I can. Can you give me his name and I'll call him to the front?" She asked me politely. I wondered how she could possibly not know ,or at least not laugh at herself with a name like that. I mean, really, who knowingly names their kid Pat Hisscock and not know what they're doing?

"Your mom must have really hated you." I muttered, surprised as hell I said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sounding offended, only surprised.

"I'm sorry, his name's Willie B. Hardigan." I said quickly, and shut my phone off, paranoid she might call me back.

I sat back then, just trolling the movies section waiting for Willie to be called, when I heard the speaker come on. I got so excited until I heard the speaker's voice come over the store system, and I about fell outta my scooter.

"Lectronics, Lectronics, you gotta call on foh." They said in english, sort of, and I swear to God if he wasn't a white boy wanna-be-gangsta working in Walmart.

"You have got to be kidd…." A woman said laughing, as I ran slap into her cart.

"Watch it fucker." She said, as she shoved her cart back at me.

"You just hit a cripple." I said, as I waved my arms about and started screaming "Whiplash, Whiplash!" Over and over.

She started laughing at me then, until I realized who she was and pulled my sunglasses down, looking at her with my brow raised.

She shut her mouth immediately for only about two seconds until she started howling in maniacal laughter.

I started getting concerned when she didn't stop after almost five minutes and I was getting a little offended.

"You know you don't have to laugh at me. And the language! Aren't you a lady?" I asked her, and pulled my sunglasses back up.

"This is just great! So you wanna wait till we get outside for a bite vamptard, or are we doing this in here?" She asked, and I laughed at her nickname for me as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and I caught her scent.

"Nope, I hate flowers, and sweetheart you reek of them. My wife now, her you should watch out for, she loves them." I said as I wrinkled my nose at her. It wasn't as if she wasn't appetizing, all humans were, well after seeing some of the ones I had today I changed my mind, but she didn't appeal to me in the hungry kind of way.

"Right. Did Victoria send you in here after me? More torture maybe? Either go ahead and fucking kill me or leave me the hell alone!" She said as she rammed my buggy again, trying to get around me.

"You have balls, I like it. Who's Victoria?" I asked her as I pushed go on my scooter and rode beside her. From the sound of it, I had a feeling Victoria was the reason she was in Texas.

"Um…..I was offering you dinner. If you don't want to eat me then what the hell are you doing here?" She asked me, as she looked hard at my sunglasses.

"I can take them off you know, the red really makes them pop doesn't it?" I told her as I slid them down again.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Me?" She asked me slowly.

"Hey now, be nice." I told her, pouting.

"This is another game right?" She asked me, as she stopped and looked at me again.

"I don't know a Victoria and no, I don't want to eat you, I'm shopping." I told her proudly, as I waved my hands in front of the many boxes of condoms I had acquired.

"Excuse me Walmart customers. If there is a Willie B. Hardigan could you please come to the front, your party is waiting. Willie B Hardigan your party is waiting." Pat said over the speaker interrupting our conversation, and both of us busted out laughing.

"You did that didn't you?" She asked me through her laughter.

"Maybe." I told her with a shrug.

"So you're a vampire, what the hell are you doing at Walmart?" She asked me as she gripped her buggy.

"Shopping, what the hell are you doing at Walmart?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I was going for dramatic but I think I just looked more 'special' than anything.

"This is normal for a human, we have needs and we shop for said needs, now what are you shopping for?" She asked me.

"Food." I said.

"That's why you're talking to me isn't it, I'm on the menu! I knew it! I told you to just fucking bite me and get it over with. I'm not going willingly." She practically screamed out at me.

"Relax, Bella, you're gonna give yourself a seizure. You see that Vanilla Ice wannabe over there, he smells really good. Can I use your cart, mine's a little small for such a large item?" I asked her with a crooked smile.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Do you think I could scan him in the fifteen items or less, or maybe self check-out, yeah that would look less odd. Hop to it Bella, they close those lanes soon!" I told her as I waved her off with my hands.

"Wait, how the hell do you know my name?" She asked.

"Long story and before you ask, again, no I don't know Victoria but I want you to tell me about her later." I told her. This Victoria woman was already on the top of my shit list.

"Lectronics, Lectronics, you got a call on foh answer tha phone." White gangsta number one said again, sounding pissed.

"Oh my God who let that work here?" Bella asked as she doubled over laughing again.

"Maybe Pat Hisscock hired him." I told her ,and finally got to let out the laugh I'd been holding just for the customer service lady.

"Who?" She choked out.

People started staring at us then and looking slightly worried at our behavior.

"Fuck off." Bella said suddenly to a guy staring at her ass, and I lowered my shades and stared back at him. He didn't even have time to look back again - when he saw me he took off in a sprint.

"Stop intimidating people it's rude, and shouldn't you be hiding your eyes anyway?" She asked me, as she hit my buggy again.

"Ahh yes ,intimidation is rude, but a cheery fuck you is ok?" I said, shaking my head at her.

"It is if you say it with a smile?" She said, smirking at me.

"So you gonna help with my meal or what?" I asked her as I eyed Vanilla Ice seriously. I wasn't one to take the lives of innocent people, but for some reason I didn't think he would be missed.

"No I'm not going to help you. Walmart is not the place for you to find a meal." She told me in a lecturing tone.

"Are you kidding me I fucking love Walmart its like a cheap-ass all-you-can-eat buffet. Makes me glad I'm not a human, if I were to eat some of the freaks here tonight I'd be riding the porcelain bus all night." I told her, and she made a disgusted face at me but I could see the smile she was trying to hide.

"So what's your name vampire?" She asked me, as she held her hand out to me.

"Peter." I told her, taking her hand in mine and realizing that I was more right about her being my sister than I ever could have imagined.

**Well guys Peter was a wordy bitch in this one and wouldn't shut up! Did you enjoy this? Yes/No/Stop writing evilbabyh00r?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to my fuckawesome Beta Stitchcat! She is rocking my world with her beta skills and her nickname skills, I love you hard doll! Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I tried to reply to you all, you all are so awesome and I appreciate every word you said! Peter got 60 reviews and he was going crazy! So much so that he wanted to share so more of his fuckery with you all! To JaspersBella my crazy yet lovable pre-reader, what can I say, you are the buckles to my straight jacket! I love you and I'm sending Peter over to you know to show it :) This is 6k words for you all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; SM owns it!**

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten out of the room quickly with all of my things, got in my truck and got the hell out of that place. I stared blankly out of the window for hours, not really thinking and not really seeing anything. I tried to keep my dad and the pack out of my head, but every once in a while an image would break through.

It was never of happier times, like I begged for. It was always blood or death. Those images were driving me though, they kept me going, pushed me further. I wanted to give up so many times. I beat the steering wheel 'til my hands were even more bruised, and I screamed until I couldn't speak. It was the only time the silence around me was broken.

It was heaven and hell seeing those things, nightmares and peaceful dreams. It was all I had left of them, and even if it meant seeing them that way, it was the only way. I would no longer be able to see any of them alive and well, and all my memories were now tainted with what Victoria had done. I had nothing but torture and trauma. I couldn't see them or remember them as anything but dead.

She'd been successful with ruining that for me. It was just another reason for me to do this.

I followed the map and took the shortest route to Texas. I made few stops and didn't even try to sleep. I blasted music after a while and ate shitty drive-thru food. I didn't stop at night and I sped every chance I got.

I made damn sure to check every single inch of the truck any time I got out of it. Even if it was just for a second she could have still gotten inside of it and left something for me. I expected another note anytime now. I'm sure there was much more destruction that Victoria could do at this point too. Slaughter the entire town maybe? Disable me? Hell I was too scared to call my mom, I didn't want her to answer and then I'd have to explain all of this to her. Even worse she could be dead already or dying.

She was the next closest person to me still alive and I'm pretty sure Victoria had her eyes on her already. I was really hoping she wouldn't go after Edward, she could have any of the others but him I wanted for myself. I knew the possibility of that ever actually happening was slim, but just the idea of hurting him or Victoria was almost intoxicating. I wanted them to hurt just as badly, and I wanted to look them in the face while I did it.

That was actually how I spent some of the ride. Imagining the things I would do to them if I ever had the chance. I hadn't seen a hell of a lot on torture, or even read about it, but I figured it wouldn't take much for me to come up with a few things on my own.

Part of my plan when I crossed over the Texas line was to get books and things that I would need for my stay. I had to pick a hotel again, even though I knew it wouldn't be safe there I didn't have much choice. When I got there though, I had started feeling a pull. I had no idea what to, but every mile I went it got stronger. I'd felt something like then when I first moved to Fork's and met Edward, but that disappeared with him.

It wasn't long before I had to stop again and get gas. I pulled into a fairly nice place, got out and loaded up on snacks. Just like at every stop before there was always something that reminded me of my past.

The drinks, the knick knacks, there was even a dream catcher.

I ran back to the truck worried about losing it inside the store. All I needed were more people thinking I was a nut job.

When I locked myself in the truck I leaned my head back and tried to breathe. I had been able to calm myself so easily before, but as the day went on it was getting harder. I'd finally made it to my destination but I didn't feel better about any of it, just anxious. I wanted something to happen, something good, even if it was only a little better than what had been going on I would have kissed the ass of who ever made it happen.

I cried then. I couldn't help it, trying to be strong just for the sake of trying to keep myself together. I was failing. I didn't want to grieve anymore, I didn't want to feel pain, I just wanted all of this to stop. I wanted to sneak away from everything, go back to my black hole and just stay there.

I can't do that though and it pisses me the hell off.

How do you go on? How do you not just end it all? I could do it so easily too, drive the truck right into traffic or even a tree. I could make it all go away with just a move of my hands and never have to worry about anything again.

_Stop that shit!_

I just want it to go away. I just want to not feel.

I started the truck up then and wiped the tears away, before pulling out of the gas station.

I only drove for about ten minutes before I saw signs of life. Hotels and grocery stores shone brightly in the night sky and I smiled. The pull that was there before is stronger now and I welcomed it, only because of the familiarity of it. Having anything besides pain wrack my body was good.

I decided to go get everything I needed before I checked into a room somewhere. I was ready to just throw myself on a bed and sleep, but I needed a shower badly and something to read.

I pulled into the first place that looked crowded and parked my truck. Walmart. The place was packed and it was perfect, I wouldn't have to stop anywhere else and I could get a ton of books.

I grabbed a cart and took off into the store. I picked up more soaps and shampoo and few other products. For the first time in my life I didn't worry about the cost of what I was getting, and I was more than thankful to Rose and the others for helping me.

I thought about calling them again as I walked through the store. Emmett was who came to mind first when I heard the names that were coming over the loud speaker. I knew he would pull something like that and wished I could have had the chance to be with him right now so he could enjoy it with me.

I laughed for the first time when I heard someone pick up the phone and ask for a Drew P. Wiener. I couldn't help it, it was the funniest name I had ever heard and the guy was completely serious as he spoke. It felt foreign to laugh like this at something so simple, but I couldn't stop it once it started.

I was laughing at almost everything before long. The people and their bizarre sense of style. A crazy man riding a scooter. I'd remembered him from when I had walked in, he was screaming something about meat and a helmet. I laughed at the people fighting over toys and the kids screaming at their moms, it was just bubbling out of me.

After I got myself under control and went off on a few people for giving me funny looks, I went looking for a new ipod. I missed my music, I wanted something I could just throw myself into and escape for a little bit.

Doing that, though, was what brought me to the present and face-to-face with a weird-ass vampire. I had to bite back a scream when I saw his eyes, but the crazy laugh came out instead. The only thing I could make my mind think was Victoria was here. She wanted me know and she had sent this idiot after me.

At first I thought I was, in fact, going crazy seeing him here, until he started flailing his arms around screaming about whiplash. I wanted to just smack him then. He was ridiculous and I had a feeling he was behind the funny names that were being called out.

I had no idea what he wanted with me, if he was one of Victoria's friends or if he was just another nomad.

I did know a few things about him, he was a smart ass, had A.D.D apparently and was funny as hell.

He did start freaking me out again with his buffet talk but I had a feeling he liked making people feel uncomfortable.

The only thing I didn't know right now was if he was actually going to let me just go on my way, not eaten. He claimed he didn't know who she was, even asked me to explain her to him but I didn't trust him, he was a fucking human-eating vampire. He was crazy and odd and sort of good-looking, but he was still a vampire and he was in front of me holding my hand being a gentleman and introducing himself.

"Peter." He told me and I was sure I walked into this one.

"Let me guess Whacker, Peter Whacker." I told him laughing.

"Actually it's Whitlock darlin'…Oh wait you just gave me my new alias. Score!" He yelled out laughing.

"Really Peter should I call the short bus for you? I didn't know vampires could be slow." I teased him but stopped as soon as it hit me.

"Wait, what did you say your last name was?" I asked him again, making sure I wasn't hearing shit.

"Whitlock. And you guys say we don't listen, women are just hurting my feelings today left and right. Way to make man feel important." He said pouting. I wanted to laugh at him but my mouth was hanging open.

_No fucking way._

"You lied to me. I know for a fact your with her, now if you're gonna kill me get it the fuck over with and stop with the damn games." I told him stepping closer to him. There was no way he would know that name unless he was with her. She had to have gone through my things or something.

I have a death wish. I'm coming face to face with a human-drinking vampire and begging him to kill me now. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Bella, I do not know her." He said to me turning serious.

"Then explain this." I told him, as I pulled the ID out of my pocket and handed it over. "Tell me how the fuck you have the same last name as I do now. Have you been following me, is that how she's doing it? Does she have other people looking after me? How the hell do you not only know my name but a last name that only a handful of other people know? She went after them didn't she?" I asked him all at once, getting myself worked up.

I didn't even think about her going after all of them to get to me.

"Seizure Bella remember, calm down ok and I will explain everything." He said raising his hands to me.

"Tell me Peter or so help me I will scream." I told him.

"Go ahead." He said shrugging at me.

"Fuck you I'm leaving." I said pushing my buggy away from him.

"No I don't think so. If you leave you leave with me, and not because I want to eat you, but because Jasper's gonna be at my house soon and you need to be there as well." He said, taking me by surprise.

"How do you know Jasper?" I asked him, stopping my cart.

"He's my brother Bella." Peter said to me instantly.

I looked at him for a moment. I'd never been good at telling when people were lying, and I knew vampires were damn good liars, but he sounded genuine when he spoke. He had the same last name as Jasper - and now me - and he hadn't tried to eat me yet.

"How can you expect me to just trust you, I have a vampire stalking me and then one shows up exactly where I am all of a sudden, on top of that he claims to know Jasper?" I asked him. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I swear to you he is my brother, he sired me. And by the way you showed up in my Walmart." He said, waving his hands.

I just stared at him. At this point I had no idea what the hell was going on. He could be lying just to get me to go with him, or he could be telling the truth, but that would mean dragging them into this and I wasn't sure if I wanted that either.

"Listen I'm not gonna force you to leave with me, I'm a gentleman as you can see. I will, on the other hand, try and persuade you with my good looks and southern charm." He said to me, as he pretended to tip his hat.

"Yeah I don't think so Peter, eat me now or let me get by. If Jasper was going to be at your house they would have told me that or something." I told him, shoving my cart at him again.

"One second." He said to me as he dug in his pocket.

I watched as he dialed a number on his phone and then held it out in front of me. I didn't even make a move to grab it from him, instead I just crossed my arms and looked at it.

"Peter." Jasper said after only a half a ring.

"Did you miss me oh brother of mine?" Peter asked him.

"Not really but considering your kin I won't hang up. Now what do you want?" Jasper asked impatiently with him.

"Just wanted to say, damn what is it with everyone being so mean to me lately." Peter asked him as he stuck out his lips. I let my laugh slip and slapped my hand over my mouth quickly.

"Who was that? Does Charlotte know you're with another woman?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Oh that's just the reason I called. Gotta go cowboy." He said, ending the call.

"You believe me now?" He asked me, smirking.

I just shoved my cart at him again and leaned against it. I believed him on the Jasper thing, only because I'd heard him call him his brother for myself, but that didn't mean I trusted him. He could still kill me, or worse, be working with Victoria, hell they could all be working with her.

"You have a thing for violence, you know that butter muffin." He said to me as he backed his scooter up.

"Your point?" I asked him not liking his new nickname.

"Holy hell they should install these on some of the people in this store, it's a great warning system." He laughed as the scooter started beeping.

"Where the hell do you come up with this shit?" I asked, laughing at his stupid ass.

"Hey you thought it was funny. Now give me five minutes of your time, it's all I ask, and if you decide you wanna leave then fine Darlin' I won't stop you." He said as he looked around.

"You'd follow me even if I left, so what choice do I really have?" I told him.

"You're right so let's get started Bella. Hmm….what to do first." He said to himself, as he started scratching his head.

I knew the second he spoke, shit was about to get crazy. He had that little flicker in his eyes as he looked at all the different…people around him. I was a little worried at first that he might just be looking for a snack, until he started jumping up and down like a fool. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like a toddler about to get a toy or something.

"Operation Make Bella Trust Me is now under way!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands and honking the horn.

"You come up with that all on your own did ya?" I asked, laughing at him.

"Boy I can't wait for you to meet Char." He said sarcastically.

"Is she your psychiatrist or something?" I asked him seriously.

"I'm going to ignore your insults muffin." He said, turning his head at me, winking.

He waved his hand at me then to follow as he drove down the isle. I had no idea what we were about to do, but I followed him anyways.

"Ok so my short time in this store I have realized something. There aren't any people testing the products, this disappoints me Bella. I ask myself in a store like this what would I want to test most, and do you know what I answered myself with?" He asked me.

"You know that's a sign of instability." I told him.

"Focus!" He said slapping my buggy with a light saber, he even completed the task with his own form of the whooshing sound. I jumped just as soon as it hit and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing." I asked him

"Challenging you Bella, ungaurd." He laughed as he threw a light saber at me. "Either hit me or be hit." He said as he stood up and brought his stick up to my face.

"I swear to God if you hit…." It was all I got out when I got hit in the head with it.

I grabbed my saber and whacked him back, right across the face. An eye for an eye.

"Great, now hit me again." He said shaking his head.

"I'm not gonna hit you again now can we just get this over with." I told him as I went for my buggy.

SMACK! SMACK! Right on my side the ass hit me again!

"Loosen up darling, remember this is my five minutes." He said, as he challenged with his saber again.

"He's an overgrown kid." I mumbled to myself.

"Yes I am now fight me." He said, hitting me again.

"Come to the dark side muffin, we have cookies." He told me as he turned his light saber on, he continued the whooshing sound as it lit up bright green.

"Let me guess, you're Luke?" I asked him, laughing as he started jumping around waving the saber all around his head.

"Bella, I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate. Fuck! Wrong movie! Either way Bella, you're going down like a $3.00 midget hooker on a sales man." He said seriously as he swung the saber at me again.

"Vader, classy." I told him as I smacked my saber hard against his.

He took off with his light saber running down the isles. It took me a little bit not to just scream at him and tell him I just want to go before I said to hell with it and joined him. It seemed completely ridiculous to me, but after getting hit several times by him I finally gave in and started enjoying myself. It was fun doing this with him. I could hear him humming the mission impossible song every time he came behind me, hitting me on the head. He would laugh and then run off again before I could even get a hit in.

People were laughing and watching in complete awe as we fought each other. There were a few who were even cheering us on. It wasn't long though and an employee came looking for us.

Peter of course won her over with his 'charm' and she let us go without kicking us out.

"Alright now that the man has threatened us we need to get started on phase two." He said, as he put the saber in his buggy.

"Really, there's more?" I asked him.

"Yes, and for us to continue you need to hop your ass in my buggy. The horn's broken and, well, you're here." He said, pushing me towards the front of his cart.

"No way am I going in there." I told him, trying to walk back to my own.

"You wanna get in by yourself or you need my help." He said, flashing me an evil grin.

"Fuck. You seriously want me to ride in that." I told him pointing to the small basket.

"Are we being self-conscious? Your ass really isn't that big Bella, it'll fit." He said as he checked out my ass.

I smacked him with my saber again and got into the buggy.

"What about my stuff?" I asked, pointing to my cart.

"Don't worry we'll fix that before we leave. Condoms are a great cushion huh?" He asked me, laughing.

"Why the hell am I sitting on them by the way? You don't need them." I asked him as I picked a box up, flavored, go figure.

"They're for you." He said, smiling at me.

"Umm what?" I asked him as I whipped my head around. I was close enough to him now I could see the red in his eyes even through the sunglasses.

I didn't find myself scared as I stared at him. I actually felt more comforted than anything. Maybe I really was losing my shit, I mean his type of crazy could be contagious.

"Well I had a whole speech prepared for this moment but Charlotte made fun of it so all I'm going to say is they're for safety reasons. Now onward to our next adventure." He said, as he started up the scooter and in what I assume was his attempt to floor it jolted me forward as he rocked it.

"You know your five minutes is up." I told him, but he only ignored me and pulled up to the automotive isle.

"Alright Bella get ready we're coming up on Parakeet I need you to honk your horn, ready!" He said and I looked around and lost it.

She was definitely going for the canary look! Wow she was very…..bright!

"Beep." I said as we came closer to her.

All the sudden the scooter stopped and Peter grabbed my arm to keep me from falling out.

"Who's giving who whiplash now." I said grabbing the sides of the basket.

"Enthusiasm Bella I know you got happy somewhere inside you now find it, use it." He said as he pointed to the bird ahead of us.

I waited till we were right up on her ass and I did the only thing I could think of and put both of my fingers in my mouth and cat called.

The scooter stopped again and the woman turned around and looked directly at us.

"Peter if you wanted to tell her she was hot there are better ways of going about it, that's just rude." I told him as I looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am he has a problem." I told her, shrugging and patting Peter on the head.

When I looked back at Peter his mouth was hanging open and he looked utterly shocked.

Score 1 for Bella.

"That was not a horn." He said to me, still in shock.

"You said find my enthusiasm, so I did." I said laughing at him as the woman walked away looking offended.

"So about that five minutes." I said as he started going once again and ignored me.

"You know you can't keep me against my will." I persisted.

"Um, vampire." Peter said, pointing to himself as he stopped in front of the oils.

"Planning on giving the scooter a tune up?" I asked him, as he got up looking everything over.

"Shh Bella I'm trying to find the funnels." He said as he started tapping his chin lightly and looking very serious at the array of oils and filters.

I sat back in my small cart and just watched him as he paced and disappeared down other isles. I couldn't help but think back over everything that had gone on the last few days. When everything was quiet it seemed to be all I could think about. I think it's what I liked most about Peter, what made me feel better around him. I didn't have time to think or feel the bad shit. I actually wanted to be here playing in Walmart with his crazy ass.

I felt almost safe.

I still had the issue of trust, but I could slowly feel myself letting him have it, even if it was only a small portion of it, he was gaining it. I mean I did say I would kiss the ass of whoever could make this shit a little better, but I wasn't about to tell him that, he would definitely tell me to pucker up.

"Like a virgin, ohhh, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin!" He sang out as he popped out from around the corner, his hands trying to fondle his …funnels seductively. I whipped my phone out as I laughed at him and hit record.

This would be a moment I would use over and over again.

"When your heart beats…..next to mine, like a virgin feels so good inside!" He sang out rather girlishly as he gyrated his hips at me. He even had the music playing in the background as he hitched his leg up on the shelf and began humping it.

Somehow he had found beads and a hula skirt, they were swaying right along with him as he rubbed his funnels. It was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen and I was so glad my phone took videos.

He danced the entire way over to me singing into what looked like a gear shifter, hips moving wildly, the beads were smacking him in the face as he shook his head like he was in an eighties hair band.

He shoved his hips my way twice before he stopped and started shoving the cones in my face.

"Go ahead touch them, I noticed you noticing them." He said as he rubbed them.

"Do you take requests?" I asked him, snorting as I laughed, tears falling down my face. My side was killing me at this point.

"I only sing that song, Bella, I could do it again if you want more." He said, putting his hands on the back of his head and making his hips move in circles.

"Oh my God stop, please please stop!" I said throwing a box of condoms at him.

"You enjoyed that." He said, laughing and catching the box before it hit his face.

"Peter I will be enjoying that for a long time to come, I hope." I added at the end, my laughter stopping.

"Cheer up Bella, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. Now let's get out of here, the smell is making me hungry." He said, jumping in the scooter and taking off again.

Something about the way he said that made me want to believe him. I wanted to ask him if it was true if he was really going to protect me, if he could keep his promise to me, if he was willing to keep it. I didn't want to feel like a fool though and have him laugh at me, so I just looked ahead and whistled at every person that got in front of us.

"Alright one last thing and then we can check out." He said, as he started scanning the isle, sometimes stopping and grabbing things. I was surprised that most of what he got was what I'd had in my buggy. I knew they had great memories but I didn't think he had been paying attention.

"Ok Bella this is your final task, you see that woman over there throwing chips in her buggy, the one who looks like she really needs those chips?" He asked, snickering at himself.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked him.

"You eat things like that right?" He asked me.

"Sometimes, why?" I asked curiously.

"Take her buggy, if you succeed and she doesn't spot you then I'll let you make the decision on if I stalk you when we're through, if she see's you though, you have no choice, you're stuck with me." He said, smiling at me.

"You want me to steal her food?" I asked him.

"Technically you're not stealing anything because she hasn't bought it, you're simply borrowing it and helping out her health, she'll thank you later." He said, shoving me out of the cart.

"How gentlemanly of you." I said, catching myself before I hit the floor.

"Bella get your ass in gear." He said, honking the horn at me and hitting me in the ass with it.

I took off in a sprint then and grabbed her buggy and took off to the other end of the isle. I was laughing at myself the entire time, and when I heard her holler and Peter scream at her that I went the other way, I sat down on the floor and laughed until I cried.

"Great work Bella, now we can leave." He said, offering me his hand.

When I took it and felt the cool that I remembered from the Cullen's, I wanted to jerk away and run. I knew it wouldn't do any good and he had done nothing wrong, but my head was just going crazy. I stood looking at him for a moment, trying to figure out what it was he could really want with me. Why he was even in the same place and at the same time as I was? How did he know my name or that I was running?

Nothing made sense in my life and hadn't really in such a long time. I was on the run from a crazed psychotic vampire and running around Walmart acting like an idiot with a helmet-wearing one.

"Thank you Peter." I told him as I grabbed my buggy and followed him to the check out.

We laid all our items out on the conveyer belt together, and when he said he was paying I didn't insist otherwise. I had the money now but I figured what the hell, he just put me through all that the least he could do was pay.

"Beep." I heard him say as the woman started scanning our things.

After five more times the woman looked up at him with a worried look on her face but kept going.

"Beep." He said again causing her to smile.

"Peter what did we say about the outbursts, they're not healthy." I told him with a stern look on my face, biting my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

When she scanned the last item Peter went calm to crazy in less than a second.

"Oh my Peter! That's a low price!" He exclaimed excitedly, and the cashier couldn't help it she cracked and started laughing loudly, her false teeth trying to make an escape.

Peter saw this and immediately started howling in laughter, and I thought I was about to pee myself.

"Ok Peter that's enough can we please get out of here before we can never come back." I told him, as I pushed him forward.

"So then you're staying?" He asked me calmly, but I could see the excitement and hope in his eyes as he lifted up the shade.

"Just get our shit please." I said offering my own puppy dog look.

"Oh you're good." He said as he grabbed everything.

"Hey, can you get my keys? They're just in my pocket and, well, my hands are full." He said, the evil grin back in place as he lifted his arms to show the bags.

"You are such a perv." I told him as I stuck one finger inside his pocket quickly and snatched up the keys.

"Ohhh Bella, yes right there, more!" He said loudly smiling at me the whole time.

"Keep it up and this bad boy's hitting youtube." I told him, holding my phone up.

"Okay you win, now lets get this shit in Anita." He said as he started out to the parking lot.

"Anita?" I asked him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah Anita Head, my truck, she's a beauty." He said fondly.

"Hmm I figured you'd have named her Anita Vagina." I said behind him.

"Oh that's Char's name but don't tell her I told you." He said to me.

"Well okay, so which one is it?" I asked.

"That one right there." He said, pointing to a white 4x4.

I walked over to it and tried the key, but the alarm started blaring.

"Hmm not that one, ok try that one." He said with a smile and pointed to another white truck.

I went over to that one, and the key didn't fit.

"Peter do you not remember where you parked? Old age getting to you?" I asked him, laughing.

"Shut it. Now try that one." He told me as he lifted his arm to another white truck.

Eight white trucks later and the parking lot was nothing but loud alarms and furious-looking drivers.

"Peter we have been at this for over an hour, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm about to leave your ass here." I told him, as I leaned against a car.

"Oh did I say white? I meant black! And why didn't you just use the keyless pad? You could saved us a lot of time sugar." He said, winking at me.

"You're enjoying this play with the human a little too much." I said, and I pushed the button, feeling like a moron that I hadn't noticed it sooner.

I was pissed when I saw it was all the way at the front in the handicapped spot. We passed it so many times and he didn't crack a smile or even look at it. On top of that he had us looking like fools wandering around the parking lot.

He loaded all of his things in the back then and turned to look at me.

I had a decision to make now. I could go with him, risk even more people and maybe have my plan actually work, or I could turn my ass the other way, get in my truck and do this on my own.

"What's it gonna be nut muffin?" He asked me, dangling my bags in front of me.

"I think I need to know how you know my name, why the fuck you picked that nick-name and I could use a good night's sleep." I said. He threw my bags in the back instantly and hugged me.

"Fuck yes! You are gonna love Char darlin'." He said opening the door for me and jumping inside.

**So I have a quick rec Help I'm Alive by Dementedevilpixie! Go show her some love :)**

**Well what did you think? Did you love the fuckery, I hope so cause Peter would not shut the hell up! Oh one other thing ADL was nominated for Best Cliffy Bitch! On the Hidden Star Awards WooHooo!**

**Also I have a gremlin who needs love or he might attack me, you don't want that do you? Of course not! Hit the button peoples!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this. You guys really cracked me up with the reviews and if I didn't reply to you I am sorry but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thank you to my kick-ass Beta Stitchcat, If it wasn't for you this story would still be sitting on my computer staring at me, she gives me the confidence to post this and I love you hard!**

**To my pre-reader JaspersBella thank you for being so fuckawesome! You really have been rocking my world since the beginning of this and constantly stroke my ego! I love you doll!**

**Alright guys back to more serious shit!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it!**

Jasper's POV

All three of us left immediately. They didn't bother speaking to me, as they knew just from what I was projecting it wouldn't have been wise. I was still on a high from attacking Alice, and I was more than ready to take on anyone else that upset me.

Alice deserved what she got and so much more, I wanted to give her more. My demon was coming up with all the different scenarios with every step I took. He was reminding me of the things I was capable of doing, and begging to have a chance to show me. I knew what I could do though, knew that I'd held back, I had to though. When I lost complete control how was I to know I wouldn't hurt a hell of a lot more people than just the vampires in the house? I'd done it before, ravaged an entire town, fed off of innocent people. It was a time I didn't like thinking about, but it was still fresh in my mind with or without the monster's presence.

I focused on the drive to Texas as a way to calm myself. I could feel both Rosalie and Emmett wanting to talk to me, make sure I was ok, but their feelings of apprehension towards me were heavy.

After almost an hour in the Jeep I couldn't take their worry over me, and decided to break the tension between us.

"I know you're worried about me and I promise I will calm down, but I need you both to stop it, fuck, it's driving me fucking crazy feeling you both." I told them, as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. I knew they didn't mean to push their emotions at me, no-one ever did, but it still made its way into me and amplified itself over and over.

"Jasper you bit Alice, ripped her fingers from her hand, got kicked out by Carlisle, you think we wouldn't be at least a little bit worried about you?" Rose asked me, as she sat back with Emmett in the backseat.

"Damn it Rosalie." I snapped at her, as I jolted the car to a stop and turned around looking at them both.

"What you two need to know is that right now I can feel everything you do, not one goddamn thing is hidden, and if you don't just let it go relax and think happy fucking thoughts my way then you can both get out of the goddamn car." I said, feeling the anger bubbling up and wanting to just get it out.

"Damn dude, we got it, no more funky pansy emotions. We're cool, just get us to Texas, ok." Emmett said, as he pulled Rose closer to him.

I felt ashamed of myself as I watched him become protective over his mate. I'd never acted that way towards them, and they sure as hell didn't deserve my bullshit right now. They were just as worried about all of this mess as I was, and they just walked out on the only family they'd ever known. They did it for me, and for Bella, and here I was taking my shit out on them.

"Stop that Jasper, I know you didn't mean to snap but I swear to God if you go emo on me I will snatch your ass outta this jeep and beat you myself." Rose said to me with a smile.

"Listen to her man, we don't blame you for any of this. Bella needs us and she needs you. I understand why you did it, and I'm not mad, and my worry isn't just at you, so put your foot on the gas and let's get the hell away from here, man." Emmett said, as he put his hand on my shoulder and playfully pushed me forward.

I started the jeep back up and took off down the road. My mind was all over the place, if I wasn't thinking about what Peter had said, then I was focused on Bella. Just thinking about her made my anger boil, I wanted to turn the Jeep around and go back for Edward. He was such a fucking coward, and I wanted to show him how we treated cowards in the South. I bet he never had his ass whooped before, my mama would have busted that boy's ass so many times for the shit he's pulled, and thinking about that only made me mad at Carlisle for the things he let that ungrateful ass get away with.

Maybe once I get to Peter's he might wanna help me rectify Edward's lack of Southern ass-whoopin's. He's never liked that pretty boy, so I'm sure he'd be game.

We drove on after that, mile after mile of silence. The air around me was at least filled with contentment now, which made things easier. I knew they both wanted to speak with me but I just wanted to block them out and get to Texas as fast as possible. I didn't need their opinion or their advice.

After almost four hours of driving the hunger inside the car began to become unbearable, and we all decided to stop, Rose thought it would be a good idea if we stopped at a hotel so we could clean up afterwards. I needed to make a call about my finances. I had money in other places besides the Cullen's but nothing was reachable without Alice knowing about it first, her visions may be gone but she keeps track of everything anyone spends. As soon as I called Jenks, though, everything would be taken care of.

Once we found a hotel that was secluded enough for us to go hunting undetected, we checked into our rooms and took off into the woods.

I couldn't get my mind off of everything that was going on, even having drained a bear and a few deer I was still going in overdrive. I couldn't help but wonder how Bella was doing right now, if she was ok, if there was something more I could have done, or could be doing. I didn't even know where she was, and that was bothering me so much.

I found myself wanting to hear her voice again, wanting to see her face again, touch her skin just to see she was alive. I just wanted to tell her one more time that I was sorry. Maybe take her away from all of this. I knew she was alone out there, and if I could do anything to make her happy, I would have.

I knew when I told Edward that maybe I was her mate that I wasn't just doing it to mess with him. It was possible that she was. I had been around mated vampires long enough to know that feeling, to know what that pull meant, it meant everything to them, and Bella meant a hell of a lot to me.

She had for awhile. I just ignored it, and now I was kicking myself in the ass for it. If she was my mate and I just let her go, let that ass treat her that way, stand back and allowed all of this shit to happen to her, then I needed that ass-kickin' more than Edward.

Fuck, don't do this to yourself!

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket one more time to see if I had missed a call from her, I knew I hadn't but I couldn't help but hope.

When I saw, again, that I was right, she hadn't called, I couldn't help myself. I tore a tree right from the ground and into threw it into another. My anger was getting the best of me and I wanted to feel something disintegrate beneath my hands. I wanted to feel death. I wanted to feel my rage accomplish something. I needed to feel it. I needed to destroy something.

I ended up draining another deer and ripping trees apart as I went, the feeling of them being crushed by my hands made the demon smile, but it wanted more. I pounded boulders to dust when I got flashes of Bella dead, I knew the demon was playing and manipulating me, but before I could stop myself I had destroyed a path back to the hotel. I smiled when I looked back just before entering the small yard behind where we were parked. It didn't make me feel better, but it simmered the demon down for now, and that was a good thing if I was gonna have to put up with Emmett and Rose.

Just as I entered my room to clean off the mud from hunting, my phone started going off and if it could have my heart would have exploded in my chest. The excitement I got just from the ring probably shot through the entire city. I couldn't contain it, and I didn't want too, not until I saw who it was. I had never felt such disappointment, ever.

If that doesn't tell you something then you really are a dumb-ass.

The minute I hung up with him I grew suspicious, he never calls to shoot the shit with me, and that sure as fuck wasn't Charlotte on the other end of the phone. If he was messin' around on her I'd beat the fuck outta him and so would Char. Now I only wanted to get there faster, the temptation of fighting my brother, someone who was an equal to me, was sounding real good at this point.

After I made my calls and gathered Rose and Emmett back into the Jeep, we took off again, much faster this time.

I needed to get to Texas soon. Something was there and waiting, and the feeling I couldn't shake was back again. I didn't know if it was trouble or not, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get rid of it.

"Esme called while we were hunting." Rose said ,and I stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me." I snapped at her.

"She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry, she loves you and to please find Bella and take care of her." She told me, and I could feel that she was being truthful to me.

"Does she know where we're going Rose?" I asked, as I got the jeep rolling again.

"No she didn't even ask. She just wanted to make sure we were ok and to make sure we know that she loves us, that's it." Rose said to me, and I could see she was hurting as she spoke about her mother. It was her choice to go with me though, and I wasn't gonna ask her again if she wanted to leave. She was free whenever she wanted to go.

We drove on again, mostly in silence, every once in a while Emmett would tell a joke or start dancing to his Ipod. Rose stared at me a lot in the mirror and I could feel it was only out of concern, she wasn't near as worried and I wasn't near as wound up.

I was actually glad to have her along for this. I was closest to her out of all the Cullens, and felt like I truly had a family with her. Even if it wasn't that way, I knew she would have come anyways. If there was the slightest chance we could find Bella then there was no way I was leaving her behind, or Emmett.

I hated to admit it, but after I calmed down some it was nice having the company.

Once we made it into Texas every one of us breathed in a sigh of relief. The pull I felt as we got closer to Peter's had my entire body in knots. It was stronger the further we went, and I wished we could just hurry the fuck up and get there. I was already pushing the Jeep to its limits with the speeds I was taking, and knew from the frustration I felt from Rose there was gonna be a lot of work to do to this thing, but I didn't care. I just want to get there.

About half an hour before Peter's I pulled over to talk to Emmett and Rose about Peter and Char's diet, I didn't want them to feel obligated to anything.

"You both know Peter and Char don't drink from animals?" I asked them.

"Yeah doesn't mean we have to, you said they live in a secluded area, we'll be fine." Rose said to me, her impatience building as she looked out the window.

"Are you thinking about feeding from humans again Jasper?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know, I haven't really given it any thought." I told them honestly. I hadn't, but the demon had, and I could feel his thirst grow as the idea came rushing in.

Just then I saw a blur just to the side of the Jeep and had the door open before it left my sight. Something was out here, a vampire.

Both Emmett and Rose were out and beside me as the scent hit us. I knew the scent and I relaxed instantly as the vampire came to a stop, tackling me to the ground.

"Jasper Whitlock, you sorry-ass excuse for a brother." She said as she jumped up, brushing her clothes off.

"I love you too Char." I said as I got up, both Rose and Emmett were laughing their asses off and Char shoved me again.

"Peter told me you were coming but I didn't know it was so soon." She said, as she smiled brightly at me. There was nothing but excitement rolling off her.

"What are you doing running around out here. And where's Peter?" I asked her as she hugged Rose and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"I gotta go pick up somethin' Peter's ass forgot, and a few other things." She said, as she turned back to Rose.

"You guys wanna come with? I need some help and I have a feelin' you two could really help me out." She said, winking at them. I could feel her mischief.

"What are you up to?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes playfully at her.

"Your brother's waitin' on you, get your ass to the house before he dies of excitement. These two will be fine and we'll be back 'fore you know it. Now giddy up." She said, slapping my ass, laughing and grabbed Rose before running off.

"Umm ,should I be worried?" Emmett asked as he watched them leave.

"With Char involved, always. Now you better catch up, she's a fast one." I told him, laughing at Char's antics.

I stood there and watched as he ran after them, wondering what the hell she was up to. If it involved Peter than it could be either bad or good. You could never really tell with those two.

I jumped in the Jeep and started it up, then took off like my life depended on it toward Peter's.

When I reached the house I could tell he hadn't been there long, as a matter of fact he was walking out just as I turned the Jeep off.

He didn't look the least bit surprised to see me, and from his emotions I could tell he was anxious, if not a little apprehensive.

"Well if it ain't my piece-of-shit brother." He said as he ran up to me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

I heard it then, the heartbeat. When the scent hit me, Peter stiffened as he hugged me.

"Jasper." He warned me, before I took off into his house.

"Jasper stop goddamn it!" He hollered at me, but I was already up the stairs.

"If you wake her up so help me God I will throw your ass out." He warned as he ran in front of the door to his room.

"Why is she in your bed, why the hell is she even here?" I asked him, growling.

The demon in me didn't care that this was my brother, only that Bella was in there, behind him, behind his door, in his bed.

"I found her Jasper and I won't let you hurt her, she's sleepin' right now so just calm the fuck down." He told me, and I could feel his protectiveness over her rush into me.

"I need to see her, now let me by." I told him, looking right into his eyes. The black and anger was mirroring from us both as we stared each other down.

"If you hurt her." He warned.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, what the hell Peter!" I said to him as he sighed and stepped to the side, opening the door.

She lay still as could be, looking frail under his blankets. If it wasn't for her heartbeat flowing into my ears I would have thought she was dead.

I couldn't help but walk through the door and to her. The pull I felt was so strong and my entire body lit up with need.

She was ok.

It was all I could think about, I was grateful to Peter for this, even if I was angry at him for keeping it from me. I knew he didn't do it to be hurtful.

I sat down beside her, being careful not to wake her, and I breathed her in. She looked so peaceful.

I could see Peter come into the room and come over to the other side of the bed. He surprised me with the love and protectiveness he was feeling as he looked down at her sleeping form. I couldn't blame him though, she was hard not to love.

I reached my hand over to her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes, my hand gently touching her face. She was beautiful as I looked at her and I found myself smiling down at her. My entire body relaxed as I watched her sleep peacefully.

"She's something special." Peter said as he watched me.

"I know." I told him, as I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up over her.

"Jasper." She said sleepily, her eyes still shut. She was dreaming and I felt like my heart came to life as the words left her.

**REC time! If you haven't checked it out yet a fellow h00r HammerHips has posted a new story called The Butterfly Effect, it is fanfuckingtastic! You need to go check it out, now!**

**Alright guys what did you think? Hit the review button, you know you want too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reads & reviews this! Seriously guys your rockin' my world with the love I tried to respond to you all if I didn't get to you please know that I read every single review and loved them all, thank you! Thank you to my fuckawesome Beta Stitchcat, she has been strokin and lovin' my ego and workin' hard to help me get this chapter out to ya'll! I love you hard bb!**

**Thank you to my pre-reader JaspersBella, she is the other half to my evil genius and always given me the fuckery, love you too doll!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it!**

**Peter**

Bella fell asleep almost immediately after we started driving home. Home. It didn't feel weird calling it that for her, my home was hers now. It was always hers, really, I just didn't give the thoughts enough credit. I had always tried to ignore my 'gift', I'd never thought it was anything more than a real annoying timer.

The damn thing never went off when I needed it or wanted it to. Jasper had said from the beginning that it fit me, knowing shit. He told me I always thought I was right about everything, and we went together perfectly.

Yeah I knew shit, shit that I didn't want to most of the time, but if it felt important enough I didn't shrug it off. Hell, I couldn't, it was always nagging my ass, kinda like Charlotte does when I fuck up.

My gift with Bella, though, is different. Somehow that shit got stronger, overwhelming almost, and instantly there was a connection there. I knew it the minute I touched her. She was something to me, a sister, a child, she was special. My instinct to protect her was in place, the need to be near her was unavoidable.

When we were in Walmart I knew I needed to do something to cheer her up. I felt the anger and the sadness and the nothing that was her in there, and I wanted badly to make it better. I got her to laugh and to have a damn good time with me, and you couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face right now if you tried.

Another thing I learned fairly quickly - and had an inkling of before I met her - was that she was going to be even more special to someone else. Jasper. She was his, I couldn't stop it, I didn't really want to but I had a bad feeling that she might try to.

She has dark in her. Almost as much as him, but her light's there too.

Victoria was going to be a problem too. I knew some of what she did to Muffin, no real details but enough to know she was dead the second she stepped in Bella's direction. If we weren't careful she could ruin Muffin for good.

I flipped my phone out then. I needed to call Charlotte before Jasper and the others made it town, and have her get Muffin's truck for me. I knew she didn't want to leave it and I knew I wasn't about to let her drive it herself. I had caught the scent of another vampire when we came into the parking lot, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Charlotte." I said into the phone, just as she picked up.

"Hey there handsome, you pick up your Box-O-Condoms?" She asked laughing.

"Even better, you're gonna want to show me some lovin' when I get home sugar, for the surprise I got." I said, as I looked over at Muffin sleepin' curled into my jacket.

"Peter, did you find Bella?" She asked me, and I could hear the excitement in her voice, she was just like me when it came to good news, I would bet anything she was just about jumping up and down.

"Her name is Muffin, hun, and I need a favor." I told her.

"Well you gave her a nickname, must mean you like her. Is everything ok though, she isn't hurt is she?" Char asked, and I could hear the growl coming to the surface.

Any worry I might'a had of her not taking to Bella was washed away then. Bella was about to have one protective-ass family.

"No, she ain't hurt, I just need you to get her truck, it's important to her and I want her to see it when she wakes up." I told her.

I explained everything about it to her and where she could find it. She was already running before I could hang up, letting me know she'd fixed up a room just for Bella, and put everything she'd bought for Muffin into it.

"Can you pick up some pizza or something for her to eat on your way home sugar, she only got snacks and she's looking mighty thin?" I asked my wife, who agreed and then hung up.

When we got back to the house she was still fast asleep, so I picked her up gently, tryin my best not to disturb her, and took her inside and into my room. I know Char made a room for her but I didn't feel like going in there yet, I wanted Muffin to be the first one to see it.

After I laid her down, I sat at the edge of the bed and just watched her.

Not much time went by before I got my ass up and started bringin' in all the shit we'd gotten. She had so much junk that I was actually real proud of myself for asking Char to get her a pizza. Muffin was just way too fuckin' skinny, and I knew for a fact she hadn't been eating. Her damn stomach wouldn't shut the hell up the entire ride home.

I wanted to wake her fiery ass up and make her eat something, but I had two reasons for not doin' just that. One, I knew for a fact I'd get my ass chewed out over it, and two, she needed the rest more than she needed to eat. Hell, knowing Char, she'd probably be cookin' up somethin' for Bella as soon as she got back. It was something she missed, which was why she spent so much time in the kitchen. I was definitely gonna be scorin' points with her for that.

It wasn't long before I had almost everything inside. I kept going up to check on Muffin in between loads. Her heartbeat would spike for a minute and scare the shit outta me. By the time I made it up to her, she'd be calmed back down again.

Somehow I wandered if she was doin' it on purpose, getting me back for the shit I pulled with her in Walmart.

When I went out for the last of it, I knew Jasper would be there. That tingling feeling that always seemed to irritate the fuck out of me came and went along with that whisper.

He wasn't happy and he sure as shit wanted to rip me a new ass the minute he smelt her. He wasn't Jasper Cullen then. No, this was the Jasper I was sired by, my true brother, this was Jasper Whitlock and I could feel that part of him he shared with Carlisle and the others break as her scent surrounded us. There wasn't any mistakin' it in that moment, he was on a path to his mate and I wasn't even gonna be able to stop him.

I tried though, I had to. Muffin was my best friend now, something much more than I could even wrap my head around. And damn it if I wasn't gonna at least try and protect her. From what, I had no fuckin' clue but it came outta instinct, not because I was worried 'bout Jasper. Shit, that man had more control than any of those asses ever gave him credit for, and when it comes to your mate, control is never an issue.

It showed too. The way he stroked her face. Jasper never touched humans, not unless it was as a snack. I'm surprised it didn't hit him then. The man never laid a hand on a human and now here he was being gentle, and not one look of shock passed over him, there was nothing but worry and love there.

When Bella said his name I watched another wall break away from him. He might'a been a mystery to everybody else, but he was an open fuckin' empathetic book to me. You can't hide from someone who knows you like I know him. That demon inside of him might be one strong motherfucker, but the man that just looked down at Muffin was much stronger.

If whoever fucked with her wasn't in trouble before, they were in for a world of hurt now.

"We need to let her get some rest, Jasper." I told him hesitantly. He was caught up in her but I knew he heard me.

"I'll be back, Bella." He whispered to her as he kissed her forehead once again, and turned and gave me a cold look.

I shrugged it off, knowin' he wasn't gonna be happy havin' to leave her. It needed to be done anyways, we both had things to say.

We walked downstairs, her heartbeat the only sound made as we looked at each other. I could feel his need to be with her already, and I kinda wanted to gag at him but held back, knowin' he'd take a swipe at me. I'd already had too many body parts threatened today, and I was not tryin' to make a goal out of it.

"What's goin' on Jasper?" I asked him, concerned about the feelings I had been getting from him and the state that Muffin was in.

"I have no idea." He said, and I could see all he really wanted to do was get back up to her.

"She's in trouble. I don't know what kind yet but it's something big, fucker, and if you have something to do with it, I don't care if you are my brother. I'll take you outside myself and kick your ass." I told him.

"Really, you think you can take me?" Jasper asked, raising his brow at me.

"Don't make me put a whoopin' on you and embarrass your ass." I told him playfully.

"Bring it, fucker." Jasper said, standing up and I could see how tense he was and how much he would have really enjoyed a good fight, but I couldn't give it to him, not yet at least.

"Settle down big boy we got other shit to take care of first." I told him.

"Why you callin' her Muffin?" Jasper asked me after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Inside joke, you should ask her about it sometime, probably get her to smile again." I told him, thinking back to our shopping trip and laughed out.

"You've already corrupted her." He said, and I could see his lips twitch trying to hide a smile.

"Did you expect anything less?" I asked him with a pout.

"Does that shit work on Char." He said, pointing to my face.

"Have you met Char? She knocks the hell outta my ass when I pull that shit on her. Hell, she tried cutting my baby-maker off earlier." I told him, and my hand covered the boys out of instinct.

"Smart woman." He said, as he looked up the stairs.

"She ain't goin' nowhere Jasper, relax." I said, as I sat back and watched him.

I could see the struggle behind his quiet demeanor. That demon of his was tryin' to take over and he was fightin' it just like he always had. If the Cullens hadn't tried so damn hard to keep it at bay, he wouldn't have to try so hard to hide him. Jasper was like a kid with overprotective parents; there was a side of him that needed air, it needed to see daylight, run free even if only for a bit, and those dumbasses had him wound tighter than a rattlesnake.

"I don't get how she ended up here of all places. She could'a gone anywhere." He said, more to himself than me.

"Why question it at all, she's here, ain't that what matters. I know it's what matters to me." I told him honestly.

"She looks different." He said, his eyes never leaving the direction she was in.

"She's been through hell Jasper." I told him, and his head whipped around to me.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" He asked me as his eyes narrowed.

"Somethin' happened to her, I don't really know what, but she's about to break and there ain't shit you or I may be able to do about it." I told him as I watched the battle within him stir even more. His eyes went from a golden to a pitch-black the minute I spoke. He was a very unhappy Major and that beast inside him was pushin' even further.

"I knew he left for a Goddamn reason." Jasper said, as he threw the chair he'd been sittin' in across the room. The crash echoed around the house. Bella never even stirred.

"Oh Charlotte is not gonna be happy with your ass." I said, as I looked at the hole in my wall. I expected it. He was a volatile ass when he got in Major mode. It needed to be done though.

I watched as he paced my floor back and forth, his boots scuffin' it as he sped up. I knew he needed a minute to think and I let him have it, but I would stop him if he went for Bella. I didn't need him tryin' to be a damn hero by takin' her away right now, it would do nothing but cause more trouble and I'll be damned if I was gonna let him risk her.

"You in there Major?" I asked him, seriously.

There was a time you fucked off around Jasper, and when that shit didn't fly, and since his eyes never returned to gold I figured this was a time I didn't need to fuck around.

"You know something." He accused me, as he turned and stopped abruptly facing me.

"I know some, not enough to give you any answers." I told him.

I guess that was good enough cause he went right back to makin' scuffs in my damn floor.

Charlotte is gonna kick my ass for that.

Charlotte. Somethin' didn't feel right all of a sudden. She wasn't hurt. No, it was something else.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, as he came up to me before I could even register what I'd felt.

"I don't know, somethin's not right." I said to him, and my phone started ringing.

_Yo VIP let's kick it  
Ice ice baby __Ice ice baby  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

"Char?" I asked, as I brought the phone up to my ear.

Jasper looked at me eyes wide with surprise at my ringtone choices. I could see the snicker forming and I just shrugged him off knowing damn well it'd be used against me later.

"Peter get Jasper outside, I'll be there in ten minutes." She said to me, and I could tell by her voice that something was wrong. She sounded worried, almost frantic.

"Baby, tell me what's going on." I told her calmly.

"Peter trust me, get him outside, it's important. It's Muffin." She said as she hung up the phone.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Muffin was still upstairs, I could hear her heart beating. What the hell would she need Jasper out of the house for if Bella was in here and ok? Fuck! Something else is going on, I can feel it. Shit, somethin' ain't right.

Her truck!

"Peter." Jasper said, pullin' my out of my thoughts.

"We need to get outside to meet Char and the others, they're gonna be here in a minute." I told him, as I started walkin' towards the door.

"I don't think so, what the hell's wrong with you?" He asked me, as he grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Charlotte said to go outside and wait for her, and you damn well know I ain't about to go against her. It's nothing I'm sure but her wanting to see us without disturbin' Muffin up there." I told him, trying to convince him nothing was going on. I knew how to work around his gift, it was part of mine. I shut down immediately and just started feelin' the love I had for my mate then, the need to see her.

I could see he didn't believe me anyways, but I would'a lied through my teeth again if it meant Muffin was gonna be safe from whatever Char needed us for.

"This has to do with Bella, doesn't it?" Jasper asked me, as he watched my movements. His demon was starin' at me right in the eyes, but I didn't flinch under his stare, he wanted my fear right now for answers but I only had one for him.

"It ain't good." I told him turning back to my wife.

"If I find out somethin's going on that could damage that girl further, I will personally rip you into shreds and burn you. Do you understand me, Peter? I can't afford for her to get lost again. Not her, not now." Jasper bit at me. The Major inside him was shining through and smiling.

I love being right.

**Well what did ya'll think? Wanna tell me? You all know where the therapist hides, push the button! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed this. I know I fail at replies but I do read every single word you write me and I love and appreciate you all for it. To my kick-ass Beta Stitchcat, Thank you so much doll for the work you do with this I love you hard! You guys should really go show her stories some love Not All Who Wander are Lost is fuckawesome and it's J/B! To JaspersBella my evil sidekick pre-reader, you are rockin my world bb! **

**Disclaimer; SM owns it.**

**Charlotte's POV**

You know, I should know better by now.

I can't believe I fell for his shit again. Lazy fucker. He always played this shit and I always fall right into it.

I have to admit I really didn't mind shopping for Bella, or Muffin as the lazy fucker now called her, but it's the damn fact of the matter that I let that no-good piece of ass that I love dupe me into it.

Lazy fucker.

When Peter said we were gonna be havin' a human with us, I was worried. Hell, I knew we had the control for it, but what the hell were we gonna be doing with a human if she wasn't for eatin'?

This is where jackass number two comes in.

Of course this had something to do with him.

Peter didn't give me any credit though. Lazy fucker thought he could keep shit from me, but I knew just lookin' at him that Bella was special. You can't hide shit from a woman, especially a woman that has put up with you since the day you were born into this life.

It was the reason I was so happy to hear the news. Jasper's mate was comin' home to us, and so was Jasper.

Who the fuck wouldn't be happy to hear that kinda shit?

It'd been way to long since he came home, and if he hadn't of been married to the bitch who kept him from us, we'd have been toasting by a warm Alice fire pretendin' to sip eggnog long ago.

Maybe Bella would like that idea. I mean humans get cold right? We could chop her up like men do, and use a few pieces at a time in the fireplace I'd never gotten to use.

I picked up eggnog at the store, just in case.

So now not only was my house gonna have a human, but two very emo, gossipin' biddies!

I swear those two are more like women than I am sometimes.

By the time Peter had called me letting me know he'd had Bella with him, I'd already been home and made a drop and fixed the room for her. I came back out to get some groceries, cause knowin' Peter's ass he let her pick out whatever made her happy, and damn it if I wasn't right.

When I took off into the direction of the truck, I spotted Jasper and the others. I did not mind them as much as the others, I actually really liked Rosalie, and Emmett was just like Peter so I got along with them well enough.

Of course, I also saw an opportunity and took it. I knew Jasper didn't have a damn clue about Muffin bein' at the house, and I figured I could be sweet once and let him enjoy it without the others crowdin' his time with her.

He didn't look like he was in a welcomin' kinda mood anyways, so I figured it'd be a good idea.

The only thing wrong with this was when we got to Muffin's truck.

"Bella's here?" Emmett asked me, and I could see he was excited.

"She's at the house. We're getting her truck to take back for her." I told them, as I got closer to it.

"Oh thank God she's ok. We've been so worried about her." Rosalie said as she hugged Emmett.

"Mhm." Was all I said to them as I started for the truck, something about them was off and fucking with me, but I ignored it for now.

The smell caught all of our attentions immediately, and all of us were on guard. There was a fresh scent along with an older scent, and both were vampire.

"Do you recognize this?" I asked both of them.

"Something seems familiar about it but no, I can't place it." Rosalie said, as I walked around the truck inspectin' it.

Both of them just looked around like their heads were up their asses.

Peter would love this.

"We got a problem." I told them, as I stiffened. The smell of blood was thick just outside of the door to the truck, but this scent was older. The more I began to take it in, I realized it was also the smell of death.

Rose and Emmett didn't seem to understand this, but it didn't matter. I had been taught by both Peter and Jasper from my birth in this life exactly what death smelled like, this whatever the fuck it was inside this thing was death.

I threw the door open and the scent was even stronger. There was a floral smell along with it, but it was nothing like the others. I immediately got inside and shut the door behind me. I took it all in, the disarray in the cab. Food wrappers were tied in a bag, and maps and papers were scattered all over the seats.

I closed my eyes and just breathed in. I needed to know where it was coming from, and why.

It took less than a minute for it to hit me full force, and my hand shot out in that direction. A bag. I grabbed it tightly and jumped out of the truck.

It was already late, and even though the store was open 24/7 there was barely a car in the lot, which was probably a good idea right now. I had no idea what I was about to find, but I had a feelin' it was gonna cause a little problem if humans where anywhere in the area.

I slammed the duffle on the hood of the truck a little harder than I should have, and just about smacked Emmett when he opened his mouth.

"Hey, hey watch the paint." He said as he rubbed the side of the truck.

"You sure you're not kin to my husband?" I asked him, rolling my eyes at his affection towards the damn thing.

"What's that?" Asked Rosalie, as she inched closer to me.

"Well I'm gonna go with a bag. Some people keep shit in these things." I told her sarcastically.

"Ha ha." She said, as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're the smart one right?" I asked looking between her and her ape of a husband. "Look, I can explain it all to you and waste time and patience that I just ain't got, or I can open it." I told her, as I opened the bag, ignoring her protests.

"FUCK!" I screamed, as pictures fell out and onto the ground. Every fuckin' one of them faced me, and I had never been so pissed or horrified in my entire fuckin' existence.

"Don't" I threatened, as they both came running over to my side.

I stood protectively over the pictures of what I assumed had been Muffin's family, most of them anyways.

Jesus fuckin' Christ.

They were mutilated, tortured, beyond anything I had ever seen or done, and I have done some pretty messed-up shit in my past. This, this though was beyond me. I killed and drained many a human in my days. Never had I fuckin' ever played with them or….fuck I don't even have a word for this kind of shit.

If I were a human I would be throwin' up right now.

"What the hell is it?" Emmett asked, as he stepped in front of his mate.

It was probably a good idea too. I was pretty fuckin' pissed off right now and ready to snap at someone.

I decided to step away because they held the scent but they were not what kept it. I knew I should have been a little more sensitive to them, seeing as how Muffin once was a friend of theirs and all, but I had a feeling that they were half the reason she was with us now; and all sympathy I may have had left when that little thought hit me. She should not have had to suffer that shit, and I would gladly offer a fuck you to whoever helped move that right along.

Peter would agree with me, that's for fuckin' sure.

Blood covered most of what was in the bag. Papers, more pictures, there was a bracelet. Bingo. I picked it up and sure enough there was a vial filled with blood. Shit.

Vampire.

How in the fuck did they find that kind of restraint?

Oh God. Letters.

While Emmett held Rosalie as she cried over what they had seen, and confirmed for me that one of the people in the pictures was Muffin's daddy, I read the letters. Each sadistic fucking word.

Oh baby doll you have fucked with the wrong fuckin' woman.

Hmm, so Victoria thinks she can mess with our Muffin? I can also be quite the sadistic bitch, and this is just what I've been looking for.

I wanted to cry for Muffin, but I was pissed as hell and just couldn't push that aside.

Jasper. My hand went through the drivers door just as the thought entered my brain. Both Rose and Emmett shot up and looked at me, but neither said a word, which was a wise thing right now. I was a single thread from rippin' something apart, and some of my anger was for them.

Fuck. Please let Muffin be asleep. If she tells them any of this she could get hurt, quick.

I called Peter then, askin' him as politely as I could to get himself and Jasper outside and away from Muffin. I did not need them to be anywhere near her right now.

"Get in the truck, we're leavin'." I told them both as I jumped in. I threw the floor dash open, grabbed a few wires, and started the thing up.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked me as he saw what I just did.

I didn't even bother with words. I gave him the same look I did Peter when it wasn't a good time for him to speak.

"Yes ma'am." He said, as he faced forward.

Rosalie looked through Bella's belongings as we drove down the road, and every once in awhile I would hear a broken sob or gasp.

I couldn't really be sure if it was hers or Emmett's, and I was a little too focused on the drive to worry 'bout it either.

"Why?" Rosalie asked me, and my foot hit the brake pedal.

"Why? Why? Are you askin' me why? Where the fuck where you when this shit happened?" I growled out to her.

Hell I hadn't even met Muffin, and I was already feelin' pretty damn protective of her. She was rivalin' my love for Jasper right about now. He was on a thin damn line with me anyways for bein' a part of this shit, so it wouldn't take much for Muffin to overthrow it.

"We didn't know." She said, sobbing into Emmett.

"Is that because you LEFT HER!" I screamed at them.

"Oh my God what did we do?" Emmett said, as he pushed Rosalie further into his chest.

"Yeah what the fuck did you do?" I asked them, throwing the notes at them. I was so riled up right now that I couldn't stop the growl from escaping me as Rose turned to look at me.

I stomped the gas pedal in hopes that I wouldn't try to attack her just yet. The more I was near her, the more I wanted to rip her up, wrap her up, and hand her over to Muffin as a welcome home gift.

When we reached the driveway I heard the heartbeat of Muffin, and smiled a little to myself. I had already loved this woman who was now my sister, and even though things were on the wrong side of fucked, I was happy she was here.

I shoved everything back into the duffle and looked at Rose and Emmett in warning. I didn't need them to alert Jasper or Peter. My hands where gonna be pretty damn full the minute I got outta this truck, and I didn't need them goin' weepy and spewin' this shit to them before I had the chance to say something.

It's been a long-ass time since I've seen Jasper as the Major, or hell even Peter anywhere close to what he used to be. Bye-bye simple life, hello fuck-me-runnin'.

My eyes met Peter's just as I came to stop, and the floral scent that was in the truck before hit me. Well Muffin smells like flowers! I couldn't help but laugh a little at this, somehow I just know Peter's instigatin' ass said something to her about my love of flowers.

"Hello boys." I said, as I gave my passengers a warning look and stepped out of the truck. I held the duffle closely to my side, not wanting to let it go now as I watched them.

Jasper looked deadly and anxious, and when I saw him look back at the house I knew it was because his mate was inside there, without him.

"Where's the pizza, Char? She's gonna need.." He said, but stopped as his eyes landed on what I had in my hands.

Jasper stopped all movement and looked all of us over before stopping on me. I felt like I was gonna be sick, now more than ever. If I had a beating heart it would be in my throat.

Shit!

"What's that Charlotte?" Jasper asked me, as his eyes slowly burned with darkness and he took a step closer to me.

"Wait Jasper. Peter, a little help?" I asked, holding my hand up to Jasper and taking a step backwards, praying that my husband would keep him from killing me.

"Jasper, stop. This is Charlotte, she'll give it to you so just wait a second." Peter said as he came to Jasper's side. I could feel the anger Jasper was emanating. It was much stronger than I remembered him having before.

The last thing I wanted Jasper to think was that I was trying to keep something from him, but I needed him to understand this was different, and he needed to not just open something like this up

This is not gonna be good.

"Give it to me Charlotte." Jasper said ,as he reached out to me.

"What if I give it to Peter and you two look at it together." I told him, kicking myself for that stupid idea.

Yeah, just what I need, two violent vampires tearin' my shit up.

Jasper nodded hesitantly towards Peter, but his eyes never left the bag.

Emmett and Rose were still inside the truck, which was a wise move on their part. From the look of Jasper, them being around right now and out here in front of him was only going to provoke him into using them as a target.

When Peter opened the bag the scents of blood and wolf hit us all again, and the bag was in shreds all around us.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Peter screamed out as we both ran to restrain Jasper.

Stupid fucker was runnin' to get into the damn house, just what I didn't want. Straight to the ground, both of us hit it hard but managed to keep our hands on him and take him down with us.

Ass used his damn gift.

He didn't say a damn word, not one sound but the heavy growling that was vibratin' both our bodies could be heard.

He started hitting both of us with all the hatred he could find, but it only drove us to get him away from the house.

"You can't go in there Major, not like this." Peter said to his brother, and I could tell he was tryin' his hardest not to have a breakdown like our brother.

When we tried to pull him further away, Jasper bit clean into my arm. Peter went really fuckin' crazy after that, I still kept my hold though. I hadn't been bit as many times as either of them but I could handle it.

"Stop this Jasper, NOW!" Peter roared at him, as he wrapped an arm around his waist and threw him backwards and onto the ground in front of the truck.

The pictures were all around him, and Jasper was up and crouched immediately.

"CHARLOTTE!" Rosalie screamed at me from inside the truck, and I could see her visibly shaking all the way over here.

"Take him over there, NOW!" I told Peter, as I pointed to the small patch of woods just beside out home.

Let that jack-ass tear that shit up, not my house.

While Peter fought to get Jasper to take his eyes away from the pictures and over to somewhere he could be more productive with his rage, I ran to truck to see what had Rosalie so shaken.

She held something tightly to her chest when I looked through the window, and I knew I was gonna have to get inside to get a glimpse.

"Rosalie baby you have to let it go, Charlotte needs to see this, ok baby?" Emmett said as he rubbed his fingers through her golden hair.

"We didn't know." She said sobbing, and handed me the paper.

I closed my eyes taking in the scent wrapped around this.

Breathe in, breathe out. Very fuckin' unnecessary, but I really needed not to rip this up just like Jasper did.

_Oh Bella, my sweet innocent Bella,_

_You disappoint me my child, I weep for the loss you create around you, the violence you cause others to endure. Such a shame all of this could have been avoided. I always thought of you as a smart girl, shy maybe but courageous. You showed us that when you left the others to rescue your mother._

_Why do you show weakness now?_

_Renee. Very sweet woman. She offered me tea without any hesitation, of course I told her I had a message from you, so that may have been why she let me in so easily. No matter though, I think you know I would have come in either way._

_Did you know she thinks you're dead?_

_Don't worry, she isn't dead but because of this little stunt you pulled I just don't know how long my kindness might last._

_Could be days, maybe hours, It's all the same to me but to you it's like a lifetime of waiting and misery. God what I wouldn't give to taste your blood right now, did you know that fear makes it taste so much more divine? Your heart is pumping it so much faster right now, which makes it go down so much more smoothly when my lips connect with the right vein. It is amazing the things our food can do to make things easier for us._

_I bid you farewell for now Isabella, but never forget I am watching you._

_Victoria._

"Who the fuck is this." I said as I kicked the door off the truck in my anger and pinned Rose to the seat of the truck.

This game is fucking over.

"Edward killed her mate and now she wants Bella." Emmett said, as he tried pulling my arm away from his mates throat.

"Get that fuckin' arm off of me Emmett unless you want him" I tossed my head to the side where I knew Peter had just shown up at "taking it off for you." I finished by tightening my grip on Rosalie.

"She's right." Peter said with shrug.

"I killed James, not that pussy, and I should have torched his bitch of a mate." Jasper said, touching my arm and sending out a calm that licked at my skin, begging to break through to me.

"You left her too." I said, snapping at him.

"I did and I'll pay for that just like they will, but not right now Char." Jasper said, and I looked at him like he'd lost his damn mind.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my lunatic brother?" I asked him, as I backed off Rosalie.

"Such a lady, Charlotte." Peter said to me as he and Jasper walked to the other side of the truck.

"Why aren't you takin' my forest apart?" I asked him as I looked past him and into the…well, hole.

"Nice, real nice, I ask you to take him in there, not right there. Jesus you two." I said, shaking my head.

"He's calm ain't he?" Peter asked me, clearly irritated.

"I can't do this with Bella around, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself if she came out here and I'm not takin' that kinda chance with her, she's been through more than she should've. I'll hunt later and go ape shit as you like to call it." He said with a wink.

"You can't lose control with your mate." I said, and Peter's hand slapped over my mouth.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked raising his brow at me.

I couldn't say shit since ass number one had his hand over my mouth so I just innocently and added a wink to be smartass.

"Umm not to interrupt, but where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

Everyone shut the hell up then and listened.

The heartbeat that was here when I pulled up earlier was gone.

"Muffin was just up there, I swear." Peter said, as we all took off into the house right behind Jasper and Peter.

**Another cliffy, your mad right? Bwahahahaha! Push the button people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As a birthday present to myself I decided to give this to you all a little early. This chapter is different from any other I have ever written before and I really hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, once again I fail at replying but this should make up for it, I hope! **

**Stitchcat my kick-ass beta, you really fuckin' rock bb and I'm sorry for almost giving you a heart attack with this, you still love me right? My partner in crime and pre-reader JaspersBella, thank you doll for all the fuckery and smiles you give me, you know I love you hard! (even if I did freak you out with the spiders)**

**SM owns it!**

**JPOV**

Bella. It was my focus, the only thing I cared about right now. Her heartbeat. It was lost, gone, I couldn't find it no matter how hard I focused. Her scent was still here though, and it still led to her room.

My demon was right beside me as I busted down doors and ran through the house, beside me standing strong, ready to fight, ready for blood. He was unleashed but weighted down by the image laid bare before us.

"Grab him!" Peter shouted to someone around me. I was thrown into a wall.

I didn't try to stop them, I was frozen mid-stride as the door slammed open. The demon screaming at me to lock him back up, he didn't want to see this, he wanted no part of it.

Everyone jumped into action then. Emmett's arms circled my body as his mate crumpled to the floor, screaming and sobbing while she saw the same scene I was seeing. I wanted so badly to shut her up, put a fist into her face and make the noise go away. Instead, the monster took over and shot a dose of fear into her so hard that her mouth shut and her body shook. He smiled at that, the work he had just done, it always made him happier when he could have a one-on-one with a victim.

My attention was brought back to what was laying just in front of me, and my eyes washed over her quickly.

No blood. Relief flooded me quickly, but was lost when there was still no heartbeat, no pulse, and no blood pumping through her pale body.

There was no pain, no hurt, not even calm was coming from her. It was just silent, and my cold heart came to life only to shatter as the realization hit me.

A strangled cry tried to break free from within me, but the monster gained control and I stood up, looking right into the dead eyes of Bella.

Charlotte was straddling her lifeless body, gently pushing into her chest making, it beat for her. Peter was her breath, pushing it in and out of her mouth and counting lowly to himself as he, too, held back a cry.

"Please don't let her die, please, please, please!" Rose pleaded with no-one.

"Just bite her Peter!" Emmett demanded, as my demon started to move in his hold. I didn't have the control anymore, it was his and I gladly handed over the reins.

I felt shock roll through me and felt the room go quiet. I was free of Emmett. I looked over and his eyes were wide with fear. A small dark chuckle was heard, and Rosalie turned and looked at me.

A smirk fell on my lips as fear was pushed into her. She was back to shaking and crying before I turned away from her.

"You bite her and I will kill you." The demon said quietly, calmly, to my brother and I agreed with him, she wasn't ready for this yet, she had to live.

I walked in what felt like slow motion over to the bed, watching as Peter grabbed Bella's face in his hands and opened her mouth again to breathe in. I watched as her chest rose with each breath he gave her, and stop when there was nothing left from him.

Charlotte moved in rhythm with her husband. I could smell the venom in her eyes as her hands moved desperately, trying to make her heart move. She was whispering her pleas to my Bella, praying to a god for life. Her hands were trembling, a sign of weakness for a vampire, and I watched when she stopped and Peter continued.

When I reached the bed I paused. The demon was pushing us forward while I was questioning us. I didn't want to move any further than where we were standing. I could hurt her, even more than she was already hurt.

_Stop this shit before you lose her!_

One deep breath in and things started speeding up around me. Charlotte pumped wildly, and Peter pushed harder. I could hear the slight murmur of Bella's heart, but nothing strong enough to keep it going. She was fading in and out of life, and if we had been mortals she wouldn't have even a slight chance, that small beat would never have been noticed, and that cold stone surrounding the broken piece of the demon and myself wouldn't be trying desperately to beat for Bella.

"Oh my God it's beating!" Rose cried out, while the others ignored her. Peter and Charlotte knew exactly what I knew.

"It's not enough." I said, as I moved closer to Bella and watched as her blue-tinged lips met my brother's. I could feel a small edge to the demon's thoughts at this, but shut it out and looked up at Peter.

He was feeling nothing but desperation and concern.

"Bite her goddamn it!" Rose shouted out to me, and I was up and over at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Take care of this." The demon sneered, taking over once again, tossing her to Emmett.

I was back at Bella's side before Rose even hit Emmett.

"Jasper?" Peter asked, as Charlotte took her turn and pumped Bella's heart for her.

"If anyone is biting her it will be me, and she's not ready yet." I told him with confidence, my demon smiling at me in agreement.

With a nod he went back to breathing for Bella, his determination doubling with each blow into her mouth.

Again I could feel the control slip away, and felt my face dip down and into Bella's neck. I could feel her skin against mine, it was soft and smelled sweet, honeysuckles. Her pulse was so weak I couldn't even feel the blood pumping through her veins beneath her delicate neck.

He breathed in deeply, remembering her scent and making notes that were hidden to me. The smile that graced my lips was not mine, but his, as he kissed her neck softly.

"Breathe, Muffin! Damn it!" Peter shouted at her, as he put his lips to her again and I felt a small spark of her shoot through me.

"Peter, something's not right." Charlotte said, as the demon laced his fingers with Bella's.

I wasn't sure what happened then, but he squeezed tightly and then hid away within me again.

"Move, Charlotte." I said quietly as I looked down at Bella. She looked like she was doing nothing more than sleeping, as she laid there almost lifeless.

Before the weight of Charlotte was gone it was replaced by me. My hands took the place of hers, as I pumped on Bella's chest and felt the small flutter of her heart against my hands in return, a thank you of sorts.

"She needs a blanket Charlotte, she's too cold with us surrounding her and on top of her." I said, as I pumped a little bit faster. Her heart rate needed to rise if she was going to live through this.

Peter saw exactly what I was doing, and went right along with me making her breathe faster. I knew it was possible that we could break something at this rate, but I couldn't lose her, not when I just got her.

_Get her breathin' fucker, that's all that matters_.

Charlotte was back in the room with a blanket and a heating pad, it was plugged in and beside us in seconds, with Charlotte ready to help.

"We have to do this quickly. We stop and so does her heart." I told them as I focused on Bella's heart fluttering underneath my hands.

"Now." Peter said, and she was up and on the blankets without any of us missing a beat.

"Come on Muffin, you're in there, breathe baby girl." Charlotte said as she stroked her cheek and laid her own against it.

Beat after beat I was trying my fuckin' hardest to give any of the life I had left in my body to her, as I pushed her heart with my hands. If it was ever mine before, I was more than willing to give it up now. She didn't deserve to die, not like this, not surrounded by people who were supposed to protect her.

"We were right out-fuckin'-side! How did I miss this?" I asked out loud, and felt the demon inside of me trying to break free again.

_Not the time Major._

"You were too busy tearing up the yard, you prick." Rosalie snapped at me from her corner.

"I warned you." I said through my teeth, and let the monster play again.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett asked me. I could feel he was upset and only smiled as I felt another flutter, stronger this time than before.

"She won't be out for long." I said, focusing back on Bella.

"Get her out of here before she makes Jasper lose his concentration, or I will personally rip you the fuck apart." Charlotte said as she stroked Bella's hair. I knew she was listening to her heart as well, every time I felt the flutter Charlotte would simply smile and close her eyes, whispering into Bella's ear.

She was not one to be disturbed, especially now.

"Get her the fuck out now, Emmett, all he did was knock her the fuck out. It needed to be done." Charlotte said in an almost too-sweet voice before she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"I said now goddamn it." She hollered at them, and Emmett was up with Rose in his arms and gone.

"Her heart's gettin' stronger Jasper." Charlotte said to me, she wasn't maskin' her hope from me and neither was Peter. I could feel it building with each beat Bella took on her own.

I could feel it within me too, but I wasn't sure if it was mine or the monster's. I was feelin' things now that I'd never felt before, and it was the first time I had given so much of myself over to him that I couldn't be sure what was me and what was him at the moment.

_Focus you jackass._

"Char, put the heating pad close to her face, she's too cold." Peter said, as he let go of her face while I took up my position.

Her heart was beating slow and only sputtering, but it was beating and that's all that mattered to me.

"She's going to need a doctor when this is over with." Peter said to me, before he started breathing for her again.

_Don't even think about it. With him comes the fairy princess, and I don't mean Alice._

"I know a few things from over the years. We've been doing the right thing so far, exactly what they would do in fact. Just consider us her ventilator. As long as we keep her heart beating, and her breathing regular, she'll be fine till we can get a doctor here." I told them, as another flutter met my hands.

"I know someone who can help." Peter said to me, as he looked up from Bella only for a minute before he started breathing for her again.

"How long was she out for, do you think Jasper?" Charlotte asked me, not opening her eyes.

"I heard her heart beating right before I saw the pictures. It didn't give out but for a minute at the most. She's going to be fine Charlotte." I told her, as I felt Bella's heart kick into gear and take off. I immediately sent her a strong wave of love. Wait.

_You catch that did you?_

"Jasper?" Both Peter and Charlotte asked me suddenly, as I brought my hands away from her and then put them back in place.

"It's beating." I told them, as I felt it pounding in her chest.

"I'm going to kick your ass for doin' this to me Muffin." Peter laughed out, kissing her forehead.

"Goddamn it, you can't help yourself can you?" Charlotte said to Peter, and she squeezed Bella's hand once before resting it atop mine.

Her breathing came in short gasps then, before settling down and going into a rhythm of its own. Her heartbeat slowed its pace right along with it until it was normal again, and not once did I take my eyes off of her.

"She's gonna be okay Jasper." Peter said, as he watched me carefully.

"You're sure?" I asked, as the demon was begging to be close to her.

"She's Muffin, 'course she's gonna be ok." He said as he took his wife's hand.

I gathered Bella into my arms then, and moved myself on the bed so my back was against the headboard. Placing the heating pad between us, I moved her head onto my shoulder and pulled her as close into me as I could without hurting her.

Her scent brought my demon to the front again, but he only smiled and breathed it in along with me.

I rocked us both slowly, as my demon sat back and watched as her chest moved slowly. I had never had anything hold my attention, or the demon's, so strongly before and I was completely in awe of it. I had taken more lives than I thought possible by one man, but never had I ever given life. None of the people in this room had, especially not my demon, and he was just as amazed as the rest of us were at what we had just done.

"Jasper!" Charlotte said excitedly, pointing at Bella.

I looked down and was met with dark-brown eyes.

"Bella." I breathed out, just as a jolt of pain hit me, and then nothing. Her eyes slowly rolled back.

"Peter make your call." I said to him, as he grabbed his phone and started dialing.

**So I have earned a little something on that nickname Stitch gave me, I am now evilfuckingbabyh00r, I love her! So that chapter was like writing two POV in one and I really hope it didn't confuse you all to much.**

**You all still with me? Got your pitch-forks ready to come for me? I am just behind that little button below, go ahead poke me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews! I know I didn't respond but I did read every word that each of you write and thank you so much for it! Thank you to my kick-ass super beta Stitchcat! Without her this would be nothing, I love you doll!**

**To my pre-reader and evil other half, JaspersBella, sorry bout the explosion, I do love you hard and hope that makes up for it! You fuckin rock doll!**

**SM owns it!**

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

I listened closely as Peter made his call, and knew exactly who it was as soon as the voice answered him. Garrett. I hadn't known much about him, but if Peter trusted him then I couldn't think of any reason to complain. Of course, that changed as soon as the conversation turned to the reason for the call.

I heard Peter explaining the situation and what it was that he was needing at the moment, and my demon roared when Garrett said to just kill the human and be done with it. I wasn't the only one upset over this. Charlotte was at Peter's side, both of them trying hard to reign in their own anger over his words.

_If this fucker thinks he's gonna come here and get a snack out of the deal I will cage you up this time, Jasper_.

I let my mind wander back to the woman I hadn't let go of since she started breathing on her own, and tried to figure out what went wrong.

I had just seen her, touched her, and heard her heart beating only a few minutes before it went silent. There was no distress coming from her, not with her heart anyways. I knew she was having a small nightmare, I could feel it, but her heart seemed strong. Her blood pumped perfectly in her veins, I can remember the smell of it when I entered the house. The sound of it in my ears quenched even the demon's thirst as we looked at her. She was fine.

"Did you give her something to help her sleep?" I asked out loud, as my eyes stayed on Bella. A part of me was terrified that if I looked away, even for a minute, I might lose her.

_Stop being a pussy and focus._

"No, she was out almost as soon as her ass hit the seat." Peter said, as he clicked the phone shut.

"If that asshole comes here thinkin' he's gonna get a taste of her I will kill him." I said, feeling the anger trying to take control over me. My demon was begging to be let lose again, I could feel how much he missed his freedom.

"He's comin' to help Jasper. It was either him or Carlisle, and I'm not sure she's ready for that bat-shit kinda crazy yet, wouldn't you agree?" Peter asked me, lookin' down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

My demon tensed immediately and I was growling at my brother before I could stop myself.

"I ain't gonna hurt her either, fucker." Peter said to me, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't control that Peter. I know you won't hurt her." I told him as I calmed myself quickly. I needed to try and get some kind of control over my demon, but at the rate things were going it might be him who took over before long.

It was quiet then. Peter and Charlotte watched me and Bella, and my eyes stayed fixed onto her - my demon, though, he was constantly watching everything around us, waiting and ready for something to threaten him, to threaten Bella.

"Did you know?" I asked them as I scooted us back a bit, and both myself and the demon purred in delight as Bella curled deeper into us.

"No. Not completely, when you got here though, when you touched her, it was kinda obvious Jasper." Peter said, as he took his wife's hand.

"I'm not following you Peter. What do you mean about me touchin' her?" I asked him. I was touching her now, and yeah, I felt different, hell I had since I left the house in Forks.

"Jasper when's the last time you actually touched a human, without breaking something on their body, without killing them?" Peter asked as he motioned with his eyes to my hands cradlin' her body.

"In the entire time I saw you with any of them, I have never known you to get within twenty feet of another human, did that change recently?" Charlotte asked me, and I could feel her want to be close to Bella as she watched us.

_Not on your fuckin' life sugar._

And once again I was back to growling possessively at my family.

"You can't have her." I spit at Charlotte as my arms wrapped tightly around Bella. The demon breathed in deeply as he nuzzled our face into her hair. This was his favorite, her scent.

_Good boy Jasper, you do listen. Now keep her the fuck away from Bella._

I had never felt such possessiveness, not even from Edward, but my demon was already stakin' a claim and I had a feelin' whoever felt they had enough balls to get past him was in for a huge fuckin' surprise.

"Calm the fuck down, Jasper, or you can take that bullshit outside of my house. She's my sister now. Realize that and get the fuck over it." Charlotte said, agitated at our reaction to her emotions.

_I could snap her in half_.

"I just want some fuckin' answers and for you two to stop with the fuckin' emotions you're throwin' at her." I snapped out at them.

"Well, Jasper, when a man meets a woman and they 'connect' something happens, feelings, tingly things that make you us feel all weird and shit." He said, laughing at me.

"Is this some goddamn joke to you? Be serious for one fuckin' minute. Bella almost died. I ask you one question, Peter, just one and you make a fuckin' joke of it." I said a hell of a lot louder, but the cage I was keepin' the monster inside of me in was startin' to thin.

"Yes I made a joke. You know, funny fuckin' ha ha and all that shit. Lighten up. She's our family too, just because she's your mate doesn't mean I'm gonna kiss your ass Jasper." Peter said, and I could feel he was getting pissed at me.

"Answer the question." I bit out, my voice going lower and more vicious than before.

_I see we've found our balls. Alice tucked them away a while back, thanks for digging them out again._

Peter just stared at me, anger boilin' over within him, and I stopped my demon from goin' after him. He was actually smiling from inside me, thinkin' of all the ways to remove Peter from the room.

_Let me the fuck out_!

"She's your mate Jasper, your human mate. Now stop bein' a fuckin' jackass and relax, be happy and stop actin' like you're gonna attack us." Charlotte said, throwin' her arms in the air.

"And you knew this when I touched her?" I asked, as I looked back down at Bella.

Peter had been right. I'd not touched a human, except to kill one. I was kept away from them over the years, away from Bella, in fear that I might accidentally kill her. I had my hands on her, my lips touched her forehead before I even thought about what I was doin', and not once did I feel any pain or hear any bones breakin' beneath my touch. I hadn't been rough with her, or even come close to hurting her, not even my demon had. He was just as gentle, and not once had I had to warn myself.

_You disappoint me Jasper. I could have told you that but you didn't fuckin' listen_.

"Now do you get it?" Peter asked, smirkin' his all-knowin' fuckin' smirk.

_We should wipe that right off that cocky fucker's face._

"Did I do this to her?" I asked quietly, ignoring the demon.

_Back to bein' a pussy again are we?_

"No, Jasper, this was not your fault. Something happened in my house while we were out of it, but it wasn't your fault. I promise you, though, whoever's fault it is will be one sorry motherfucker." Charlotte said, scooting closer to me.

My demon wanted to pounce on her immediately, but I stopped him. Knowin' she was concerned and angry, but not at Bella or myself.

You have to control yourself. If you make me hurt Bella, I will make sure you never get out.

_Threatening me now are you? Not a good idea, Jasper, Bella is mine too. I can only imagine how good she tastes. Fuck, you were so close too and couldn't even get us a sample. Such a waste._

"Goddamn it!" I roared out, more than fuckin' pissed at this point. I hadn't even realized Bella was stirring in my lap until I felt the familiar haze from the past.

_So help me, Jasper, you wake her up and you'll fuckin' regret it._

So you have a softer side now?

"Jasper?" Peter asked, bringing me out of my argument with my demon.

"What!" My demon snapped at him, sending Bella into a more relaxed state at the same time.

"You're actin' weird man. Somethin' wrong?" He asked me, eyeing me and Bella curiously.

"Stop lookin' at her like that, she's fine." I said, cutting my eyes at him. I was in a very volatile state right now, my demon was half in control and my family was at risk just being this close to us.

_One wrong move, it's all I'm sayin'._

He was laughing as he watched my brother. Peter had met, fought, and stood tall beside my demon for many years, and I knew for a fact that he knew what was goin' on with me right now, and so did my monster.

_We should be out looking for Victoria, Jasper. Not sitting here waiting for her to attack again. Next time she could just take Bella, then what_?

There is no way in hell she will be getting anywhere near Bella again.

_We shall see._

"Did you catch the scent of that whore when she was in the parking lot so close to Bella?" My demon asked. He was furious as he thought about all that was missed. Leads that could have been tracked, vampires that could have already been burned, it had been a long time since he'd felt the ashes of another vampire in his hands, and was more than ready for another fire. And with that thought, the demon regained his old name, the one he had claimed as his a long time ago. He was the Major again.

"Yes, but it wasn't the same as the one that left the note. Completely different scent, but they had been around Victoria and Bella before." Peter said. I could feel his anger as well as his wife's as he spoke, and the Major was shoving disappointment out at them faster than I could help.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Do you think it woulda been a good idea to leave Muffin in my truck? It'd been like servin' her up to the bitch on a damn platter. Here ya go bitch, she's ripe for the drainin'." He said, as he stood up.

"I may have 'Muffin' in my arms right now, but one more step and I'll have you out that window and back on the bed before she ever hits the blankets." The Major sneered at him, and Peter's eyes burned into my own, both of us were waitin' for the other to make a move.

"Garrett's here if you two can stop your macho-man bullshit for ten minutes, maybe, just fuckin' maybe, we can get some help with Muffin here." Charlotte snapped at us, bringin' us out of our stand-off with each other.

There was so much tension and anger inside the walls of this house, and mine just doubled at her words. I knew I was close to snapping, tearing everything apart that came anywhere near myself or Bella. I wouldn't be able to stop the Major from taking over.

_Protect her Jasper, if he hurts her I'm gonna show him just what your Major can do._

I could feel the growl begin in my chest as he spoke, and noticed the shift in emotions. I turned sharply in the direction of the door and there stood Garrett, looking at me with suspicion. The Major could taste his fear, and we just smiled at him in return.

"Jasper." He said in greeting, as he looked at Bella.

"How bout you just call me Major." I told him, as I felt a shift in my own emotions and I tried to push them further down.

_Nope, not goin' anywhere fucker. If he touches her then it's my turn._

Fuck!

"Jasper he's going to take some blood from her. He is in control but you may not be." Peter said, as he pushed his concern at me.

_Time to step aside Jasper._

"You know Peter, it wasn't that long ago that I let you go, let that mate of yours go. It'd be a pity if something was to happen." The Major spoke up, raising his brow at my brother.

I thought about fighting the Major, but Peter's words had more than pissed me off. It was just enough to keep my ass planted firmly in my seat and see where this might go.

"Jasper, don't threaten me." Peter said, and I could feel I hit a nerve, the Major was purring in excitement.

I laid Bella gently on the bed and stood straight up. It took one second for me to have Garrett laying shaking on the ground in fear, an emotion the Major threw his way in enormous portions, and then Peter was in our grasp. My hand was pressed firmly into his neck as I watched my own eyes burn back at me through his.

_Fuck, it's been too long Jasper_.

"Peter." I said, leaning in closely. "If you ever say another word about my control, ever try to keep Bella from me again, I will make sure you know exactly how it feels to have your mate kept from you, and I will take so much pleasure in your suffering. Do not test me again." I said, letting go of his neck.

Charlotte walked in, then took one look at me, then Bella, and gasped.

"Jasper?" Bella said quietly, and I turned on my heels and smiled as I looked at _our_ mate.

**Alright my lovely readers, tell me what you thought of this side of The Major! Show me some love people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you so much to all the love everyone has shown, either through reviews or just alerting this story. I am completely shocked at how much you all are enjoying this and appreciate it so much. I know I fail at replying to you all but please know that your reviews mean a hell of a lot to me. You guys are what keeps me writing and updating every single week, thank you.**

**Also a HUGE thank you to my super-beta Stitchcat! She kicks ass with her beta magic and I love her hard for it! JaspersBella my evil partner in crime and pre-reader is owning me with all the love she gives me when I send her bits of this story. She makes me squee like a school girl and I'm pretty sure she's enjoying it when I do! Love you doll!**

**SM owns it!**

Bella's POV

Everything felt so heavy. My body felt beaten and bruised when I stepped into Peter's truck. I don't know when I passed out, I only knew that I had. I tried to fight it, to keep my eyes glued open. I tried to focus on the things around us, the lights of the parking lot, the people around us, anything to keep me awake and the nightmares away but it didn't work.

I was aware when Peter laid me on the bed and I tried to wake up. My eyes opened long enough to see the door close and for my hand to reach the water on the table. I didn't even taste the it before my eyes closed again.

I don't know how long I slept, but it didn't take long for the images to start appearing and for my entire body to freeze in place. My legs locked themselves firmly and my eyes tried to focus on what was going on around me.

Everything was blurred and colors seemed to move about. It wasn't until I saw Edward that everything came into focus. He was sitting with me like he always had inside my room. The window was open wide and the sun was shaded by the gloomy clouds. There was a loud sound outside, Edward stood up suddenly and was out of the room before I could speak.

It was if no time had passed before one figure appeared inside the opening of my window, and then another. They started fighting almost as soon as they appeared. Furniture crashed around in front of me as they wrestled into a blur. It was over in an instant, and one of them appeared in front of me with a smile.

"Jasper." I breathed out, but as soon as I reached for him he was gone, along with my room.

I was downstairs just as I blinked, and could feel myself begin to lose it as soon as I realized just what was going on.

_Oh please not here, fuck don't make me see this_.

There my father sat lazily in his favorite chair, just like he had every night after work, watching a game on the TV. Chills ran slowly up my spine the minute I heard a low howl somewhere behind me, and I tried hard to will my legs to move, my eyes to shut, my mouth to open to scream at him to run. The words formed in my head and tried to break free of the hold this dream had on me, but my mouth was zipped tightly.

I watched in horror as the door opened and Victoria appeared. She cocked her head to the side, a bright, wicked smile was planted on her face, her eyes were as black as Edward's had been the first day I had met him and I knew she was about to start her work of mutilating my father.

Charlie never noticed her, not when she closed the door behind her, not when she crept slowly behind him, not even when she moved her face right next to his breathing him in deeply.

_I can't take this, not this._

The tears flowed heavily down my face as I stood and watched her bring her nails down over his chest.

If ever in my life I could rid myself of something, it would be this. I watched in horror as she slowly ripped open his chest with her nails, the sound was unlike anything I'd ever heard. The smell came next, it was nothing but bitterness as it hit my nose and circled around me. I felt like it was a part of this game, dancing around me in waves, pulling out then rushing back into me.

Victoria hadn't cut him deep enough yet to kill him. I could see no bones, only open flesh and his blood as it dripped down his shirt, staining his lap and hitting the floor.

I heard Charlie scream once, loudly, and try to get up, more than likely to get his gun, but Victoria shoved him roughly back into the seat and was in his face quickly, whispering words I'd never get to hear.

I would never get to see the expression on his face after listening to her words, either, and I was thanking whoever had taken enough pity on me to grant that small favor.

When she moved back I saw that Charlie tensed, but his eyes never left her, never closed to make her disappear like I was trying to do. He wasn't afraid of her any longer, not after whatever it was that she had said, and I could hear Victoria hiss at his reaction to her.

He knew he was about to die, knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, and he looked at her with no fear. It pissed her off and made things so much worse for my Dad.

I tried screaming again, I tried to run to him, _protect him_ was all my brain was saying but I was stuck, stuck watching her torture and degrade my father.

She was across the room and back in front of him, holding a large bag, within seconds. Charlie didn't even look shocked at this, he only watched her intensely as she hovered over him.

"Bella never told me you were so handsome, Charlie, makes this such a shame, what I'm about to do to you." She said, as she ran her hand over his shoulder.

Her hand went inside her bag and came back out holding something silver. She was back at his neck again, attacking it as she brought down the object, and Charlie was bleeding once again.

Still there was no sound whatsoever coming from him, his eyes were locked onto his killer's.

"It's a tiny present for your daughter, she'll want something to remember you by." Victoria said, laughing as she brought out the vial I had received, and held it to his neck, collecting his blood.

She threw the blood into her bag and tossed it to the floor just as she perched herself right on top of Charlie's thighs. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I could hear her as she hummed while she worked my father over. When his blood hit my nose, stronger this time, I knew she was carving him up, marking my father as yet another victim in her twisted game with me.

I watched as she tasted his blood, and the smile on her face when she turned around. I stood wide-eyed as she looked straight into my eyes and she licked her lips, grinning at me.

_You'll pay for that, bitch._

She would. I'd make damn sure of it, even if it was all I ever did.

When she moved from her spot I saw the pictures coming to life. Blood, Charlie, bones broken, she did it, she carved him up, collected her trophy and sat back relishing in her work.

I felt my body weaken as the minutes passed. I closed my eyes as the sobs begged to break free. I needed some kind of relief, something to make me feel on the outside. I needed to let it out before I collapsed within this nightmare.

I watched as Victoria left, one last look at what she'd accomplished and she broke through the door and was gone.

My body crumbled to the floor when she was gone. It was like I was in a trance, having her here with me. I still couldn't move any further than where I was, but at least I could let my body fall to the floor. I could give myself this small relief.

It didn't last though. I heard Charlie moan and a scream came out of me just as I heard the howls all around us and the walls of the house vibrate.

_She ran because of the pack?_

I tried getting up to run to Charlie, he was still alive, barely breathing but still alive. I begged my legs to move, my arms to drag me over to him, but they ignored me as we watched Charlie's chest rise and fall.

The growls grew closer to the house, and I could hear the sharp howls of pain with each wolf that got closer to me.

This was how she was killing them, this is why she was killing them.

They had tried to save him, there were at least a dozen of them when I left here, how in the fuck did one vampire - albeit a sadistic bitch vampire - kill every single one of them?

_They were just as strong as vampires for Gods sake!_

I lay in my spot, my eyes trained on my father, watching as he died. Listening as the pack was murdered one by one, and I waited for my body to finally give out.

When his final breath was gone, so was mine and I gave in. I let go and the heaviness took over me. I felt like I was being weighed down and nothing more. I could hear nothing, feel nothing and I was grateful for it.

_I just need to rest, just rest and nothing else._

It wasn't long before I started to feel lighter and I tried to beat it away somehow. I didn't want to be brought out of this place. I hoped like hell in the hotel room that my tiny black hole would consume me, and now it had, but something was trying hard to bring me out, letting me know that it wasn't finished with me yet, it wasn't over.

_Of course not._

It was like swallowing air as I came to again, and my body felt like it was choking. The images weren't here this time, just darkness surrounding me. The air was thick but the smell was gone, no blood, no death, just a black wall all around me.

I lay in my hole for as long as I could until my body begged for light. I was afraid the images were going to return soon, and tried hard to open my eyes. If I was gonna have to see more of this shit than I would try like hell to fight it this time.

It wasn't images I was going to have to fight this time though, not the kind I had been. No this was confusing as hell.

_What in the hell is he doing?_

"Jasper?" I asked, not sure if this was real or not.

He was holding Peter against the wall, possessiveness hitting me hard as I watched his fingers tighten and then let go.

He turned and looked at me dead in the eyes, a dark grin spread on his lips. His eyes were darker than I remembered but the rest of him looked the same, but different somehow.

"Fuck, you never told me she smelled so good." Said someone, and before I could look to see who it was, I was being held down on the bed looking up into dark red eyes. I watched as they faded into black and burned with need.

_Fuck, he's hungry!_

"Not. Your. Fucking. Buffet. Asshole." I said, spitting into his face.

_Death wish, check._

He was gone then, and I heard a window shatter just as arms wrapped around me. I tried to get loose but only got hushing sounds into my ear.

"Really, you think I'm going to just be quiet while you take a bite. You're out of your fucking mind." I said, laughing at them as I twisted, probably being annoying more than anything.

"Muffin, I ain't about to eat your daisy smellin' ass, now stop wigglin' before you get me in trouble."

_Peter! Thank fucking God!_

"Let me go!" I said, as I tried to look up.

"Promise to stay put, Muffin?" He asked, as he twisted me around.

"No, Creampuff." I told him as we came face to face.

"Creampuff?" He asked me with a smile, but looked out behind me.

"Yes, Creampuff. You call me Muffin." I told him, as I moved my head to look where he was looking, but I was stopped by his hands moving my face back around to him.

"Would you prefer I called you Sugar Tits? I mean, I prefer it, pretty sure the Major wouldn't though." He said.

"You would be correct, Fucker. Also Charlotte, _your_ mate, don't think she'd be happy 'bout that nickname either." I heard Jasper say, as I turned to him and watched as he narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"Not sure that I asked for your opinion, Jasper but thanks for offering it." I said, turning back to Creampuff.

_Sure, Bella, let's piss off another vampire, especially one that you wanna sink your teeth into yourself._

"So who's the guy that just tried to eat me?" I asked as I heard the growl coming from behind me. I knew it was Jasper, but I was still pretty upset over seeing him manhandle Peter when I woke up.

"Oh that was Garrett, your new gynecologist." Peter said with a straight face.

"I hate cold hands." I said, managing to keep my own poker face.

"Sorry Sugar…I mean Muffin, he's the local hoohah inspector, or at least that's what his degree reads." Peter said as he looked over my shoulder.

I could feel Jasper's eyes burning into me, his possessiveness was still thick, and if I wanted to admit it mine was too, only thing is I had no idea why the hell I was getting so worked up. So I simply lay back in the bed and covered myself up further, before shoving Peter with my foot to get his attention.

"Do you two need to be alone? I mean I do need to get ready for my hoohah inspector after all." I said, trying to hold back my laugh but ended up snorting.

_Always the lady._

"He will not be touching you, ever." Jasper growled out, and was beside me in an instant.

"And you think you will, after what I woke up to?" I said. I could feel my chest begin to burn then, it was starting to hurt to talk, but the look on Jasper's face didn't make the burn any better.

"That was kinda my fault, Muffin." Peter said, as he looked back to Jasper.

"What do you mean that was your fault?" Jasper snapped at him.

"Stop being an ass, Jasper, you're supposed to be a gentleman in the presence of a lady." A woman said as she came into the room and stopped beside Peter.

A small part of me wanted to protect him from her, but another part wanted to smile as she looked down at me. I had never been the best judge of character, obviously, but she felt different somehow.

"I'm Charlotte, doll, the only woman on Earth that'll put up with Creampuff here. Sorry I didn't get to meet you first, probably would have been a lot less eventful, I'm glad you're doing better though s'bout time another woman was in the house." She said, winking at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Thank you, Charlotte." I said as I offered her my hand. She took it immediately and kissed me on my cheek, causing Jasper to growl.

"Shut it." I said, as I laid back down, feeling weaker as each second went by.

"She needs her rest. We should try and hunt while she sleeps." Charlotte said as she went to stand back up.

"Peter." Jasper said, as he sat down beside me.

I wanted to push him away but that pull was back, the one that I'd felt coming into Texas, and I just couldn't move. I was pissed at him and I would let him know it, but just seeing him and feeling him this close felt so good right now.

"Muffin was gonna get hurt, I intervened. I knew she was about to wake up and startle you outta whatever the fuck it was you were up to, so I provoked you. It worked, she's ok and you're a damn fool fer ever doubtin' me, Jackass." Peter said, and I could see a little of that cockiness come out that I had seen in Walmart.

"You provoked me? You really thought I was gonna hurt my…I mean, Bella, so you decided to play God?" Jasper asked, and I looked at him curiously.

"It needed to be done, Jasper, just relax knowin' she's fine." Peter stopped and looked at him more thoroughly before continuing again. "Remember that you trusted me once, Major, she's important I know that, she is to us too, so have a little faith." Peter said, before standing next to his Charlotte.

"Umm…I'm a lot of confused right now, anyone wanna explain what's been going on?" I asked, as I looked at them all.

"Bella, did someone come in here when I left you?" Peter asked, not tearing his eyes away from Jasper.

"No, I don't think so. I woke up for a minute and got a drink of the water you left me, but I was passed back out before my head even hit the pillow. If someone was here I wouldn't know." I told him, and my confusion doubled.

"There was no scent." I heard Peter say and watched as their lips moved but no other words were heard.

The entire thing between the three of them was over within minutes and I was still sitting, feeling even more weak than before, and waiting for something to be revealed.

"I didn't leave you water, Bella." Peter said as he looked at me. I could tell as he spoke that he was upset, and the growl coming constantly from beside me let me know he wasn't alone.

"This won't happen again, Bella, I can fuckin' promise that." Jasper said, his voice sounded off and I was starting to freak out as I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Who left the water?" I asked, my nerves going haywire.

Silence, it surrounded me.

"Who left the goddamn water?" I said a little louder than I'd meant to, but I was getting pissed as well as nervous as hell.

More fucking silence.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to walk out and see if Victoria wants to play, maybe get my new gyno to bite me, make the playing field a little more even." I spat viciously as I removed my arms from Jasper's grasp.

"So help me, Isabella, you even try it and I'll punish you." Jasper said, not moving an inch.

"Who left the fucking water, Jasper?" I asked but got nothing, it was like he didn't even hear me.

"We don't know, Muffin. It ain't gonna happen again though." Charlotte said as she watched her husband.

He and Jasper were having some sort of silent conversation and Charlotte came over to me, hesitantly sitting in the spot left empty by Peter.

"You can't treat me like Edward did, I won't stay here. I'd rather take my chances with Victoria then let you all keep me clueless. I'm not a goddamn pet." I told her, and the air in the room changed immediately.

_You pissed off someone._

"What did you just say?" Jasper asked me his voice turning darker with each word.

"I'm not a pet. Clear enough? Not a bunny, not a dog, not a cat, you don't get to treat me how you please, you don't get to use me, you can't pet me and give me treats. Not. A. Fucking. Pet." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Who the hell made you think you were a pet?" Jasper asked me. His eyes were so black when I looked into them, and I knew he was going for scary vampire, but I couldn't find any fear to show him.

_Grrrr._

"Edward. He was talking to Alice once and I heard them refer to me as a pet." I said, not breaking eye-contact with him.

_This isn't a showdown, Bella._

There went the dresser. It flew right in front of me and into the door.

"Jasper Whitlock so help me you tear up somethin' else in my house and I will take you apart bit by tiny fuckin' bit." Charlotte hollered out, and I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry, Muffin." She said with a shrug, and turned back to Jasper, who was standing looking at the shattered door and smiling.

_Mmm have you ever seen anything more tempting?_

"Jasper. We need to get Rose and Emmett up here now." Peter said, both of them rushing over to me at once.

"Rosalie and Emmett are here? Shit, did someone get his truck for me?" I asked them, feeling crappy that I'd just left it at Walmart.

"Yes, their down stairs holding Garrett until Jasper figures out what to do with him." Peter said to me.

"And the truck?" I asked them.

"The truck's fine, Bella." Charlotte said, as she looked at Jasper in concern.

"I think it's about time Edward answered for a few things, don't you Peter?" Jasper asked, with a dark, wicked grin as he turned to me, kissing me on my cheek and winking.

Want shot through me and directly into him, making him turn back to me, raising his brow.

"Soon, Isabella." He said, resting his hand on my cheek were his lips had been.

_I was mistaken, that was more tempting._

**So what did you think? Wanna leave the love? Press the button!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to every person that reviewed! Your words give me such motivation and keep me writing, I love them and appreciate every word of it.**

**Big thank you to my Beta Stitchcat. She has super human beta magic skills and she's fuckawesome. She works hard on this and I couldn't even begin to tell her how much I love her for it!**

**JaspersBella is my evil pre-reader, she gives me fuckery like no other and I love her HARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it! WARNING: This story contains profanity, violence and other fuckery. You have been warned!**

I watched with amusement while Muffin put the Major in his place.

It was needed, really, and all in good fun, at least for me. I may have had a part in Jasper finally letting the Major out to play, but it was Muffin that would keep Jasper around - and I was grateful for it.

The last time he was around hell was a happy place for vampires. In his arena, death was a gift compared to what he would do to you. If you begged for that gift, then you were the chosen one of the many to die by his hands, slowly. He was not only a fighter but a strategic motherfucker. I'd seen him rip apart villages and be in and out before the fires even got good and goin' and not think twice. If Jasper was the calmer, more sensitive part, then the Major was the unstable monster. It was my reasoning for getting him away from Muffin when I did.

He may be mad as a rattler at me for what I pulled, but he could take it up with me later. She would have spooked him and been hurt. Jasper is my brother in this life and I love that ass as one, but I can't say I wouldn't have tried my best to rip him a new one if anything happened to her.

I could see the fight going on within him as he sat with her. She meant more to him then the Major was allowing him to feel, and I pushed him because of it. A confused vampire is a deadly vampire and Muffin didn't need that shit, not right now, not when she couldn't handle him properly. I may not know a hell of a lot about humans, but I know she's more fragile than most. The Major's experience with humans was death, destruction, and no appreciation for their lives. Jasper's was almost as little. I knew they wouldn't hurt her, but surprising someone who is out for blood was never a good thing.

A part of me wanted to just blurt the mate shit out like a gossipin' bitty, but I kept my mouth closed in case the Major had something planned. I knew when Bella woke up she was confused about what was going on around her, even more so about Jasper.

When she started talkin' bout some of the shit that went down back at Forks I was sure Jasper was gonna flip his switch again, and I wasn't disappointed.

The pet comment. Yeah, that was 'bout to be dealt with in a very fucking slow manner. I think it pissed every person within listening distance off. Hell, I for one was a mad motherfucker. You don't call or treat someone you're supposed to care about as a mate a pet, and if I knew Jasper then he was more pissed at himself for not makin' sure Muffin was better taken care of. It was under his nose the entire damn time and he hadn't noticed, or at least refused to see that shit.

His emotions that were shoved at us told me that his dark side would be stickin' 'round for a while. When the dresser went through the door I couldn't help but laugh at that shit. Charlotte may have busted his balls for it, but if he hadn't one of us would've destroyed something, and he had sense enough not to let it be aimed at Muffin, so it was forgiven before it even happened.

Not long after our dresser shattered the door, my gift started shakin its ass in my face and I knew me and the Major were about to have some fun. I needed to make sure we got Rose and the others up here before company arrived, and even if Garrett did try to nibble on Muffin he had experience with humans and had learned a lot over the years about what makes them tic, so to speak. He was a doctor years ago, and we needed him now more than ever, plus he livened things up a bit and I was getting damn tired of everyone hating on my jokes.

Pretty sure after what Jasper did to him he was gonna behave now too. He sure as shit didn't wanna die, and had always been a little scared of the Major inside Jasper.

Someone gettin' in my house, that was the last straw for me. There wasn't a fuckin' scent anywhere. Jasper had demanded Rose and Emmett check as soon as the words left Muffin's mouth, but not one damn trace of another vampire besides us could be found. They didn't waste time either, in, out, and over before I was done unloadin' shit.

They had to have done somethin' pretty bad to her for her to go through what she did, she could have died on us and we would never have known a damn thing.

I was actually a little anxious to see exactly what Jasper was gonna do. It'd been too damn long since I watched him in action. His games had always impressed me. I knew this shit was gonna be a hell of a damn ride, and I was gonna make sure Muffin had a comfortable seat and a big-ass bowl of poppycock for the show. Although something tells me she would like watching him a shit load more than the rest of us.

She wasn't the only one, really. Rose and Emmett hadn't ever seen him come out before; of course that had a hell of a lot to do with the pixie bitch, and I could still tell they were more than a little scared to come up to the room with him in it.

If they thought he was gonna let them near Muffin without him being there right now, they were as good as ashes in my firepit.

_Somethin' comin' asshole._

There it was again, my gift wigglin' its ass up in the air tryin' to get me to pay attention. I wanted so bad to hip thrust at it to see if it would back the fuck off me, but thought better of it. I didn't need anymore strange looks, and humpin' the air like a lunatic would have Muffin fully stocked with ammo against me.

I managed to get Jasper's attention away from Muffin long enough to let him know it was game time.

Rose and Emmett entered then, apprehensive as fuck, but still, you could tell they were excited the second they spotted Muffin.

I looked over at Jasper when Bella let out an unholy sound and saw he was hurt by it. Muffin's enthusiasm over seeing the Cullens had our Jasper back at the forefront and I could tell he didn't want to be there.

_You won't have to be here for long_. I thought, smiling as my gift smacked me again.

He looked at me, silently asking me what my own excitement was about and I shrugged him off, fucker would find out soon enough.

I was surprised to see that he didn't step in front of them when they went to her, or rip Garrett to shreds when he came into the room. If he thought I was gonna let his ass go Emoward on me he was sorely fuckin' mistaken. The Major I can handle, sorta', but Jasper's depressed, chocolate-cravin, tampon-wearin', sandy-vagina, emotional ass I would not.

_Come on, come on_. I tried rushin' whatever it was my gift was tellin' me, but the bitch was more stubborn than Char and Muffin put together. _Better not say that out loud_. Even if it doesn't always show, I am a smart man, most of the time.

"Rose, Emmett, please be careful with her, she's been through a hell of a lot and I wouldn't want there to be an accident." The Major said, and everyone in the room could tell he wasn't talkin' bout Muffin but Muffin. Both of them visibly shivered at his words and let up slightly.

He is eatin' this shit up I garungoddamntee it. Fucker always did crave the submissive side of people and those two offered it right up on a silver platter.

_Son of a bitch_.

The letter. That was meant as a damn distraction for us. This shit was planned better than I thought. That whore knew if she put it in the truck like that we would all be outside to read it. Smart little soon-to-be-burning cookie that one is, brave too. I'm pretty damn sure she didn't know much about my brother here, otherwise her ass wouldn't be fuckin' with our Muffin. And now we were gonna have to show the damn thing to Muffin. I couldn't not let her see it, I already knew she was gonna try to go all he-woman on us and save mommy, which was another reason I called Garrett. That ass knew all the right people, and those people were now watching mama Muffin. One problem avoided for now, more than I wanted to count to go.

So if soon-to-be-burning cookie of a whore had been watchin' Muffin, then what was she up to now, and why the fuck was my gift goin' off loud and proud?

I felt a hard shove right in my brain. And that right there is why I don't call this shit a gift. What kinda gift would abuse its owner?

It did get my ass in gear though, and I looked over at Jasper, shoving lust his way to get his attention. I'm screwed up in all the wrong ways but he got the point.

"Somethin's comin' and we need to get our asses outside, now." I said, lower than normal and felt bad not includin' Muffin. I knew she was gonna be pissed that she didn't hear this, but it woulda' had her askin' questions we just didn't have the time for.

Jasper didn't blink or even make it look like anything had happened, and the others just went about things like it didn't happen as well.

I could feel Jasper send me his appreciation and a bit of disgust from my lust episode, the smile he gave let me know he thought that shit was funny, though.

"Bella, I need to go hunt and Peter is going to show me where is best round here. I promise I will be back soon." He told her as he stepped forwards, the others givin' him plenty of room, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him brightly, but it turned into something a little more evil, and she grabbed his hand.

"I call bullshit but I'm tired and being able to lay here without the growls would be awesome, bye." She said before letting it go and turnin' away from him.

That pissed him off and sent the rest of us into hushed laughter. A few words though and mouths shut.

"If anything is wrong with her when I return you will pay for it, slowly." He said, and I knew the Major came out.

"Jasper, go take care of your shit, I got Muffin." Charlotte said loud enough for everyone to hear, and Muffin beamed at her.

We took off out of the room and I thought I was gonna have to drag him, he looked back so many times.

"Who's coming" He asked me as we finally made it into the woods.

"Cullens." I told him the word as I felt it register within me.

"How do you know that." He asked me, and I could feel his anger bubble up around us.

"I just do. Know we need to get as far away from the house as we can and head them off." I said, tilting my head to the east and he followed.

"Muffin's your mate." I said, knowin' it was Jasper at the reins.

"And?" He asked me, not surprised by what I'd said.

"Embrace it. Do somethin' other than goin' dominant on her." I said.

"She likes it, and besides this is her choice. Edward forced her into this life, I won't do that to her. I need to know she wants this life before I put her in it." He said, as we jumped across the pond at the back of my property.

He was right about her enjoyin' it but wrong about this life not being hers.

"Jasper, mates don't work that way. Once we have one there are no more decisions, your life is their's and their's is yours. Alice had a fucked-up way of explainin' things to you, but I can tell you first hand she don't want nothin' more than to be with you, her mind was made up the day she met you." I told him with confidence, and I could tell he knew I was right by the smug look he had.

The Major's back.

"I can feel them." The Major said, breathin' in deeply and lettin' out a dark chuckle.

I just shook my head, he shut me out that quick.

"I don't why they're here, but they're on my land and I ain't askin' questions first, the sign says so." I told him, just as I felt their presence.

"RIGHT!" I shouted and he took off while I went left.

I caught the scent of another vampire and turned quickly in his direction. Swinging myself around I jumped onto a branch and searched. Just as I saw a dark-skinned figure come by, I landed on him with a kick directly into his head. He flew fast into a tree and jumped up, looking around frantically.

In my years beside the Major I knew better than to let him see me yet. The fight needed to be on my side and would be staying that way.

"Woo-hoo asshole. You're trespassing." I said, as I took off into the trees and landed behind him, grabbing his arms and throwing my foot into his back. With one shove of my hip his body flew forward and his arms stayed locked with mine.

"These look important." I said waving to him with his own hands before throwing them behind me.

"Who are you?" I snapped at him, as I heard the same sound of limbs tearing apart from the east, just where I told Jasper to go.

The man's head snapped in the same direction and I sat on top of him.

"Stupid fucking vampire" I said as I ripped his body in half. Venom spilled heavily as he screamed out in pain.

"I know it hurts but be a fuckin' man about this." I told him, as I threw his bottom half to the side.

"Now." I said grabbin' the nubs that used to hold his arms. "Who. Are. You?" I asked, shakin' him for effect.

"Your biggest mistake." He said, spitting in my face.

"I'm afraid that'd be yours." I said smiling, as I pulled the lighter from my pocket and lit it just underneath him.

"The sweet smell of victory." I said, as I threw all of the pieces into a pile and watched them burn. The entire time I was listening to Jasper tear apart another not far away and wonderin' were the Cullens were.

_GO_!

I was stopped just to the side of Jasper as he took off at a vampire speed I couldn't make out. Even with my exceptional eyesight I couldn't see what was going on. I could, however, see limbs scattered around the field we were in, and I could also see the pixie bitch huddled into a ball rockin' herself back and forth. I had a short thought about goin' after her, but knew the second I did Charlotte would have my boys.

"She is mine!" I heard the Major say, just as a kick landed into the side of his opponent and a thunderous sound was heard just as he hit the ground.

He was up and goin' back at the Major, who just smiled, waving him over.

It was Edward and he was fast, really fuckin' fast, but not smart. The Major grabbed his leg just as he tried to jump on top of him and was thrown again, this time right into the lollipop kid. She screamed out, scurryin' her tiny ass away with wide eyes.

"Amateur." I said, as I took a squat in the grass, watchin' the show.

"What, you don't wanna play too, Allie?" Jasper cooed at his dysfunctional ex.

She blinked rapidly and moved further away, coverin' her ears.

Edward was runnin' at him again, but this time he seemed to think about his moves, he was at a disadvantage though. The Major knew what he was doin' and if Edward thought for a minute he was gonna get it from his thoughts he was wrong. In fact, I was pretty sure with it bein' the Major in control he was probably picturing Muffin in a very naughty position.

"I will rip your head off." Edward screamed as he changed directions and came towards me.

"Not before I have yours." The Major said, and that's when hell broke loose.

**Alright people, do you still love my evil ass? Press the button below and let me know what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews from you all and thank you to everyone that reads this story. I appreciate every single word and am amazed at the amount of reviews, fav's, and alerts this has. BIG thank you to my Super bad-ass beta Stitchcat, her skills and magic amaze me and I love her hard! Thanks to my evil pre-reader JaspersBella for the fuckery and the advice that she gives me daily she knows I love her like a porn-star. Without those two ladies this fic would be no where near what it is today! Thank you ladies and I hump you long time.**

**Warning: Darkness everybody Darkness.**

**Disclaimer; SM owns it.**

**Bella's POV**

"Speak!" Jasper barked out, as he slammed something down onto the counter next to me.

Charlotte had asked if I was hungry and offered to fix me some food. I had agreed without much thought so Emmett scooped me up and barreled ass downstairs, placing me in the spot I was now in.

I looked up after a second, ready to give Jasper a lesson in manners, but was up and across the room when I saw what was next to me. The food in my mouth was now all over everything and everyone near me, and I just stood staring, wide-eyed.

"What the fuck Jasper?" I asked him, my eyes never leaving that thing.

"Language, Bella." It spouted at me.

"Really, you're going to scold me about my use of the word fuck when your head is sitting next to my dinner?" I asked Edward's disembodied head, snorting.

"Why the fuckin' hell is his fuckin' head here?" I turned, snapping at Jasper and making sure to use Edward's favorite words.

"They have corrupted you. I knew Peter was no good. Just look at what you're wearing, and that mouth, Bella." Edward said, and if he still had his hands they would have been connected with his hair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, and fuck you, fucktardward." I said to him as I walked over and flicked his nose.

"Peter would be so proud." Charlotte said, wiping a fake tear from her face.

"Now shut the fuck up and let me talk." I said, before returning to my spot.

"Jasper, what the fuck is his head doing beside my food?" I asked again.

The others in the room were silent and almost looked scared of Jasper, but this was just ridiculous to me.

"He was trying to get to you. He sent someone in as a decoy, Peter took care of him." Jasper said, smiling, and I could see the small fire behind his eyes that was there earlier. It intrigued me, watching this.

Before, at the Cullens, he was always calm, never one for confrontation, at least not while I was around. He would sit with Alice and not move or make a sound the entire time I was there, not once did he come near me, and now here he was sitting next to me, holding the head of the person that controlled me.

_You feel a little grateful don't you?_

I do. Edward deserved a hell of a lot more than that. Only problem was, I wanted to be the one to do it. Now, though, I wanted to know what the fuck he was doing here.

"Where is Creampuff?" I asked, a little worried something might've happened to him.

"Bringin' the parts and the owner of this." He said, as he pulled out a finger that twitched when it landed beside Edward's head.

_Huh. You think I'd be a little disgusted or something. I mean, there's a fuckin' finger trying to scoot its way_ _across the counter, and all I do is look at it. Huh._

"You didn't have to do that to her, she was just protecting me." Edward growled out, and Jasper slammed his head down onto the counter again. The sound echoed around us, and Emmett and Charlotte came to stand beside me.

"I never actually said she could have this back." He said, shoving it back into pocket.

I was actually pissed he did that. I wanted it nowhere near him, especially not in his pants.

"Dude! You took her finger again?" Emmett busted out laughing, along with Rosalie.

"Whose finger?" I asked, looking around at all of them, confused as hell.

"That would be this." Creampuff said, as he walked through the backdoor smiling like a kid in a candy store.

_Alice_. My teeth snapped at seeing her, my skin felt like it was on fire and all I wanted to do was lunge for her. I think I even growled, but I can't be sure.

My anger spiked knowing it belonged to Alice, and I couldn't help it, I shot Jasper an angry look.

He had ahold of her by the arm and she was looking at the floor. I knew she wasn't ashamed though, and it only pissed me off even more.

Charlotte came in closer beside me and took my hand. There was a constant growl that I could barely hear coming from her, and I could almost feel her rage as she looked on at her mate touching Alice. Her grip on me was gentle, though.

"Creampuff." I said, smiling at him with the brightest smile I could muster as Alice's head snapped up.

"I dare you." Charlotte ground out at Alice.

"Muffin, I see they got your ass outta bed." He said as he took a step closer, but paused.

"Seeing a midget at Walmart not enough, had to bring one home too?" I asked, my eyes landing on Alice's.

"Watch your words, Bella." Alice snapped, and all the different ways to torture her went swirling around in my mind at once. Jasper caught my emotions and winked at me.

"You wanna lose that arm, Alice, I suggest you keep that shrilling voice to yourself." Jasper said as he looked at me, smiling.

"Excuse me." Edward's head said, as it wobbled on the counter.

"You too. I want answers from you, and if you want the rest of your body out of Peter's pit I suggest you either give them to Bella or shut the fucking mouth of yours." Jasper said, as he pulled the head up to eye level with him.

"You guys mind if I finish eating? Without the head beside me." I asked, feeling my stomach rumble.

"Done." Jasper said as he tossed the head to Emmett who, of course, acted as if it were a hot potato and tossed it to Rose.

"Such a gentleman." I laughed, as I sat back down and picked up my sandwich.

Rose tossed the head back over to Emmett who caught it outta instinct and threw it back laughing.

"Could you two please act like you have some respect left?" Edward snapped out. He had absolutely no control over this, and I bent over laughing watching as they tossed it back and forth.

"Isabella is trying to eat. Remove it from the kitchen." Jasper said, and all three of their heads snapped to him. Rose and Emmett left the room quickly.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward holler, and then a bang on the floor in the next room.

"What? You slipped, douche bag." Emmett said, laughing, before I heard mumbling and something roll.

Alice stood just inside the doorway, her eyes glued to mine as I ate my food, and Charlotte refused to leave my side the entire time. Jasper sat across from me, and every once in a while would growl out harshly. I knew who it was meant for and said nothing; instead I enjoyed my food and smiled at Alice.

Peter would pass by the open doors to their patio with black bags. At first he would just stick his tongue out but it didn't take long before his hands started rubbing on his man boobs. He even pinched at his nipples and all I could picture was the guy from the window in little Nicky.

When he started holding the bags in front of his waist and spanking it while riding a pretend donkey I lost it. I couldn't help but laugh, but before Peter could straighten up, Jasper turned and said something too fast for me to hear and Peter's fuckery stopped.

_Well damn, he's no fun._

This only brought my attention back to Edward and Alice. I wanted answers but I wanted to eat too, and thinking about them made my stomach hurt. I hadn't been able to keep anything down or feel relaxed enough to enjoy a meal since before I left, and having all of these people here with me, even if they were vampires, helped me. I also knew somehow that Jasper was a huge part of that. That pull I was feeling for him still hadn't faded, it hadn't even become natural, it was just there and I felt as though it was trying to tie itself around me and shove me at him.

I'd felt nothing like this before, not even a smidge of its strength, and I sure as hell didn't think I was ready for it.

I took another bite of my food and dipped my head slightly at Alice before turning to Jasper. I felt like I could at least look him in the eyes, maybe I could find something there, anything that would take some of the pressure of I was feeling off. It wasn't an emotional pressure, not really, I felt like I was being physically pushed at him. Even when I was asleep - or whatever the fuck it was that was happening to me - I felt as though I could feel him with me.

Jasper was watching me intently, his stare was alluring. A part of me wanted to blush and shy away from it, another wanted to bite his lip, but the strongest just wanted to look at him, really look. Without interruption just stare at him, confirm what I was feeling was real and not just him manipulating me.

When I looked at his eyes I could almost swear I saw them visibly change into someone else's. Black as night and then the amber color similar to the other Cullens. The fire from before was still bright, but it was different and inviting. I could see his struggle, I could also see the spark that came when I looked hard enough, the one that Edward had used on me. He wanted to dazzle me but was fighting it.

_This is new._

"You killed my mate." Alice said, and I saw the black return to Jasper's eyes just as my head snapped up. I was thoroughly annoyed.

"Actually I'm pretty sure I did." Creampuff said as he came through the door, handing her a baggy with dust inside of it.

"Wait. I thought Jasper was your mate?" I asked, and my heart began to beat wildly just thinking about the words I'd just said. It hurt.

"Bella." Charlotte said, catching my change, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me to her tightly, letting out another growl at the tiny person in the doorway.

I was thankful for her right now and I immediately rested into her side. I could feel Jasper pushing calm towards me and my eyes began to fall. I snapped them open though, remembering what was going on around me.

"Laurent. You killed him because you were jealous. You left me for that, and you took my family with you, and you killed him." She said, her eyes looking back and forth between myself and Jasper.

"Was that his name? He didn't put up much of a fight, I wasn't even sure he was a man as much as he cried." Creampuff said, and Jasper stepped up from his spot, shielding me away from Alice's gaze.

"I want her dead." Alice snapped, trying to look around Jasper at me.

I could hear Jasper breathe in deeply, it was almost as if he was breathing her in and my heart hurt once again.

I watched as his stance changed. It was a subtle change but Charlotte noticed it too, and pulled me off my stool and away from him.

"Jasper, move please." I said calmly. I wasn't sure if it was his effect on my body, still, or if I was just that damn dumb.

"Don't be ignorant, Bella. I'm not moving." He said, but his face never turned, which annoyed me.

_Let's try something new._

"If I asked you for something would you give it to me?" I asked, and I bit my lip for effect.

His head turned slightly in my direction as he raised his brow.

"Well?" I asked, hoping like hell he couldn't sense what I was doing.

"What is it you want, Isabella?" He asked me, and hearing my name come from his lips like that was trying to send me into a frenzy. I could feel my damn legs getting weak, for fuck's sake.

"My turn." I said simply, trying to gather myself back up. I blocked Jasper out of my head as best I could, and thought about all the shit that had been going on in my life recently. Even though I wasn't completely positive, I had a feeling some of this was that bitch's fault.

I breathed in deeply just as Jasper had done to try and relax some, and could almost feel the shift within the walls inside of me. I felt clouded and pain. I let it soak me up and cover me until it had a tight grip, and I opened my eyes.

Jasper had already moved and was looking at me with the same intensity as before.

"And what is it you have planned, exactly?" Jasper asked me with a smirk.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked back, raising my brow in return.

"Actually . . ."

"I would _love _to know what the human has planned for me, too." Alice said, and I could look at her and see the confidence in her face. I just smiled sweetly at her and turned.

"Charlotte." I said, as I wiggled from her grasp.

"Muffin, maybe you need to…" He said but was interrupted quickly.

"Peter Whitlock you say another fuckin' word and jr will be ripped off and fed to the Midget." She said, as her eyes narrowed at him and her head motioned towards Alice.

"Proceed." He said slowly, his hand was already covering the boys.

"Since I am nothing more than a human, as Alice pointed out, and I really can't do anything by myself, I figure why not take the next best route." I tell them, as I took Charlotte's hand in mine.

I watched as Peter opened his mouth then shut it, and Charlotte smiled gratefully and proudly down at me.

"You're going to use another vampire, Bella? Why not just come over here yourself." Alice said with a smile of her own.

"Not much difference in us then is there? Oh, and don't worry, I'll be right beside you Alice. I wouldn't wanna miss this." I said, smiling wickedly at her.

"Jasper, I want her to feel this." I toldl him as he walked over to me and Charlotte.

"You owe me, Isabella." He said and I could see the fire back full force as he kissed my cheek and stepped to the side.

_Oh the things he could ask for in return. I like this trade._

"I want them." I said, as I pulled my eyes back to Alice.

"Want what?" Jasper asked me, confused.

"Her fingers. I want each one, slowly." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Peter." Jasper said and his arms were suddenly wrapped tightly around Alice as Jasper came to his side to help keep her still.

I watched with sickening joy as she thrashed and snapped at them. She was trying desperately to break their hold. If she isn't spewing her rancid bullshit then she's crying and begging for mercy.

"Does it hurt more if she stays like this?" I ask, walking over to her. My hand reached out and she snaps at it.

"Now, Alice, be nice." I said, shaking my finger at her. She spat her venom at me.

Charlotte landed her fist in Alice's face.

"See. I told you to be nice." I toldl her as I shook my head and reached again.

My hand stroked her hair lightly and then her cheek. Her cold, dead, skin was just that to me. Nothing more but death, and even though she wasn't the one who killed my family, she'll pay for it for as long as I see fit.

"If she struggles then yes, it hurts more." Jasper said as he watched me carefully. I can see the interest he has in what I'm doing, but right now isn't the time for questions or answers and he knows it just as well as I do.

"Good." I tell him and my smile is back. I feel like a kid opening presents as I look into Jasper's eyes and then to Alice.

"Charlotte."

The fun begins.

"You have no idea just how much I'm going to enjoy this Alice." Charlotte said, winking at her as she took one of her fingers into her hands, and I heard as it broke. It's almost like popping open a coke can, and all I can do is smile as the screams grow louder and fight to overpower her growls. It's odd hearing all those noises together.

"That is an ungodly noise you're making there Alice." I told her, as I watched the finger fall to the floor.

Everyone is back inside the room now and watching us. Their eyes are wide and their mouths are open. They are shocked as shit and I just want to soak it in as well.

Jasper was watching me the entire time, and Peter was watching Charlotte, both have an intensity about them as they do so and I can feel the pull grow stronger. I can feel it tug as Jasper's mouth pulls into a smirk and his eyes burn wild with something I can't place. I can feel it trying to push me into him as I listen to Charlotte break another and another and I smile as the sounds of the room, the sounds of Alice's pain fill me.

I watch as Jasper does not struggle as he holds onto Alice. I can feel his pleasure in doing this, watching me do this.

Another finger snaps, another scream and sob escapes Alice's mouth and the monster inside of me she helped create, she had a part in molding, wants nothing more than to burn her. I want nothing more than to burn her and her fingers.

"Your screams only make me happy, Alice. Please continue on." I said but I don't take my eyes off of Jasper. The pull I feel won't allow me.

And she does, she's loud and the venom spills with each finger that is ripped from her body. I can hear the others in the room gasp as they look on but my attention and curiosity isn't for them.

Another finger and I can see no effect on Jasper as this continues. It's odd, but this is actually making me happy. Seeing him not react, seeing no affection for the woman he called a mate as the human he tried to kill long ago orders her fingers be ripped off and kept as trophies, he does nothing but stare at me with…something.

"That all of them, Muffin. What do you want me to do with them." Charlotte asked and I turned to look and saw a very satisfied woman.

"There is one more." I tell her as I turn to Jasper and reach my hand out.

He stills Alice then with his gift and reaches into his pocket, not once removing his eyes from mine and gives me the last one.

His hand touches mine and I can feel him as he touches my own lightly, but most of all I can feel the pull cement its hold on me as understanding sings between us.

**So you guys still enjoying this? The answers are coming along but I won't rush them. At least you have two of the Cullen's there, well sort of! **

**Time to show the love, you know you want to. Hit the button, come on, do it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry this is late RL issues like to kick people hard and I got in the way of the fuckers legs. Thanks to everyone that reviewed I read everything that was said and I appreciate all of them.**

**Thank you to my super kick-ass wonder Beta Stitchcat. She works hard on this story and gives me so much support and I love her sooo HARD for it and so much more. My Pre-reader and Peter addict JaspersBella, she brings the fuckery like no other and helps so much with this story, she is my crazyh00r and I love her for all of it. Both of these h00rs are my MUSE for this and I owe them a shit ton for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Bellas POV**

I took a step back as soon as it was over. Alice's screams were now gone, but her black eyes were still there and only for me. Intense and angry.

I couldn't do anything but shrug and offer her a dark smile in return. My lips automatically curved that way when this started and I didn't really feel a need to remove it now that it was done. I still felt the same way that I had, still wanted to rip her apart with my own hands. I was happy that something was done to her but I wished badly I could have done it myself.

I really want to feel her flesh break beneath my own.

I could feel the breath begin to leave me quickly as the images ran in front of my eyes like a movie, they were like flashbacks of a war I was never in. It happened so quickly and I didn't even have enough time to realize what I was doing before it was done. One look at Alice's face and I was in motion.

"Bella. Jesus you can't do this, she could bite you." Jasper said as he grabbed me around the waist tightly.

Charlotte took his place and was holding onto Alice, and I was inches from the bitch's face.

"Just let me go, I don't care, I need to hurt her." I said silently, my eyes locking with the whore's.

"What can you really do to me? You took my fingers and now you have my Jasper. I will kill you, you slut." Alice screamed out, and Charlotte ripped her arm off her body.

The sound had me grabbing for my ears. It actually hurt hearing it being ripped away so quickly. It was nothing like hearing her fingers being snapped away slowly.

"A little warning please." I groaned out, as I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me.

"And yes, Alice, there is so much more I will do to you. Jasper wasn't ever yours and I suggest you make sure those words never leave that dainty little mouth of yours again, or I may just have to make sure that's the first thing I burn when your time comes." I sneered out at her.

I turned my face from her then, my body was still locked tightly in Jasper's arms but I couldn't look at her right now. Too many things were running rampant through my mind. Too many questions, lies, truths. I didn't want to believe any of it but it was right in front of me.

"They lied to me, Jasper." I said, and the tears were flowing down my face again, staining it just as they had so many times in such a short period of time.

"Get her out of here. Garrett go and keep an eye on her until I'm ready to deal with it." Jasper said, and I could hear the anger in his voice but never felt it.

I heard everyone moving around quickly but I kept my eyes closed. It was only seconds before all movements were gone and the only noise I could hear was my own breathing. My entire body felt heavy and weak and ready to give up, I couldn't though, there was still so much. I was more worried than anything right now. These people that just took me in were tearing apart people for me, and I hadn't even given them explanations why I wanted this. I couldn't imagine what Rose and Emmett might think when I told them what had been going on.

How do you explain to your family that a psycho vampire was destroying everything and everyone you cared about? How do you tell them you traded in one stalker for another?

Fuck. My stuff, the truck. Everything is in there.

_Why do you think they did all this_?

"Bella?" Jasper asked, as he looked down at me. He was amused by whatever he saw.

"Yes." I said shyly to him, realizing he just felt everything that I was feeling.

"It's ok, Bella." He said to me as he pulled me into his lap in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"No it's not. Nothing is ok Jasper, she is going to fucking kill me." I told him trying to get a hold of myself.

"It is ok I won't let anything get to you especially not that bitch." He said. I could hear the disgust and anger in his voice.

"You know, don't you?" I asked him as I closed my eyes, glad that the images were gone when I did.

"You can't really hide the scent of another vampire among other vampires sugar. You could have told us though. I'm not mad but it would have helped. Everything else though, it makes sense really, most of it anyways. Although I'm pretty sure we're gonna have some pissed off vamps comin' this way now." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"What do you mean, what makes sense?" I asked, confused and concerned.

"Laurent. The dogs told you they killed him, hell they told us they killed him and Victoria but we know that's not true now, don't we. There's got to be at least one of them left, if not more, and I want to know what the hell they have to do with this. She shouldn't have been left alive by any of us and now because of their god damn mistake, and my trust in that family, you have had to live with a fuckin' fear that they're gonna know pretty damn well and soon." Jasper said, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning his attention back to me.

_So much for thinking I could keep shit to myself_.

"When did they tell you? I thought they didn't speak to any of you with all the treaty bullshit?" I asked, feeling my anger begin to resurface.

"Well when we talk to Edward I'm sure we'll be gettin' the answers." Jasper said as he looked over my shoulder in the direction where Emmett and Rose left with fucktard's head.

"So you know? Everything?" I asked cautiously, unsure of what exactly it was that he did know.

"Come walk with me?" He asked as he lifted me to my feet and held out his hand.

I took it without hesitation and the pull seemed to run through us as I did. My smile was back on my face, but lighter, and I felt like I was fastened to him as he grasped my hand.

He pulled me close to him then, protectively, and we took off out of the house at my pace. As soon as we made it into the back yard he started talking about what he had found out from the others when they brought my truck here.

I listened and watched not only his face but our surroundings. I knew I was fairly safe being covered with vampires, but Victoria had done so much already, even with the safety net around me it didn't make the feeling she gave me go away. Call it anxiety set firmly in place by her actions, but I had a feeling it was gonna take seeing her body lit with flames before I would be comfortable in my own skin again. like this, a lot

Jasper told me about his reaction to what he saw and read, and I appreciated his honesty. I was so used to lies from the Cullens about their actions that I was a little shocked by his admission. They all usually thought of me as the fragile human, and that anything unpleasant wasn't what I "needed" to hear about.

When all was said, Jasper stood looking at me for a moment. He looked as though he wasn't finished or had something more to add, but covered it up quickly by asking me about my short time with Peter. It kind of pissed me off. I knew when people were keeping shit from me, and that little slip told me he was.

"You should be nicer to him. And the rest of them for that matter. I saw how you were with them." I told him, narrowing my eyes. I may not have vampire memory or any of their abilities, but I'm not stupid.

"You should worry 'bout yourself Isabella." Jasper said, and I watched a visible shift go on in front of me.

"That's all I've been doing, Jasper. I would kinda like not to worry 'bout me for a awhile. Peter and the others, as they said, are my family now, so lay off." I told him.

"You could have been killed and they were foolish." He said to me, and I could hear the hint of annoyance come through as he spoke.

"Um, not their fault. I've had a vampire stalker after me, remember?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know all about your new stalker, Isabella, and she will be dealt with. I want you to be careful though, you're still human and they, family or not, are vampires." He said to me, and I could feel his concern slipping through.

"Vampires who saved me Jasper, remember that. Peter didn't have to do that and Charlotte didn't have to give me a room in her house. I may not know them like you do, but vampire or human that means something to me." I told him.

"I don't want to have to hurt them, and thank you, they do care about you, as do I. Just please be a little more careful in who you pick to be friends with. I wouldn't mind killing a vampire myself, it's been awhile, but I don't think your ready to see that just yet Muffin." He said with a smirk and a wink.

Asshole!

"Why are you so worried about me? You barely came within a few feet of me in Forks and now you're holding my hand and being protective. Hell, you held down Alice while I had someone rip her fingers off? I mean, damn, Jasper you stayed in my bed with me, saved my life and what-ever-the-hell else you've done, for me. You care about me don't you?" I asked, trying to just sound only slightly curious but really I was fishing for answers. I knew he felt the pull just as I did, but I wanted it in words not just in actions.

"Well I see you're not the shy little human you used to be. Nice to hear you speak up. I really liked hearing you say fuck back there too, you think you can say it again?" He asked me, his accent coming in thick and I could see the blaze back in his eyes.

_This ass is trying to dazzle me_.

"Now Jasper Whitlock that's just something you'll have to get out of me the hard way." I told him, winking and turning around before walking away.

_That, my girl, was ballsy_!

Shit! Where the hell did that come from and why? Don't giggle, Bella .

"Can't hog the human forever." Was all I heard before I was scooped up and taken away.

"Charlotte?" I asked, trying to get ahold of what was going on around me.

"I'm proud of you, Muffin." She said, hugging me close to her before stopping inside the house.

"That wasn't very nice, Char." I told her as I settled into my spot with a new plate of food in front of me. "Fucktard hasn't rolled over this has he?" I asked before taking a bite making Charlotte burst into a fit of giggles herself.

"That may not have been nice but you are being naughty, Muffin and no, Edhead is...playing right now." She said, and I could feel the laughter still coming from her beside me.

It got silent as I ate. Not completely uncomfortable but it was making me feel odd. I knew Charlotte wanted to ask me questions and maybe get to know me, but I didn't even know where to start. It's been years since I actually had a real conversation like that. With Alice and the others they already had all the information they wanted from me, and never really asked me anything personal, not even my sizes were mine to tell. Hell, I didn't have a clue where to start this kind of thing at. I like Charlotte though, as much as I do Rose, which means a hell of a lot to me.

"Muffin?" Charlotte asked me as Jasper entered the house.

"You know too, don't you?" I asked as I watched Jasper eye her. He was mad but he'd get over it. He avoided me so he got what he deserved.

I watched as she looked at Jasper, and I could see his lips move slightly as his eyes narrowed at her.

"Excuse me?" I said, standing up in between them.

I told them I was sick of that bullshit. Jesus fucking christ does no one listen?

"I know." Charlotte said, her eyes still on the ass behind me.

"Good for you but that comment was aimed more for Jasper. I thought ya'll weren't gonna do that bullshit anymore and here you are not only talking too low for me to hear, and yes Jasper I've been around you long enough I can tell when you do it, and you're keeping something from me. Now tell me or I can go find something else to do. I wouldn't want to interrupt you two." I said sarcastically, my anger was rising and I aimed it directly at Jasper.

I may feel something for him, but feelings or not, a pull or not, I don't have to put up with this kind of shit again.

"It's not like that, Bella. We're figurin' all this out too and we want to protect you." Charlotte said to me and I could see she was being sincere but it didn't matter at this point.

"Muffin?" Peter asked as he came through the door just behind Jasper. He looked between the three of us and I could see he was getting angry.

"You going to keep shit from me too?" I asked him, clearly upset.

"What's going on? Jasper? Charlotte? What the hell did you two do to Muffin?" He asked as he looked at the both of them.

"Hmm seems like someone's keeping something from me and I don't appreciate it. I am the one who has been running from this shit, the one to find my father and my friends in pieces, the same ones who lied to me about killing a damn crazy vampire who wanted me dead. I am the one who has had to put up with your crazy-ass Cullen family, Jasper, and all I want is a little goddamn respect. You think you're protecting me by keeping things from me. It's only backfiring on you Jack-ass. You can't protect me from something that wants me so bad it's willing to kill everything around me. I protect me." I told him, pissed off.

"You can't protect yourself from her, Isabella. She would kill you in less than one of your heartbeats." Jasper said, as he tried to come closer to me.

"Not yet." Peter said as he stepped in front of me.

"Peter." Jasper warned, cocking his head to the side and I could see the smirk playing on his lips.

He's trying to manipulate him. Damn it!

It suddenly got quiet. Peter and Jasper were just staring at each other, and without a word Jasper looked over at me and shook his head but said nothing.

"I'm not naïve I know I'm a human, believe me that crazy family pointed that out to me almost every damn day and now, now you tell me I have people around me who really care about me. You tell me they're my family. News-fucking-flash Whitlock, family doesn't keep secrets. I don't like it and I won't put up with it, not anymore." I told him as I looked at all of them.

"Isabella." Jasper said, and I turned to look at him. The black was back again in his eyes and I knew I had my answer.

"My name is not a secret, Whitlock." I told him, practically spitting his name back at him.

With a one finger salute to him I headed into the last direction I saw Emmett go with Edward.

"Where are you going, Isabella?" Jasper called after me. I raised both my fingers back at him and kept walking.

When I got into the living room I was relieved that he didn't follow me. Charlotte and Peter, though, sat on either side of me on the couch, both looking like sad puppies.

"How'd you do that, Muffin?" Peter asked me out of nowhere.

"Do what?" I asked him, still upset at Jasper for what he pulled. A part of me wanted to slap myself though and go back in there and slap Jasper as well. I wanted to be near him, right up next to him and feel him against me and I wanted to strangle him at the same time.

"The Major never not manipulates someone, especially when it comes to you. What did you do to make him stop it?" Peter asked me, almost excitedly.

"The Major? I really don't know what you're talking 'bout, Creampuff. Can we just drop it right now though, I really want to hit something and if I hit you I could hurt myself." I told him as I breathed out slowly. Being this close to Jasper was making me dizzy and calm and worried all at the same time.

"Well I don't really have anythin' you could hit but I do have these" Charlotte said, as she dangled the small velvet pouch in front of my face.

I scooped them away quickly and may have even muttered a gimmie gimmie when I did.

"What to do with these things? Alice can't be very happy I have them." I said, sitting back and throwing the bag up in the air and catching it.

"You cold, Muffin?" Peter asked, laughing and nudging me.

I was a little confused with what he was doing until I saw his head move in the direction of the fireplace.

"So cold." I told him, my smile from earlier making its entrance again.

Peter got up quickly and hit the small button above the mantle, and the fire came to life. I watched as he stiffened slightly and Charlotte laughed at him.

"I don't think anyone's gonna shove your ass in there Peter." Charlotte said, laughing at her husband.

"Unless you want me too Creampuff." I said with a wink as he came back over to us.

"Funny, Muffin." He said as he looked back at the fire.

"Your brother's pissing me off." I told him as I sat there and stared at the fire with them.

"He can be. I promise though it'll get easier, just trust me." He said to me.

"Why'd you call him Major?" I asked him, curious.

"That's who he is, or at least a part of who he is. The guy back there was the Major. I like to call him out on his shit when he gets like that, he likes to rip a limb from me for it. You know how brothers are." He said, laughing.

I thought about it for a minute and it made sense, and it made me feel even more crazy.

"I'm sorry Alice can't be here to see this. Hey, do you think Rose and Emmett could bring in Edward's head. I don't want him to miss this." I said, and Peter smiled brightly at me before wrapping his arm around me and hollering out to them to join us.

When they were inside with us - and several warnings were laid out to the head - we all watched as I said goodbye to one of my nightmares. Alice could never make me shop with her, or really even shop at all, even by herself, anymore.

"Would you like to say goodbye to your twin's fingers, douche?" I asked Edhead, who growled at me but was slammed onto the floor by Rose, who smiled at me.

I threw in the last of the fingers and watched as the clouds of purple smoke lifted up. I couldn't help but smile at it. I was taking something away from Alice, something I knew she'd never be able to get back no matter how hard she tried, and I couldn't have had a bigger smile on my face. It was a small bitch in a big pile, but as of right now Alice was a bitch that I just destroyed a part of.

"He's an ass, Bella, but he's your ass now." Charlotte said into my ear, and I turned to her, almost knocking right into her face.

"What?" I asked her, immediately looking up and right into Jasper's eyes.

"It's what I was keeping from you. Jasper's an ass that's for damn sure, but he's your ass, Bella. Jasper's your mate, Muffin."

**I have several other chapters that are almost finished, as soon as I work out a few details they will be available for you all! Now though I am lookin' for some love, and some strokin'! You all know how I love the strokin'! **

**So go ahead hit the button and I promise some Jasper lovin to you all real soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I have to give all of my readers and reviewers a huge thank you. All of the words I have gotten from you all has just overwhelmed me. I love hearing from you and even though I fail when it comes to replies you guys keep coming back and keep showing this story so much love! Seriously, I have some of the best reviewers. **

**To my Fuckawesome super Beta Stitchcat, she works her magic on this and gives me so much encouragement! I love her so damn hard and can't thank her enough! To JaspersBella13, my evil side-kick prereader in the fuckery, this chapter is for you doll! She loves a good panty explosion and I think I did good this time!**

**WARNING; This story is dark and turning darker. It contains voilence, profanity and this chapter has a bit of citrus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; SM owns it.**

**J POV**

I watched as Isabella sat with my family. I laughed when I saw her toss the fingers into the flames. I actually felt pride when I saw Isabella throw them in without a second thought. Alice deserved everything she got from her, and I would do all that I could to see that it happened. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I couldn't think of a more perfect solution than Isabella becoming one of us.

Edward had always sworn that she would never become one of us, that this was never a life made for her to be a part of, while the others argued that this was just what she was made for. She was so comfortable around us from the very beginning and they believed, truly believed that she was supposed to be one of us. This would be the only time I would agree with anything any one of them said.

Standing here and watching her, feeling her connection with my family, with me, confirms what I've always known; Isabella was made for me. She may have fooled the others with her shy demeanor, but she couldn't fool me. I could feel her emotions, which was something I think she forgot so many times in the past. She may have acted submissive - really, though, she was anything but. I could feel her feisty ways even then, and I knew it always ate at her that she had to hold back. Her jokes and comments were always lost on Edward, he never appreciated who she really was, only that she rarely questioned him or that bitch he calls a sister.

Alice was lucky that I didn't kill her back at the Cullens. The lies she worked so hard to keep up had finally grabbed a hold of her, and now she was goin' to be spendin' a long-ass time paying for them.

Charlotte. I knew she was going to tell her we were mates. I wished I could have done it myself, but she had to open her mouth to keep Bella from being angry with her. She's a fuckin' vampire for God's sake and she, my sister who had seen and lived through as much destruction as I had, the same one who fought alongside me and her mate for our lives, was afraid of a human. This made me smile, Isabella was already striking fear into the ones around her and she wasn't even turned yet.

_She is going to be a hard one to handle_.

Staring at her now, those wide brown eyes that seem to pierce right into me, I knew the beauty she would hold against any other. I could already feel her emotions growing as she watched me, waiting for an answer or some kind of conformation that what my dear sister had just told her was true. I had options in this moment, I could be a complete asshole or I could do what my inner-self wanted and scoop her up and hold her to me closely.

He can be a real pussy sometimes.

There was a third. One that I had been dying to do since I felt her skin against mine. It had been difficult then to be near her and not rip her clothes off and claim her in front of everyone in the room. I imagined what her silky skin would taste like against my tongue, how her hair would feel wrapped tightly in between my fingers while I tugged hard to reveal the tiny spot on her neck that called to me. I wanted to push her onto the bed, throw her legs over my shoulders and slam my cock into her, feel the warmth and soak it up. I wanted to fuck her hard and make her scream until she couldn't breathe and bite into her and make her mine. I was looking forward to the screams that would echo around the house from her mouth. My hands tracing the lines along her body, remembering every warm inch until the cold took its rightful place.

_That's enough of that shit_!

I tried shaking the image of her beneath me but it was pointless, I didn't want it gone.

When I looked back up at her I saw she was still staring at me. Edward was letting out a low growl and I snapped my head in his direction, my eyes narrowed, and I let out a little growl of my own in the form no-one but him could hear.

_What's the problem Edward? Read that in my head earlier did you, can't you just see it, Isabella below me screaming for me to fuck her harder? God, I can almost taste her in the air. That sweet tight...well you get the idea, don't you Edward? Now, if you wanna keep that head of yours from burning, I wouldn't growl at my fuckin' mate again or I will let her throw your ass in the fire next, pretty boy._

"Isabella would you like to come with me for a moment?" I asked, my eyes still locked with Edward's. Bastard thought he could intimidate me with his kitten whimpers - he was dead fuckin' wrong and he would know it when the time came.

And it _will_ come, Edward.

"Go on, Muffin. You need to talk to him." I heard Charlotte say to Isabella when she hesitated. I had to control myself from snapping at her. I could feel her anger still lingering from earlier, and I wanted badly to throw her over my shoulder and take her with me. Somehow I didn't think caveman style would help to reign in that answer, and the show she put on earlier with Peter didn't have me wanting to test any other theories I may have right now on her.

She looked between my brother and sister, then to me. I knew she was coming with me then and I let my smug smile break free, which only pissed her off more and made my smile even bigger.

"Knock that shit off, asshole, or you and Edward can have some 'alone time' instead. I swear, you vampires and the smugness! Someone needs to kick you a few notches down." She muttered, getting up from between them and walkin' over to me.

"Such a badass, aren't you princess?" I teased her, knowin' she was gonna try to take a swing at me. I dodged, knowin' she woulda broken her hand on me, and laughed when she huffed and walked past me.

"If you turn her, bro, you better watch out. Your gonna be high on her shit list." Peter said, laughin' at our exchange.

"When." I told him as I followed behind Isabella. There was no if with her, she was going to be mine just I was hers. It was only a matter of when we would do it, and if I had my way, it would come quickly.

As we entered into the room that Charlotte made up for her, I watched as she walked around lookin' everything over before plopping down on her bed. I could sense she had questions for me, just as I had some for her. In order to get all the answers I needed to protect her, I had to have some from her first.

"So you're my...my mate?" She asked me hesitantly, while looking at the mirror on her dresser that held my frame.

"Yes, Isabella." I told her as I walked in front of her and looked down at her.

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?" She asked me, watching my expression. She was trying to read me, and if I wanted I could have let her, but I liked the feisty side of Isabella better and decided to take that route instead.

"You didn't ask earlier." I told her, smiling.

"What is it with you men in this house? Are all of you smart-ass dickheads, or were you and Peter dropped one too many times?" She asked me, sitting back a bit.

I offered her a simple shrug as my answer, knowing there was more.

"How long have you known? Did you know when you left me, again? Was it all a game to you and them? I swear I'm starting to fucking believe this mate bullshit with humans is just a polite way of saying you have a slave or pet..." She said angrily at me, waiting for my answer.

My own anger was starting to steam to the top, and I could feel myself inching closer to her.

"Jasper, so help me, if you hurt her..." I heard Peter say from below us.

_Don't make me lock you back up_. If only you had that power Jasper.

"Stay the fuck out of it." I roared down at Peter, causing Isabella to jump back.

"Crazy fuckin' vampire." She said, shaking her head. There was no fear coming from her, just anger and confusion.

"You know that's not true, Isabella." I told her, trying to reign in my anger with her. I sat down next to her to try to calm myself even more, but it seemed to only set her off.

"No, I don't. Think about the bullshit I was put through by them. I was thrown away in the woods and left to die because of an impotent vampire virgin, who got freaked probably because he got a hard-on, and ran instead of just grabbing his cock and getting some damn release. He treated me like shit, ordered me around, took what he wanted and then left me behind; only to come back and do it all over again, but this time when I wouldn't bend to his every word he decided to up and leave when trouble came back around. I was nothing more than a toy, when I was told adamantly that I was loved, and that I would be his forever. I was supposed to be Edward's mate too and look what the fuck it got me." She said, with almost as much anger as I. Her breathing was coming in heavily and I was getting worried she may pass out.

_Explain this to her right before we lose her_. _I knew it was a mistake to let you out_.

"Isabella you are not a goddamn toy. Do you understand that? Mates are not a fucking joke to anyone, especially not me. You are mine, not for pain, unless you want it, and especially not for a game, again unless you want it. I would never put you in danger, never do anything to intentionally hurt you and it pisses me the fuck off that you think that I would do something like that to you.

I'm not Edward, I'm not even a damn Cullen. Those two down there, my brother, my sister they are my family along with you, no-one else. You, Isabella, are my entire existence now, my mate, and anyone who tries to get in the way of that will die a slow an' painful fuckin' death by my hands, that you will be there to see. I'm not going to give you something pretty or shiny to show you we're mates. I'm not going to tell you I love you every second of everyday like a fuckin' love-sick moron, but that doesn't mean I don't and it sure as fuck doesn't mean you're a toy or a slave. You'll never know what that's like, not by me, and not by that foolish prick who threw you away.

You're worth much more than that, much more than his life, than even mine. For you to compare yourself to something so below you, something disgusting, is disrespectful to you and disrespectful to me. Never again, Isabella, will I hear that come out of your mouth or I will shut it for you, do you understand that?" I asked, seething. She had pissed me off at this point, and I could feel the small amount of control I held onto around her slipping away like a string fraying. She had no idea just how important she was to any of us, and I wanted to smack that out of her.

Her smell was so thick inside this room now, and the images from earlier came swarming back in my head. Her body laid out and waiting for me. Her eyes heavy and full of need and lust, I could even hear the panting as she touched herself, her eyes locking with mine. A sly smile playing on those lips of hers.

I shook my head again, closing my eyes to get a hold of my emotions and before I could look back up to her she was straddling my lap, her hands firmly locked on my shoulders and she was looking at me with that same need I had been imagining.

"Isabella." I said to her, my voice was thicker than before and the lust I had been feeling was magnifying as she moved in my lap.

She moved her fingers up to my lips, quieting me before giving my shoulders a small shove. I could feel the lust spike and ignite around us as she got more comfortable on top of me. Her hips moved slightly and her hands ran down my chest, slowly pushing me back onto the bed. I couldn't do a damn thing but smile at her as her eyes darkened.

"You know, Whitlock, I like it when you get mad. It does something to me." She said, taking one of her hands and bringing it to her neck. I watched as she rubbed it slowly over herself, her fingers barely touching the fabric of her shirt. I listened as she moaned out when they reached her breast, her nipples hardened at her touch and I wanted to connect my mouth over the spot but I held back, enjoying the show she was puttin' on for me.

"Your bein' naughty, baby girl." I told her, my eyes trained on her hand as it went lower. Her back arched when she reached the hem of her pants, and my cock hardened, causing her to buck into me.

"You like that don't you?" She whispered seductively to me as her hand slid down between us, and I could feel the heat rise and run into me from her pussy.

I had never seen or felt this side of her before and I wanted more of it. I wanted to taste it.

I put my hand over hers then and pressed up slightly, letting my hips be the guide. I knew she was still human, not as fragile as others might think but I could still break her in a matter of seconds. When she threw her head back and moved against me I pushed a little farther. My other hand traveling up her body, I was watching her and feeling every soft inch of her I could. My control was slipping and I could feel my jeans tearing slightly as my cock got harder. I needed to get her off soon or we would both be in a hell of a lot a trouble.

"Scoot back, Isabella." I told her, my voice turning husky.

She did just as I said and I smiled at her enthusiasm, my hands stayed in place on her body as I sat up straight and without saying a word she wrapped her legs around me loosely, smiling the entire way.

"Now, baby girl, I need you to loosen up and just feel me." I whispered into her ear as I raked my teeth softly across it. When I felt her shudder beneath me I slowly undid her pants and slid our hands inside. She went willingly with me, and I felt her bare under my hands. If I wasn't already out of my cage I would have burst out right then. There was nothing more sexy than a bare pussy on a woman, especially on Isabella.

She breathed my name out deeply just as we reached my own private play-land, and the heat and wetness coming from that sweet spot had me pressin' my cock into her harder than I realized, and I slowed my pace.

My lust was something I couldn't get under control as we continued. I could almost see it buzzing around us, winding itself around Isabella and pulling her into me. The noises coming from within her had me taking my free hand and tracing along the lines of her neck while I worked one finger, along with hers, into her pussy. I could feel her tighten around as I went in slowly - not wanting to cause her to explode around us just yet, I stopped.

"Please." She begged, as she pressed her body into mine. She was trying hard to push her hips into me and force me to move. Where I lacked control over most areas, this was something I wanted to see and feel slowly.

"No talking or I stop completely, is that what you want, Isabella?" I said as I ghosted my lips against hers, both of us were breathing heavily and almost in rhythm with one another.

I moved our fingers out slowly when I received no answer and watched as she realized what I was doin'. Her head nodded frantically then and I pushed them back inside of her harder and her head fell back. The spot I had been imagining came right into sight, and I bit back a growl and worked our fingers in and out of her, trying hard not to bite her and drink her in.

"I can feel you, Isabella, your pussy is tightenin' around us. You wanna come for me, baby girl, don't you?" I asked her as I picked up speed, the spot on her neck was still in perfect view and I knew I had to do something before I lost it.

Sliding my hand to the front of her neck I covered that spot immediately and listened as she moaned at the feeling. I smiled when her lust spiked.

"Do you like that, Isabella, my hand on your neck, our fingers in your pussy?" I asked her, amazed that this once shy girl could be so...sexy.

"FUCK, Jasper!" She ground out as she brought her other hand up to mine on her throat. The tightening below was increasing and I could feel her orgasm growing as I pushed in faster and harder. The sight of her unraveling and my hand on her throat, both of us workin' together on her, had me mirroring her. I could feel it building inside both of us.

At the last minute I felt her pull her finger out as I kept my work up. She opened her eyes, locked them with mine, and before I could ask what she was doing she brought it to her lips and sucked hard winking at me.

We both screamed out then, and rode out our high while looking at one another. I couldn't have been happier in that moment than I was watching her turn into the dark little princess I'd always hoped for.

I laid her back on the bed and sat back beside her. Watching her as she closed her eyes and opened them again. Her breath was coming fast and her heart was all over the place. I sent out calm to her and waited for it to take effect.

"Mates?" She asked me moments later when she finally found her voice.

"Mates." I said back with a smug smile.

"You can wipe that off your face, Whitlock. I need to get back downstairs I'm feeling hungry again." She said, laughing, as she got up from the bed.

"What?" I asked her, a little shocked.

"Yes sir, no sexin' for you." She said as she raced out the door before I could get up.

As soon as I did though, I was right on her tail. I was coming up behind her when I heard her scream out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her behind me as I landed on the last step in a crouch. My growls felt as though they were vibrating through the house, and I was looking around the room to see what had made her yell out.

Right in front of me, bent over a chair bare-ass naked was my brother goin' at it wildly with what I hoped was Char.

"Damn it, Peter, you blinded me! And my chair! How could you? We have to brun it now." Isabella said as she pushed by me.

"What can I say, I have an ass like Adonis, Muffin. Enjoyin' the show? You can thank your boyfriend for that." He said, and his and Char clothes were back on before she could walk out of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And it's times like this that I am so glad you're vampires." She said.

"Was it too fast for you? I warned Jasper 'bout how women didn't like one-minute-men." Peter said, laughing until he caught my face, which was tight with anger.

I heard Isabella snort as she watched Char walk into the kitchen.

"You'd know about that minute-man thing wouldn't you Creampuff. I'm glad you didn't think to take it a step further and beat your record with two minutes. Charlotte might have exploded if you did." Isabella said laughing at the look on Peter's face.

"Very funny Muffin." He said as he sat in his chair.

"I think I should go and comfort Char. I'm sure this was very traumatizing for her. And Jasper you mind giving Creampuff a few pointers?" She asked snickering as she walked out of the room.

I waited till she was out of ear shot before I laid into him. I wanted to laugh at Isabella's comment but I was focused on Peter.

"Did you not hear us comin' down fucker?" I asked him impatiently.

"I heard something comin'." He laughed out, and I smacked him on the back of his childish-ass head.

"Hey now that's strictly for Char, not you, asshole." He said, pushing me away.

"That's right, Jasper, and thank you." Char said from the other room, and I could feel both her and Isabella's amusement as she explained what was going on.

"Peter, we need to go somewhere. I have something I need to get done." I told him, seriously.

"When do we leave?" He asked me, lookin' confused.

"Now would be preferable. It's important to what's going on." I told him, answering his silent question.

"Char, we're goin' out for a bit. Hold down the fort?" He asked her as we walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine, I'm gonna take Muffin out shoppin' for some things anyways, so go have your fun, boys." She said, waving us off.

He kissed her on the head as I looked over at Isabella, who just nodded, and we headed out. As soon as our feet hit the dirt we both took off, Peter following me to our destination. I should have taken care of this earlier, but I was more worried about getting back to Isabella so I left it.

"So what are we doin' exactly, Jasper?" Peter asked as we ran past the trees at the end of his property.

"Gettin' answers." I told him as I stopped in the clearing from earlier.

"Gotcha." He said, with that yoda smile on his face.

I stood just lookin' out over the grass, thinking about my next move and how this would all pan out. What happened between me and Isabella had been an unexpected surprise that I enjoyed, but it could have given what was out here time to get away, and I was a little pissed at myself for not making sure he was better taken care of. I wouldn't take back what happened with her, but this was to keep her safe and therefore it was important to all of us.

"There." I pointed out a tree on the outer edge and took off towards it.

When I got over to it I could see parts of the vampire I had left sticking up out of the ground. He was trying to wiggle free from his grave and I let out a dark, haunting, laugh as I felt his frustration and need to be free.

"Fuckin' vampires." I said as I grabbed a leg and threw it out behind me.

Peter caught on and started pulling the other parts free as I went lookin' for the head. It was the only part that was going to give me answers. His body would be what got me the answers, though, so I needed every part of him I could get right now.

"Ready to talk yet?" I asked as soon as I picked up the boy's head, which earned me a growl.

"Either you can talk and I may let you live, or you can growl and I'll burn every inch of you. Your choice." I said, shrugging. The vampire in my hands and on the ground around me visibly shook with fear, which caused Peter to chuckle and kick the torso.

"What do you want with me?" He hissed out.

"What do you want with Isabella?" I hissed back, tightening my hold on his hair.

"I'm going to fuck her then drain her." He said with a smile. My lighter went up and under his chin before fuck came out of his mouth, and I lit the flame, charring the skin.

"Really?" I asked him. My anger was flaring up again, and this time I had something to take it out on. I loved feeling the amount of fear that was coming from him as he tried to break free from my grasp, if he had been a human man he would have pissed himself already.

"No, no! Stop! I was supposed to scare her, that's all! Please just stop, don't burn me!" He shouted out as the flame licked its way up his face. I flipped the Zippo closed then, and looked at him for more answers.

"How?" I asked him as I brought the lighter up to his eyes, daring him to give me another smart-ass answer.

"I was gonna come in her room and be there beside her when she woke up. I got a little carried away though. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her. If you tell Victoria she's gonna kill me." He pleaded with me, and Peter was at my side then growling at him.

"You almost killed her!" He roared out. I could feel Peter losing it beside me and if I wanted more from this vampire I would have to give him something to do.

"Go burn that." I ordered him, pointing to one of the legs that was moving around on the ground.

He was at it with his lighter under it and laughing as he looked back over at us.

"What did you give her?" I asked the boy as I lit my own lighter again and waved it at him.

"Oh fuck, I used my gift. I didn't mean to but she just was too good to resist. You're gonna kill me aren't you? I'm gonna fuckin' die over some human bitch!" He said, and I just laughed at him.

"What kind of gift do you have?" I asked him, watching his eyes as they watched my flame. He was scared shitless and I was soakin' it all up and throwin' it back at him.

"Victoria says I can make parts of you go numb and then back to life. I was just testin' it. I'd never got to play before, Victoria made us wait for Bella. I did it too much or somethin' she just never woke back up. Please don't kill me!" He said hurriedly, and if he hadn't have called Isabella a bitch I would have let him live, only to hobble back to Victoria to let her know the game was now on. Instead, I was going to be setting a bonfire tonight.

"You made that choice for yourself. You're not of any use to me anymore, and no one lives after they call my mate a bitch." I told him, smiling darkly, before holding the flame under his head and dropping it to the ground as it caught on fire.

"Damn, it's been awhile since I got to have this much fun." I said to no-one, gathering up the pieces and setting them inside the small fire that was now blazing in front of me.

It had been a long-ass time since I got to sit and enjoy a kill. With Cullens, none of them approved of this kind of lifestyle. If there was a way to live in peace with another vampire, than Carlisle would turn his back on them even if they posed as a threat to us. Victoria had, and he took the word of lying dogs just because Jacob had wanted Isabella to think they had made the kill. That he had been the one to protect her, when all along he was the bitch of the pack. He was a young, stupid, child who deserved to die a lot sooner than he had. I was just upset I hadn't been the one to burn the fur on his mangy body. He made her think he had done so much for her when he didn't do anything but put her in much more danger. And she's been paying the price since.

"What next?" Peter asked as he sat beside me.

"We find the bitch and kill her." I told him, still thinking about all the information I'd found in the days leading up to coming here.

"Now?" He asked, confused again.

"Peter, why do you think she's doing this?" I asked him as I threw some of the dirt into the fire.

"I'm not sure really. Something tells me it has to do with those Cullens though. Maybe not Carlisle and Esme, but definitely the others. I feel like we're missin' somethin' though. Something I can't see." He said, his irritation surging over into me.

"I get the same feeling. I am glad, though, that this one is outta the picture." I told him, throwin' more dirt at the fire.

"What are you gonna do about her mom. You have to tell her before Char does. You know that woman can't keep a secret, especially when it comes to Muffin." He said, laughin' as he thought about his mate.

"You two are awfully close to her already." I said, avoiding his questions. I already knew I was going to have to talk to her, but I didn't need her tryin' to run off trying to rescue someone who could already be dead, or into a set-up for a trap.

"She's important to us, Jasper. Was since the first time I saw her. When I shook her hand I felt something, it was like having a memory brought out of me but it was blurry and confusing. I don't know, bro, she's just...special." He said as he looked off, and I knew from his emotions he was remembering that night. He was feeling awe and love and amazement.

"Well that's good, I need as much help with that one as I can get." I said, as the pull on my body from her direction begin to flare up.

It had been doin' that so much, and the confusion that came with it was finally over. I knew she was my mate now, and it was only gonna make things worse for those who fucked with her. If I was angry before when we left her again and ready to hurt the Cullens and myself for it, I knew death would be the only satisfaction I would get for those to cross her again. I had my targets this time, though. They each carried a bullseye around their necks and their names on a check list that would be forever ingrained in my memory, along with how they died.

"Don't worry bro, whoever this bitch Victoria is, she will die for this along with anyone who even comes close to Muffin." Peter said as he stood to leave. His protection over my mate was almost as strong as mine and I smiled at him thankful that he was on our side.

"Oh, I know. I have a plan." I told him as I looked at the flames begin to burn out, and laughed as we left the place I knew we'd be returning to before this was all over with.

**So I gave you a few answers and hopefully showed you a good time? I know I didn't by you a drink first but hopefully Whitlock made up for it.**

**I have something special for a reviewer by the name of Olivia. She has chosen to remain anon in her reviews and since I couldn't respond to her cruel words a few Wordybitches did it for me! You can simply head on over to their blog wordybitches (dot) com and see the work of art they created that is your reply Olivia. I myself love hearing what you all have to say and enjoy constructive criticism, being cruel just for the sake of being cruel is mean and disrespectful to us the author who puts a lot of time and effort into something for you to read and to our Beta's and prereaders. **

**I want to give all my lovely reviewers another big thank you for taking the time to hit that button below and showing me that you do enjoy this just as much as I do. And I want to thank the ladies from the WordyBitches blog, you bitches live up to your name! **

**Sorry bout the mini rant! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought and I will send Adonis ass your way!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you everyone who R&R and everyone that has stuck by me even though this thing is so very late, you all rock my world. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I have a new Beta, Sushi Loves Whitlock, some of you may know her as a pretty F-Awesome reviewer, I have taken her as my wifey and partner in crime. Thank you doll for putting up with my brand of crazy these last few nights. To my crazy ass pre-reader JaspersBella you ROCK hard bb, thank you for looking over this! I have another pre-reader/crazy in my life, GemmaLisax, thank you bb and I hope I didn't freak you out to much with this. I love all of you HARD and HUMP you daily.**

**Music for this CH: Bullet for My Valentine: Your Betrayel & Evanescence: Sweet Sacrifice. They fit this chapter really well.**

**WARNING: This chapter is dark and contains scenes of torture.**

**SM Owns it!**

**CreamPuffs POV**

Shit! Fuck! Damn! It had been a long ass time since I killed a vampire and even if I wasn't the one to rip that no-good, piece of shit fucker who broke into MY house apart, just knowing that he couldn't hurt Muffin anymore made it feel just as good. Also knowin' Char, she'd kick my ass if she thought we let him live. I was already gonna have a hard enough time tryin' to explain we had a vampire in our house that we didn't know about, and now I'm gonna have to try and convince her, along with Jasper, to not go after Victoria.

Speaking of my jackass brother, I was glad I made him go hunt before goin' back home. The fucker had a lot of control with Muffin, but he was angry now and hadn't had a drop of blood since comin' here. I wasn't gonna take a fuckin' chance that he lose it.

Before we even left the woods, I'd had a strong feelin' that he'd need to hunt. Destruction was somethin' that stood out to me and it was all it took for that decision to come shakin its ass in my head. I didn't know what he was gonna hunt for, or the amount of damage he might leave behind, but whatever it was, it needed to be done. These people that were threatenin' to fuck with our family were pushin' him to his limits; they were pushin' us both. The only difference was, I could control my bloodlust and had been on the human shit for a lot longer. Jasper needed to be good and full when he came home.

My turn to hunt was next and after I made my kill and fed, I ran back to the house. I didn't like leaving Char and Muffin alone like that. I had no doubts that my wife would kill anyone that came near them, but it didn't make our trip away any easier. I knew my brother was trustin' me to be there for his mate and the last thing I needed was for somethin' to fuck up and his ass to blame me for it.

Whether my brother wanted to believe it or not, I had a connection to Muffin; a bond that might not be as strong as his, but it was still there. I felt it the day I met her and touched her hand and it was just as strong today if not stronger. Maria had once hoped to attach us all together with a bond like this. She thought that by making Jasper, that the ones he sired would feel a bond to both of them; feel a loyalty to her, instantly. She was right on one part, mates share a strong ass bond; stronger than any bond there is and when you touch your sire's mate, you form a bond along with them just as you did when you woke up from the burning hell to your maker. It goes deeper than a brother or a sister. The want to protect them is there: you protect your sire, you protect their mate. It's instinct. It's natural. Most of all though, it's what has attached us to Muffin.

Charlotte feels it too. It's why I trust her with Muffin and why even though The Major fights us on it, he trusts us with her.

When I stepped inside I noticed Jasper hadn't made it back yet. If I knew the fucker like I thought I did, then The Major was out planning and scopin' the area for any scents left behind. Shit was 'bout to get really fuckin' messy around here. There's no fuckin' way The Major was about to let Jasper back out anytime soon and even though I missed that part of him, I was happy he was sticking around. We had things to discuss; namely Muffin's mom and what the fuck to do about that. We can't keep that from her forever and if we hide it much longer, she was gonna hate one of us, if not all of us.

The girl was already on the verge of losing her shit again, this time though, even though she has us, I don't see us picking her up out of it. I can feel that shit: it's concrete and it shakes down to my very core. I know for a fuckin' fact, that bitch midget and her sidekick "I can read your brain" in there have everything to do with this. The shit I get, jumbled as fuck as it may be, tells me to be wary of them. They're after her, our Muffin, and it's more than her blood they want.

Fuck, this shit's irritatin'. I just need to get in here and see for myself that Char and Muffin are ok and deal with the other shit later. I have plans of my own anyways.

Just as I walk into the house and shake my head clear, I can hear them laughin'. Is that fuckin' Emmett I hear giggling? Chicks can turn any man into one of them if they get their paws on 'em.

We definitely need a "man down" signal in this family. It woulda done wonders for Jasper's manhood.

"Ladies," I greet them, my eyes on Emmett as I walk into the room.

"Dude, you have missed out on all the fuckin' cool shit." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around his mate.

"Well from all your gigglin', I can only imagine," I tease him as I took a flop down next to Char, who had Muffin sittin' between her legs.

"You couldn't have waited for me?" I ask my mate, wigglin' my brows at her and motionin' to Muffin.

"Don't be a jackass, Peter." Char said while slappin' my shoulder.

I answer, "That's Captain Whitcock to you, darlin'" Bringin' my hips into the air causin' everybody to do a spit take.

"Damn Rose, why can't mine have a nickname?" Emmy ask, causing Rosalie to glare in our direction.

"Do you really want me to call the Major back in here?" I asked her, my voice comin' out more menacin' than I meant. "You are doing that in Muffin's direction after all."At this point I couldn't be completely sure if those asshats weren't a part of this shit too.

With those words and a look down at Muffin, she was up and out the door.

"Peter," Char warns, talkin' through her teeth.

I fuckin' hate that shit and she knows it. It reminds me of my mama.

"So what ya doin' down there, Muffin?" I ask, tryin' to get on my wife's good side.

"Trying to train my new puppy not to pee on the carpet. Although, I think he likes the beatings he gets for doing it," Bella says simply back to her puppy.

"You got her a fucking puppy, Char?" I ask, not really shocked. Muffin could get her way with any one of us if she wanted.

Suddenly, there was a small growl on the floor and a smack of newspaper against whatever the fuck had growled. I hadn't even heard the damn thing's heartbeat. How fuckin' small is the little shit?

"Bad puppy! Now stop that, you little fucker, before I throw you in the fire." Muffin scolds causin' Emmett to fall on the floor laughing.

Now, I had never had a pet before and wasn't exactly sure how you should treat them, but burnin' one didn't seem like the right kinda shit to do.

Muffin fusses out, "Back in your home until you can learn to obey me." She shoves her puppy into a hot pink stone-studded bag that had mesh on both sides and leopard fur for handles.

"You get anything else when you went shopping, besides puppy shit?" I asked them both as Emmett poked the side of the bag causing Muffin to laugh.

"Yes sir, Captain Whitcock, we sure did," replies Muffin, turning and facing me. Little shit didn't even crack a smile.

"And?" I prompt, pushin' her ass further, hopin' she'd lose it and bust out laughin' at my crazy ass.

"I bought her what she needed: clothes, real food, anything she asked for, I bought," Char answers with a shrug. I could see that little twinkle she got when she was up to something though. "She got all excited when we passed the pet shop and I couldn't resist."

Bella could have all the fuckin' puppies her heart desired, if it meant she was ok. All I really wanted was to make sure she actually got shit for herself. Bein' here meant she needed things; whatever the fuck they were, and I knew she hadn't picked up at Wal-Mart.

"I fucking love this puppy," Emmett squealed like a damn girl as he moves closer, causing it to start growlin' again.

"Damn it Emmett, stop that!" Muffin bitches as she picks up the bag cage thing and bangs it against the table, setting Emmett back laughin' on the floor.

"Jeez Muffin, I don't think you're supposed to treat animals like that." I tell her; a little concerned for the thing.

"And why not? Emmett eats animals. Anyways, this little shit deserves it," She replies while casually smacking it into the couch.

"She has a point Peter," justifies Char as she scooted back into the couch laughing at Muffin's cruelty to animals.

"Muffin, put the damn puppy down and stop bein' so mean." I scold her and she drops it; right straight onto the fucking floor after she had lifted it above her head.

It let out another growl and she kicked it, setting both my mate and Emmett into fits again.

"Would you like to meet my puppy?" Muffin asks sweetly with an innocent, childlike smile.

That, is fuckin' trouble right there. Just that small little smile sent really creepy fucking shivers down my spine.

Slowly, she brings the little bag up to the coffee table while watching me intently the entire time. Emmett and Char both stared at me like they were waitin' for somethin', which kinda scared me. When the bag finally comes into sight, the growling got louder and I could feel myself already ready to attack it if it bit her.

"He is a mean little shit, Creampuff, so be careful," Muffin warns as she unzips the front "I have him restrained so he can't hurt me, but he still is not trained yet." She waves me forward. "Go ahead, take a peek."

The growling continues and I wonder how a fuckin' tiny mutt could make so much noise. As soon as it came into view, I fall over in the same position as Emmett, laughing.

"Holy fuck, it's Edhead!" I say while laughing hysterically as I watch Edhead narrow his eyes at me and growl around the hot pink ball gag he has attached to his face.

I really should have known better. I fucking love my girls!

"You like the new puppy, Creampuff?" Muffin asks me as she moves to sit near Char.

All I could do was laugh and shake my head at them. Leave it to Char and Muffin to have a vampire head as a puppy and give it a ball gag to keep it quiet. Human or not, Muffin scares the shit out of me.

I zip up the bag then and sat back on the floor. I started to get a bad feeling as time went on and no one said anything. It was aimed at my new sister and it just pissed me off. It seemed like no matter what the fuck we did, to try to make shit better for her, it was just gonna pile on; bein' close to her was like bein' close to a wall on the verge of fallin' over. While it's true that not every vampire has a gift, every vampire can feel fucked up, darkness and the aura of another if it's strong enough and Muffin had one that could make even the strongest of our kind scared shitless.

Muffin's darkness and the emotions that followed drew in Jasper, but that creepy fuckin' aura is what locked down that demon he held inside. There wouldn't be any separating those two now; not after the shit that was about to go down.

Closin' my eyes didn't lessen the feelin' and if I breathed in, I could almost smell her fightin' it. I knew she wasn't fightin' it hard enough though. If any one of listened closely, we could hear the hushed chuckles coming from her lips and if we looked hard enough we could see the demon inside her, just like our brother, tryin' to fight for dominance.

I need a plan.

"Muffin, you mind sittin' with Emmy over there for a minute while I talk to my wifey?" I ask her but didn't expect an answer. When the Major and I had first left the woods, I had gotten the feelin' that shit was changing with her and not in a sunshine kinda way either. I could see the puppy had helped make her smile but that was it; just a smile and laughter but they were both dark though.

"Char," I whisper motioning with my head towards the kitchen. As soon as she stands up, Muffin lays back, eyes pointing straight up at the ceiling almost like she's searchin' for somethin' as a single tear rolls out. I shook my head for Charlotte not to mess with her and got her to reluctantly follow me.

"What the fuck is goin'on, Peter?" She asks although it sounded more like a demand.

"Well we didn't get to finish earlier, so I though.."

WHACK!

Right on the back of my damn head. I expected that shit.

"Not fucking funny," She replied angrily placin' her hands on her hips which meant bidness to my woman.

"Muffin act strange when you took her out?" I question her.

Char sat on the bar stool then and looked back at the door to the living room and then back at me before resting her head on her hand.

"Where's Jasper?" She asked me as she looked me over. She knew something was up with me.

"Close," I told her not wantin' to go into details with a Cullen in the other room.

"Now, about Muffin?" I ask raisin' my brow.

"Girl code, Petey." Char answers smilin' at me.

"Come on Char, I'm your husband," I reply givin' her my best puppy eyes.

"Not gonna happen. Bella was fine; a little angry maybe and a lot of fun. She's gonna give Jasper a run for his money, I do know that much." She says with a shit eatin' grin on her face.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I tell her as I sit across from her.

"Don't be. We're here for her if she needs us. You push her and she's gonna tear you a new one," Char tells me like she was the all knowin' one in the house.

"Well I have plan darlin'. You up for a little Whitlock night out?" I ask wiggling my brows and throwin' in an ass smack for effect. Usually she digs that sort of shit.

"Peter, we are not getting' a stripper for Muffin." She says while narrowin' her eyes at me.

"You take the fun out of everything." I pout.

"What was that?" She asks as she stands.

"Nothing dear," I try covering. Damn vampire hearing is a bitch sometimes.

"Ummm, guys?" Emmett interrupts; a little worried as he stands at the doorway looking back into the living room.

Char and I rush in just as Emmett moves out of the way and our jaws drop.

"Did you know he left me twice? The first time, he dumped me like the dead animals he feeds from in the woods; just left me there, all alone for a wolf to find me." Muffin spits out and my mate gasps.

There, sitting on the floor, was Muffin holding her puppy waving a lighter just in front of his face. I had never seen anyone as terrified as Edward right now. There wasn't a damn thing he could do but see if she was actually gonna burn his ass. He wasn't takin' his eyes off her either. He looked dead in her eyes and I could see his heartbreak. She was gone, I knew he was seein' that, and it ain't a pretty thing to watch, especially when your ass caused it. Fucker deserved to see her go insane and deal with it.

"He left me, you left me," she continues, pointing in Emmett's direction who just stood stock still looking worried. He should be, if she wanted to burn him too then I wouldn't take that away from her and by the growls coming from Char, I doubt she would either.

"Pretty girl falls for pretty boy and he takes her heart, tears it from her chest and sinks his teeth into it. You just tore that sucker out and fed from me for months. I let you back in though, and look what it cost me. Can I ask you something though, was it sweeter from the source? My blood?" She says laughing as she lets the flames caress his cheek.

I hadn't seen this kinda insane in a long ass time and my eyes were glued to her.

Growls sound from Edward as his face smokes and Muffin looks pleased as she unhooks his muzzle.

"You, Edward, have been a very bad boy. You need to learn a lesson for this shit. You can't just tear me down and make me feel like shit for months, and think I'll just let you get away with it like last time. Did you really think I was just a submissive little girl you could keep at arm's length? You never knew me very well Edward. None. Of. You. Did." She seethes very slowly at him as she let the flame wave closer to his eyes.

"Peter," Char says to me sounding a little scared.

"Let her babe." I tell her. I could feel the breaks comin', but there wasn't anything I could do about it but let it happen. I knew for a fact, this was something I wasn't supposed to stop, and I had no fuckin' clue why.

"Are you willing to tell me the truth now?" Bella asks Edward who just continues staring at her and the flames in front of him.

"I mean, I did enjoy burning your sister's fingers. Burning something from you only seems fair, don't you think?" She continues taunting him as she sat back against the couch setting Edward's head on her lap.

"I have been doing nothing but paying the price for your need to be with me. I wonder Edward, why me? What exactly have I done to pay such a price? Why do I get to be the lucky one to play these games? Do you know what I came up with?" She asks him but again, he didn't say a word; just continued to stare as Muffin broke right in front of him.

"I want to play a game too," She says suddenly; standing up and knocking his head to the side.

"Bella," Emmett said as he takes a step towards her.

"You wanna play with fire, big brother?" She challenges. "No? Then shut the fuck up." Muffin growls out at him and he backs down immediately.

I didn't dare step up to the plate and either did Char. I think we both wanted to see what kinda game Muffin had in mind. As she turned, only for a second, I could see the eyes that had been trying to murder Edward. They resembled that of a starving vampire; pitch black, hollow, nothing but need pouring out of them. I almost felt sorry for the prey they were made for, but thought better of it. Her eyes were dead and void of the Muffin I had seen when I walked through the door and I wasn't about to feel sorry for whoever did that. I was also fighting the urge to call Jasper back here to witness his mate in all her glory. He would kill whoever caused this quickly, and Muffin needed this, so I took my hand off my phone.

"So Edward," Muffin sang out, her voice was dark but childlike. "I hear that when you burn a vampire it hurts like a mother fucker. Is there any truth to that?" She asks while striking her lighter.

Edward's head was still lying on its side, staring up at her, but he remained silent.

"Is it worse if it's still attached when you burn it? Alice wasn't around for me to tell but there is still plenty to burn on that sparkle dick you call a face." She said, her voice still carrying a sweetness.

"So Edward, I was thinking: I figure since you want to keep that dick licker you call a mouth closed, I might have a way to open it. I call it, "fear made me do it." It's a pet project of mine and I want you to be my first experiment." Muffin muses as she stalks over to Edward's head slowly; almost like a feline.

We all watch as she walks around him; sizing him up and Emmett shuddering visibly next to us. His fear from earlier is still there and I'm still not fuckin' sure if it's for Muffin or Edward, but I do know I'll knock his big ass over if he tries to interfere.

"Now earlier, when I held that flame up to your cheek," she softly continues as she bends down and touches the spot lightly with her fingers giggling manically. "I loved your reaction. Did you know your skin smells when you burn it, Edward? It's almost sweet. I want more of it. But, I also want answers and it seems like that's the only way I'm going to get them." She tells him as she sits down Indian style on the floor and sets his head up on the table.

Her childish giggles flare once more as she brings the lighter to his face and strikes the flame. I can see her eyes widen along with Edward's as she brings it closer and watches the faint purple smoke lift. She breathes in deeply, once, before setting the lighter on the floor and closes her eyes.

"Why did I wait so long to do this?" Muffin asks no one but smiles, almost regrettably, as she opens her eyes and cocks her head to the side. "Look at your face. You used to be so pretty Edward." Shaking her head, tsking at him.

"So I have a proposition for you, fuck-head. You want your limbs back? Of course you do. Then you can try to snap my pretty little neck, huh?" As she continues lashing out at him, "Well, that's what I have Cujo for back there." She points to me and I only nod. "So you try anything stupid and I'll burn your glitter balls."

"Now I will give you your limbs back for each right answer. For each wrong answer, I burn something." She says excitedly as she leans forward and snatches his head up.

"Answer me, puppy!" She demands.

"Yes," Edhead hisses.

"Not good enough. Yes what, asshole?" She snaps out at him.

"Yes, Bella." Edhead replies with venom.

"Mistress Muffin, jackass. Now, SAY IT!" She yells at him and he flinches while Char, Emmett and I laugh.

"Yes, Bella," Edhead repeats and Mistress Muffin flicks her lighter once again.

"We should really get her a Zippo, Peter," Char whispers to me and I just grin at her knowin' she's right.

"I swear to fucking hell! I'm the one holding a fucking lighter and this dip shit acts like it's no big deal. Well fuck him; I'll show him nothing to worry about," Muffin mumbles to herself almost hysterically before turning her attention back to the head. Her eyes are much darker than before; holding nothing but that doll-like innocence; empty but yet full of horrifying terror.

Yep. She has definitely lost it. I talk to myself a lot, but that shit right there, was just weird.

"Holy shit," Emmett mutters lowly as he watches his one-time sister go insane on his brother's head. I knew he noticed her eyes. Very few times does a vampire see darkness like this and it's very entrancing for us. Just as we dazzle humans, when we get that demon out in our eyes, it holds you in; tryin' to consume and right now, Muffin's eyes were doing just that.

Muffin walks in front of the fireplace as she begins her interrogation, "So Edward, why is Victoria after me?"

"She's a sadistic evil bitch?" Edhead asks, which is a stupid fuckin' move if I ever saw one.

Muffin's eyes go wide for a moment. "Do you think she's rubbed off on me?" She asks him as she blushes and giggles demonically and I can feel my mate take a step back.

I grab her hand making sure she doesn't spook Muffin and continue watching the show. I know what she's seeing but I can't say a word or interfere in this. I can't make this better or take any of it away from Muffin. The naggin' in my fuckin' head won't let me; there are way too many fuckin' things that could go wrong if I do and I ain't takin' a chance with my family.

"Again, Edward, why is Victoria after me?" She asks again and her stance changes. She looks more like a woman now, than anytime I have seen her today, but her eyes hold the truth.

"To kill you," Edhead says with a smirk, which does not please Mistress Muffin.

"You don't need this ear Edward; afterall, you have that weird, mind fuck juju going on." She says grinning as she flicks her lighter and puts the flame to his ear.

There is a loud groan and another chuckle from Muffin, and when Edhead tries to wobble away, her foot sits right on top of him like she getting ready to kick a football holding his head still while she bends further down settin' the flame just under the lobe.

"So pretty," She whispers in awe, as his ear flares up slightly and the smoke circles her face.

Mistress Muffin continued with her work grillin' Edhead, "You want to keep the other ear?"

"Yes," Edhead painfully grinds out.

"Why the fuck does Victoria want me dead, you dumb, impotent fucker?" She asks again, with much more force taking the flame away and you can see the pout form on her lips as she does.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett whispers to me not taking his eyes off the fucked up darkness in front of us.

The answer's simple and I really wanted to reach over and lay the asshole out for not gettin' it.

"Your family did this," I tell him with a shrug, as Muffin watches Edhead closely as if she's waiting for the lie, hoping it comes, so she can burn something else.

"FORE!" Muffin screams out as Edhead goes whirling past us and into the wall.

"Why are you here now?" She asks, as she walks over to his head, picks it up and spits in his face.

"Why Charlie, Edward? My father; you remember, the man you asked for permission to date me? Did you know he was torn to pieces? Do you know I now carry a vial filled with his blood? His badge was covered in his hair and blood? WHY. CHARLIE?" She screams out again and his head smashes into the fireplace; bricks shattering with its impact.

"You couldn't just leave me alone? You left again and you just HAD to come back and fuck with me some more? Games, Edward. You like them so fucking much. Well, now you get games Edward, MY. FUCKING. GAMES!" She is beyond hysterical now; her face blood red, her eyes completely lacking anything but her dark, dilated pupils and her teeth gritted so tightly, they look like they're about to break.

"Move, Emmett." I command, as I pull Charlotte behind me just as Muffin barrels between us with a fire poker in her hand.

"Why Jacob, Edward? Couldn't handle the fucking competition?" She sneers as she stops and looks down at him.

"You couldn't even touch me, you limp dick, and so you don't want anyone else to touch me?" She continued taunting him. "Well fucking guess what? That man you turned your fucking back on? You remember him, don't you, Edward? Jasper? His fucking mouth is like fucking magic and sweet fucking, sweaty Jesus; those fingers. The things he can do to me with just those fingers, Edward." Muffin stopped for a moment and an audible moan slipped through her lips just as the fire poker came down automatically right into the side of Edward's face, who growled out in pain.

"Oops," Muffin giggled.

Muffin started dancin' around then. Edhead held high on the pointer as she twirled around, laughin' manically.

"She's fuckin' lost it, Peter," Emmett says from the other side of the room.

I roll my eyes as I reply back, "No shit, Sherlock." Just then Muffin stops and looks around the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Muffin announces before smacking the head as hard as she can into the fireplace and the pointer shoots out of her hand.

Charlotte and I are both in front of her and blocking the blow before it strikes her. Neither of us say a word as we go back to our places in the corner. Muffin acts as if it nothing happened and picks the pointer up again, trying to shake Edhead free. She starts mumblin' again with what sounds like "Edward's head is falling down" while she bangs it on the floor and I can't help but chuckle along with Emmett, while Char complains about her floors.  
When his head finally lands with a thud on the floor, she gets down and lays beside it; looking it over quickly before sighing loudly.

"Barely a scratch; I wonder if I can do more damage when I'm changed?" She wonders to herself; clearly disappointed.

"No one is changing you, Bella." Edhead says quietly to her.

"Mistress Muffin, jackass, now shut it; I'm thinking here." Muffin replies with a mischievous grin as she taps her chin.

"So Edward," She says jumping up quickly, "Will it be your glitter balls or the dip stick?" Picking him off the floor and tossing him from one hand to the other.

His eyes go wide while hers sparkle with excitement.

"You wouldn't dare!" Edward challenges, narrowing his eyes.

"Cujo!" Muffin calls out and I am out the door and back in seconds with bags of Edhead's body parts; glitter balls and dip stick included.

"Who's my bitch?" Muffin laughs out and Char follows, both earnin' a groan from me.

"Now jackass, I'm not touching your nibblets, but I am willing to guess the smaller bag holds our not-so-gag gift. Either you can answer me, or I can just light the bag," Muffin threatens, as she sets his head back down just in front of the bags.

"So, why is Victoria trying to kill me?" Muffin asks him once again holding the flame to the bag. Her smile is wide, her eyes are black as night and her finger is twitching.

"Do it!" I holler out by accident causing Emmett and Char to laugh.

"Not yet, Creampuff, damn." Muffin scolds me and I take a step back.

"Tick-tock baby Edhead's glitter balls. If Edhead does not get this answer correct, it can only mean a slow painful death," Muffin explains to the bags, causin' us to chuckle and Edhead to groan. "That can't make you very happy though. You haven't got to feel a real woman yet and I hear he has cold hands too."

"I hired Victoria to kill you," Edhead sneers and every vampire with parts growl.

_Well that fucking changes things._

"Excuse me," Muffin says slowly and stands.

"I hired her to kill you. I don't know why she killed Charlie or Jacob; I only hired her to kill YOU. If you want to know why she killed them, why don't you go find Victoria and go ask her yourself? As a matter of fact, you might want to ask how your mother's doing?" Edhead responds arrogantly. Suddenly his eyes go wide as Muffin's entire body stiffens.

_Not yet. You can't do anything yet._

Stupid fuckin' ass wiggin' gift.

"Put him back together and make him leave." Muffin commands; her voice is deadly and low.  
We all just look her like she really did go insane this time.

"I said, put him together and get him the fuck away from me. Make him fucking leave, NOW!" She orders, as she turns her creepy ass gaze onto us.

"Charlotte, I need that now." Muffin says to my mate who is already back with a brown bag. I didn't dare open my mouth and ask what my mate just gave her. Right now was a definite make or break moment and I want to keep my glitter balls intact.

"I mean it, if you kill him or he's still here, I will leave and you won't ever fucking see me again!" She said snarling as she turned on her heels and walked out of the house.

She wasn't lyin'. I could feel it; every fuckin' word she just spoke was nothin' but truth and even if it was killing me to put this fuckin' dead, sorry fuckin' excuse for a boy back together, I did it. I did it because we couldn't lose her. I did it because I knew this wouldn't be the last time we saw him and I did it because she wasn't finished.

"If you come back here, or near her, I will kill you whether she likes it or not," I told him as I held his throat while Emmett put the rest of him together. His only answer was a short nod and then he closed his eyes.

As soon as the last parts were attached, he shot out of the house without looking back.  
Twenty minutes later, we were sitting on the couch waitin' for Muffin to come back into the house. I could still hear her heart beat and knew that if it even moved an inch further, I would be on her. Before I could complete that thought though, another piece of hell knocked at my door.

"What happened to your living room?" Mama Cullen asked as she and Daddy Cullen walked into our house just as Muffin screamed out from her hiding spot.

It was a painful scream; one filled with anguish and hell, but it was what she needed.

**AN:2: I want everyone to trust me with this ending and how things went in this chapter. Bella let him go for a reason, I have a plan, trust me. Right now she is broken and out of her mind, literally. This IS not the Bella we're all used to, she has snapped. I promise more will be revealed but not all at once.**

**AN: Holy shit! Hope you all enjoyed that. It was a very hard chapter for me to write. The kind of mindset you have to get yourself into was hard for me to get out of. I owe a massive thank you to my new wifey/beta Sushi. She stayed up late nights helping me with this and had to listen to mass amounts of Josh Turner (it's her new happy place) to get that creepy feeling to go away.**

**I know this one came a little late sorry for that, things SHOULD get back to normal now. Mynxi I hope you enjoyed your fix doll!**

**Hit my review button, reviews are like glitter balls, we all like glitter balls.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Huge thank you to my readers who took the time to review. I'm a huge fail at replying but please know I read and appreciated them all so much! To my wifey/beta SushiLovesWhitlock, Thank you sooo much! If not for you this chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is. I love you almost as much as porn! You rock meat tube mama!**

**My pre-reader JaspersBella doll you know how deep my love is for you! Thanks so much for boostin my ego and bein so good to me! I love you HARD!**

**Songs for this chapter. Black Keys: When the lights go out. & Keith Urban: Everything. Both songs are for the bar.**

**SM owns it.**

**Charlotte's POV**

I stared down Mama and Papa Cullen listenin' to Muffin's screams and sobs as they rocked through her body. I could hear her nails scratchin' at the truck's interior as she tried to stop what ever the hell it was that she was goin' through and all the while these two stood, wide-eyed, listenin' as the woman they once claimed as a daughter, break down. Neither of them did anything as Emmett, stood with his arms crossed, at the door. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know he was protectin' Muffin. He looked his vampire parents over as they stood still in my livin' room; his eyes narrowed, daring them to try and get around him.

_Smart man_.

I looked over at Peter and saw he was torn. He wanted to go to her; to stop her pain but after what she had done and he had just heard, I think he doubted as much as I did that she'd want a man near her right now.

I nodded to him lettin' him know I was more than happy checkin' on her and tried to walk out the door, but the minute I took my first step, Mama Cullen added her two cents.

"Maybe I should I go. She would probably feel more comfortable with someone more...familiar," she spoke and fuck it all if I wasn't in the air before Petey's arms wrapped around me.

"One more word, you crazy ass bitch...just give me one fuckin' word and I will burn your Betty Crocker ass," I growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm her mother," Esme squeaked out as she looked at me with surprise.

"Peter, let me go. I'm gonna fuckin' kill her." I snarled and his grip tightened around me.

"Get to her Char and we'll deal with these idiots. Now, go on." He replied as he nodded to Emmett who moved just enough for Peter to slide me out and then blocked my way back in.

I gave his ass the finger and made a promise to Esme I'd be kickin' her housewife ass soon enough, as I headed towards the truck, which was now silent. If not for Muffin's erratic heartbeat, I wouldn't have known she was even in there.

I approached the truck slowly; if there was one thing I'd learned over the years, you approach crazy with caution and Muffin was crazy right now. I loved her without question, but damn, if her silly ass wasn't scary sometimes.

I walked up beside the cab and took a quick peek inside and my cold, dead heart broke instantly.

Right there in the seat was a child; my sister, curled into a ball, rockin' herself and whisperin' "why" over and over again. The entire inside of her cabin was torn to pieces; her nails had dug into everything. I could smell the salt in the air as she turned to look at me; tears dropped down her face without her even blinkin' and her dead eyes stared, but seein' nothin'.

_Now that, was fuckin' creepy_.

"Bella? Baby, it's me Charlotte. Can I come in there?" I asked quietly as I looked her over. There was no visible blood on her and I hadn't smelled it in the air, but that didn't mean a damn thing and I was makin sure there wouldn't be any temptation if I was gettin in there, with her.

She turned her face away from me and looked over the scratches she'd erratically made, as if she was tryin' to find the right one. Another cry escaped her as she clutched her knees to her chest and began bangin her head at the window beside her.

"Oh, hell no, Muffin. You ain't gettin' my ass in trouble with Jasper cause you done gone and beat yourself stupid. Now stop that." I scolded, as I swung the door open and pulled her into my arms.

As soon as I touched her I could almost feel her heart breakin' and it felt like it was rockin' right through me at the same time.

_Jesus Christ._

"I...fuck what am...oh god, why did...please...make it stop...please," She cried brokenly into my chest causing me to pull her even closer.

"Shhh, Bella. I'll make his ass pay for this," I promised her and fuckin' hell if she didn't growl and push away from me.

"He is mine to kill," she answered as she looked out the window. Her body betrayed her calm deadly voice as she shook uncontrollably as she dug her nails into her arms.

"Yes ma'am," I said sittin' back and turnin' my head towards the sky. I had no idea what the fuck to say to her at this point. I wanted so badly to go find that prick and rip his dick off and then gift wrap it all pretty to hand over to her.

I'd have done anything to make it stop.

"He said he loved me; they all said they loved me," She whispered.

"I know, baby girl." I replied, takin' her hand.

"NO!" She snapped. "You have no idea! HE was supposed to protect me; protect Charlie. Victoria was supposed to be taken care of; HE was supposed to kill her and instead he's fucking paying her to kill me? Why would he do that to me? I gave HIM everything; all of me and he wants me DEAD! Make it stop! Please, just make it fucking stop!" She screamed out again jerkin' her hands from mine and pullin' at her hair.

_Fuckin' bastard!_

"Aww baby, I'm so sorry," I responded, feelin' my heart fuckin' break for her.

"I have plans for him you know," she said with a dark chuckle that made me pause.

_Oh fuck, crazy Muffin is back out_.

"Care to share those plans?" I asked hesitantly I felt like one of those animals on Animal Planet all of a sudden; just waitin' to be attacked.

"Not really," she replied as she fell back into me and the cryin' started back up again.

_Please god tell me Alice's venom didn't spill on Muffin, please_!

"He took my daddy; he took him from me. He left...and he took...everything from me. HE took it all away. He got what he wanted from me and just like last time I fell for his shit and let him use me. Why did I do that?" She choked out painfully as she closed her eyes, layin her forehead against my arm and if I could've I would be bawlin' my eyes out.

"Why?" She sobbed. "He should have just killed me. Why couldn't he have just killed me?"

"Don't talk like that," I growled.

"I can't do this. I can't take it; it hurts too much. So much." She cried into me. She was in so much pain and I couldn't do a damn thing but just let her cry it out.

We sat in the truck together, in silence except for a heartbeat, as I planned her revenge knowin' I'd be right by her side the minute that asshole came back. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd catch another break like today. I knew she let him go cause she couldn't physically hurt his pansy ass like she wanted, but that didn't mean I could get a shot in when I saw him next and it sure as fuck didn't mean he was free.

"Oh god, Renee!" Muffin cried out in a panic; sitting up, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

"No baby, don't think about that. We are gonna do what we can to save her, I promise you." I told her as I brushed her hair outta her eyes.

It took her a few seconds but she sat back into me and calmed down slightly and I just held her as tightly to me as I could. It was odd feelin' with her so close to me, hell, feelin' any human this close without feedin' from them felt weird, but Muffin felt like family through and through. I don't think I could crush her even if I wanted to.

A short time passed and I listened as her heart slowed its pace and lifted her onto my lap. Her breathin' settled a bit and I could hear a soft snore from her lips. I don't know how long I sat with her on me, I was amazed by the heat she radiated into me. My entire body felt alive somehow and I just enjoyed havin' my sister so close.

It wasn't until awhile later that I opened my eyes to her shufflin' in my arms and soft whisper of my brother's name escaped her lips, "Jasper?"

"He'll be home soon Muffin, I promise." I said softly to her and silently promisin' I'd make sure I would kick his sorry ass for leavin' her here like this. She needed him and his demon wanted to go frolic in the streets like a hormonal teenage boy.

"Bite me," Muffin said all of a sudden; her voice low and serious.

All hell broke lose in the house then and I am pretty sure I heard Mama Cullen say somethin' about how it was Edward's choice followed by my fuckin' table breakin'.

"I ain't bitin' you Muffin, not my place." I responded to her as I kept an ear out for intruders.

"Why not? I can't kill him if I'm human, Charlotte." She said sittin up.

"No, and you won't be that way for long. There's one thing I'm positive of; Jasper'll want you changed very soon. So I can't be the one to bite you, Muffin." I answered her, feelin' a little excited for when that time would come.

"Not even a nibble?" She asked seriously and I chuckled causin' her to move her head to the side.

"I taste good," she said with a smile.

"Not bad, you could use some seasonin' though," I answered with a chuckle.

"They're fighting about me, aren't they?" She asked pointin' to the house where we could easily make out the shadows of things flyin' around and we saw Emmett's form move slightly.

"Mama and Papa Cullen think it should be Edward's choice of when and if you're turned. Peter and Emmett don't exactly agree, so they broke my fuckin' table. Again," I growled a bit but stopped when I saw Muffin starin' at me.

"Over any one's head?" She asked me, cockin her head to the side as she watched the house a little more closely.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your table, did they at least break it over any one's head?" She explained, laughing a little.

"Wanna go see?" I asked as I stepped out of the truck holdin' my hand out to her.

She looked at my hand and back at the house; no doubt a little worried about what the psycho mates were going to say to her.

"You know how you said Edward's yours to kill Muffin?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said noddin', her eyes still glued to the commotion inside.

"Well, Betty Crocker is mine," I told her laughin' causin' her to turn her eyes to me.

"Betty Crocker?" She asked me.

"Esme. High and mighty hot mess inside there." I said pointin' to the house hearin' a low growl, then someone bein' tackled.

_That's my Petey_!

"Not a fan then, I take it?" Muffin asked as she wiped her face and took my hand.

"Not even a little bit," I replied, walkin up to the house as Emmett turned around quickly facin' us, lookin' down at his sister who, to my surprise, barreled ass into his arms makin' him smile wide.

He spoke softly into her ear and she looked up grinnin' back at him, wrappin her arms around him tightly as she thanked him.

It wasn't a minute later, he turned his head sharply into the house and sneered out to the people behind him.

"Not a damn word," he ordered, causin' everyone to stop immediately.

_Go muscles_. I thought laughin' and steppin' in beside him going to my mate.

"I see things have been handled?" I asked lookin' around first at the mess in my livin' room and then over to Betty Crocker, who looked frightened right along with her husband.

"Big daddy got it done, mama!" Peter said flexin his chest and Emmett laughed from the doorway.

"How is she?" Peter asked with concern as he leaned his face into my hair; his voice barely a whisper and his eyes on Muffin.

"She needs to get outta here for awhile, babe," I told him, kissin' his cheek. I was happy as hell to have my mate here and be in my home, but we all needed to get out of here. To get away from the bullshit that entered my house.

"Not a problem, darlin,"He said as he untangled his arms from mine and faced our company.

"We have plans and your sorry ass ain't invited, so please exit my fuckin' house in an orderly fashion!" He commanded, pointin' to the door.

"We can't just leave, our children are here," Esme spoke and Carlisle gave her a quick look.

"Esme, this isn't our home," Carlisle told her as he pulled her tightly to his side.

"No, these are my children..." she started and he looked at her a little angry causin' her to shut that damn trap of hers quickly.

"That's right, handle your woman!" Peter just had to open his mouth again, causin both Emmett and Muffin to laugh, which gave me the strength not to smack him.

"We don't want you here, but you can stay out with Alice." I told them with a bright smile.

"I'm sure you can sniff her out," Peter added.

They both turned to Muffin, causin' me and Peter to growl low and Emmett to push her behind gave her a sad smile and silently apologized before going through our kitchen and disappearing outside.

"You two go get ready, the men need to talk," Petey grunted out as he beat on his chest.

"Nice, caveman," I laughed walkin' over to Muffin who took my hand willingly.

"I'll show you caveman later, baby," he said slappin' my ass and chucklin' as he walked over to Emmett and put his arm around his shoulder goin' in the direction of Carlisle and Betty.

I walked up the stairs right behind Muffin, wantin' to make sure she wouldn't fall and followed her into the bedroom I had set up and watchin' as she went in to the closet first then the bathroom. She popped her ear phones in and was silent the entire time. The only noises where the angry music in her ears and muttered voices from outside.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out in skinny jeans and a T-shirt; her hair was pinned up, black eyeliner on her lids and a brown pair of boots. She looked a hell of a lot more confident than when she went in and I was feelin' lighter seein' her that way. I knew better though, and I also knew hidin' shit came easy to her as she held a false smile. I had a feelin' she was gonna be lookin' for trouble and that sidekick of hers, I call my mate, was gonna be helpin' her as much as possible tonight.

_Great. Glad we have an account just for bail money._

"You ready?" She asked grabbin her purse from the night stand and turnin' towards me.

"Yes ma'am," I answered as we left the room and headed downstairs to Peter and Emmett.

When we reached the kitchen, Emmett and Peter both had shit eatin' grins as they leaned over the table, no doubt gossipin' like women.

"Betty get to see her mini me?" I asked as Muffin got a juice from the fridge and turned her head listenin' for an answer. I'm pretty sure I heard her growl when the fridge door slammed shut.

"Yep. I let Garrett know she wasn't allowed to leave and that he had permission to kill if they tried," Peter replied with a grin as he walked over to Muffin.

"Don't worry they won't follow you. Rosie has that handled," Emmett laughed as he held somethin' silver and important lookin' in his hand.

"Alright then, lets go." Peter said as he pushed Muffin out of the house and towards Anita.

_God, I hate that damn truck_.

"No disrespectin' my baby," Peter said turnin' to me as he let Muffin in.

"I didn't say shit," I said laughin' as I hopped in beside her.

I got the finger and he had the tires peelin' out as we left. I could see Betty in the rear view and pulled Muffin closer to me as we drove off.

When we got to the bar, of course Peter would chose a damn honey tonk, I looked around gettin' a feel for the atmosphere and stepped out, glad that was wearin' my boots.

Peter smiled over at me knowin' exactly what I was doin' and I could hear him faintly sniffin' around himself. If a vampire was around here, we'd know it.

With the coast clear, we made our way into the club. The country music was loud and the smell of humans was almost intoxicatin'. I had no real issues with control and neither did Peter, but a drunk human was fuckin' tasty as hell and we'd both need to be on our best behavior if tonight was gonna go off without a dead body to carry back home.

"Hey, I can behave," Peter looked over at me poutin'.

"I didn't say a damn word, Peter," I chuckled as we walked inside.

Muffin slipped away from us instantly and was at the bar orderin' a beer. Peter nodded his head to the tables and walked over to Muffin leadin' her and her beer to sit down. All the while, men had their eyes glued to her ass.

_Great idea, comin' here_.

Two beers and three shots of Jack Daniels later, Muffin was tryin' her best to get on the table to dance. She was feelin' good as hell and smilin' and laughin with Peter, as he tried his best to keep her feet on the floor.

I liked her like this; she was calm and carefree. I hadn't seen her smile like this yet and I was enjoyin' it just about as much as she was. I liked seein' her happy and squeezed Petey's hand as the smile slowly moved across his face as he kept pullin' her down.

When the music changed to somethin' a little more bluesy, I sat back as Peter, along with many of the men in the bar, watched her hips sway to the music; her hands were roamin' everywhere and her eyes were closed.

I snapped my fingers at my mate bringin' him back to reality as Jasper's scent hit me. He wasn't in the club yet, but he was close enough that I could smell he was feedin' from someone.

_Scratch the no body count_.

"He's hungry darlin'. It's been awhile since he had human blood," Peter said as he looked towards the back of the bar.

"You mind-read now too, Yoda? Jesus fuck, I can't take y'all no where," I said laughin' as Muffin walked over to the bar for another round.

Peter grinned as he looked at where Muffin went seein' a crowd formin' at the bar and shook his head.

There she was on top of the bar guzzlin' down a beer and shakin' her tiny ass for all it was worth. Men where hootin' and a hollerin' as they held out bills to her. She was ignorin' them at least, but they were gettin' handsy and Peter growled along with me as we both stood up.

"Peter, you need to get her, now." I hissed at my husband who was watchin' his baby sister about to take her clothes off.

She was either goin' to fall over or have one of these drunk assholes murdered by my coward of a brother who I knew for a damn fact had to be done with his meal and lurking right about now.

"Yes ma'am," Peter saluted me as he walked over to the bar and threw Muffin over his shoulder and carried her to the middle of the dance floor.

She held tightly to her bottle as Peter set her down and I walked to the back of the bar catchin' jackass numero uno's scent. These men must have sniffed the fumes of one too many vampire bonfires or somethin'.

I watched as she pushed Peter away and he just pulled her right back; not lettin' her fuck things up anymore for herself. That girl was beyond broken, but I knew Peter could help her right now; much better than Jasper, by the looks of it.

As I walked further into the dark corner of the bar near the exit, I saw my brother leanin' against the wall and clutchin' his chest as he watched her dance with Peter.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked as I came up beside him and he gave a warning growl at me.

I could see the fight in his eyes. His demon didn't want to feel her but when you're mated, they're all you do feel; they're your everything.

"Do not push me, Charlotte." He hissed out as he locked his eyes on her and his hand tightenin' into a fist right above his heart.

"Oh what are you gonna do, murder the entire bar to kick my ass? You seem to forget Whitlock, I have taken many an ass-beaten from you and I'd gladly take another one if it meant you'd let her in. Stop bein' a damn pussy and man up." I challenged him; my voice low and my stance ready for his attack. Jasper had always been a sneaky fucker and I knew if he wanted, he could knock me out with nothin' more than a look.

I turned my attention back to Peter and Muffin as Jasper struggled with himself and just as the song changed, so did she.

"Keep tellin' yourself and tryin to convince Jasper you don't love her. You're a mean son of bitch but that's your damn mate out there. Suck it the fuck up." I said to his demon; not waverin' as I stood beside him.

"Stay out of it." He growled at me but I pushed further.

_Fat fuckin' chance, jackass_.

"Look at her, Jasper," I bit out. "Tell me you don't feel that; her hurt? The pain that is makin' her body shake right fuckin' now? Has the pull started for you yet? That ache when your away? Is that why you keep pullin' at your chest? You came here for a reason and that reason is so fuckin' close to dyin' right now in your brother's arms while you sit here bein' a "man" that it ain't even fuckin' funny."

"You think I don't know that? Feel that? It's all I fuckin' feel anymore. Her. She's it. Those men, their fuckin' lust is all over me. Peter's protectiveness, yours, that's not shit compared to what I feel comin' from her; for her. So please, do me a fuckin' favor and keep that mouth and opinion of yours to your goddamn self," Jasper growled menacingly and staggered before doublin' over at what I was sure was another fresh wave of pain from Muffin, his eyes darkened and I could feel his need and anger.

All I could do was smile as I looked on. _You don't like that do you fucker?_

"Stop fightin' it." I hissed out as he drove his fist into the floor.

When I looked back over I saw her layin' her head on Peter's shoulder for what looked like support, Peter wrapped his arms around her; pressin' her close to him, makin' sure she was held to him and away from the men that seemed to swarm around them. I could see the tears fallin' down her face as the song continued and I could feel my own mate's heart breakin' as he danced with her.

"She's yours Jasper, no one else's and you need to own up to that before we all lose her," I told him layin my hand on his and I watched as Muffin search the crowd. "She needs you."

He growled as he stood up, shakin' himself and locked eyes on her. It was heart breakin',' hearin' her ask Peter "why" over and over. I'd been there earlier and knew exactly how he was feelin'; helpless as hell.

As the song ended, Muffin's eyes finally found what it was they were lookin' for along with Jasper's and both of them stood still as they stared at one another. I could hear her heartbeat pick up its pace and his need increase. He was pushin' it out to the crowd unknowingly and pushin' it out, hard.

I watched as somethin' shifted between the two; a darker look crossed Muffin's face and a small, almost devilish smile, graced her lips causin' Jasper to chuckle beside me.

"She really is yours," I laughed beside him and suddenly her eyes rolled and her legs gave out and I heard Jasper give out a strangled cry as Peter scooped her up, lookin' around frantically.

Jasper was off the wall and at both of them before anyone had the chance to blink.

"Mine." He demanded holdin out his arms to Peter who placed Muffin inside them without question and turned to me smilin' and noddin'.

"Glad to have you back, Jasper." Peter said to his brother as he put his hand on his shoulder and walked with him back over to me.

Muffin instantly curled into Jasper's body and he let out a relieved sigh as her arms clutched him tightly, almost desperately to her. I smiled as her fingers tugged into his shirt as he breathed her in deeply. It relaxed him just as it does for Peter and I, havin' our mate's scent surround us and he was enjoyin' hers as he carried her out of the bar and towards our truck.

Just as we reached fresh air Jasper took one last look into the bar and I could hear several men drop and groan in pain. Turnin' back to him I saw that evil ass smirk on his lips and he shrugged as he walked with her.

"Shit's about to start gettin real ugly, Char." Peter said comin' to my side and grippin me tightly into him.

"I know," I responded. I could already feel the air changin'; the look in both Jasper and Muffin's eyes let me know they weren't playin' anymore. Who ever fucked with them, especially Muffin, was about to have one hell of a wake up call and I had a feelin' it was gonna start with one Cullen at a time.

**AN 2: Well chapter 21 is almost finished and is in Jasper's POV so it should post soon.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and show it some love! Yoda says push the button for Captain Whitcock!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing. They mean a lot and hearing that you enjoy reading this makes me get my ass in gear to write more! To my kick ass Beta Sushi Loves Whitlock, you fucking ROCK. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would be as ecstatic over this chapter as I am. You helped me a lot meat tube MAMA! Thank you Wifey! My pre-readers GemmaLisaX and JaspersBella, you BOTH made writing this so damn easy and seriously made me blush! I am absolutely so grateful for having such great women helping me! They ALL fucking rock my world!**

**WARNING BIG WARNING: This chapter contains dark themes, torture, and strong language. For those that are not fans of a darker story you may exit now.**

**Music: Meet your Master; NIN. Seether; Fallen. Black Label Society ; Stillborn.**

**SM owns it.**

**Demon/Jaspers POV**

Blood still coated my throat as I ran through the streets. My lighter was still warm inside my pocket and my clothes were filthy. I ran the property of our home for almost an hour before decidin' to enter and change. Isabella's scent was gone along with Char and Peter's. I could smell the burnin' scent of a vampire though, and as soon as I entered the front, seeing Esme and Carlisle let me know somethin' was up.

"I see mommy and daddy have arrived," I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen.

_This should be fun._

"Jasper! Oh thank god!" Esme blurted out; her elation at my arrival slammed into me.

"Son. We have been worried about you. About Bella," Carlisle said and stepped forward but my growls at the mention of Isabella had him backtrackin' immediately.

_Smart man._

"We've just seen Alice. Her fingers. Oh god, Jasper, something is so very wrong!" Esme said, a sob breakin' through as she stood in front of me.

_That was a nice addition._

"You know, Carlisle, Esme, it seems to me your worry should really be placed somewhere else," I said smellin' the air. "Maybe Edward?" I mused, a sinister grin playin' on my lips.

"Tell me, did she collect the ashes?" I asked, as they both gasped lookin' closer at me. I knew they were searchin' for the same thing Isabella had been and seein' the confusion on their faces, I'd say they were no where near as lucky as she'd been at figurin' it out.

_Well let's see how they react when they get a look at who Jasper really is_.

My eyes darkened slightly at the thought and I sent them both just a small dose of fear. Not enough to knock them on their ass like I would have wanted, but enough to scare them.

_I can be a patient man._

I was rewarded almost instantly and didn't even try to hold back the dark chuckle that came out.

"How did you know it was Edward she burned? Or that it was Bella who burned him?" Carlisle asked, as he shook himself out of my lure and again a growl rose within me.

_Calm the fuck down_.

"Was that not enough for you? Like a little pain do you, Carlisle?" I asked narrowin' my eyes and lookin' him over.

"I'm just concerned Jasper," Carlisle answered as Esme shrunk behind him.

_Weak fucking vampires._

"As many vampires as I have been around, as many as I have burned with my own hands, you never forget the scents. Edward's was one I couldn't scrub away even if I tried. Isabella, well she's mine, I'd know her's anywhere." I replied with a smirk as I walked towards the bag Rosalie and Emmett brought with them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change," I said leavin' them both starin' at me with shocked expressions and emotions to match.

Once in privacy, I showered and changed quickly into somethin' a bit more comfortable. I hated the fuckin' clothes Alice picked out for Jasper to wear and for fuck's sake, men are not supposed to wear a fuckin' scarf. Slidin' on a pair of jeans and my worn boots, I jumped out the window to avoid mommy and daddy. I was not in the mood for questions from vampires who couldn't handle the answers and who, in my opinion, didn't deserve them either.

_You need to go find Bella_. _Please, just go find her, somethin' is not right. _Jasper thought to me in his cage which I shook harshly.

_No, no. I have plans. Isabella is just fine right now_.

When I reached the shack at the back of the property, I stood for a moment. Jasper was not one for confrontation anymore. In fact, he was tryin' his best to gain control once again. He hadn't done or acted close to how we used to be and I could feel his hesitation shake within me as I looked around. He'd lost that spark when he met that bitch and I was about to pull it back out of her tiny little body, very slowly. He may not have his balls anymore, but mine were securely in place and ready to be used.

With Jasper locked securely in my cage, I stepped inside, my demonic smile in place and my hands clasped together tightly behind my back.

"Alice," I nodded in greeting; my voice was a smooth blend of deadly charm. I could see by the look on her face she was excited to me.

I ignored Garrett for now. His repayment would come soon enough but my eyes were for the small vampire who was now shakin' in the corner as she watched me stalk closer.

"Such a shame," I tsked as I stopped in front of her. I laid my hand on the mark on her face and smiled at my work.

"I can smell your fear darlin'," I told her as I took a deep breath and laughed. "Not as allurin' from a vampire, but it does help." I continued. I moved across the room and in front of Garrett who was emanating fear as well, but tryin' to mask it with false courage.

"Do you really think you can protect her?" I asked, as I sent him to his knees in agony.

_Oh Jasper, you have kept her from me for far too fucking long. Time to play._

Jasper's need rose again and he was tryin' like hell to put me away. Ignorin' his ass at this point was easy. He knew it wouldn't take much to piss me off so he wasn't pushin' me hard, but it was enough to let me know he might want to join in later. I knew he had craved this kinda thing for awhile and tonight, I would give him that taste; show him how it's done and hopefully I won't have to stay locked up anymore.

_Not fuckin' fun is it, asshole?_

"Now Alice, the dear, sweet schizophrenic ex-wife of the khaki wearin' pansy motherfucker I NOW have to fix. Can I just say bravo to you? I didn't think it was possible to break down a man so much that if he were human, he'd be sittin down to take a piss right about now." I laughed feelin' Jasper tryin' to break through once again; a little pissed at my use of nicknames.

_Don't worry pansy, we'll buy you some tampons when we leave. Now go sit back down in your corner and look pretty. It's time to enjoy the show._

"I hear you have answers you thought you could hide from me?" I taunted her. "It breaks my heart to think you'd keep somethin' from me, especially seein' as I seem to be the one who holds your life in my very hands." I sat down next to Garrett. He was holdin' in his screams from the small doses of pain I was sendin', but the growl from his chest was steady.

_Music to my ears._

"Jasper," Alice said it so low, I almost missed it. "Please, you have to understand." She pleaded louder to me, her fear was spikin' and her eyes were turnin' darker as she looked at me.

_Don't you remember what it was like to hear them beg us, Jasper? You held so much power in your hands and you wasted it on this. _

I stood up quickly then and rushed to her side; my hand brushed back her hair and my lips closed in on her ear. She was frightened, shocked and confused as she watched me. She'd never seen Jasper like this; not even in a vision, it was always the calm submissive mate she had her claws on. Now though, his master was out; the demon he held in, and she was gettin' a taste of that slice of heaven and was about to regret it.

"Care to share what it is I'm missing from this Alice, or should I just rip you open and look for myself?" I hissed, as I ran my nails along her throat and watched the venom spill.

_So tempting._

"No! Please Jasper. You loved me once, I know you did! Please, don't do this! I did everything for you. We are perfect together, Jasper, please see that. Please don't hurt me!" She cried out as my fingers dug in deeper and she tried to wrap her arms around me.

_I really need to shut her up._

"I tell you what, you give me Jasper's balls back and I won't cut you open, deal?" I asked; a sadistic chuckle escapin' me as her eyes widened, lookin' horrified.

_Remember those eyes Jasper._

"Just like that. Hold it." I said snappin' a picture for later. "Now, what are you hidin' Alice?" I asked as I pushed her against the wall and looked her over.

_Always so prim and proper this one. It must devastate her to be in this dirty shack._

"Please, don't make me, Jasper I'm dead if I say a word!" She pleaded as her eyes filled with venom and she began to shake.

"I keep forgettin' you haven't had the pleasure of meetin' me darlin'," I said; my voice seductive as I ran my thumb across the mark Jasper left starin' into her eyes and she melted into my touch.

_So easy._

"You may have been able to fuck with Jasper; spew your weak 'woe is me' bullshit but I can smell it on you, this game you play. I know exactly what your doin', no one does it better than me doll face, and so fuckin' help me if you don't stop. This mark he left; you'll be wishin' it was all you had after I'm done with that pretty little face of yours." I said with a satisfied smirk as I shoved her face away; already sick of it bein' so close to me.

"I know my Jazzy's still in there. I love him, I love you both but they'll kill me." She said, her entire demeanor changing as she sat up straighter.

"You're dead either way but this way you get to make a choice. Slow painful torture or quick and easy." I told her and could feel the grin Jasper gave, agreein' with that statement and just like I thought she tried to break free from me.

,

"Do NOT move!" I growled out, slammin' her back in place. "You do not touch me unless I give you permission to, Alice. God only fuckin' knows where your hands have been and I just took a shower. Now move again and I will rip your head off and make you watch me burn every single piece of your body inch by fuckin inch" I said low as I watched her shrink away from me.

"You could protect me. You owe me that much." She said desperately.

"Actually, you owe me," I said with a devilish grin as my hand left her neck and came down hard on her knee; crushin' it and snappin' it apart from her leg.

She started screamin'; her voice rang around me and I caught Garrett by the leg just as he tried to reach us, tossin' him to the side.

"It isn't your turn yet." I sneered, as I looked back at him sending another dose of pain.

"Now that, Alice, that scream was genuine. Let's see if we can make it happen again, shall we?" I asked as I inched my hand up her thigh and tightened my grip until heard that sweet metallic noise over her pitiful wails.

"STOP!" She screamed, causin' me to growl.

"I will stop when I'm god damn ready and not one fuckin' minute sooner. Understood?" I sneered out a deadly growl as I sent her a strong wave of pain doublin her own, causin her to scream out and I licked my lips in anticipation of more to come.

"I have to say Alice, even that comin' out of your mouth is more enjoyable than when you speak." I gave a dark chuckle as I grabbed her hip, shovin' her against the wall and shatterin' it.

"I wonder if daddy can fuse you back together. I'm sure Isabella would love to have another shot at you when I'm finished." I said, causin' her to growl and hiss together in pain.

"Please! No more Jasper... STOP PLEASE!" She begged as she tried to grab her side. "I'll tell you; just please... make it stop."

"Speak!" I barked out, as I slid backwards and away from her, surveying my damage.

_Now that, Jasper, was easy. I mean, look at her. Scared to death and I barely even touched her._

"He's not dead," she said frantically. "Charlie. She's using him to get to her. She needs Bella more than you do Jasper. You think she's your mate but she isn't. I swear, she isn't. I screwed up so bad Jazz." She says cryin' but I could still feel her deceit even if her cryin was real.

"That's one lie Alice, do it again and you will face punishment. Now, what do you mean you messed up?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"She was only supposed to be for Victoria. I only saw her leading Victoria to Edward. In my vision, she came to Forks and Victoria watched her. Over and over all she did was watch her and that's how she meets her mate. Edward is Victoria's mate; not Bella. She was just a stepping stone for Victoria. He couldn't just leave her alone though. Asshole had to fall in love! Why? Why did he do that? He pissed her off and now everything's changed! All of it! He knew too! That's the worst part. He knew and he chased her regardless and now everything is wrong! IT'S WRONG, JASPER!" She screamed, shakin' her head back and forth.

"I can't see it anymore." She said laughing manically. "It's all blood and nothing. You, me, our family, everything is just... poof! And it's all Bella's fault. If he would have just listened! Now Victoria wants her and Edward isn't going to give her up that easily. He's lied to Bella and to Victoria and he's going to get himself killed! WHY? Over a human who could kill us all! She's nothing but a trophy, Jasper. A trinket they all want. Aro wants her. Edward wants her. YOU! You want her. No one wants Alice anymore. No one loves Alice. You know what's funny? He's out there now. She let him go just like that, over lies. Lies he's told her over and over and that dumb bitch just keeps falling for it." She said her laughter growin' even more hysterical.

"I'd watch how you speak of Isabella, Alice. Now. More." I said doublin her pain for just a moment before she nodded.

"She's not yours. I don't care what you feel. Victoria has claim on her. James got in her way and look what happened. Are you willing to let that happen to yourself; over the scent of someone's blood? She's a god damn meal, Jasper! Look at your eyes, remember her scent. You're the reason we left her in the first place!" She spat out at me and I immediately had her by the neck and across the room; my teeth sinkin' into her cold flesh tearin' it from her body.

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't think I heard you. You mind repeatin' that to _Jazzy."_ I said spittin' her venom onto her face and throwin her back to her spot.

"I'm so sorry! It's Edward, he's done this to me. He made me this way! He promised me he would get rid of her and she's still ruining everything for me. He had the chance all those months ago. He could have just handed her over to Aro like he planned but nooooo, he read how important Bella was to Aro and that greedy bastard just had to tell Victoria. And now one minute they want her dead, the next they want to keep her." She sobbed as she held her neck.

"You need to explain this better to me Alice, before I rip that face of yours apart." I said; my voice was low and menacing. My fists were balled, hopin' she'd refuse so I could use them.

"It's a game now. Renee, Charlie, Jacob. Even Rosalie and Emmett. Edward played them but he didn't factor you in. No, he's not that smart. He knew Carlisle wouldn't refuse him. One word and we would all be long gone." She said as she brought her hand covered in venom to her face.

"And what about Laurent?" I asked earnin' me a low growl.

"He died tryin' to protect me. He is none of your business." She spoke soundin' angry.

"I thought you loved me Alice? I'm hurt." I said with a dark, cynical chuckle.

"I'll always love you, Jazzy" She said perkin' up. "You've tainted yourself though. I can smell her on you." She said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Before I rip you apart and hand you over to daddy, is there anything else?" I asked takin' a step towards her.

"She'll die! Either way she'll die and if the wrong hands get a hold of her, we're over. All of us are over. That is always the same. It's the only vision. Her blood and her. Edward wants to play a game; taste her, nothing more now, but Victoria, she is out for more. Stupid idiot couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. She's not alone either and I promise you she knows your moves. You're screwed Jasper. If you leave Bella to rescue Renee, she's dead. If you try to get Charlie, you're dead. That's not a promise, it's a fact set in stone just as Bella's fate is. You've got Victoria and Aro and they both want her and for the same reason. She's doing nothing but causing problems and ruining people's lives. Aro's seen what's to come and he's waiting. You really think he would just let something so powerful get away? No. He's smart. Edward spent time with him in Volterra; think about that. I think it would be best to just call Aro or deliver Bella to him and be done. He just wants a powerful guard; nothing more, just give it to him so I can have my family back. Hell, hand her to Victoria and let them fight it out, for all I care." She said, as a girlish grin played on her face.

_I'll wipe that off your face for you soon, Alice._

"It's cat and mouse. Remember, they are always watching. Edward has his moves in place, Victoria is just waiting and Aro? Well, he'll clean it all up when it's over with and take the prize. This will end badly for everyone." Alice said; almost nonchalantly with a small shrug.

"Where are they?" I asked already notin' which areas to check first.

"No idea. Trophy-mate Bella let Edward go so they could be anywhere." She said as she watched as I inched closer. Her fear spiked and she pushed her back against the wall.

"You promised, Jasper." She said holdin' her hand out like it was gonna stop me.

"I don't remember that. I do however, remember sayin somethin' about how Isabella might want a shot or two in, so I won't burn you yet." I told her as I stood over her and brought my hands into her hair and snapped it quickly from her body.

_Sweet fuckin' release._

"Doesn't mean I can't have some fun," I laughed manically as I ripped limbs tossin' them to the side as I went. I made sure any pain that she felt was tripled and laughed when I felt her body parts twitchin'.

When I removed the last leg and her screams finally quieted to broken sobs, I walked over to Garrett and smacked him with the her leg, then gathered up the rest of her tossin' it out the door.

"Now Garrett. If you can fuse that leg to her head, then you're golden." I said winkin'. "If either of you are gone when I return, then I'll find you and burn you inch by inch. It seems Isabella is rubbin' off on me, and not the way she was in our room." I gave a sinister chuckle as Alice growled and I walked out kickin' a part of her back towards the house.

I took off as I heard Esme and Carlisle get up to see what was goin' on outside and followed Peter's scent.

_See? What the hell did I tell you? _Jasper said; his emotions as high as mine and he was pushin' me faster.

_Yeah, yeah. I'm goin', ain't I? What are you, Peter now? Or maybe you fucked that Pixie one too many times and got a vision stuck up your ass that just now popped?_

I took off faster then. I needed to get to them quickly. If what Alice said was the truth, then I needed to see for myself that Isabella was okay. Peter's quick and his gift helpful but things happen and even if he tried, I'm not sure he could protect her like I could.

When I neared the bar I made a quick run just around the property makin' sure there weren't any scents new or old. Peter and Charlotte's were strong but the only one that stood out to me was Isabella's and I felt like it was wrappin' itself around me tryin to pull me towards her.

_Fuck, I hate that pull. You can have that shit Jasper._

Just as I reached the back of the bar, a new scent hit me and Jasper growled out at me; his strength was gainin' and he was close as fuck to pullin me back down.

_God damn it Jasper, just one bite!_

I felt him back down slightly as I stopped and looked around for the scent.

_There she is._

I stood watchin' her. My eyes stayed locked on her body as she swayed. My intention wasn't to feed when I got here; it was merely to wait for my mate but her scent grabbed me tightly and wound it's seedy finger around me pullin' me close. Not as strong as Isabella's but fuck, if I wasn't hungry again and her blood was just doin somethin' to me. Since Jasper made it clear not to bite his precious _Bella, _I was makin' a compromise.

_This woman's blood was alluring and sweet._

I'd fed from humans just hours before; ravaged a mother and father only miles away. Their house was now burnin' and the smoke could be seen even from here. It was a sight I had been longin' for since I'd made a life with Alice and now it could be mine once again. I could be free to enjoy what being a vampire really meant.

Pulling my hands through my hair I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the woman, her legs moved slowly to the music as she took a drag of her smoke; nicotine moved across my face along with the booze on her breath. It effected her scent little and only drew me to her blood more. I stood beside her; her eyes were closed and I placed a lock of her hair between my fingers, held it to my nose and breathed in hard.

I spoke two words, "Hello darlin'" and she was mine.

My teeth broke her skin with ease right above her collar bone. She'd made the spot open; easy for me to take. Biting close to the heart was always a favorite of mine. The blood was much more pure; less diluted from there. I drank her in, let her blood coat my mouth, run across my teeth and I pulled hard as it flowed into me.

Her gasps egged me on, she was feelin' nothing but pleasure; not an ounce of it brought on by me and was enjoying it as I pushed her against the wall. My hand laid on her neck and my mouth clamped onto her skin. This is what I craved almost as much as I craved Isabella. I imagined what her blood tasted like; how my tongue would feel on her skin as I drank her. I wanted to feel her, all of her, as I tasted.

My thoughts drifted back to the clearin'; to the vampire Peter and I destroyed. His words had rung through me as I attacked that family. Their blood dripped from my fingers as I lit the fire and tore their bodies apart. I wasn't even hungry as I reached this place but things changed, conversations with enemies made you do strange things and this kill; I needed.

Pain rushed into me as I took the last pull of blood from the woman in my arms and almost dropped me to my knees. I growled out, pissed that my meal was interrupted and Jasper shook my cage hard.

_That's Bella. Let me the fuck out. _Jasper growled and I ignored him as I tossed the body to the side and went into the club.

It was dark and filled with lust as I watched the men on the dance floor from my spot at the back entrance.

It hit me again and I grabbed the wall for support. My fingers dug into the bricks and they crumbled as her pain rocked through me. Wave after wave and it only intensified as I stood there, Jasper beggin' me to let him free. I held on though. I'd felt pain before, delivered it to many humans and vampires and I was strong as fuck.

"Why Peter?" I heard Isabella ask Peter as he danced with her. I could feel her sadness take hold and her heart breakin' and I instantly grabbed at my own unaware of my own movements until I was almost clawin' at myself wanting to rip that feelin' out.

I felt Charlotte's presence just as I was about to move towards her and I growled in response.

"It hurts doesn't it?" She asked me as she stood just beside me and I growled again in warnin' and winced as Isabella's emotions hit me again.

_Almost as fuckin' cocky as me._

"Do not push me ,Charlotte." I hissed out as I turned my eyes back to Isabella and bit back a scream as another emotion claimed her. My fist tightened in my shirt and I wanted to beat on my chest to make it stop. She was feelin' worthless and Jasper's need grew as I watched her.

_Let me OUT! _He snapped at me.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, murder the entire bar to kick my ass? You seem to forget Whitlock, I have taken many an ass beaten from you and I'd gladly take another one if it meant you'd let her in. Stop bein' a damn pussy and man up." She challenged me.

_Do not break her god damn neck. This is about Bella, now let me the fuck out so I can help her._ Jasper growled to me; his own fist diggin' at his chest as he beat the bars.

_Fuck, make her stop. Why can't I fuckin' make her stop. I can't fuckin' block this. No, no , no. Somethin's wrong. She's killin' us, Jasper; we don't fuckin' need that._

"Keep tellin' yourself and tryin' to convince Jasper you don't love her. You're a mean son of a bitch but that's your damn mate out there. Suck it the fuck up." Charlotte said to me as she stood ready for me.

_I'm goin' to fuckin' kill your sister, Jasper._

"Stay out of it." I growled out, tired of her shit and tryin like hell to block Isabella.

"Look at her, Jasper," Charlotte bit out. "Tell me you don't feel that; her hurt? The pain that is makin' her body shake right fuckin' now? Has the pull started for you yet? That ache when you're away? Is that why you keep pullin' at your chest? You came here for a reason and that reason is so fuckin' close to dyin' right now, in your brother's arms, while you sit here bein' a "man" that it ain't even fuckin' funny." Charlotte said low to me and I turned sharply lookin at her. My anger clear as I spoke.

_Listen to her. _Jasper snapped at me as he tried to gain the upper hand but I shoved him back.

_No, god damn it! _

"You think I don't know that? Feel that? It's all I fuckin' feel anymore. Her. She's it. Those men, their fuckin' lust is all over me. Peter's protectiveness, yours, that's not shit compared to what I feel comin' from her; for her. So please, do me a fuckin' favor and keep that mouth and opinion of yours to your god damn self," I growled out and staggered as Isabella's pain rocked me again, harder this time than before and I fell; unable to stay on me feet.

_Make it stop. Help her, fucker. Let me go so I can help her. _Jasper roared at me.

_I need to block her. FUCK! I can't fuckin' stop it. I can't fuckin' turn it the fuck off JASPER!_

"Stop fightin' it." Charlotte hissed out at me.

_No! Jasper this isn't right. We are NOT weak, asshole. She needs to fight this, your mate can not be weak too._

_Let me out. DO IT NOW! _Jasper growled lowly at me and both our eyes darkened as wave after wave of heartache, pain, loss, and desperation hit us; keepin me firmly on the floor.

I was tryin' fuckin' hard to block her. My chest was feelin' the fuckin' pull and the break as Isabella cried in my brother's arms. She held onto him as Jasper shook my cages. He wanted, no he fuckin' needed, her to cling onto him.

I could taste her tears in the air as if they were on my tongue. I could hear her heart beating loud as if her head was on my shoulder and I felt a piece of me break then, causin' me to growl.

"She's yours Jasper, no one else's and you need to own up to that before we all lose her," Charlotte told me and I felt her hand on mine as she looked ahead. "She needs you."

Torment... irritation... disgust and rage hit me and I grabbed my chest again; tighter this time, growling as I closed my eyes.

_I can't fuckin' do this Jasper. Fuck make it stop. She won't let me stop it. _

Guilt...shame...worthlessness...hurt. Isabella's emotions were fuckin' hittin me hard this time. I could feel her body shake and her words to Peter were ringin' in my fuckin' ears and I fought the need of my own to go to her. I couldn't do that. That wasn't fuckin' me.

_Fear. _

It's all it took and I was on my ass and locked up. Isabella's fear. Jasper growled, grabbin' me and throwin' my ass hard into his cage.

_You're gonna get yourself fuckin' killed. _I growled to him but I couldn't help but send him my gratitude. Not just for taken, because I had no fuckin clue how to let go and give in. Not my fuckin nature, but I was grateful because when I looked at Isabella, my own need flared and I would have murdered every fuckin' meal in this bar just to get to her.

_She is yours, Jasper._ I thought to him and watched as Jasper stood up and shook himself of what remained of me outwardly.

It took less than a second for our eyes to lock with Isabella's. We both growled possessively at no one and every fuckin' person near her.

I felt when Jasper shifted and that same shift rocked through us as Isabella watched him. I never met a woman in my existence that could shake you. She did though. I'd also never been fuckin' scared before but she scared me. That look; the love he is showin' her against my wishes, it ran fuckin' deeper than anything I'd ever felt.

_Reassurance_. He sent it to her in waves. _Vengeance_. He promised her as we stood starin'. _Determination_. He was lettin' her know she wasn't fuckin' weak.

Affection. Courage. Hope and calm. It all bounced back and forth between them. Need. It was strong as we stood and I watched as darkness shadowed her eyes. I'd seen that; felt it within' myself and now Jasper was gonna have somethin' he might not be able to handle on his hands.

_He's hers. She may be your mate but she is my princess, Jasper. Remember that._

It shifted again. Not a buzz but definitely a tremor ran between us and I felt the connection I wanted to fuckin' fight and Isabella broke the ice a bit more when a devilish grin graced her lips and we both chuckled. It was mesmerizing seein' her like that.

"She really is yours," Charlotte chuckled beside me and I had to stop myself from breakin' some part of her, to hand over to Peter as a gift for takin' care of my princess.

_Gifts seem good right? _I thought to Jasper with amusement and he ignored me.

It was chaos in a single moment and I tried to break free as Isabella's body gave out; her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp. I tried to growl and Jasper cried out in pain as I shrank back in my cage.

We were at Isabella's side before I had time to register anything but one word.

"_MINE!"_

I don't remember the words that were spoken to me and couldn't give a fuck at the time. Feelin' Isabella close to us, her heart beatin and her fingers tightenin' at my my chest felt comfortin' and unusual all at the same time and I pulled her to me as the assholes around us watched her body in my arms.

_Do not fuck with me._

Jasper wrapped his arms around her even tighter as he moved through the crowd and buried his face into her hair.

Her scent was somethin' new to me. I wanted to bite her, taste her, lay her down right here and claim her and I could feel Jasper's feelin's agreein' with me. He wanted it and we both needed it. He chose to just let her scent calm him enough to walk out without a massacre and she breathed him in right back.

_Mine._

It was the only thought Jasper sent over and over; not particularly to me because as I looked out through his eyes I was sayin' it too as we left.

_Just one more time. _I said to Jasper who smirked and we turned sendin' pain and fear; hard and deep into the bar and the grin grew as we heard the screams inside. Isabella grabbed onto us tighter and sighed into Jasper's shirt.

We got into Peter's truck and everyone looked at each other but Isabella. I could see the look in his eyes. He knew this was the beginning of somethin' big and even if I hadn't have been feared before; I would be feared very soon. Our mate, my princess, was fucked with and people were about to suffer; games about to be played and revenge was to be tasted. I would kill every fuckin' person that got in my way and torture those who stood defiantly and I would enjoy it along side Isabella.

_MINE!_

**AN 2.0: This chapter was the longest yet and the most difficult to write. There were a lot of reveals in this one. If I've still confused people send me a PM or put it in a review and I will do my best to answer any questions you have. This story is not over, far from it. I have to say also that last chapters reviews were awesome as fuck and thank you all for that. You ALL rock!**

**So...do I hand out the Demon or Jasper for reviews? Maybe Major Whitcock? Hit the button peoples!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Thank you everyone who is still with me and for the love, support and reviews you all give this. **

**I wanna thank my Beta/Wifey Sushi Loves Whitlock for her kick-ass sausage cape wearing skillz and for talking me off the cliff. She re-read and looked over this for a week with me! You all have a chapter because of her and three other very kick-ass women! Gaelicrosex who gave me the song and pre-read, JaspersBella who owns my ass with her whip and GemmaLisaX for boob gropes! They gave me the courage to write this chapter and didn't kick my ass when I sent them copy after copy to read.**

**Song: Ring my Bells by Enrique Iglesias. Put it on before you read. Do it now!**

**Warning: Lemons. Squeezed round lemons. **

**SM owns it.**

Jasper's POV

I sat rocking Bella on my bed. My arms were wrapped tightly around her sleeping form as her scent hugged me. So many times I had smelled her through the emotions of other people; Edward to be exact. The feelin' of bloodlust hadn't hit me though, as it did so many times with him, as I cradled her here.

I could fucking kill him now for that.

I remembered the need to taste her; to break through the flesh that held her blood. I could remember my fantasies of feeding off of her; the many times I imagined how my teeth would feel as they ripped open her throat. I listened often to the rhythm her blood made as it passed through her veins and wondered if it would be the same as it made its way down my own throat. I wondered if her blood tasted as delicious as Edward had imagined it. I thought about whether I would get the same effect from her as Edward and more times than not, I wanted him to be near me; right next to me, when I opened her up and drank just so I could have the experience of a singer and all that went with it. I'd almost had that chance once, but as I held onto her as though she was my life, is my life, I'm actually grateful that piece of shit stopped me.

My demon, the Major within me, on the other hand wanted nothing more than to rub it in Edward's sorry ass that _he_ got Isabella and not him. He wanted to tie Edward to a chair and make him watch as he bit every intimate part of her body and claim her as his. Make him suffer for the bullshit he had done and for bein' a pussy all through this life instead of a predator. Weaknesses were all that my demon sees; he could sense them as if it was his gift. That was his defense and he used it with pleasure.

More than anything though; we both wanted that torture because my fantasies where Edward's fantasies as well and I knew he still wanted it all.

With Bella it was different. She was both our weakness and our strength. She could make and break us now and as much as my demon hated to admit it, there ain't a damn thing we could do about it.

The pull I felt for so long was gone for now. The ache he had felt; that painful tremor inside my dead chest was sated as I pulled her closer to me. As I looked down, I couldn't help but smile; it may have been dark as my eyes trailed down her body but it was for her. Always for her.

I right myself up and moved further up towards the headboard causin' Bella to stir. I listened as her heartbeat increased in speed and she yawned, causin' me to chuckle in response. I'd never really paid attention to a human before but my curiosity was growin' by the second with her. My concern over her heart was still there but she hadn't once had an issue since that day so I said nothin'; knowin good and damn well she probably would protest anyway.

"Jasper?" She questioned. She moved in my lap causin' me to tighten my arms around her for a second before lettin' her go to look up at me.

I could feel her confusion as she brought her eyes to meet mine. The red was shinin' brightly into her chocolate ones and I hid the smile as she registered what it meant. There was no fear there; no anger, no hurt, no disappointment towards me for my actions. It shocked me a little when I felt affection; strong fuckin' affection that made me narrow my eyes slightly as she looked at me in wonder. As soon as I opened my mouth to question it, there was a flicker of somethin' more and then, there was nothin'. It was gone. All of her emotions disappeared instantly and I closed my mouth wonderin' what the fuck she just did.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she mumbled as she jumped up quickly and all but ran into the bathroom.

_What the fuck was that about?_

I waited for her with little patience and listened as she fumbled around in there. I feared even before I came here, that she would kill herself in the bathroom one day. She was always so clumsy before and while I did laugh about it, I still cared enough to be worried as fuck whenever she tripped.

"Bella?" I called out from my spot by the bed when things went quiet.

I listened as the door cracked a tiny bit and her brown eyes looked out at me. Even from my spot I could see her shoulder was bare and a tiny hint of a blush crept over it.

_Is she fuckin' naked?_

"Jasper? Can you bring me my bag?" She asked quietly; almost shyly as she smiled out at me.

My hand was on the door and I was standin' in front of her; bag in hand before she could move.

"Well hello there, darlin'." I said with a sly grin. I snuck a peek in the mirror that was behind her at her ass peekin' out from the bottom of the towel she was wrapped in.

She grabbed her bag from my hand and turned quickly, but left the door open and fuckin' hell if her legs didn't seem like they ran for fuckin' miles.

I couldn't even help from fuckin' watchin' her as she set her bag down slowly; the way her muscles in her legs flexed with each step.

_She is gonna make one hell of a fuckin' vampire, Jasper._

I watched as she stood in front of the mirror her eyes moving slowly until the met mine.

_She's gettin' bold._

I moved inside the door only inches as she reached up and took down her hair. I moved my eyes along with it as it fell down her back. I felt my jeans tightenin' and a low moan fillin' my throat as she watched my eyes rake over her body.

She was fuckin' beautiful; milky white skin everywhere. She was almost as pale as I was and I couldn't help but imagine her with the same eyes as I was lookin' at her with now. Every fuckin' inch of her was perfect, even the bite mark on her wrist. She was made for this; for me and little marks like that just fuckin' proved it.

Her bein' this goddamn close to me; the one she was supposed to fear was the ultimate proof of it all.

Fantasies; one after the other of slammin' her into every fuckin' tree in the woods I could find, as I pounded my cock deep inside her, ran through my head and I was behind her in an instant.

Both my hands gripped the tile of the counter as I watched her gasp into the mirror and my nose skimmed the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her scent was always fuckin' delicious; blood mixed with arousal was somethin' she was callin' me to her with and I wanted to bite down and slip under her towel at the same time.

_I bet she's wet as fuck. Can you smell that? So sweet, she's drippin' for you Jasper._

I growled low into her ear and crushed tiny pieces of tile in my hands when I felt her hand reach back. I closed my eyes the second her skin made contact with my face and rocked my hips into hers.

I could feel the heat in her finger tips as she traced the lines of my scars.

She pushed back then as I moaned into her neck. I could feel the dip as she went over each of the marks and knew her eyes were trained on mine for a reaction. The warmth was new and I could feel the pull again as she moved closer to me.

I'd never had anyone treat me like this. Even if I couldn't feel her emotions I knew there was no disgust behind what she was doin'. I had seen the disgust in so many people when they looked at me and saw my wounds; never had anyone tried to touch them. She was willingly touching each scar her eyes could find. She knew my story behind them and here she was showin' me she wasn't afraid. It was this simple fuckin' act that was tying me to this woman and I wanted it more than anything. I wanted her.

Her back was pressed against me; her heart thumpin' into my chest and I could feel her breathin' and everythin' about it was new and excitin' for me.

This was different from the last time we were together but it felt the same; my emotions anyway. She was blockin' me somehow though.

The need to touch her was drivin' my ass insane but I waited as her fingertips traced my face. I could feel her ass inchin' closer to me. So fuckin' close and I restrained myself as best as I could as her heat assaulted my cock. I didn't need her emotions to know she was turned on. I smiled in response to it pushed forward to meet her, hissing at the contact.

Shit. I really needed to talk to her. There was a ton of shit she needed to know. I'd been holdin' back information and knew she was too. All I could think about though was how it would feel to have her wrapped around me.

I wasn't afraid of this moment. I wanted it; needed it. I needed to feel my mate, needed to be inside of her. I wanted to connect with her. My possessive side wanted to let her know who she belonged to; wanted her to scream my name, beg me for more. Fuck, I wanted to beg for more as her scent hit me. It was sweet; almost like berries.

_Talk later, fuck now!_

Instinct was driving me as I ran my hands up her thighs, gripping them and pulling her hard into me. Her hand moved away from my face and gripped onto my hair as she moved my face into her neck, makin' her moan loudly. Her breathin' was heavy as I ran my hand on the inside of her leg just below her heat and I scraped my teeth lightly across her neck.

_Just one taste, please, just bite down._

I moved my other hand to the top of her towel and yanked it away. I opened my eyes as I brought my hand up her body, roamin' over her breast and feelin' her nipple harden as I made my way to her neck. Graspin' it gently, I moved her face to make her look at me.

"Look at me." I ordered. "You're so fuckin' beautiful, Isabella." I whispered into her ear as my fingers slid over her folds. My hand tightened slightly around her neck and she whimpered as her wetness hit me.

"Fuck!" We both hissed out as I slid my fingers into her slowly.

"You like that, Isabella? Feelin' my fingers inside of you? You like my hand on your neck?" I asked wickedly as I kissed along her shoulder and slowly pumped my fingers in and out of her.

Her eyes watched my every movement and her hips bucked into me as she nodded.

"Answer me, Isabella." I commanded as I slowed my pace to a crawl.

I felt it then; a soft wall just as it broke against my nails and I could smell the faint scent of blood and a dark smirk played on my lips.

_Not so innocent anymore._

"Please Jasper!" She moaned out harshly and pushed into me.

I fought with myself for only a second as the blood assaulted my nose and buried my fingers deeper into her as I licked across her neck. My growls were loud and I watched as her body trembled in the mirror. Her nipples were hard and her hand laid across her stomach moving lower as she rocked into my fingers.

"Fuck, that feels so good Jasper." She cried out as her head fell back into my shoulder.

I could feel my cock twitch against her as my eyes roamed every inch of her naked body. I memorized every single inch of her. Every freckle and mole; if it was on her body I knew where. The scars she had from her younger days and even the most recent ones, they were all cemented in my mind now and made her that much more fuckin' beautiful to me. I stopped eye fuckin' her though when I saw her fingers sliding down towards mine.

"Touch yourself baby." I whispered as I lifted her face and pulled it to the side crushin' my lips to hers.

I pulled back slightly when her breathin' almost stopped. I could feel her warm breath against my lips and I ran my tongue over hers, causin' her to shiver against me.

"Jasper," she whispered against my mouth and pushed her head back into my shoulder.

I felt her hand run over mine softly and I could feel the moan under my other hand as it made its way up her throat the second she made contact with herself. Her hips rocked rhythmically into my hand, her pace speedin' up as I watched her eyes drift shut.

She was a fuckin' beautiful creature. I'd seen women in all types of positions but her reflection in front of me as my fingers slid in and out and as she touched herself just for me had me comin' undone. Her heart was poundin' hard into my chest and her body was shakin' as she came closer to her orgasm. I couldn't let it end though. I needed to be deep inside of her and feel her tighten around me. Most of all though, I wanted my name screamin' from her lips; lettin every single fuckin' person within miles know that this beautiful fuckin' woman was Jasper Whitlock's.

I slowly slid my hand from her neck and my fingers out of her. I could feel her try to grab my hand as I reached for the counter but missed me and she give me her own kitten of a growl.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I'm not finished with you yet." I whispered as I kissed right below her ear.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist and turned her quickly to face me, as I backed her into the counter. I gripped it, causing it shatter as her breasts became flush with my chest.

"God, you're so fuckin' warm." I growled out as I took a step back and tore my jeans open letting them drop to the floor. I heard Bella gasp and smiled to myself knowin' just how innocent she was and lovin' every fuckin' minute of it.

"You feel it now, don't you?" I asked as I pushed my hips into hers roughly and my fingers trailed down her face.

I could feel the heat on her cheeks and growled knowin' she was probably worried about the others hearin' her.

I let my hand move down her body; down to her hip and hooked it under ass, liftin' her up.

"Wrap your legs around me." I commanded and was instantly holdin' her up off the floor and against me. "Good girl." I said as I walked backwards towards the shower.

"I like that Isabella," I said as my fingers played with the inside of her thigh and she looked up at me confused. "How wet I make you." I said as I nuzzled into her neck and drew her scent in while my fingers inched closer.

"This is for me Isabella. Only me." I demanded as my fingers played just outside of her.

"Yes!" She hissed out as I pushed her into the water.

I dragged both my hands down her side until I reached her thighs and grabbed on tightly as I pushed her against the wall and moved back a few inches from her body.

I watched as the beads of hot water slid down over her breasts and the steam circled around us. I moaned as her hips moved to find mine and her back arched out. Her hair fell over her shoulder and all I wanted to do was grab a fuckin' hold of it and thrust into her tight pussy over and over but I couldn't.

_Says you._

I slid down to my knees and held her to the wall as I lifted her legs over my shoulders.

"Just one taste Isabella." I moaned into her thigh as I trailed my tongue upwards.

"Fuck!" She gasped out just as I reached her pussy and my tongue licked across her slit.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped me when I got my first taste of her. I couldn't help the greed when my mouth sucked on every inch of her drinkin' her in. So hot and so fuckin' wet. I'd never tasted somethin' so appetizing. My hand wrapped around my cock instantly as my tongue teased and my teeth nibbled every inch of her and with every stroke I pushed my face in deeper.

"Perfect." I whispered against her and ran one finger just inside of her leg.

"Oh god! Please!" She pleaded, lookin' down at me. I had never seen anyone beg me like she was doing.

I moved up, lettin' go of my cock and she wrapped her legs around me tightly pullin' me to her.

"I can't promise this won't this hurt, Isabella." I growled against her as I positioned myself just at her opening.

"Just fuck me, goddamn it!" She growled out as she bit my shoulder.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned loudly as her teeth connected with my skin causin' me shudder against her. No bite, ever, fuckin' felt like that and my hand was instantly in her hair and pressin' her against me for more just as the tip of my cock entered her.

I felt her dig her nails into my back as soon as I pushed my way into her completely, causin' us both to moan. I had never felt heat so intensely without bein' burned and I wanted nothin' more but for her to burn me right this fuckin minute as I eased out of her. I felt her legs tighten around me and heard her head hit the tiled wall hard as she tried pullin' my cock back in.

"Patience," I whispered as I grabbed her ass and rocked into her. "You feel too fuckin' good baby." I said as I kissed her collar bone. I could taste the water mix with her sweat as I drug my tongue across her skin and moaned as I pushed back into her.

I hissed as my teeth scraped against her, causin' a tiny bit of blood to seep onto my tongue and drove into her instantly.

_God, that fuckin' taste._

It was berries and bourbon. She tasted so fuckin' good but I quickly closed the spot with my venom before I could lose control and break her. That one taste was undoin' my ass and I drove into her, liftin' her further up the wall.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed out and as her nails dug marks into my back and she pushed her hip into me meetin' my thrusts just as hard.

I opened my eyes at the same time her head fell forward and our foreheads touched. Her eyes were heavy but beggin' me for more. Her grip was steeled onto my back and the heat from the water against her scratches made me growl in pleasure as I pushed into her hard.

My hands searched down her body as I remained quiet and I grabbed her hips tightly and pushed her down onto me slowly. I'd never felt somethin' so incredible; never knew this feelin' could exist as I held onto her. Every inch of my body was on fire from this woman and I was willingly takin' in the burn as I watched her match my rhythm.

Water splashed around us and between as her eyes poured into mine and I kissed her. First on the side of her mouth as I pulled her closer. Her chin was next, I kissed up and down her jaw as my hand tangled into her hair and her moans grew louder.

I continued in silence as I my tongue traced her lips. I could feel her mouth open and her breath comin' into mine. Her pants where growin' as she tightened around my cock but she made no move to kiss me back or force it.

Her hands ran down my arms as I kissed every inch of her mouth. My tongue dippin' out to taste her and my hand pullin' her hair tighter with every thrust. Her moans and screams were fuelin' me to push harder and with every whisper of my name that fell from her lips, I could feel myself losin' it with her more. I had no idea how I had ever denied her before and I knew I never could again as I felt her heart beatin' into my chest. I wanted so badly to have my own come alive and beat with hers.

I was tryin' so hard to show her what I couldn't say.

_You fuckin' love her._

"Please." She pleaded with me as her hand moved to my face and her eyes looked into mine. Her hands remained there as she pushed me into her further.

I crushed her lips to mine then and slipped my tongue between them beggin' for hers to meet mine. I could feel the steam surrounding us tightly as tasted every inch of her mouth. Both of our hands were wrapped tightly in each other's hair hangin' on for dear life as we kissed. I knew she felt what I was feeling even without my gift.

She was hangin' onto me for more than just pleasure. I could feel it in her tremblin' body beneath me, I could hear it in her racin' heart and I could taste it on her tongue.

When I broke away and looked at her I saw it too. A single tear slid down her face as my name slipped from her over and over again. I'd never seen or heard anything more beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time before and I pulled her to me tightly as we both rode out our orgasms.

I kept her to me as her body jerked in my arms and I buried my face into her hair as her hands hugged my body.

I don't know how long we stood there but when I felt her heart slow and her breathin' soften I turned the water off, stepped out and grabbed a towel wrappin' it around her sleepin' form.

I cradled her to me as I walked us to the bed, pulled back the covers and laid her down. I didn't even bother dryin' off as I scooted in beside her and just watched her.

Everything had started out with two dominates strugglin' to be as close as possible and ended in both tryin' desperately to make the other see and fuckin' just feel what we couldn't say.

My demon wanted to run when I felt it. I knew this woman was my mate, I could feel nothin but her. Love wasn't somethin' I put with a mate. Not in my experiences. In that shower though, hell even at the club, I could feel it then and so could he, but I didn't want to. People would see her as my weakness when she was anything but.

_She's your darkness too, just as you're hers._

That fuckin' scared me. I couldn't be the man who bought her flowers or gave her children or even write her poetry. I would be rough and callous. I was a cruel creature and I could never promise her I wouldn't be towards her. Even thinkin' that I couldn't have her angered me and broke me in the deepest ways; I wanted to bite her just to make sure she'd never leave me.

There were others that wanted her too and we would have to deal with them soon. If even one of them thought they would get within inches of her, they were sorely fuckin' mistaken. I'd kill them all. I wouldn't need my gift. I'd murder and burn every inch of flesh they carried on their pathetic bodies and then fuck her against a tree while watchin' the smoke lift.

I thought about what this life would mean for her. Does she even want this? Me? I wanted to force her and I would if she ever said no but I needed her to want this.

_She's not going anywhere Jasper so stop actin' like Alice._

I brushed my fingers across her hair and let my mind get lost in her. There was so much I needed to say; to tell her but I needed to get facts and not scare her or piss her off in the mean time. She needed to know about her mother; about Victoria and Edward's games.

_You should piss her off anyway. Bite her, piss her off, then let her loose on them._

It was an idea. One I'd probably use too, but for now I knew what I had to do.

"Bella? Baby, I need you to wake up for me." I said as I leaned down kissin' her temple.

I hated wakin' her up so soon but I couldn't leave her out of anymore discussions. She'd hate me for it. She would rip me to fuckin' pieces the second I turned my back and I'd deserve it but she deserved fuckin' better. Edward had done a hell of a lot of damage and I wasn't about to go his route of how she should be treated.

_She's our princess, Jasper. She can handle this shit._

After she woke I explained we needed to speak to others and there were things she had to know and she jumped up quickly nodding. I watched as she moved around the room in her towel and my mind ran instantly back to the shower and I bit back a moan and my instinct to bend her over again. I could barely get a flicker of emotion from her but I wasn't pushin' that subject right now. It was somethin' Peter might know more about than even her right now and it could wait.

"I'm ready." She said as she reached for my hand claspin' tightly in hers.

The instant they touched, the pull disappeared again and I could hear the same sigh fall from her lips that had mine.

Two days. We all sat in the dining room, then the living room and back to the dining room. Emmett ran for pizza for Bella. Rose, Peter and I took on the screams from Bella as we explained the note about her mother.

"Is she dead?" Bella had demanded with a bowl in her hand.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

The bowl flew past my face and hit Peter in the chest. He said nothin' but I could feel his concern and the fact that he wanted to go to her. I waved him off though. She needed to let it out.

Charlotte stood ready for whatever Bella had for her and Esme and Carlisle hid in the furthest corner of the room as Bella's eyes flickered to them.

"Fucking cowards." I heard her mutter more than once.

Everything was out. I told her about the vampire in the woods with Peter. I explained his gift and what had happened to her. It was nothin' more than how my gift would have affected her. It wore off before she could suffer from it and he'd been destroyed because of the fact that she suffered at all.

I explained Alice; the torture, which she didn't even flinch at. Alice's lies and Victoria's. Edward's motives and the Volturri's. They all wanted a piece of her. Their own games, trophies and false mates.

"I fucking knew his retarded ass was lying!" She said as she fiddled with her lighter. I didn't need to be that prick to read her mind.

Bonfire Cullen-style was on her menu. I'd gladly shove a stick up his ass and hand it over to her to roast him. All she had to do was ask.

She sat through some of it. Threw plates and glasses through the rest. When she wasn't silent and nodding, she was up and screamin'. I gave her room and took what she gave. I didn't talk back except to soothe my mate and more than once she fell into my waitin' arms and rested there.

When she slept on my lap I explained to the others that I needed to make a trip.

"What are you talkin' about?" Charlotte asked as she eyed Bella on my lap.

I knew she could hear me still. She'd been listenin' intently but on the verge of snorin' as I rocked her gently.

"They are close. I ain't sure how close, but I need to find out. I need to see how many scents and maybe where Victoria is hidin'. I'm not stupid enough to attack on my own or to go alone, but Bella stays with Peter. And Charlotte, I need you and Rose with me." I spoke with authority as Bella sat up and looked at me.

"Why can't I go?" She asked me pointedly.

"I need you safe. I can't make that happen while I'm searchin' and I have a feelin' Peter and Emmett want some alone time with you." I told her as my arms wrapped around her.

"Hell yes we do!" Both Emmett and Peter laughed.

"She breaks, Emmett. Remember that." I warned him.

"How long?" She asked ignorin' the others.

"I just need to find out what's goin' on Bella. I need to make sure we aren't gonna be attacked. Two days maybe." I told her.

"And why Peter and Emmett?" She asked this time lookin' at the idiots whisperin' back and forth.

"Peter's gift will help. If somethin' is wrong or about to happen with you, I can count on him." I said as Peter nodded immediatly.

"He's right Muffin. Can't no vampire touch all this." He said motionin' to his body causin' Charlotte to smack him upside the head.

"She can't resist this. Don't let her abusive nature fool you, Muffin." He said which caused Bella to laugh.

I loved hearin' that from her. She'd been through too fuckin' much lately and I couldn't help but smile at her and enjoy the moment.

"We won't be far. Maybe a few miles away and if somethin' happens we can be here within minutes but Bella, you need to go enjoy yourself. Let me figure this out then we can keep you safe and find your mother. Okay?" I asked her; hopin' she wouldn't put up a fight.

I hated bein' away from her but I couldn't strap her to my back and fight another vampire. My chest was gonna hurt like a mother fucker but I needed her to be safe.

"Okay but please come home." She pleaded and her eyes mirrored her words.

"I promise." I said and meant every fuckin' letter of the word.

I waited after that while the women flitted around gettin' ready and Bella sat beside me. Both of us remained silent, our hands wrapped tightly in mine. My demon was pushin' me to stand up and stop bein' a pussy but I needed to feel her just a little bit longer. I needed to feel the warmth that let me know she was still alive and with me.

I got looks from both Peter and Emmett lettin' me know she would be safe but I couldn't guarantee it unless it was me with her. Sure, I trusted them with her, but she was mine not theirs and it gave me little comfort.

Charlotte and Rose came down stairs dressed in black and waited by the door for me as I turned to look at Bella.

"I don't want you to go." She said to me as she squeezed my hand.

"I know." I replied anxiously as my other hand reached for her face.

"Alright love birds lets..." Emmett bellowed but stopped as soon as my face turned sharply towards his.

"Wait outside?" He asked hesitantly as he moved towards Rosalie.

"Two days Bella." I reassured her and felt a glimmer of sadness and love, makin' my chest burn.

"Okay. Go." She said as she closed off her emotions again the second her eyes saw mine grow wide slightly.

I drew a ragged breath, kissed her lips once and turned towards the door.

"One fuckin' hair or bruise and I will kill you both." I told Emmett and Peter and ran out the door before I could turn back and drag her with me.

"Who's ready for strip poker?" I heard Peter say just as I reached the tree line and then drop to his knees in agony.

_Little bit of pain never hurt anyone. _My demon chuckled proudly at his work as I ran.

Nope.

**AN: Ok so my stomach is literally in knots right now. I just popped my lemon cherry! I would love to hear from you all. Tell me you hate it, you love, or you want more. I've never been more nervous about a chapter, EVER! **

**This chapter was intended for more than just a lemon and I really hope people catch that when reading it. It's an emotional roller coaster for these two and cementing their bond. It was needed. I don't like smut for the sake of smut and I really hope I did this justice.**

**Leave this Nerdy some love. PUSH THE BUTTON! Ok I'm gonna go puke now!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: LOOK! I did it, I updated this damn thing! It's almost 6 months late but I did it! That's something right? Okay so this chapter is lighter than the ones before. I needed it to be something just for Bella, no drama, no hurt, just plain fun because shit is about to hit the damn fan! **

**Thank you to my beta Sushi Love Whitlock for pushing my ass to get this complete! I love you wifi and you kicked ass with this for me THANK YOU! Readers/Reviewers you all are amazing, you brought over 100 reviews for the last chapter and I am floored! Now onto the damn story and enough of this AN BS.**

**Music: Just about anything by Hank Jr.**

**SM owns it, I torture the characters till they bend to my evil will.**

**Peter/Captain Whitcocks POV**

Jasper hadn't run out the door more than ten minutes and Muffin already seemed to have caught his emo disease. There she was looking out the window with what looked like a bit of drool hanging from her lip and a far off look in her beady, doll-like brown eyes.

_She is gonna make one creepy ass vampire._

"WAKE UP!" Emmett yelled out but she didn't even flinch. She just stared and whispered to herself; something about Jasper's granite-like round ass I'm sure.

"Nice Emmett, scream at the poor girl and make her deaf! That's all we need is for Jasper to come home and kill us cause we damaged his 'pretty'." I snorted causing Bella to jerk her head slightly in our direction.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. She needs to wake up and smell the sunshine, not mope and play dead." He pouted as he inched closer to Muffin then stopped suddenly before he took off out the door.

"Chicken shit," I muttered as I walked over to Bella and stopped, blocking her view of the window.

"You're not so scary," I mumbled looking her over. I flinched a little when she looked up at me. I'd spent time with her, had a good fucking time actually and she needed to remember that and not keep her mind circling back to Jasper.

"He'll be back you know, Muffin. He needs to do this and I'm sure he hurts just as much as you do right now. We gotta know what we're up against though, whoever wants you dead is a mean son of a bitch and they owe Jasper their death for what they've put you through. He's doing this for you Muffin," I explained as I tried to reassure her.

"I know that Peter," she whispered, her eyes still staring at me.

"Then why the emo attitude?" I pushed on.

"I miss him. I miss my dad, my mom, hell, I miss the pack. I'm human Peter, and this is taking so much out of me. How the hell am I supposed to be okay right now? Hmm?" she asked and I could see the anger flare wildly in her eyes. It was a start.

"I miss Charlotte, Muffin. I can't say I miss many others, but I do know that hurt of missing the person you care about most and I _can _tell you it gets better. You got them in your heart and nobody can take that from you, ever. That's what you gotta hold onto. Don't let them make you bitter. Raise that finger you like to use on me at them and tell 'em to fuck off." I smiled triumphantly when her lips quirked a bit at the end of my rant.

I needed her to know that this wasn't the end, that it wasn't all over. I may not have remembered my family but I remembered the hurt of knowing I wouldn't get to see them again.

"OWNED!" Emmett screamed out as cold ass water tumbled all over me and Bella like a goddamn water fall causing her to jump and scream off the couch.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"

I was grabbing Muffin by the waist while she tried to claw at a very innocent looking Emmett who stood there with a bucket in his hands.

"Oh, you're up! Nice!" Emmett smiled proudly while Muffin growled.

"What the fuck Emmett?" Muffin screamed at him as she kept fighting me to get to him.

"You better hope like hell you are nowhere near her when she's a newborn Emmett." I shook my head trying to get a better grip on Muffin while she said every unlady like word there was at her bear of a brother.

"I want a stick rammed up his ass and I wanna roast him over a fire. Look at me!" she screeched as she kicked at Emmett who stepped closer then screamed when her foot made contact.

"Stupid son of a bitch, with your stupid leg! Kick him for me Peter and you better kick him fucking hard. None of that mock battle shit. I want to hear him scream like a girl!" she commanded as I let her go and she hobbled to the couch.

"Dude!" I turned to Emmett who was laughing at Muffin.

"What? She's up isn't she?" he asked as I stepped towards him and punted his shin like a football.

Girlie scream he did and Bella shook with laughter for almost an hour while Emmett licked his wounds. There was screaming, Muffin tried to throw another punch and Emmett threatened to grab another bucket of water. I sat on my little perch and watched as the two laughed at one another. I could see just how much Muffin needed this, needed him. This, everything that had happened recently was anything but normal for her but the huge vampire who was hugging her _was_ her normal. It might have been a fucked up reality but he was her family and they loved each other. It was nice to see actually. I had only ever really witnessed death with humans and even though it should have been a little disturbing seeing Emmett's huge hands holding Bella to his chest, all I felt was a bit jealous. I cared about her like she was my sister and kinda wished she was comfortable enough with me that I could hug her.

"You know Bella, we should get you some human experiences under that belt while we have some free time," I spoke up after awhile.

"Like?" she asked, "We aren't gonna do the drunk thing again are we? I almost fell off that table twice Peter." She laughed as she scooted over to where I was.

"No, nothing like that! But we are in dirt road country and you should learn to drive on one if you plan to stay. Plus it would give us a chance to get revenge for the water on Emmett." I snickered as Emmett's eyes got wide for second.

"Can we teach her how to chew tobacco too? I've always wanted to see a woman spit." Emmett said almost bouncing on the spot.

"You have Rosalie for that Emmett," Muffin shot back, causing him to burst out laughing and knocking over one of Char's lamps.

"You are in so much fucking trouble for that!" I laughed, glad I wasn't gonna be on the end of her shit list when she got home.

"She loves me. She won't kill me and if she tries, I'll pull the Bella card." He said as he pulled Muffin in front of him like a shield.

I just shook my head and pried Muffin out of his arms and gestured towards the door.

I really did wanna teach Muffin how to drive on a dirt road. I wanted her to get a few other experiences under her belt too. Something that would make her enjoy her time while Jasper was gone. She needed to know she could laugh and it would be okay.

"First things first, Muffin. If you're gonna drive on a dirt road, then you need a real truck," I said as we walked to my garage and pulled the tarp off my truck.

"Holy shit! That's not a real truck. That thing is a monster!" Bella laughed out as her eyes got big and she petted the bright yellow paint job.

"Hands off perv!" I scolded as I opened the door and lifted her up.

"Jesus Christ man! Where did you find this thing?" Emmett asked as he eyed my baby as if he wanted to mount her.

"From a junk yard a few years back. It's a Ford F250. She's lifted six inches and rides like a fucking dream. Gotta have something to ride around our land here and ain't no way this baby is getting stuck anywhere," I said proudly as I ran my hand along step side rails.

"How big are the fucking tires?" he asked in awe.

"Forty-six inches, buddy. Drool away, it's okay, I do too." I laughed as I hopped in the truck.

"Where am I gonna sit?" Emmett asked and pouted as he looked in the small back cab.

"In the bed. This ain't your experience buddy and I got plans for you anyway." I chuckled to myself as I started the beast up and looked over at Muffin who was fumbling with the buttons.

"Now Muffin, first there is a delicate list of things you must do to become one with the dirt road," I explained to her as I closed my eyes and breathed in the leather seats.

"Peter?" she asked as she chuckled.

"Music is first. Now while I prefer rock, times like these call for country and there is only one man who gets what a dirt road is all about." I sighed as I turned the radio on and the volume up.

"What in the hell are we listening to?" Emmett bellowed from the bed and I rolled up my window to shut his ass up.

"He is ruining the moment." I shook my head and listened to Hank Jr. fill the inside of the cab.

"Now Bella, buckle up that pretty little butt of yours so your boyfriend don't kill me and let's get this bad boy on the road!" I laughed as I put her in drive and spun the tires slinging mud all over Emmett who rocked the truck as he tried to get away from it.

"Calm down big boy. There's a lake ahead, it'll wash you off." Bella laughed as I rode into a trail at the back of the property.

"Now first thing you gotta do is learn how to control her. You can't let her get control of you and you gotta be cautious especially on the dirt. Little bit a loose gravel and you're done and so is she," I explained as I sped up lightly and watched as Emmett stood up in the back like a dog letting the wind hit his face.

I turned to Bella and laughed as she held onto the arm rests as we hit bumps and rocks along the trail. It was the first time since Wal-Mart that I'd really seen her smile that big and it made me want to puff my chest out like a proud brother.

"First round of Muffin's human experience is now in session. This is where it gets a little tricky. I need to you to look at the trees, if you see a limb low enough that it might hit the truck, I need you tell me Muffin, m'kay?" I asked her with a mischievous smile that she returned almost instantly.

_Good girl!_

This was gonna be fun as fuck and I was happy to be earning a evil partner in crime.

"Right there!" she all but screamed in my ear as she bounced in the seat then rolled down her window.

"Hey Emmett, what was that back there?" She hollered out and as soon as Emmett turned his head, the limb smacked the back of his neck and he flew off the truck.

"Does the truck seem lighter to you Muffin?" I asked with a girlish giggle as I hit the gas watching Emmett as he chased us in the rear-view mirror.

"Hold on!" I crowed as I took a turn up ahead and slid the truck sideways while Emmett ran right past us.

"Oh fuck!" Muffin cried out as she grabbed the door handle and her side as she laughed hard in her seat.

"PETER!" Emmett growled loudly as I came to stop and waited. As soon as he was inches from the truck, I kicked it in gear and flung mud all over his ass.

"Revenge is fucking sweet!" Bella laughed as she high-fived me and gave Emmett her favorite finger.

"Alright, Muffin, will you pay attention?" I asked as I pulled over to the side of the trail and let Emmett climb back in.

"Yes, Captain Whitcock!" she saluted me and held her hands out for the keys.

I whispered sweet nothings and promises to my truck and handed them over and jumped out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked with her head out the window.

"I've learned a few things over the years Muffin, and one was never and I mean never, ever ride with a woman." I winked as I jumped in the bed with a sulking Emmett.

"Ha! Good one, now I'm not the only one whose gonna get his ass kicked when she turns," Emmett said proudly as he flung mud at my face.

"Don't worry dick, I have plans for you. I mean come on," I said grabbing a beer out of the tool box in the back of the truck and cracking it open, offering it to him. "What's driving on a dirt road without playing mail box baseball?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Why do you have beer, Peter?" he asked me as he took a swig and made a sour face.

"It's all about the Southern boy experience, Emmett." I laughed and enjoyed the ride for a bit.

Emmett seemed to be enjoying it as much as me and a few times I caught him screaming like a girl at the bumps in the trail. I was happy I could give this to Muffin even if it was something small. The look on her face alone, was enough for me.

"How much land do you own?" Emmett asked as he slid into me when she took a sharp turn. The momentum, had we been human, woulda knocked our asses clear outta the truck and into a tree.

_Thank fuck for vampire reflexes!_

"Enough, but the trail does end in a few miles." I laughed as I pushed his giant ass off me.

"Be gentle with me," he complained as he rubbed his ass and I had to look away in horror as he started to stand and dance to the song in the cab.

"Emmett, you are violating every damn man law and my truck law out there. Please, I beg you to stop!" I winced when he started spanking himself and Muffin roared in laughter.

"You two are children, crazy fucking children!" I chuckled and threw up my hands in defeat when Emmett started shaking his chest in my face.

_Karma is a cruel bitch._

When she finally made it towards the end of the dirt path and the bumps eased up enough for her to drive with one hand, I opened the back glass and leaned in with a beer.

"You enjoyin' yourself?" I asked as I watched her handle the truck. I could tell she still missed Jasper. She hadn't said a whole hell of a lot while we were out, but I didn't poke. I knew she needed to work through some shit in her head and sometimes driving for awhile, with no threats in sight, made that easier.

"Thank you Peter, I am," she said turning towards me slightly with a wide grin over her sweet face.

"Here," I handed her a tall boy but she hesitated. "Just one before we get to the real fun. There is a paved road coming up ahead about a mile out so slow down a bit before you hit it or it'll grab at the tires and flip us if you ain't careful. I promise you will love this part the most." I gave her wink.

I reached up and flipped a switch to the KC lights and the forest was spotlighted instantly.

"Jesus," Bella laughed as she watched the animals scatter.

"Dude I need one of those," Emmett barked out from his spot with even more drool than before.

"Easy boy, I'll let you have your fun with my truck later." I laughed patting him on the back after I climbed back into the bed.

"Now hang on cause we may need to anchor the truck when she hits the road," I warned Emmett as soon as the yellow lines came into view. Both of us took a spot on the corner of the bed and placed our hands on the pipes and the sides. Sure enough as soon as the front tires hit the pavement, it started to jerk. The weight we added to the rear kept her steady, when the rear end hit though, I could feel her tippin'.

"Oh shit!" Bella screamed.

"Keep your hands on the wheel and turn." I hollered over her screams and just as the right side tires started to lift, she grabbed the wheel. Emmett shifted his weight, stopping it before it really started and we were going straight again with only tire marks, mud and smoke as a reminder.

"FUCK YES!" Both Emmett and Bella screamed out at once while I was having a heart attack.

"Can we please do that again?" Bella asked as she pulled the truck to the side and slammed on the brakes causing Emmett and me to be thrown over the front of the truck and onto the blacktop.

"Where in the fuck did you learn to drive, Muffin?" I nearly growled as I grabbed the grill. I shook my head and she blew the horn making all three of us jump as the trucker horn blared.

"I watched Emmett drive a few times and Jake," she said as she stepped out wearing Char's cowboy hat on top of her head.

"That suits you darlin'." I couldn't help but laugh. She was happy right now and _that's _what mattered. Safe too.

"Now, about the fun you were talking about Peter?" She eyed me with her hands on her hips as she spoke and right then and there, I knew Jasper was fucked for life and my grin widened.

"Right!" I turned to Emmett and eyed him for a minute.

"Dude! I'm not a piece of meat." He looked offended for a moment but I could see the vain side coming out and he was enjoying the attention.

"Well I was thinking Emmett," I began as I took a step forward and gave him a crooked grin. "How do you feel about helping me with Bella? You get to drive my truck," I asked with an added incentive.

"Sweet! I'm game," he said bouncing in his spot and holding his hand out for the keys.

"You sure?" I asked just so I wouldn't feel bad later.

"Gimmie! Gimmie!" he rushed out.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett was in the driver's seat crying like a chick and mumbling about being a pirate while Muffin and I where in the bed holding his leg and having batting practice.

"So what you wanna do Muffin is aim for the mail boxes but plant your feet. I got you but the bounce back is gonna be a bitch on your shoulder," I informed her as she took a swing in the air then nodded seriously with her game face on.

"You couldn't have just bought a bat?" Emmett grumbled from the front of the cab.

"No," I said as I reached in the tool box and pulled out a slugger. "I already had one." I grinned and Muffin laughed next to me.

"Now remember Emmett, Bella Human, that means not too damn fast or your leg is gonna make a bonfire for later, got it?" I asked adding some menace to my voice for effect.

"Can we just do this already?" Muffin asked with a roll of her eyes as she leaned over the bed slightly looking for mail boxes.

"Yes, ma'am!" I whistled to Emmett who slung gravel and took off faster.

At first she missed 6 mail boxes but did take out a garden gnome and what I thought was a deformed cat. My head had also come in contact with Emmett's meaty leg twice but I shook it off later and swore to boil myself in bleach when I got home.

"You can do it Bella!" Emmett cheered her on while I held onto her sides to keep her from falling over.

Next thing I knew, there was a _**THWACK**_outta nowhere and a mailbox was flying in the air and right towards us.

"FORE!" Emmett screamed out.

With my arms wrapped tightly around Bella's now curled up form, I let the box shatter on my back. Thanking fuck once again for my reflexes.

"HOLY SHIT! Lets try that again! Please!" Bella giggled as she picked bits of a red flag outta my hair.

"One more time then we need to..." I was stopped by three sets of blue lights and sirens blaring.

"Switch places now!" I roared out trying not to laugh as they got closer.

"What?" they both asked, looking at me in shock.

"Bella needs to drive. She isn't a vampire dumbass. We can run she can't and she needs the harness which is in the driver seat," I pointed out to Emmett and he jumped outta my truck and swooped Bella up and hooked her in.

"GO!" I banged on the roof as the lights got closer.

"We're gonna be in Cops! How do I look?" Emmett asked as he brushed his clothes at the exact same time she gunned the truck and threw him off. I couldn't control my laugh as I watched him tumble along the road like an armadillo.

"Oh god!" Bella screamed out as she saw his reflection.

"Do not stop. I will get him, but do not stop this truck. There is a dirt road about eight miles up. Take it and go another fifteen miles then stop. I will be right there," I told her but she was trembling.

"Bella you can do this. Just drive and have fun. Every body needs a good cop chase and I won't let anything happen to you, but if they see us in the back we're screwed okay?" I tried with a soothing voice to help her gain more control.

"Okay," she whispered out as she gripped the steering wheel and turned off the KC lights.

"Just drive and I won't be far," I said and jumped off the back and into the grass. I watched as she gunned the motor again kicking up gravel and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Dude you let her go?" Emmett laughed from beside me and I couldn't stop my hand as I back handed him.

"I see you found your leg." I motioned to his ripped jeans and his now two legs.

"That wasn't very nice," he said in an attempt to scold me.

"No time, Emmy bear, Muffin needs us." I laughed and took off.

It didn't take long for us to catch up to her either. We stepped out from the trees just in time to see Bella kicking and trying to bite at a cop while he cuffed her feet and wrists.

"Oh fuck, we're dead," Emmett whispered just as Muffin turned and looked at us with evil in her eyes.

"Fuck, roasted and neutered then she'll kill us," I squeaked out as I grabbed Peter junior for the second time in a week out of pure fear.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Emmett asked and I noticed he was also guarding his jewels.

"Just another experience for Bella. Plus I wanna know if she makes anyone her bitch."

**WHAT? What will become of Bella? Will Peter and Emmett's junk survive? Tune in next time for the sorted tales of Mr. Winky and his fight for survival.**

**So I'm guessing since you made it this far you're still with me right? No? Fear not my lonely reader, this story is pretty much written and finished. I have 6 chapters just waiting to be assaulted by your pervy eyes. This chapter held me back but while it did I wrote for future chapters. YAY ME! So if you are still with this soap opera mess of a fic then leave some love for Mr. Winky and let me know.**

**DarkNnerdy**


	24. Chapter 24

**Long time no see huh? There is a long ass AN at the end for you guys, for now though I want to thank my wifi and super kick-ass beta Sushi Loves Whitcock and you guys for sticking with me you all fucking rock my world. Also I want to say hello to Olivia, my constant stalker/anon reviewer. We've been through a lot in the last year and a half. If you want, you can send me your address and I will send you a pair of panties for your shrine. Your constant love for me moves me. **

**Music- Anything by Tool and Guilty Filthy Soul- Awolnation**

**SM Owns it.**

**Jasper**

Less than twenty miles out on foot, I smelled their stench of old blood, sweat and very sweet smoke mixed with the air. If not for my sight, I wouldn't have noticed the telling cloud hanging above the trees.

I saw Charlotte stiffen slightly as she ran a few yards to my right. She was very much aware of what lay just ahead of us.

I felt her fear as well, but she also held onto determination as if it were hope.

_Hope makes you weak, Jasper. _

We both knew the scent that dominated this area as if it owned it. It lingered on the trees and the rocks just beyond their land as if it was stalking us. Gathered around it was the scent of hunters, dozens if what I was smelling was true.

_I'd remember that rancid whore's smell anywhere. _

Maria. She could hide many, many things from anyone - vampire or human. I knew her too well though, her tricks were old news and her ways of deception had made me an expert on all things 'Crazy Bitch'.

_I always did enjoy a large order of crazy in my bed. _

It was because of her that I loved Alice so much and probably why I was so drawn to Isabella. I liked crazy, I thrived on it and embraced it.

I knew Bella was mine when she jumped into our world without a second thought. The little twinge of fear when she first saw me was what cemented it all for me. She hadn't even seen the real me, yet a part of her had told her to stay away.

_Her scent, now that is one I'm gonna miss. _

Even now, even after I claimed her, I feared for her. I missed her brand of crazy and most of all, I wanted to run back to her. I knew I wouldn't be happy about what I found when I got home; I rarely was when Emmett and Peter were involved, but I knew it was better than out here. I knew I needed to find where this threat was.

This was me protecting her and getting myself under better control. Being out here and miles apart from her was keeping me from killing her. I had claimed her but as I ran, I knew it wasn't enough. I wanted her fear, her love and her need. I wanted to hear her screams of pain and of my name from pleasure.

I wanted it all.

"The camp's not far." I heard Rosalie call out, but I didn't trust her judgement yet. If I hadn't needed Bella to be so heavily protected, I would have asked Peter to come along. I knew he cared about her and I had no doubt he would protect her above all else.

_Can I choke her out yet? You need to control that one before I do. _

Rosalie's first mistake was calling out. If it were humans we were hunting down, then we would have nothing to worry about. For a vampire though, voices carried - sometimes miles, sometimes only yards, but she was taking chances we were not ready to face.

She was lucky that Charlotte informed her instead of me. The anger I had was begging to be released and was, yet again, restrained. Running helped very little as I felt the flare of my own rage mixed with theirs, along with impatience.

_You just don't want to kill her cause Isabella likes her, it's okay I won't tell anyone. It does make you her bitch though, Jasper. _

"She's right Jasper," Charlotte whispered as she edged closer to me. She did not like the idea of keeping so much room between us but when I felt my pain echo in Bella as I left, I needed the space. There were already too many emotions mixing and her's was crippling.

"She's been watching," Rose said and again it was much too loud for my taste. The jolt of pain I sent her was only meant to slow her and make her flinch at the most, but instead, it sent her crashing to the ground while she screamed out in pain.

"Jasper," Charlotte hissed at me before I stopped dead in my tracks. My entire body stiffened as their fresh scent invaded our surroundings. It was mixed along with the others we were following. There was no mistaking it - it was Alice and Edward.

_You should have let me kill those twins when I had the chance._

"I count fifteen maybe twenty," I told Charlotte as I took off into the trees while she tried to console Rosalie. I hoped like hell her wailing hadn't alerted them or if it did, that I had enough time to know what was coming.

Just at the break of the trees, maybe thirty miles from where Isabella was, stood a camp. Dead bodies scattered the ground as if making a floor and blood covered everything. There were vampires everywhere, some were just days old while others were better trained. I felt Victoria as well. I would always know her by her emotions now, it was forever ingrained with me. Even now, with her walking into the site with Edward on her arm, she was feeling inadequate and jealous. That day in the field, she felt exactly the same. Being Nomadic did that to you - even if we were born into this with beauty, when you live a life amongst the wild, you became one with it and much less desirable to our kind.

_The things I could do to that one. We could paint a room with her venom. _

She felt filthy and unwanted. There was no trust and for good reason; Edward didn't love her, yet they both sought revenge. That emotion was so prominent in them that it gave them a sense of peace and comfort. I knew that was a deadly combination but it wasn't any match against my own needs or my desires.

"Maria's lost her manners," Charlotte said as she stood next to me. I knew her eyes were trained on the scene ahead of us and she noticed Edward and Victoria as well.

"She was never one for being clean," I commented as I stepped backwards into the shadow of the trees knowing that masking our emotions might not be enough to hide us.

"Is her mother here?" Charlotte asked and I shook my head. She never was and I doubt she was ever in danger now that I saw what was happening.

_They never even had her mother, fucking lying cowards. _

"It was another trick, just like with the ballet studio. I think it pissed them off we didn't take the bait," I replied and she nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand this, Jasper. Maria? Why would they turn against Bella for Maria?" Charlotte asked, and in our bubble, I was now able to feel her fear.

"Alice had always believed my greatest fear was facing Maria again. She would use that if it meant getting me back or even revenge. This isn't about Bella as much as it is about getting me out of the way. Same goes for Edward," I told her as I turned to make my way back to Bella. "As for Victoria, she wants to be wanted and she wants Bella to pay for James."

_We had fun with that one, didn't we? We ought to make Bella pay for not even a single fucking thank you. _

"How long do you think we have?" she asked when we got back to Rose.

"Hours, maybe a day at the most," I replied as I motioned for them to go. We were outnumbered like this and I didn't like it. The demon that was joined inside of me wanted the fight - the bare knuckle brawl that he was promised but it was not our time and Bella was the one that was more important than possible suicide.

"Can we warn them?" Rose asked worriedly. She faltered as she ran, the pain I sent her took more out than I had meant to.

"No," I told her solemnly.

"What can we do Jasper?" Her tone was angry and impatient.

"Run faster."

_Or you could let me out to play. Who the hell are you to tell me I can't win? Fuck Maria, if you want to save Bella you have to let me go. _

When we reached the house, I knew something was wrong. There was a wrecked truck in the driveway and both Emmett and Peter were anxious. The only thing that was missing was a scent I had grown attached to and a heartbeat.

_Both of them just signed their deaths to me. I hope you know that. _

I reached them both before the girls stopped me and without a word, they took the pain I gave with whimpers and shakes. The path in the house behind me was destroyed and I heard Charlotte cussing but she was also concerned.

"Where is she?" I demanded cooly as I leaned down and caught Peter by the arm. My grip was tight and he knew I was pissed. Rosalie got the brunt of my fury when she tried to reach for Emmett. My shoulder rammed into her side before I could stop myself and both of them howled out in pain.

"Jasper, calm yourself," Charlotte hissed but I felt her own anger as she searched the house.

Bella wasn't here, she hadn't been in hours.

"She's in jail," Emmett growled out when my grip tightened and my nails dug deeper into his hardened flesh. I felt it breaking beneath my nails and a satisfied grin broke out across my face before a roar edged its way into my throat.

_Let me the fuck out. _

"What in the hell did you two dumbasses do?" It was Charlotte screaming this time and Peter's face was violently flung to the side when she slapped him.

I almost wanted to laugh when I realized what they meant. The explanation they gave was comical; very Emmett and Peter. However, it didn't stop me from ripping limbs and then trying to piece them back on the wrong body though, nor did it stop my destruction of almost everything we owned as we tried to figure out a way to bail her out.

It was still daylight out and the sun was bright in the sky. I couldn't leave her there, they were too close and unstable for that. I had no doubt they would annihilate an entire police station just to get to her.

_Not if I get there first. _

When everyone was cleaned up I went out to the shed where we had kept Alice. Carlisle and Esme were there and even though I hated it, I needed a favor.

I explained the situation, purposely leaving out our findings with Maria and Edward. I knew they cared about her enough to help. Carlisle knew people - humans that were able help and I could tell he was being genuine. It was almost enough to redeem him in my eyes but ultimately, I wanted to leave it up to Bella if they were worth saving in the end. After all, it was her they wronged while Edward, the one that was trying to kill her, they dropped everything to support.

When they left to meet their people, I filled the rest of them in on what was going on. Garrett joined us and together, we made a battle plan.

No matter what, I knew I couldn't hide Bella. Too many of them knew her scent now, and they knew she was my weakness just as she was to the others in the room.

"She has to come with us," I explained to them.

"Like hell! You'll get her killed!" Emmett roared first along with Rosalie.

Fists were flying and emotions thrown. All the while, Peter and Charlotte agreed with me. There was a chance she was dead either way, but with us, we might be able to keep her alive.

"You'd really risk her? For what exactly? Your own revenge? Is she just a pawn to you too?" Rosalie practically spat at me and my demon chuckled at the fantasies running through my head.

_So many ways to kill that one. Just one hour, Jasper. It's all I ask and then the big one can have her back. _

"This isn't my revenge Rosalie or haven't you noticed? Should I leave Bella unprotected? Or better yet, I could leave her with one of you and she gets wounded? Could any of you really control yourselves without my help? Do you think Bella would actually stay out of this anyway? Don't speak about shit you don't know Rose, and watch that fucking tone," I gritted out, leaving no room for arguments.

Bella would most definitely die without us. I knew it, my demon knew and so did everyone else inside this room.

"Then we need to go to them," Peter said as he rose from his spot and I nodded in agreement. I felt his game plan going on behind his cold eyes. They switched since we started talking, he was angry and feeling protective of both Charlotte and Bella.

This was something he was good at, and just another mistake Maria had made in allowing him to live.

_Ah, it'll be good to have him back. You need him for this, we both do. _

Maria had always been our sore spot and threatening them was making the wound flare. She didn't create weakness anymore though. What she was doing was enough to make us hunt _her,_ not feel like we were the ones being hunted.

"They're almost here," Garrett chimed in and we heard the gravel crunching.

"We can't tell Bella, it'll scare her!" Rose exclaimed as she headed for the door but I stopped her, almost knocking her over when I halted in front of her path.

"She's not a child Rosalie and you are not her mother. If you want to hide this from her, then by all means do, but when she hates you for it later, don't come crying to me," I growled. I was pissed that she dared to pull the same shit Mama and Papa Cullen had on her.

"She needs to be protected," she hissed at me.

_Don't you worry that pretty little blonde hair, sweetie, Isabella will be protected. _

"And you think I can't do that?" I challenged as I stepped closer and gave her an icy cold glare.

"I think you want to eat her more than protect her," she accused.

_Well, yes. I thought she knew that, already?_

"You aren't entirely wrong." I chuckled darkly. "She's mine Rosalie, I'll kill you and anyone else who tries to take her and I have the right to drain her or make her into one of us if that's what I choose but Isabella has the same right. She owns me as well. So I suggest if you want to live, you keep your goddamn nose out of it." I gave her a wide grin even though my tone was aggressive. I felt as though I was beginning to losing control and my fingers twitched towards her throat.

_Is it my turn yet? Fuck this, Jasper. You have to let out sooner or later and I will kill her. _

"Rosalie, back away," Peter warned as Bella's scent hit me and my head immediately snapped in her direction at the same time she opened the car door.

"If you try anything stupid, I will not hesitate Rose. I _will_ kill you," I vowed before I moved. I was instantly standing in front of an angry but laughing Bella.

Her arms wrapped tightly around me, hugging my ribs and I felt her lips pressed against my shirt. My own arms were there and held her even closer to me. The relief at feeling her, and seeing her okay was almost enough to bring me to my knees. I wasn't wrong about killing anyone for her or protecting her against anything but myself. It wasn't until I felt her emotions, I now knew she felt the same. Possessiveness... fear... anger... hate and then love, they were strong enough to bring venom to my eyes and to quiet my demon all at once.

She would kill for me because I was hers, but she will never let me go because she loved me.

_As it should be. _

**AN 2.0- So I know I took forever but you should all be happy to know all that needs to be written is the EPI for this story. Everything else has been written for a very long time but my muse left me and this chapter stood in my way of completion. **

**I would also like to say you guys really fucking rock, last night I hit 1k alerts for this story. I'm floored and want you guys to know I appreciate all of you sticking with me and all the wonderful reviews you left me. None of it has gone unnoticed or unloved. **

**So thank you, all of you. **

**Nerdy**


	25. Chapter 25

**It's been way too long. I didn't want to keep stringing any of my readers along until I had all chapters edited and done. So here is the first update of 4. **

**Thank you to my beta Stedman. She is the reason this story is what it is. **

**SM owns it.**

**Bella**

_Dear Fragile Human,_

_It seems like it's been forever since we last spoke. Have you missed me, Isabella? Do you feel saddened by our distance as much as I do? I miss your sweet delicate scent and they way you look when you sleep. I understand you have others that get that pleasure now though. While I may not like your current company, I can't really hate them. You're just too delicious._

_As I'm sure you know by now, your mother is no longer with us; poor, sweet Renee. I now know where the pull of your blood comes from though. Exquisite is the only real word that comes to mind. I, of course, being the generous vampire I am, shared this final meal of sorts. You can thank Edward for her swift death. I tend to play with my meals as you very well know and while he may be a messy eater, he does have some compassion in him. But don't get angry. You really brought this turn of events on yourself. All he, hmm... well we, wanted was you. You could have willingly offered him that much, don't you think? I mean, you have put the poor boy through so much. Maybe next time you'll think twice before turning your back on the people who could have protected you._

_I hear your boyfriend spoke with Alice. Violence is really never the answer and he shouldn't treat a lady like that. Food for thought don't you think, Isabella? I'm sure you have so many questions and thoughts running through that mind of yours. I wish I could give you that of which you seek, but time is what I allowed and instead of finding those things, you wasted them by snuggling in a shower, bare naked and acting much like the whore I knew you to be. Once again Isabella, the apple does not fall far from the tree. Such a shame. No matter now, I'll still have you. _

_Well, you don't have much of a choice at this point. I've been waiting far too long for this moment and even with your pretentious bodyguards, I still hold the cards and you will join me. Your mate or lack thereof can't stop me. The woman and man that claim you as family, they have no chance. You though, Isabella, hold the key to their lives. I can kill them, with much more pleasure than probably necessary, but it will bring me pleasure none the less. I could let them live but really, I would be lying to you and I think at this point in our relationship, lies are unnecessary wouldn't you agree?_

_They will die protecting you and you will by protecting them, if you're not careful. They use you. Were the moments you spent with Jasper worth it? He so easily left you to search for me. Is the pain there deep in your chest? Can you feel it? Like something caving in on your soul, crushing the very part of you that keeps you breathing._

_I've seen him but I did not lay a finger nor have my men on your precious mate. I'm not usually so depraved that I wouldn't let a couple share their last moments together. Make no mistake these will be your last. I'm out for blood now Isabella, yours to be exact. While I may want you for so much more, I would kill you for less._

_Take my parting words to heart._

_You will die at my hands one way or another. You will suffer much more than I ever could have and I will drink every single inch of it in. You will know the death and life of pain. You will see my rage and fury until you can not open your eyes ever again and I will do what ever I need to get that. You're mine and no matter who lays claim, that will never change._

_Truly yours,_

_Victoria_

Blackness... dark... nothing. Something much bigger than my tiny hole of solitude had scooped me up and carried me away. Softer than the desert wind on my skin, it cradled me tightly. It was my only protection now. This was my comfort. Blank nothingness was what I needed, all I felt I had.

I knew the others wouldn't let anything physical attack my body and my black hole wouldn't let it attack my mind, so I stayed here for as long as it would let me cling. So many images tried breaking down my walls. There were moments I swore I smelled Charlie. It only made the tears run harder. Renee's hair in the sun; I could almost reach out and touch it. I withheld though. If I let it, then it would all tumble in on me. All the strength I worked so hard to have, all the love I felt would shatter it and make me doubt. I couldn't do that. I couldn't stop loving, I couldn't just give up.

_Jasper._

It was barely a whisper on my mind. He was where that came from. My strength, my love, my weakness. As much as he was all of those things and as much as he created it all for me, I knew somehow I had done the same. Victoria was right about my chest. His leaving, even to just search had felt crushing, suffocating to the point of hysterics but I stayed strong.

I was strong without him just as I was with him.

The note had made me feel weak though.

It was just a tiny slip of paper. It smelled of blood and death as it was pushed under my cell cage. I didn't see who left it and didn't really care. If they wanted to murder or kidnap me, they would have. Knowing that they did neither made being here a living hell.

Reading it, seeing her handwriting, confirmed it.

Nothing felt right. My knees buckled and I heaved out everything that my stomach contained. I was shaking and coughing so hard I thought I was going to pass out from shock. I couldn't even lift my arms or legs to stand. I was weak. Physically ill and too weak to do anything anymore.

I wanted to curl into myself and stay there.

_Get the fuck up now!_

I wanted to. I wanted to rip out throats and dance around fires like I was promised. I wanted to be free of the psychos that were trying to meddle in my life. More than anything, I wanted to shut it all off and be done; to feel nothing but I couldn't.

I screamed. At the top of my lungs I screamed so loud hoping Edward would hear it. I wanted him to know that I would kill him. I could play my own games if that's how they wished to do this. I could make his life a living hell and kill everyone he loved one by one if this was going to be his game and I would end it all.

Then Carlisle and Esme showed up and my game face was placed firmly on.

I spent the night in jail. At first, I was scared out of my mind, I'd never been, not one outside of Forks before anyway. I was left alone for the most part and placed inside a cell like the kind you see on TV.

It wasn't until I saw Jasper that I felt as if I could breathe again.

Esme and Carlisle were no comfort to me. The car ride had been silent except for concerned looks and sad smiles they kept throwing in my direction.

I hated them.

I despised them for leaving me, for siding with Edward, and thinking I would be okay without them in my life. They made me bitter and angry. Sure, I was grateful for the things they had given me, but it didn't make up for everything. It didn't make up for the son they cherished, or the life they had thrust me into.

It sure as hell didn't make up for the rug they tore out from under my feet.

Money and power being thrown about went a long way, but it did nothing to cure a broken girl. It didn't dry my tears or hug me when I need it.

It certainly didn't bring back Charlie, or Jacob and everybody that I lost.

I was selfish now. I didn't care if my opinions hurt them, or if my hugging Peter and Charlotte broke their hearts. They deserved it, at least in my mind.

When I hurt Alice, I was hurting them too. I wanted them to feel my pain. I wanted them to hear her screams and to watch her cry out in fear. I enjoyed every single second of it, and I'd do it again and again, if I had to.

The moment I touched Jasper again, I was thankful.

Emmett and Peter had taken my mind off things, yes, but they didn't make any of it go away. They couldn't.

Being near him again, seeing him, smelling him, wrapping my arms around him, those were the things I needed. He was what I craved.

"Do we have a battle plan?" Peter was all about strategy. I listened as they've went over exactly what Jasper and the others found.

Jasper had me planted in his lap. One arm was slung over my shoulder while the other rested against my arm. His fingers were tangled in mine and my head rested on his chest.

If I listened closely, I could hear the echo of my own heart beating against him. It was a nice change from the hell we had all been going through and I relished in it.

"We know where they are, which gives us the advantage. I say we surprise attack them." Rose seemed smug and I heard a rumble in Jasper's chest as his head whipped around to her.

"Obviously, Rose, wants to die." Charlotte smiled, making Emmett growl.

"We'll leave at first light. For now, if you need to hunt, do so. If not, then you can start preparing for the fight." Jasper voice was dark and commanding.

I trusted him and his judgement.

Some of the others huffed and growled. When the couch dipped I knew it was Peter and Charlotte showing their support. They were standing by him and by me, no matter what.

I closed my eyes and pulled myself closer as the others argued with each other on what was best. I took relief knowing that I was able to count on a few vampires here.

I knew who would help me, and who would stand by my side.

Rose and Emmett loved Edward. He was, after all their brother. I couldn't blame them for that. Even when Jasper offered them an out, I didn't blame them for their hesitation. They stayed, but I knew they were going to be worried the entire time.

Carlisle and Esme were quiet, but I knew they were listening. From what Jasper had ordered, they were staying here, in case something happened.

The only thing I cared about was making sure the people that hurt me died. I could give a shit if anyone else did. As long as I had Jasper and a bonfire of vampires, I knew I would be okay.

Being so close to Jasper, feeling like I was part of him right now, was the only thing I wanted. When I felt his arms tighten their hold, I smiled and promised to one day thank him.

Until then, I held him like I would never touch him again, and whispered what he meant to me as if I was dying.

**SO I want to thank you. ALL of you. You have stuck with me, given me beautiful reviews and some have even been great friends. The next chapter is already with my beta and will update maybe this week? **

**I'd love to hear from you all, seriously, you've all been amazing and I've got the best reviewers. I hope like hell you guys are still with me and enjoy this last ride I'm offering. **

**Review, review, review. I'm not above begging. **


	26. It All Comes Down To This

**Thank you to my very awesome, very kick-ass beta, Stedman. Without her this would never get finished. **

**Charlotte**

Face to face.

We found her - the fuckin' bitch who put Muffin through hell the last few weeks and all she did was stand and watch her like she was the last human alive.

_One step bitch, and I will rip your throat straight from your fucking body._

I saw the darkening of her eyes as it happened. My muscles along with every other vampire beside me coiled just as hers did. The smile that graced her greedy fuckin' face caused growls to echo off the rocks that surrounded us. This was far worse than the wars my brother and mate had fought in. This was personal. People were going to die out of pure, pleasurable vengeance today, bathe in the blood of the slain as if it was the water they craved for centuries.

Victoria was looking at us all over. She was trying to figure out our strategy; our weakness. None of us had ever had one before. Peter was always mine but he was strong, agile and trained. This was different. Muffin didn't need to be a human to be looked upon as our collective weakness. She was a sister, a mate and a loved one. She was everything to all of us and that bitch knew, soaked it up, and laughed as if she had already won the battle.

Edward was just as bad. His hand stroked her long red hair as he eyed us as well. He had an evil smirk and tightened muscles that flexed at the sight of us. Even with his arrogance, there were worry lines that creased his forehead and he watched her.

He wanted her, but he wanted Victoria too.

She had a plan; something we really didn't.

Victoria had others too, vampires with powers that we might not be able to determine as quickly as we needed. We had Jasper though, and we had Muffin. She was special for more than emotional reasons. I could sense it the minute I met her and I had a feelin' Peter knew as well.

Something was different about her, Victoria saw it, Edward knew and they all wanted her. It was why we were here now. There was lust in power and Bella was their craving, their need. She was a means to some end.

They all underestimated us. They thought we would die to protect her. If we were human, that might have been the case. We aren't though, and not one of us planned on dying here.

All of us were standing in line, protecting Bella from the other vampires who were scattered around Victoria and another. I could hear his growlin' as she moved slightly to her right only revealing an arm of her creation.

I got a bad feeling like I was kicked in the gut when I spotted him and I could not remove my eyes from the small part that was revealed. I couldn't place him or the feeling that had me wanting to rush forward, but seeing as Jasper had his eyes locked on him as well, I knew shit was about to go crazy for us all.

Jasper was spooked. Something had him worried and angry.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Victoria sang out in her shrill voice as she flipped her hair. "I've missed you so much, little one! You have no idea just how much it excites me that you're finally here. Look at you! They've been taking such good care of you haven't they?" she asked licking her lips as she took a tiny step forward.

Her action caused Jasper's teeth to snap at her and a growl to rip from him. The excitement was almost too much for Victoria to handle and you could see it was making Jasper even more tense.

"Back the fuck up NOW!" he growled through clenched teeth as he held his hand out to touch Bella.

_Keep pushin' him, you dumb bitch. I haven't seen a good ass kickin' in awhile._

"Oh relax, Jasper. I wasn't going to touch her. In fact, I won't ever lay a hand on her. It's a pity though with a scent like that. What I wouldn't give for just a small drink. I could just slice a hole big enough for a straw, pop that fucker in and sip on her for years!" Victoria taunted, unfazed and excited as she tried to get a peek at Muffin. The man behind her though was growlin' louder as Victoria spoke. I hadn't heard a growl like that in years...hunger. She'd been starvin' him for just this very moment.

"Peter." I said, my voice horror stricken. As I looked around I could see the others that were starin' at Muffin in the same way. They'd not gone as hungry as the man hidden behind Victoria, but enough to make them even more volatile than an average newborn.

"I'm not a fucking Capri Sun," Muffin snorted out. I couldn't help the chuckle mixed with the growl that escaped me at Victoria's words.

"I'll kill you before you or any of your pets take a step towards her," Jasper vowed as he dug his feet into the concrete, crouching even lower.

"I'm counting on it," Victoria sneered in response as she watched him.

"Jasper, just give her Bella," Alice pleaded as she walked from around the small group of vampires near Victoria.

She was scarred from head to toe and her hair was missing chunks. I hadn't really known what Jasper had done to her in the shed, but you could see she was recently put back together.

I had smelled that horrendous bitch a mile away and waited for her to make herself known. I promised Muffin that she could have Edward but this bitch, this little boy in a child's body, was mine. I would make her pay for the pain she caused my family. I vowed to make damn sure she felt it all; every inch of her body would endure it and it would be scarred with as many, if not more, scars than my mate or Jasper. She was going to know real pain really fuckin' soon.

"One more step, Alice, please give me the satisfaction of ripping you apart myself," I sneered and added a wink for my own sick pleasure.

"Isabella goes with me," Edward demanded as he stood directly beside Victoria. I could see her tense for a fraction of a second before narrowing her eyes on Muffin.

_Jealous bitch._

It was Jasper that I hadn't been paying attention to, but Peter grabbed his shoulders just in time to snatch him back from tearing into Victoria. He didn't need to make a move yet, but anger was fueling that man right now. He deserved the vengeance his demon craved and if Edward didn't keep his mouth shut, that demon would definitely be makin' himself known if he wasn't already out and just bidin' his time.

_Calculatin' prick. _

"Muffin wants him, Jasper," I whispered harshly to my brother.

His head snapped in my direction along with both Edward and Victoria. Muffin hadn't heard me but she didn't miss the other's reactions.

"Peter, you should tell your mate to watch herself before she finds she's on the wrong side here. I make no promises to spare those who are against Isabella." Ahhh his demon _was_ out and apparently not a good listener. No real shock there, asshole.

"Jasper, calm yourself. Muffin wants him dead she's picked him as hers to kill," Peter shot back as he grabbed for my hand. I could feel both their anger rolling off in waves as they stared each other down.

"She's human and my mate. She could never kill me," Edward said, his confidence growing as he shook his head and tried to look around Jasper who growled loudly.

"Keep your god damned eyes to yourself Edward or I will rip them out and shove them up that prissy ass of yours, understood?" Jasper jeered as he crouched in front of Muffin. I could hear her heart rate rise as she desperately tried to keep up with the conversations around her.

She was nervous, you could smell it all over the place. It was making the vampires with Victoria antsy and each one of them looked hungry. Their growls were low but their eyes were locked on her. They were eyeing Muffin and looked as though they were ready to taste her.

"You can't keep me from her. You can try, Jasper and fight me, but she is mine." Edward screamed, glaring at his brother who chuckled darkly in response.

"And what would poor Vicky think about you wrapped around another woman?" Jasper taunted Edward.

"You tell me? Can you imagine it Jasper? The way she tastes? I see it in your mind even now. Are you jealous, dear brother?" Edward pushed back as he stood a little taller and more confident.

"I sure hate to bust that fragile ego of yours Eddie, but those aren't fantasies of a desperate boy smitten with a human he so desperately wants to be with." Jasper smirked. He was cocky when his demon came out and he enjoyed it.

I knew exactly what Edward was seeing in Jasper's mind. I didn't feel bad for Edward, not in the least. I did, however, feel the lust and need rolling off my brother.

_Fucking Demon and his wet dreams. _

"Stop it!" Muffin screamed as she shook her head furiously. The vampire behind Victoria growled out and both Victoria and Edward blocked his view.

_Who in the hell is that? _

"You owe her answers," Jasper demanded of the others as he took another step backwards.

"I don't owe her shit, except maybe a nice burial when I'm through," Edward scoffed causing us to growl and tense at his words.

"I hate you! You can't take that away, you can't make it better. You can try and kill me Edward, but I will make sure you pay for EVERYTHING!" Muffin screamed at him and her face was turning beet red. I knew she needed to get this out but she was only tempting the hungry army that Victoria created.

"I tell you what Eddie, why don't you walk your pretty-boy ass over here and let's see who gets that burial, shall we?" Jasper taunted back as he stood straighter, ready for Edward to make his move.

"I can't see him Edward." Alice was wringing her hands and shaking her head as Edward looked to her.

_One gift down. _

I saw the hesitation as he continued to eye Jasper. There was too much unknown for him to fight Jasper alone, whose demon ran on instinct. I was willing to bet he couldn't read his mind to defend himself. When his head whipped in my direction, I had my answer.

_You could always try and fight me, motherfucker._ _Guess Bella finally gave you a big ole fuck you, huh? Can't read his mind anymore can you, dumbass? _

His head whipped back and forth between Peter and me after that. I was sure my mate was letting his ass know he wouldn't stand a chance and I had a feeling Victoria would not be so happy to lose yet another vampire, gifted or not. Not with all of us still standing.

"She doesn't own me," Edward snapped at my thoughts.

"Of course she does. I can practically see the collar around your neck." Peter laughed out at Edward making him coil back and bare his teeth.

"Edward! Calm yourself," Victoria hissed, pulling his ass back towards the growling vampire behind them.

"I want answers, GOD DAMMIT!" Muffin yelled out, trying her best to step through her barricade of Jasper and Peter. They both held their hands out immediately, stoppin' her and I could have sworn I heard a growl rise within her.

"Not long, my sweet, Isabella," Victoria cooed out sweetly as she eyed the object of her obsession. I could see Edward tense as he looked at Victoria and then Muffin. He held hatred and need in his eyes and not much else.

"Victoria, you promised," he seethed as he turned, facing her.

"Promises are broken all the time Edward. I only wanted her." Victoria shrugged him off as he reached for her and pointed her finger at Muffin.

Everything seemed to slow then. I watched, standing completely still in shock as the wind shifted around us. Muffin's scent had been such a presence in our lives, that I hadn't noticed it when it moved across my face but someone else had.

"NO!" Victoria and Edward both roared as one of the vampires leaped into the air.

I imagined what it must look like to Muffin as we let out feral growls in warning. A white blur of nothing as it sailed through the air maybe? To us though, it was slow motion and black hair. Peter was ready as soon as his eyes spotted the vampire and crouched in front of Muffin along with Jasper. Both gave a low warning promise as they readied themselves for the attack. Victoria and Edward, along with their crowd of vampires, watched in horror. If they moved, they would die, this was not the plan.

This was not what they wanted. If Bella died by anyone other than them, it would be crushing and war was sure to follow.

My demon smiled, ready for this moment for some time as my legs swung into action. I jumped just as Alice was only inches from Muffin's shocked body. The impact was louder than any thunder I ever heard and the ground shook as we landed. I could hear Muffin's gasp of air and willed my demon in place. I could not risk attacking Muffin and I could not trust Peter to stop me. Jasper though, I could and was grateful when I felt not only a calm wash over me, but fear and protectiveness as he stared at us on the ground.

I was on my feet instantly as my thoughts cleared and my eyes narrowed in on my prize.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this Alice." I smirked at her as I racked my eyes over her tiny form. I looked for weaknesses in her body, points of attack. I wanted to take my time, enjoy the battle ahead but I could sense the unease from the others as they stared at us. It didn't take long for even the newest of vampires to learn fighting skills and I needed to keep that in mind that if we all wanted to keep Muffin alive.

"Jasper! Get her away from me," Alice choked out in a panic as she watched me and tried to back away.

I ran with all my speed when I saw my chance open up as her eyes turned to Jasper's, trying to find an answer. I was behind her with her face between my hands. I dug my nails into her flesh, relishing in the metal noise as it broke into my ears. Nothing had sounded so good in all my years as I pushed my fingers in deeper.

"Perfect prim and proper Alice, such a shame you have to die with no dignity," I bit out.

I could see Rosalie came up from behind Muffin and placed her hands over her ears knowing what was to come.

"You do not fuck with my family," I whispered devilishly into her ear as I swiftly jerked my hands to the side and snapped her head from her body. What remained, fell to the floor and crumpled into a ball. It trembled and shook as I threw the head at Edward.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Edward cried out loudly as he looked down.

All hell broke loose then. Edward shoved Alice's head into Victoria's arms and made a dash towards Emmett who stood to the side of Muffin. To Edward, he would have been the weak link of the group but he underestimated his lost brother's devotion and mind. He was thrown backward as his body met the rock of man protecting his sister.

This was Emmett's gift for Muffin. This was him asking for forgiveness and showing he would lay down his life for her. There was no humor in his once playful features. He was angry, resentful and ready to kill.

No one had time to react or act grateful as a wall of vampires descended on us. I couldn't begin to count the amount of limbs that scattered my path as I tried making my way to Victoria, but it seemed never ending as I went on with my destruction.

Peter was at my side quickly just as two vampires rounded on me. Taking them out quickly, he rushed us closer, barreling into several more.

Growls and metal ripping could be heard for miles. I smelled the venom in the air as it whirled around us. Sickening, sweet smoke and unnoticed cries seemed to surround us as we made work of the soldiers the bitch had created.

It wasn't until I heard complete silence that both Peter and I looked at each other in horror and stopped all movement. We were so caught up in taking out the threats as they came forward, that we didn't think to move toward her for protection.

Had I known then that I would never be able to block out the images that I knew were to my side, I'm still unsure if I would have looked. When the whispered words of the only human could be heard so loud in our ears that it stung, my head snapped up along with every other vampire.

"Daddy?" Muffin whispered out brokenly.

**Oh shit! Don't worry next chapter is done and will post next week. As a matter of fact next chapter is the last and then a epilogue. We are almost done! Thank you everyone who is still with me, it means a hell of a lot to me. **

**Anyone still reading this? Still interested in this? Wanna let me know? Talk in my box**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This is it. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope this lives up to what this fic was all about. **

**Thank you sushibrat for being so completely supportive of me and this story. You will never know what it's meant to me. **

**SM Owns Them. **

**Music: LifeHouse Broken & Storm**

**Charlotte**

No one could have known what was about to take place. There was no amount of planning that could have prepared us for this.

In our attempt to protect Muffin, Victoria stepped away from the vampire she had been protecting, Charlie.

She hadn't killed him, not really.

That wasn't that same man though. He didn't flinch because Muffin called him Daddy, he flinched because he was granted access to the only human to feed on for miles. He flinched because, even I had to admit, she smelled great.

"NO!" It was a collaborative roar and plead from every single vampire as Charlie leaped at her. He was faster, only days if not a day old, and there wasn't a thing we were able to do about it.

When he landed again, all we heard was the sickening crunch of her bones.

All anyone could see were Charlie's blood red eyes and deep, teeth marks scattered all over her skin. No one expected it and were paralyzed from the shock of it all.

He was killing her. The man who was her father was ripping into her flesh like a rabid animal starved and scared. There were chunks falling from his mouth as he ate away at her. Her dripping blood echoed and seared into our memories.

It's been said that you can't shock a vampire. We could process thousands of scenes, hundreds of images and many more voices all at the same time and still function.

They lied. We couldn't unsee this. We were frozen as we witnessed this horrific scene and knew we would never be able to wash away the memory.

I stood there for one second, or maybe an hour, just watching. I stood and if I could, I would have cried for her, for him, for all of us.

Suddenly, it was like a rubber band snapping. Each of our limbs seemed to move at the same time as we all came out of our shock.

My eyes were wide and my feet took purchase on the ground as I ran. Charlie was perched atop her legs which were shattered and laying limp from his impact. Blood covered Charlie's face and Muffin's body as she jerked and screamed from underneath him. Her pleas went unnoticed as her hands made feeble attempts on his own.

He wasn't Charlie anymore, no longer Muffin's dad.

I felt Victoria and Edward approaching and Peter threw himself at them. More fights were breaking out in the second it took everyone to jump into action. Just as Jasper reached her, the last thrumming of her heart could be heard along with a deafening growl.

_No, don't let this be it. Don't let this be what takes her out. She doesn't deserve that. _

Muffin wasn't breathing though. She wasn't moving and had no pulse.

We were being attacked and fighting back, but we were losing her.

"I've got it," I shouted as I knelt beside Jasper. He had to protect her if he wanted her to live.

"You kill them," I told him as his face snapped to mine. His hands were clenched at her already broken body and he sobbed before he stood and let a growl rip through his entire body making every single vampire standing, stop.

"No one leaves here." He didn't run nor was he making a threat. Jasper Whitlock only made promises.

I felt the change in the air as I pressed my mouth to Muffin's and breathed into her. Jasper's gift was in a constant state of movement all around me but I ignored the screams of our enemies as I worked her heart for her.

As much as I wanted to be a part of that battle, I wanted to bring her back. I _needed_ to.

"There's too much blood!" Rose screamed as she ripped apart her clothing into strips.

"Put pressure on her wounds GOD DAMMIT!" Jasper choked out painfully as he ripped into another vampire who had been immobilized from his emotional attack. Heads littered the ground along with other limbs as he went from one to another ripping them all apart. He never looked at them and wasn't giving them a chance to fight back. They all laid still, screaming and shaking in pain as Jasper pushed out his gift.

They were meant to suffer and Jasper was going to make damn sure they did.

"I'm tryin'. God, Im tryin', Jasper! Her blood, it's everywhere!" I cried as I fought with my bloodlust and pushed onto Muffin's throat with my shirt.

Breathing for her was out of the question now. Each time I gave her a breath, she choked and spit blood back into my mouth.

I was damn good at controlling my blood lust, but no vampire could resist for long when it was literally thrown in their faces.

There was so much blood. _Jesus. _My hands and chest were coated in it. Red, sticky blood was everywhere and Muffin just stared at me. Her eyes begged me to help her before they searched for Jasper going wide eyed as she continued trying to breathe.

Seconds ticked by as her blood flowed into her lungs and I couldn't help the strangled cry that ripped through me. It echoed around the clearing and vibrated off the trees as I tried even harder to help save her.

"You can't. Don't let go. Just look at me and try to breathe, okay?" I pleaded with her.

She'd been mangled by her own fuckin' father. She was torn all over and I didn't have enough fuckin' hands to battle the blood that flowed out her body. They were small waterfalls dripping where Charlie's teeth dug into her skin. I could smell no venom though. He'd been so starved that he only drank from her, and I was so fuckin' tempted to inject my own in her.

_Fuck this!_

I felt something smack into my mid-section right just as I'd bared my teeth, ready to bite everywhere I could, and was tossed into the mud. I jumped up quickly ready to crouch and protect my sister when I saw it was Jasper. He didn't offer me a side glance as he worked on his mate.

Peter, Emmett and Rosalie were surrounding them, daring anyone to make a move as several vampires cried out in pain while Jasper continued his emotional attack.

_He'll never let up, not as long as she's in pain. _

I stood and walked over to my brother, flinching as I felt him release her pain onto us as he lifted Muffin up. Her eyes were nothing but whites as he ripped his shirt and started putting' more pressure onto the deepest rips in her skin. I could feel the slight tingle as Jasper concentrated on her pain again. It wasn't much, just enough to make my legs feel as though they were being' shoved out from under me.

Everyone beside him wasn't as lucky though. The force of his gift and the emotions that fueled it, knocked them all to the ground. My instinct was to protect my mate, but I held back when Peter looked at me and shook his head.

"You will NOT die, Isabella!" Jasper demanded as he bit repeatedly into her arms. He knew he had to get his venom into her or she would die within minutes. If he'd a been second later in throwing me off, it would have been my venom in her right now.

"Jasper let me help," I pleaded as I crouched down slowly to his side.

His face snapped in my direction, something I was prepared for, and he growled as he circled his arms around Muffin.

"Isabella, you can't die, god damn it!" he commanded her as his teeth sunk into her collar bone. I could see the fight in him; his demon had won today but the man inside, wept. He gave over the power knowin' his demon would push through it and fight. Muffin was his weakness and she lay dying in his arms.

"She won't die, Jasper. Keep injecting' the fuckin' venom and save her," Peter demanded as he stood closer, shaking off Jasper's gift. He was angry and scanning the area for Victoria and her bastard mate, Edward. They both ran off like fuckin' cowards in the night as soon as Charlie had Muffin in his arms.

"FIND THEM!" Jasper snarled as his lips disconnected with Muffin's skin.

"No, we fix Muffin first, then we find them." Peter shot back. His anger was almost equal to Jasper's as he watched the gruesome scene before him.

If we hadn't all been vampire, none of us would have heard the shallow breaths coming through her nose. Her chest wasn't rising or falling, but her heart still beat slowly.

"We need Carlisle."

Muffin was picked up abruptly and cradled in Jasper's arms. There was no looking back from him, she was his priority and we followed.

When we reached the house, Carlisle and Esme were already waiting on us, both took one look at her and rushed us inside.

The beating of her heart was so soft and uneven.

Small thumps.

Strong thumps.

Weak thumps.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Esme asked in a panic as she tried getting to Muffin. Jasper cut her off as he pulled Muffin closer to him, growling at anyone that came close.

"Clear the counter off," Jasper demanded and Emmett complied, his arm swept everything off.

_Thump... _and silence. It had a shattering effect on every vampire inside this house.

"Just lay her down gently, we don't know the extent of her injuries." Carlisle was already looking over her best he could. There was blood all over Jasper and it dripped onto the floor loudly in this small room.

_Thump... _and then nothing. Silence echoed and screamed at us.

"Her father crushed her, that's the extent of her god damned injuries, Carlisle." The echo of Jasper's teeth snapping together as he spoke sent chills up my spine.

More silence from her chest, more praying, more waiting, more begging.

"Charlie? I don't believe that. I refuse to believe that." Esme opened her mouth again and I had enough.

_Thump... thump thump... _

"You're one hell of a bitch, you know that?" I stood tall in front of her daring her to speak up again. This was not the fucking time for this shit.

"This was Edward's fault," Emmett said to her and she shook her head.

"He would never hurt her," Esme all but shouted at us and my palm connected with her face in an attempt to shut her the hell up.

"She's bleeding out and we can't hear her heartbeat." Peter stepped forward and into the chaos bringing us all back to reality.

"It's faint, but it's there." Carlisle assured us as he began checking her from head to toe.

"Fix her. You fix her now."

"I need my bag. You need to continue biting her. Anywhere there is a vein you bite and insert as much of your venom as you can."

Five seconds and he was back bag in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"She needs venom injected into her heart," he explained when we all looked at him in confusion.

My eyes fell to Jasper. I knew that who that venom belonged too.

_Thump... thump... _

"Whose venom?" Jasper spoke slowly, his voice deadly and his stare was steady as he eyed the man he once considered a father.

Carlisle didn't answer as he plunged the needle directly into her chest.

"You have a fucking deathwish." Peter grabbed Carlisle by the throat and slung him into our wall before he could press the venom into her.

"She needs it. Her heart's not beating anymore." Carlisle pleaded as his eyes fell back to Muffin.

He was right, there was nothing from her chest again.

"Jasper save her." I begged. I wanted to go and bite her myself. I found my fingers digging into the wall to hold myself back.

I couldn't lose her. None of us could. She meant too much, was loved by too damn many for this to be it.

"Not his, she doesn't!" Jasper roared and pulled the needle out replacing it with his mouth.

"Peter!" Jasper called motioning toward the spots on her legs that were exposed.

"Yes, sir." Peter made work with his own venom on her wounds as Jasper bit her neck and chest over and over.

You could see the holes begin to close slowly, while others remained exposed and open. She was battered and beaten. Her legs hung loosely over the edge of the breakfast bar and her only movements were sporadic, seizure like jerks.

"Please, Bella. Please, baby, don't do this to me." Jasper's lips connected with hers over and over again as he sobbed into her mouth. All of us remained frozen, giving them their moment, and praying they got more.

He cried her name over and over again as he marked every inch of her. She would always remain his now, no matter what.

It was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever witnessed and I felt sick.

"Listen."

And we did, and we cried.

**The epilogue is fully beta'd but I am unsure of when to actually post it. Since this is the first time I've hit complete on any multi fic, I almost don't want to let it go.**

**Alright folks I would really love to hear your thoughts on this last chapter. You words mean a hell of a lot to me. See you in the epi**


	28. Epilogue

**AN: Time for me to cry and run away. Beta'd by sushibrat.**

**SM owns it.**

**Music: The Fray-Be the One. **

"**I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity." **

**Gilda Radner **

**A Delicate Line**

They all stood, hand in hand, atop a beautiful hill bathed in the Texas sunlight.

None of them cared about the effect it had on their skin. No one cared if they were exposed. Everything else had been tainted and ruined, but not this day.

This day was for them.

Just under a weeping willow was a the body of someone they loved, someone cherished, and deeply missed, covered in dirt and beautifully chosen clothing.

There were flowers laid across the grave and sorrowful words spoken. They begged to be able to shed tears, just one, enough to let them know this was real. They needed that, but alas, it was just another thing unattainable by this life. A cruel joke thrust upon them.

It was hard for them. The tragedy, as it were, was whispered for miles from the mouths of their kind.

People had come to their house, traveling miles, just to pay their respects. They trickled in and they trickled out. Each of them promising not to harbor the persons' responsible.

It wouldn't matter if they did, Jasper would kill them, all of them, if that's what it took.

He was silent most of the time. A dangerous smile and sad eyes, his demon was resting and he himself was left to grieve. He couldn't understand the cosmic joke played on them and he didn't pretend to either.

He held onto what he loved and watched the happy couples as they held theirs as well.

His emotions were uncontrollable, but he wasn't leaving. He wanted them all to feel this with him, to feel everything about her. While his demon wanted him to punish them all for this, he just wanted them to feel it.

He would do anything for, Bella. All of them would. They'd lay down their lives to make sure justice was seen.

While vengeance left a bitter taste in Carlisle's mouth, his wife wept and howled at the funeral. Her undead heart was broken over another loss. She couldn't understand why anyone would do this to a person who meant so much, and to a soul whose life was cut too short.

"How could they?" she asked herself over and over. She could find no tangible reason, nothing that made sense.

Jasper ignored her, along with her other children. After all, in their minds, had she stood up to her son and her husband, all of this could have been avoided.

Her own punishment would outshine theirs toward her. They would never know the grief that struck her, or the pain in her chest, nor would they know the depths of resentment she held for a man she'd loved all her vampire life, or the hatred for a son she once cherished.

Each one of them mourned. They laid a white rose on top of the dirt mound, kissed their palms and pressed it firmly in. Hand prints scattered on the grave. Each of them showing their love for the person they barely even knew.

It was a small funeral, but a beautiful one, and no one could take the day away. This was their time, and it would always be their spot.

When the small crowd cleared, there were only two left standing.

The sun cast shadows across them as it began setting, blues and pinks, with puffy clouds and the sound of chirping birds.

They were singing for her or maybe only weeping. Their song filled the air and made it heavy, but they stayed.

A life was cut short, and they had no choice but to keep on living.

"How do you keep on living when you've lost someone you love?"

You don't.

**I want to thank ALL of you. Readers, reviewers, people who stuck with me and pushed me to complete this. This story is ya'lls. You mean the world to me and it's because of you and my betabestie sushibrat, that this fic is done. **

**Over 1000 of you favorited this and it makes sad that this is done. I've made some of the best friends I have because of this story. THANK YOU.**

**I have a few outtakes for this story. I'll tack them onto the end. I would love to get your ideas for one if you have any. As for this story, this is it. Short and sweet ending. I'm leaving it up to you, my readers, as to who lived and who died. **

**I'd love to hear from you all. Tell me what you thought, what you took away from this story, or how it made you feel. I'll love them all.**

**Again, thank you so much guys, and I hoped you enjoyed this ride.**

**Nerdy**


End file.
